


A prova di indagine

by svnrisewoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private Investigators, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 109,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnrisewoo/pseuds/svnrisewoo
Summary: Cosa succede se un disperato ragazzo decidesse di chiedere aiuto ad un investigatore privato trovato per caso, per scoprire dove si reca ogni giorno la sua fidanzata che non lo degna più di attenzioni come una volta?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 306





	1. Primo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saaalve, non sono brava ad argomentare in questi spazietti jajdks ma voglio solo dire che è la prima storia che pubblico su questa piattaforma e la prima vera fan fiction che scrivo sugli ateez, senza considerare le aus su twitter wkskd  
> Okay beh, detto ciò, buona lettura (?)

“Hongie, io vado. Ci vediamo domani!”

Sospirò non potendo fare altro a quella frase e forzò un sorriso mentre si avvicinava a lei per salutarla con un dolce bacio sulle labbra come faceva ogni volta.  
Ogni sera Seoyun si preparava per uscire ed Hongjoong era costretto ad andare a dormire da solo; ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.  
A volte diceva che era impegnata col lavoro, altre volte che andava a trovare la famiglia e quando usciva il pomeriggio diceva che si incontrava con la sua migliore amica, ma chissà per quale assurdo motivo il ragazzo non si sentiva in pace. C’era qualcosa che gli nascondeva e questo era poco ma sicuro.  
Anche i suoi amici gliel’avevano detto molte volte ma aveva sempre cercato di non dar loro ragione apertamente, nonostante fosse ciò che pensava anche lui.

“Arriverà mai la notte in cui staremo insieme?” domandò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, rivolgendo un piccolo broncio all’altra figura in piedi e sull’uscio della porta, pronta a scomparire una volta che Hongjoong l’avrebbe lasciata andare.  
Seoyun gli accarezzò una guancia con la dolcezza di cui era solita, inclinò la testa e si abbassò verso di lui, dal momento che la sua statura era leggermente più piccola di quella della ragazza.

“Prima o poi sicuramente arriverà. Ti prometto che farò il possibile.”

Si guardarono negli occhi ed Hongjoong non ebbe la forza di ribattere. Era troppo innamorato di lei e probabilmente lo era fin troppo, dal momento che le lasciava fare qualsiasi cosa volesse senza neanche un minimo di spiegazione.  
Lui non era mai stato un ragazzo geloso della propria metà, si fidava di Seoyun, ma nell’ultimo periodo lei si comportava in modo troppo strano per far sì che andasse solo a lavoro la sera – il che ci stava benissimo, dal momento che faceva l’infermiera e i turni di notte erano all’ordine del giorno.  
Ma le visite ai genitori? Sì, ci potevano stare ma non tutti i giorni e stessa cosa con la sua amica.  
Hongjoong si sentiva escluso e messo da parte dall’unica persona che amava da impazzire.

“Ti amo Seoyun” mormorò mentre continuava a guardarla con i suoi occhioni in grado di trasmettere tutto l’amore possibile di questo mondo.  
Lei continuò a sorridergli, gli fece un’altra carezza su uno zigomo e gli stampò un altro bacetto sulle labbra prima di stringersi nel giubbotto enorme che indossava.

“Ti amo anch’io, Hongie.”

Amava quando lo chiamava così, quel nomignolo era in grado di farlo calmare da qualunque paranoia o sentimento negativo che provava o gli passava velocemente in testa. Questo Seoyun lo sapeva così bene che era consapevole del fatto che le avrebbe sempre e solo portato un grande vantaggio nella loro relazione.

[…]

Il soffitto celeste della camera sembrava molto interessante quella sera ed Hongjoong se ne accorse solo in quel momento, nonostante avesse passato tutte le altre notti precedenti, fissando le pareti attorno a sé.  
Si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se avesse fatto un buco su di esso proprio sopra al letto, così che si sarebbe potuto affacciare la notte per vedere il cielo e le stelle.  
Sarebbe stata un’idea geniale, se solo fosse stata meno complicata da realizzare; sicuramente gli ci sarebbe voluto l’aiuto di un architetto e un ingegnere cosicché gli avrebbero potuto montare una finestra come più preferiva.  
Hongjoong era sempre stato innamorato dell’astrologia, lui pensava che due persone fossero compatibili a seconda del segno zodiacale ed era così infatti che aveva deciso di mettere la propria vita nelle mani di Seoyun. Lei era perfetta e i loro segni si intrecciavano benissimo insieme, infatti fino a quell’ultimo periodo avevano sempre vissuto in completa armonia, senza alcun litigio o discussione e ciò era un bene… no?  
In ogni caso quella finestra l’avrebbe fatta costruire anche se a lei non sarebbe andato bene; se non c’era mai in casa, qualcuno doveva pur prendersi cura di quest’ultima, e se Hongjoong volva togliersi lo sfizio di poter guardare le stelle steso sul letto la notte, lo avrebbe fatto anche senza il consenso della sua fidanzata.  
Quando si accorse che il suo telefono stava vibrando sul comodino decise di accantonare temporaneamente quell’idea e si concentrò sul nome della persona che lo stava chiamando: il signor Lee, nonché suo capo.

“Ce la fai domani a coprire il turno di Yunho? Ha avuto un imprevisto e non potrà esserci.”

Hongjoong alzò silenziosamente gli occhi al cielo a quella richiesta ma non poté fare altro che accettare: d’altronde non era colpa del suo amico se gli era successo un imprevisto, ma conosceva piuttosto bene quel ragazzo per capire che non aveva avuto nessun imprevisto, quanto invece il desiderio di passare la giornata con Mingi.  
Quasi quei due li invidiava.  
Lavoravano insieme a lui nello stesso bar ed ogni volta che uno aveva il giorno libero, l’altro automaticamente chiedeva un giorno di ferie per poter stare insieme e questo succedeva almeno una volta a settimana, il povero signor Lee era troppo buono per sgridare i due, soprattutto poi perché sapeva che ci sarebbe stato Hongjoong a coprirli; beh, che altro avrebbe potuto fare se non passare tutto il suo tempo dentro al locale in cui lavorava? La ragazza con cui condivideva casa non era mai presente e lui era una persona troppo sociale per restare chiuso nella sua bolla senza far niente ed a rimuginare sul fatto del perché Seoyun non avesse mai un po’ di tempo per la loro relazione.

“Un imprevisto del tipo che domani mattina non riuscirà ad alzarsi dal letto di Mingi perché rimasto incastrato tra le lenzuola? Sì, molto probabile” commentò con una smorfia ad arricciargli il naso, mentre teneva gli occhi bassi su un’unghia della mano libera. Se la portò alle labbra e fece un mezzo sorriso quando dall’altra parte del telefono ascoltò il suo capo ridacchiare; tutti sapevano di Yunho e Mingi perfino la maggior parte dei clienti abituali ma la situazione non pesava più di tanto, dal momento che sembrava di stare in famiglia, piuttosto che in un semplice bar per studenti e lavoratori.

“Va’ a dormire Joong, ti voglio qui alle sei.”

Dopo aver chiuso la chiamata impostò la sveglia e decise di farsi una doccia prima di infilare sotto le coperte.

[…]

Il giorno successivo arrivò in fretta che quasi ad Hongjoong sembrò aver chiuso e riaperto gli occhi in un lampo.  
Pensare troppo alla sua ragazza lo stava sfinendo psicologicamente anche se non se ne rendeva conto ma era inevitabile per lui non pensarci. Insomma, non la vedeva praticamente mai e ad ogni messaggio che le mandava lei rispondeva sempre dopo ore ed ore. La cosa che lo consolava era che non accedeva nella sezione dei messaggi se non per rispondere a lui ma in realtà se rifletteva un po’ rimaneva col dubbio se sentirsi davvero più tranquillo o no.

“Hyung, sei ancora nel mondo dei sogni o cosa?” domandò la voce di Wooyoung, facendo distogliere l’attenzione di Hongjoong dai soliti pensieri che gli ronzavano per la mente.  
Wooyoung era il quarto ed ultimo cameriere che lavorava in quel piccolo locale insieme a lui, Mingi e Yunho.  
Fin da subito tutti e quattro si erano sentiti molto uniti come gruppo e si erano trovati bene, nonostante i due assenti seguissero le regole come pareva a loro. Col tempo Hongjoong e Wooyoung ci avevano fatto l’abitudine proprio come il primo l’aveva fatta alla mancanza di Seoyun.  
Ma prima che Hongjoong potesse rispondere a quella domanda, il ragazzo dai capelli lilla lo precedette.

“Non dirmi che Seoyun ti ha lasciato solo anche stanotte.”

Bastò lo sguardo infelice del ragazzo per capire la risposta e Wooyoung sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo; doveva ammetterlo, il più piccolo non aveva mai adorato quella ragazza e quando l’aveva conosciuta i suoi modi di fare gli erano apparsi piuttosto falsi.

“Ma perché non glielo dici? Devi parlargliene hyung, non ha senso che continui ad avere tutti questi dubbi su di lei. Se davvero ti tradisce ci starai male pazienza, ma almeno avrai scoperto la verità, fidati di me.”

Hongjoong non rispose neanche questa volta perché vennero interrotti da un cliente che si materializzò all’improvviso davanti alla cassa e solo lui probabilmente seppe come riuscì ad entrare senza fare alcun rumore.

“Gradirei una colazione all’italiana con un cappuccino e una brioche” disse senza neanche salutare, il che lasciò di stucco i due ragazzi che si guardarono un po’ infastiditi da quell’atteggiamento ma Wooyoung in silenzio prese l’ordinazione ed intanto il cliente – che tra l’altro non avevano neanche mai visto – si diresse verso il tavolino all’angolo del locale, dove si accomodò.

“Il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, infatti lui non lo ha neanche dato” borbottò il lilla iniziando a preparare la colazione per quella strana e misteriosa figura che aveva fatto il suo ingresso con una giacca di pelle nera indosso ed un paio di occhiali da sole a coprirgli il volto.  
Hongjoong rimase per tutto il tempo a scrutarlo da dietro il bancone mentre aspettava che Wooyoung finisse di preparare il cappuccino, cosicché lui potesse portarglielo.  
Una volta fatto posizionarono tutto su un vassoio ed il lilla si avvicinò all’amico, prima di sussurrargli un “sta’ attento a non farti mangiare, non si sa mai. Ha tutta l’aria di essere un maniaco”, ed ovviamente l’altro sorrise fra sé e sé.  
Se doveva essere sincero lo ammetteva: quel tipo incuteva abbastanza timore ma non pensava veramente che fosse un maniaco o qualcosa del genere… sicuramente quelle erano tutte pare del suo collega.  
Hongjoong quindi si avvicinò a lui con il suo ordine ed una volta arrivatogli a fianco appoggiò prima il cappuccino sul tavolo, seguito poi dal dolce.  
Il misterioso appena si accorse di non essere solo abbassò un attimo gli occhiali per rivolgere uno sguardo al cameriere così da accertarsi che non fosse nessuno di indiscreto, poi tornò di nuovo a dare attenzioni al proprio telefono.  
Il ragazzo incontrò i suoi occhi solo in quel momento e non poté negare di non aver mai visto qualcuno di così bello al mondo.  
Certo, Hongjoong aveva una ragazza ed era innamorato di lei, ma aveva pur sempre un paio di occhi e ci vedeva benissimo, perciò sapeva riconoscere la bellezza sia maschile che femminile.

“Prego, si figuri, non c’è di che!” disse il cameriere ad un certo punto, quando si rese conto che il cliente non aveva ringraziato. Hongjoong, seppur non fosse un amante delle buone maniere a causa della sua famiglia, non sopportava le persone scorbutiche, per questo si irritava quando qualcuno si comportava in maniera così tanto sbruffona.  
Senza dire altro girò i tacchi e tornò verso il bancone, dove Wooyoung era rimasto a guardarlo con sorpresa ma allo stesso tempo anche con aria totalmente divertita avendolo sentito, infatti poi quando furono di nuovo vicini il più piccolo gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo scosse.

“Hyung ma che ti salta in mente! Non si trattano così i clienti!” sussurrò mentre ridacchiava fra sé e sé. L’altro scrollò le spalle mettendo su un piccolo broncio prima di rispondere.

“Neanche i camerieri si trattano come ha fatto lui. E poi non gli ho risposto male” si giustificò Hongjoong.  
Decisero di lasciar cadere il discorso quando il locale iniziò a riempirsi e dunque dovettero seriamente iniziare a mettersi sotto con il lavoro.  
Per un momento il ragazzo dai capelli scuri si dimenticò di quella strana figura, ma quando si voltò verso il suo tavolo non c’era più, dunque decise di precipitarsi verso quel posto per poter raccogliere i soldi ma si accorse che sotto le banconote aveva lasciato un bigliettino.

_“Park Seonghwa, investigatore privato. Contattami solo per questioni urgenti.”_

Sotto poi c’era scritto un numero di telefono ed Hongjoong automaticamente fece due più due, collegando i suoi modi di fare a quel biglietto da visita.

“Ora si spiega tutto, è un investigatore privato” commentò quando tornò vicino a Wooyoung, che sembrò guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato, non capendo a cosa si riferisse.

“Quella gente lì se la tira come se esistessero solo loro al mondo” continuò, scuotendo la testa.  
Ripose i soldi in cassa e stava per buttare via quel pezzo di carta a parer suo inutile, quando il suo collega lo fermò.

“Aspetta hyung.”

Wooyoung prese il bigliettino dalle mani del più grande, lo osservò, poi si guardarono e questa volta fu Hongjoong ad aggrottare la fronte. 

“Potresti chiedere a lui di farti aiutare con Seoyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so,,, questa era solo l'introduzione e spero che in qualche modo vi abbia incuriosito 👉🏻👈🏻  
> Ho già un po' di capitoli pronti che però ho deciso di pubblicare una volta a settimana (quasi sicuramente di venerdì sera) per essere più comoda ed avere più tempo nel caso mi prendessero dei vuoti totali e.e
> 
> Penso di aver detto tutto ciò che c'era da dire, quindi ora vi lascio e se vi è piaciuto battete un colpo, che sia un like o un commento, bye!! ♡♡


	2. Secondo

_“Potresti farti aiutare da lui con Seoyun.”_

Seduto sul divano con ancora il biglietto da visita di quel misterioso Park Seonghwa, Hongjoong continuava a rimuginare sulle parole dette dall’amico durante il loro turno quella mattina.  
Probabilmente era così disperato da aver davvero preso in considerazione l’idea, anche se comunque non trovava tutto quel coraggio che gli ci sarebbe voluto.  
Anche perché su quel pezzo di carta c’era chiaramente scritto di chiamare solo per questioni urgenti ed il suo motivo non lo era, o almeno oggettivamente parlando.  
Sicuramente se gli avesse telefonato e spiegato il perché della chiamata, quel Park Seonghwa gli avrebbe riso in faccia, ricordandosi addirittura di quel carattere del tutto snob e presuntuoso con cui aveva fatto il suo ingresso all’interno del piccolo locale.  
Come se non fosse i suoi pensieri tornarono automaticamente alla figura che quella mattina stessa aveva osservato per minuti interi, finché poi all’improvviso era scomparso proprio come quando era arrivato.  
Si ricordava degli occhiali neri che non avevano lasciato intravedere neanche un minimo dettaglio del suo sguardo, la giacca di pelle e i jeans tirati ed avvolti perfettamente alle gambe snelle ma all’apparenza piuttosto robuste.  
E poi come dimenticarsi di un simpatico codino a raccogliere dei ciuffi biondi sulla testa? Chissà per quale motivo quel ragazzo non riusciva a toglierselo dai pensieri, forse era solo colpa del mistero che lo aveva avvolto.  
Ragazzo… o forse uomo? Hongjoong non sapeva dargli un’età precisa ma sembrava comunque più grande di lui. C’era da dire però che Hongjoong stesso non dimostrava gli anni che aveva; la gente di solito tendeva ad associarlo ancora ad un adolescente quando in realtà aveva ormai ventidue anni che avrebbe compiuto di lì a poco.  
Infatti tutte le volte che era uscito con Seoyun si era notata la differenza d’età perché lei ne aveva quattro in più di lui, inoltre era molto più alta e questo non faceva altro che far crescere le sue insicurezze e mettere in evidenza le differenze presenti tra di lui ed altri ragazzi della sua età.  
Poi in quel periodo lei non aveva più tempo per la loro relazione perciò era normale collegare insieme le cose e pensare che probabilmente si era trovata qualcuno di più… “mascolino”.  
Chiuse improvvisamente la mano sinistra su cui era poggiato il bigliettino quando sentì la serratura della porta d’ingresso scattare, rivelando proprio la figura di Seoyun in carne ed ossa. Tutte le volte che tornava a casa Hongjoong pensava che si trattasse di un’allucinazione e sperava che almeno ogni sera rimanesse lì con lui ma questo non accadeva mai.

“Ehi piccino, mi faccio una doccia e vado da mia madre. Domani mattina presto devo accompagnarla a fare una visita e se rimango a dormire là è molto più comodo.”

Il nomignolo con cui lo chiamò lo fece sorridere anche se tristemente; ovviamente se non c’era il turno a lavoro c’era la sua amica oppure la famiglia e chi era lui per opporsi ai problemi familiari? Nessuno.

“Va bene non preoccuparti. È andato tutto bene stanotte a lavoro?” domandò mentre si alzava dal divano per poterle andare incontro.  
Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo che inizialmente sembrò confuso ma poi si affrettò a rispondere con un cenno della testa e subito dopo ricambiò il sorriso.  
Hongjoong di conseguenza le avvolse le braccia attorno ai fianchi quando le fu vicino e le lasciò un bacio su una guancia.

“Sì tutto bene, anche se stancante. Tu avevi il turno oggi?” rispose lei portando le mani sulle guance morbide del ragazzo, che annuì leggermente e rimase a guardarla con il suo solito e dolce sguardo.  
Seoyun non sembrava infastidita da quell’abbraccio e fu in quel momento che Hongjoong pensò che probabilmente le sue erano solo paranoie, almeno che lei non fosse una brava attrice... però gli stava riservando tutte le coccole e carezze che sapeva piacessero al più piccolo, quindi decise per quel momento di accantonare il pensiero del bigliettino e di comporre quindi il numero dell’investigatore.  
Con ancora il pezzo di carta chiuso in un pugno, decise di far risalire le sue mani sulla schiena di lei e le stampò un bacio sulla gola, cosa che le fece chiudere gli occhi ma non fu abbastanza perché la convincesse a rimanere con lui.

“Hongie… devo andare” mormorò lei prima di allontanare la testa da quella del ragazzo. Hongjoong non capì. Perché aveva così tanta fretta di andarsene? Non aveva turni a lavoro e non aveva una scadenza di tempo per tornare a casa dai suoi genitori quindi avrebbe potuto concedersi un po’ del tempo con il suo fidanzato invece che scappare subito, no?

“Se tua madre ha la visita domani mattina cosa serve scappare adesso? Ceniamo e stiamo un po’ insieme, poi più tardi te ne andrai” propose il ragazzo dai capelli neri. Seoyun sospirò essendo combattuta da quelle parole. Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per qualche istante prima che lei cedesse a quella proposta e si abbassasse di nuovo per poterlo baciare.  
Un attimo dopo finalmente Hongjoong ottenne un po’ d’intimità con la sua ragazza, ma non poté fare a meno di notare la strana atmosfera che avvolse i loro corpi e le loro menti durante tutto quel momento.  
I suoi pensieri e dubbi tornarono a farsi sentire e la voglia di chiamare quel numero lo sovrastò.

[…]

Aveva capito che da solo non sarebbe riuscito a chiamare a causa della troppa agitazione e il non sapere esattamente cosa dire.  
Per questo si trovava seduto sul tavolino di legno al centro del salotto, mentre guardava con occhi da cucciolo impaurito i suoi tre amici comodamente agiati sul suo divano.

“Avanti, non ti sei fatto problemi a sbeffeggiarlo stamattina quando non ti ha ringraziato per avergli portato la colazione, di cosa ti preoccupi adesso?” domandò Wooyoung alzando le sopracciglia mentre gli altri due ragazzi restavano in silenzio ad osservare la scena, non sentendosi molto partecipi per il semplice fatto che, non essendo stati presenti, non sapevano benissimo di cosa gli altri due stessero parlando, nonostante gliel’avessero raccontato appena si erano ritrovati tutti nella dimora di Hongjoong.

“Su questo foglietto c’è chiaramente scritto di chiamarlo per questioni urgenti e si dà il caso che il dubbio sul fatto che la mia ragazza mi stia tradendo non lo è” rispose il maggiore con un broncio dipinto sul viso. Wooyoung alzò gli occhi al cielo evidentemente scocciato del comportamento dell’amico e, prima che potesse ribattere, fu Yunho a parlare.

“Va beh hyung, per te è una cosa importante e se non chiami non saprai mai se anche per lui possa valerne la pena. In più penso che sia stato il destino ad averti mandato quest’aiuto dal cielo.”

Mingi scoppiò a ridere quando sentì il suo ragazzo parlare di destino, beccandosi un pizzicotto su una guancia da parte dell’altro che rimase chiaramente offeso da quell’uscita.

“Sei ossessionato dal destino, Yun” continuò ridacchiando il più piccolo, stampandogli un bacio su una guancia. Il ragazzo in questione non rispose e decise di concludere lì il discorso per non infastidirsi ancora di più e darla quindi vinta al rosso.  
Anche perché poi si aggiunse Wooyoung ad intimare ai due di smetterla di fare la coppietta sposata e frustrata, così da poter rivolgere tutta la loro attenzione all’amico evidentemente angosciato.

“D’accordo hyung, se non ti decidi a comporre quel numero giuro che lo faccio io” borbottò ancora una volta il ragazzo più piccolo tra i quattro. Si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa prima che Hongjoong potesse sospirare sfinito, dopodiché guardò il bigliettino ed in un attimo compose il numero sulla tastiera del suo cellulare.

“Forza!” lo incitò Mingi, vedendo che stava esitando a premere il bottone verde. Prima che potesse decidersi a farlo, Wooyoung lo precedette facendo così partire la chiamata verso l’investigatore scorbutico di quella stessa mattina.  
Hongjoong maledisse velocemente ed a bassa voce l’amico mentre lasciava che una scarica d’adrenalina lo investisse completamente. 

“Metti il vivavoce” sussurrò Yunho quasi mimando con le labbra ed il più grande lo fece, iniziando a battere con forza e velocità un piede a terra ripetutamente.  
Quasi stava per riattaccare dopo vari squilli senza risposta ma proprio appena stava per terminare la chiamata sentirono una voce rispondere.

_“Park Seonghwa. Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?”_

Hongjoong deglutì a vuoto, percependo le mani iniziare a sudare oltre che a tremare. Dopo aver preso un respiro a pieni polmoni ed aver guardato gli sguardi rassicuranti degli amici, anche lui si decise a parlare.

“Buongiorno… anzi buonasera dato che è praticamente l’ora di cena. Spero di non star disturbando…”

Le parole che uscirono dalle sue labbra però non furono quelle che inizialmente aveva pensato; sarebbe stato meglio presentarsi subito proprio come aveva fatto l’altro dal lato opposto del telefono, ma la sua insicurezza si era fatta di nuovo viva e dunque aveva lasciato spazio all’agitazione ed al nervosismo.

 _“Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?”_ chiese di nuovo la voce. Wooyoung fece una faccia divertita e Mingi sussurrò fra sé e sé “ma è un robot?”  
Yunho invece rimase attento alla conversazione.

“Kim Hongjoong. Sono… il ragazzo che lo ha servito stamattina, non so se si ricorda. Ho trovato il bigliettino con il suo numero di telefono sul tavolo, l’ha lasciato insieme alla mancia, insomma… avrei bisogno del suo aiuto” continuò a borbottare più impacciato che mai sotto gli sguardi attenti dei suoi tre amici; Wooyoung sembrava quello più divertito.  
Ci fu silenzio per qualche istante, forse perché l’altro si prese qualche istante per ricordare.

_“Oh sì, il ragazzetto che si è irritato perché non l’ho ringraziato.”_

Il tono divertito con cui parlò fece irritare di nuovo Hongjoong che sospirò per cercare di mantenere la calma. Si pentì di averlo chiamato perché se avesse dovuto davvero collaborare con lui per scoprire la verità sulla sua ragazza, probabilmente non sarebbero andati d’amore e d’accordo.

_“Dai, dimmi. Cosa ti serve?”_

Hongjoong si morse il labbro inferiore ed arrossì leggermente a causa dell’agitazione. Rivolse uno sguardo agli amici, sospirò e subito dopo si costrinse a rispondere.

“Avrei bisogno di qualcuno che tenga d’occhio la mia ragazza. Non so dove vada e ho come l’impressione che mi stia dicendo molte bugie. Potrebbe come dire… indagare e capire dove va tutti i giorni?” 

Neanche a quella risposta Seonghwa si degnò di ribattere immediatamente, perciò Hongjoong sospirò per l’ennesima volta; già era preoccupato e nervoso per i suoi problemi, in più quel tipo lo lasciava in agonia con quei silenzi che duravano almeno un minuto ogni volta.

 _“Ci vediamo al locale domani mattina alle otto. Non ho altri orari disponibili quindi dovrai farti andare bene questo”_ disse prima di chiudere la chiamata senza lasciare altro tempo al ragazzo di parlare o chiedere ulteriori informazioni.  
Rimasero tutti a bocca aperta e Wooyoung storse il naso prima di sbuffare una risata.

“Oh mio Dio, persona più antipatica di questo coso poteva capitarci?” commentò intrecciando le braccia al petto; quasi sembrava più preso il ragazzo dai capelli lilla che quello in questione. Quest’ultimo d’altronde era troppo impegnato a pensare a come sarebbe stato l’incontro con quel tipo misterioso.  
Sperava solo che non lo avrebbe messo in soggezione.

“Mi spiace ma uno di voi domani mattina deve coprirmi il turno come io ho coperto le vostre zozzerie di ieri notte” disse ad un certo punto appena si alzò dal tavolino su cui era seduto, rivolgendosi ai due amici seduti l’uno sopra l’altro sul suo divano.  
Mingi mise il broncio e Yunho alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Me lo dovete o altrimenti non farò più il bravo hyung.”

Fu così che Yunho si propose per lavorare al posto di Hongjoong l’indomani e Mingi inizialmente si oppose per far sì che il suo ragazzo si riposasse ma poi si arrese quando vide la determinazione dell’altro.

“D’accordo, allora sarà meglio se torniamo a casa. Domani la sveglia suona presto” borbottò Yunho e presto tutti quanti furono alla porta, pronti per salutare il loro hyung ed a rincasare. 

“Dai hyung… sarà divertente stalkerare la tua ragazza pur non stalkerandola” ridacchiò Wooyoung battendo una mano sulla spalla sinistra del più grande. Quest’ultimo forzò un sorriso nonostante la preoccupazione che lo assaliva, poi finalmente si salutarono ed in un attimo Hongjoong fu nuovamente steso sul proprio letto ad osservare il solito pezzo di soffitto su cui la sera prima gli era venuto in mente di costruirci una finestra.  
Si addormentò con ancora la voce di Seonghwa nelle orecchie e l’agitazione nello stomaco.

[…]

“Non capisco, doveva essere qui almeno un quarto d’ora fa e ancora non è arrivato. Sicuramente mi ha preso in giro e io ora non posso fare a meno di sentirmi un idiota.”

La voce di Hongjoong era agitata e questo lo avevano notato i due amici intenti a preparare varie colazioni ai clienti di fretta presenti all’interno del grazioso bar.  
Yunho si strinse nelle spalle non sapendo esattamente come rispondergli e Wooyoung semplicemente era troppo impegnato con le ordinazioni in cassa per poter star dietro alle paranoie dell’amico.

“Avrà avuto un imprevisto” cercò di rassicurarlo l’amico dai capelli color pesca, anche se in realtà stavano sfociando sul biondo fragola, dal momento che quella tinta si stava perdendo.  
Hongjoong lo osservò assottigliando gli occhi prima di storcere le labbra e Yunho alzò le sopracciglia come a volergli chiedere il motivo per cui gli stesse rivolgendo uno sguardo quasi fulminante.

“Come quello tuo di ieri? Sì, magari è rimasto anche lui intrappolato nelle lenzuola di qualcuno.”

Yunho arrossì a tale affermazione da parte del più grande e senza esitare prese uno straccio per lanciarglielo contro, al ché Hongjoong si scansò e si mise a ridere, prima di chinarsi per recuperare l’oggetto caduto e restituirglielo aldilà del bancone.

“Tanto il signor Lee lo sa che scopate notte e giorno, sai le volte in cui vi ha beccato nel magazzino a pomiciare?” si aggiunse anche la voce di Wooyoung all’improvviso, facendo così mugolare Yunho che frustrato tirò una cenciata anche al lilla al suo fianco.

“Guarda quanti clienti ci sono da servire, muoviti e fa’ silenzio” disse il biondo fragola, evidentemente imbronciato.  
Yunho era grande e grosso ma era quello di cui i suoi amici si prendevano più gioco, seppur in maniera scherzosa e totalmente priva di malizia. Con Mingi era esattamente la stessa cosa, per questo i due fidanzatini spesso e volentieri si coalizzavano contro Hongjoong e Wooyoung per sfotterli sulla loro bassa statura, così che alla fine tutti e quattro fossero pari.

“Sei anche tu in turno, potresti benissimo servire tu tutti quei clienti” ribatté ancora una volta il ragazzo più basso.  
Hongjoong sentì Yunho lamentarsi nuovamente ma smise di dar conto a quella conversazione quando per puro caso si voltò verso l’entrata del locale e la sua attenzione venne catturata completamente dalla stessa figura che proprio il giorno precedente si era presentata per la prima volta in assoluto lì dentro.

“Eccolo, è arrivato” mormorò fra sé e sé. Seonghwa gli fece un cenno con la testa quando rivolse lo sguardo verso il bancone ed incontrò il suo sguardo, lasciando sorpreso Hongjoong che non si aspettava minimamente di esser riconosciuto.  
Si avvicinò a lui con passo svelto sotto gli occhi curiosi dei suoi amici e si accomodò davanti al posto del ragazzo quando lo vide sedersi allo stesso tavolo del giorno avanti.  
Fu la prima volta in cui si tolse gli occhiali, poi gli porse la mano destra ed Hongjoong la ricambiò seppur in maniera piuttosto titubante.

“Kim Hongjoong.”  
“Quanti anni hai Kim Hongjoong? I tuoi genitori hanno abbastanza soldi per pagare le mie indagini sulla tua ragazza? Aspetta… sanno che hai una ragazza?”

Il tono divertito con cui gli si rivolse, fece saltare i nervi al ragazzo che però cercò di mantenere la calma il più possibile.

“Mi spiace deludere i suoi calcoli ma sono grande abbastanza per vivere da solo ed essere indipendente con il mio stipendio” rispose deciso, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia ed intrecciando le braccia al petto, rimanendo a guardarlo quasi con aria di sfida.  
Il modo in cui Seonghwa sostenne il suo sguardo gli fece crescere dei brividi lungo tutte le spalle e sul retro del collo; non poteva certo negare quanto fosse intimidatorio.

“Il tuo stipendio da cameriere? Non mi faccio pagare settemila won, ragazzino” sbuffò una risata battendo una mano sul tavolo, prima di riporla insieme all’altra nella tasca del suo giubbotto di pelle.  
Hongjoong sbuffò sentendosi sempre più spazientito.

“Allora perché sei venuto? Ti ho detto ieri per telefono chi sono e sapevi già il tipo di lavoro che faccio, quindi perché mi hai chiesto di vederci se non avevi intenzione di aiutarmi?”

Era così infastidito da quell’atteggiamento sbruffone che si era scordato perfino di rivolgersi a lui con educazione, ma come biasimarlo?  
Al percepire il fastidio a fior di pelle da parte dell’altro Seonghwa rimase a guardarlo impassibile e, non volendogliela dar vinta, si limitò ad ignorare quella domanda; non si fece neanche molti problemi sul fatto che non gli avesse rivolto la parola in modo formale. Non gli interessò più di tanto.

“Prima di tutto inizia a farmi vedere una foto della tua tipa” disse guardandolo negli occhi ed Hongjoong fece come richiesto, prendendo il telefono e cercare nella galleria una foto di loro due in cui si vedeva chiaramente Seoyun.  
Il ragazzo dall’altra parte del tavolo alzò un sopracciglio quando gli fece vedere la foto, poi rivolse uno sguardo ad Hongjoong e mise su un ghigno.

“Non mi sorprenderei se ti tradisse. È troppo bella per te.”

Hongjoong rimase in silenzio a quelle parole e tolse velocemente il telefono da sotto gli occhi del biondo che continuò a guardarlo con aria da superiore. Non era ovviamente a conoscenza di tutti i complessi mentali che ogni giorno affollavano i pensieri del povero cameriere ma da quella reazione capì che probabilmente aveva toccato un tasto dolente, dunque decise di non infierire ancora.  
Hongjoong era sempre stato insicuro di se stesso e del suo aspetto fisico. Era consapevole che il mondo fosse pieno di ragazzi molto più belli di lui ed un esempio era sicuramente quello che adesso si trovava davanti a lui. Non sapeva quanti anni avesse ma al novanta percento dei casi erano coetanei, solo che a differenza del giovane investigatore, Hongjoong ne dimostrava la metà.

“Mandami la foto per messaggio e dimmi tutti gli indirizzi che lei frequenta. Dalla casa dove abita, il posto in cui lavora e qualsiasi altra cosa ti venga in mente.”

Hongjoong ringraziò il cielo per il fatto che sviarono quel breve momento di disagio, così dopo aver mandato un messaggio al numero che aveva chiamato la sera precedente, iniziò a parlargli di tutti i luoghi frequentati da Seoyun, inviando per messaggio anche quest’ultimi.  
Non poteva credere veramente di star chiedendo aiuto ad un investigatore privato per scoprire se la sua ragazza lo stava effettivamente tradendo, solo perché lui non aveva il coraggio di prenderla a quattr’occhi e chiederglielo di persona.  
Ma forse non era solo il coraggio a mancargli… era consapevole del fatto che le rare volte in cui avevano discusso, era sempre stato lui a chiedere scusa nonostante sapesse che fosse lei ad aver torto.  
Ed i suoi amici gli avevano detto di tirare fuori gli attributi e farsi sentire, ma lui non ci era mai riuscito, semplicemente perché era troppo buono e l’idea di farla star male lo feriva.

“Bene. Quando inizierò ad avere delle informazioni mi farò vivo. Tu inizia a risparmiare ragazzino, altrimenti sarò costretto a seguire te” disse prima di alzarsi dal posto in cui si era seduto. In un attimo fu alla porta e con un battito di ciglia il giovane era scomparso, di nuovo.  
Hongjoong si lasciò andare sulla sedia e chiuse gli occhi portandosi le mani sulla fronte.

“Hyung, com’è andata? Ti darà una mano?”

Fu la voce di Wooyoung a farlo ricomporre velocemente e quando abbassò di nuovo le mani si rivolsero un’occhiata.

“Sì, mi aiuterà” rispose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHM... BUONASERA,,, 
> 
> sì beh, avevo detto che avrei aggiornato ogni venerdì senza contare questo perché era sottinteso che quello di stasera sarebbe dovuto essere quello che ho postato mercoledì ma uhm... non ce l'ho fatta a resistere dato che ho già molti capitoli pronti ed altrettanti pronti da mettere solo sottoforma di testo 👀
> 
> E quindi niente, spero che per il momento la storia vi stia incuriosendo e se avete già lasciato un like, fatemi sapere nei commenti cosa ne pensate, grazie mille!!
> 
> A venerdì prossimo 💖💖


	3. Terzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera ehm, non dovrei trovarmi qui dato che è lunedì e non venerdì ma avendo già altri 9 capitoli pronti, credo che aggiornerò un po' quando mi pare senza star troppo dietro ai giorni della settimana... 👀
> 
> Detto ciò, buona lettura uwu

“Ma se glielo chiedessi secondo te uscirebbe con me? Perché non so, non ci comportiamo come dei semplici amici ma non capisco se lui lo fa solo per prendersi gioco di me o se davvero io gli piaccio! Secondo te hyung gli piaccio? Dovrei parlarci? Hyung per favore, puoi considerarmi?!”

“Santo cielo Jongho, fa’ quello che diamine ti pare, ora non posso.”

Era fastidioso come il fratellastro continuasse a tartassarlo con le sue domande e i dilemmi amorosi.  
Jongho frequentava il primo anno di università ed era da tempo che si era preso letteralmente una sbandata per il suo migliore amico, frequentante la stessa facoltà di studio, nonostante fosse qualche anno più avanti.  
Seonghwa aveva fin troppe cose da fare nella sua vita per stare dietro ai problemi futili come quelli del ragazzo. Erano state tante le volte in cui i due si erano messi a litigare perché Jongho necessitava di alcuni consigli da qualcuno di più grande e maturo di lui – anche se si passavano solo due anni di differenza – ma il biondo non aveva tempo per perdersi ad ascoltarlo, almeno nel momento in cui lavorava.  
Era già tanto se quando i loro genitori si erano trasferiti ed il minore aveva chiesto di poter restare a Seoul con il fratellastro, quest’ultimo aveva accettato senza troppe esitazioni, mettendo però in chiaro che non avrebbe dovuto disturbarlo mentre stava lavorando… questo però era un dettaglio che col tempo aveva perso significato.

“Ti prego hyung. Tu che sai tutto sul cervello umano, secondo te se gli dicessi che mi piace e volessi uscire con lui mi riderebbe in faccia? Rispondi solo a questa domanda e poi mi chiudo in camera a studiare, per favore” insistette ancora una volta il ragazzo dai capelli mogano.  
Seonghwa sbuffò leggermente, posando i fogli che teneva in mano sulla scrivania prima di rivolgere finalmente uno sguardo al fratellastro che a sua volta lo guardava con un’espressione da cagnolino bastonato.

“Penso che a Yeosang farebbe piacere uscire con te. Adesso sono io però che ti prego di andartene” rispose con un accento piuttosto irritato nonostante non volesse discutere con il minore. Jongho sospirò leggermente, ormai arreso ed anche stufo di chiedere aiuto a Seonghwa, dunque uscì dal suo studio per potersi chiudere nella sua camera da letto.  
Il biondo era troppo preso dai fogli che aveva davanti per preoccuparsi di aver offeso l’altro o per averlo semplicemente fatto rimanere male.  
Non riusciva a ricordarsi quanti casi avesse in corso al momento, da chi aspettava ancora dei soldi e chi invece lo aveva contattato al numero sul bigliettino come aveva fatto quel ragazzo; avrebbe per forza dovuto rimettere apposto un po’ dei fascicoli e delle informazioni presenti all’interno di ogni caso per fare più ordine anche nella sua mente.  
Dopo una buona ora passata a sistemare tutte quelle scartoffie notò che sul tavolo rimasero i due fogli che aveva stampato il giorno stesso quando era tornato a casa; si trattava della foto che il ragazzo del bar gli aveva mandato, insieme a tutti i vari indirizzi e luoghi di incontro che avrebbe dovuto frequentare per poter trovare delle informazioni riguardo quella persona.  
Seonghwa rimase ad osservare la foto per una manciata di minuti, forse per imprimere meglio nella mente il volto della ragazza che aveva capito chiamarsi Seoyun, o forse semplicemente perché non aveva mai visto niente di così bello come quel faccino.  
Poi storse il naso quando il suo sguardo si posò sul volto del fidanzato. Aveva sbagliato a non chiedergli dei soldi seduta stante per non rischiare di perdere tempo ma sapeva che comunque molti dei suoi clienti preferivano pagarlo quando scopriva qualcosa riguardo il proprio caso e dato che Seonghwa non era disonesto e bugiardo, preferiva rispettare i tempi come chi si affidava a lui aspettava i suoi.  
Prima che potesse alzarsi dalla sedia per poter prendere una nuova cartella e sistemare il suo nuovo caso, venne distratto dalla suoneria del suo telefono privato e chi poteva essere se non…

“San.”

Il ragazzo dall’altra parte emise un gridolino al sentire la voce dell’amico e sprizzante di gioia gli diede un caloroso saluto.

_“Stasera inaugurano un pub dietro casa mia, c’è cibo e bevuta gratis, andiamo?”_

Seonghwa non sapeva esattamente cosa rispondere; sicuramente gli avrebbe fatto bene distrarsi un po’ e prendersi una pausa dal lavoro ma prima avrebbe dovuto finire di sistemare tutto ed organizzare bene la sua mente una volta per tutte.  
L’indomani avrebbe iniziato a seguire il nuovo incarico ma sapeva che non avrebbe avuto dei risvolti immediati. Molte volte gli erano capitati dei casi simili in cui una moglie o un marito chiedeva di spiare l’altro per capire il destino della loro relazione e la maggior parte delle volte erano finite con un amante nel mezzo ma era ovvio che non ci volevano giorni…

“Ho un nuovo incarico che devo finire di studiare, penso che passerò per questa volta” rispose velocemente, battendo ripetutamente le dita sul tavolo in legno, mentre continuava a rileggere la stessa frase sul foglio sotto i suoi occhi, come se leggendo quelle parole non riuscisse a capirle. Colpa di San che lo chiamava proprio nei momenti meno opportuni.

 _“Dai hyung, non faremo tardi te lo prometto”_ borbottò l’altro. Seonghwa sospirò, mise il vivavoce durante la chiamata e lasciò il telefono sulla scrivania prima di buttarsi sulla sedia quasi come a volersi stendere. Era stanco, la testa gli scoppiava e non si sarebbe sentito in pace con se stesso se non avesse concluso con tutte le sue scartoffie.  
Se ci pensava bene in realtà l’idea di distrarsi con San quella sera non gli faceva proprio schifo, dunque decise di non scartare definitivamente quell’invito.

“Solo se non facciamo troppo tardi” propose quindi. L’urletto che usò il ragazzo dall’altra parte del cellulare fece intendere a Seonghwa che quella fosse una risposta positiva, perciò si limitò a fare un sorrisetto.

_“Passami a prendere per le nove. Ti prometto che entro la mezzanotte saremo a casa.”_

Gli avrebbe fatto bene prendersi una pausa per quella sera, ma quello che non si aspettava fu che il suo piccolo fratellastro sbucasse di nuovo dal nulla per chiedergli: “posso venire anch’io?”

[…]

Seonghwa non era propriamente un amante nell'uscire con il suo fratellastro, cercava sempre di tenere la sua vita privata, lavorativa e familiare in tre settori separati, non perché non si trovasse bene con lui, ma semplicemente perché era un tipo molto riservato e non gli piaceva condividere troppe cose neanche con chi gli stava attorno.  
Forse l’unico che sapeva tutto di lui era proprio San, il suo migliore amico, ma certe volte faticava ad aprirsi perfino con quest’ultimo.  
Quella sera però come poteva dirgli di no? Alla fine Jongho era insistente solo quando in ballo c’era qualcosa che gli stava molto a cuore, ad esempio come era accaduto qualche ora prima, quando gli aveva chiesto quel consiglio riguardo Yeosang.

“Scusami hyung se sono una palla al piede certe volte, però mi piacerebbe passare più tempo con te” si fece scappare tutto d’un tratto il più piccolo, mentre l’altro parcheggiava la macchina davanti alla porta di casa di San.  
Seonghwa gli rivolse uno sguardo ed alzò le sopracciglia a quelle parole; avrebbe dovuto mandare un messaggio al suo amico per dirgli che era appena arrivato ma dopo ciò che uscì dalla bocca del fratellastro decise di ritardare di qualche minuto l’avviso.

“Sai che ti voglio bene anche se non te lo dico praticamente mai, no?” continuò il minore. Jongho accavallò le gambe l’una sopra l’altra e picchiettò una mano su una delle proprie cosce mentre aspettava una risposta da parte dell’altro.  
Il biondo arricciò il naso e scrollò le spalle, fingendo un’aria snob per far confondere il più piccolo, ma quest’ultimo era abbastanza sveglio da capire che Seonghwa lo stesse prendendo solo in giro.

“Non mi freghi! Avanti, tu non mi vuoi bene?” insistette con un adorabile broncio che gli decorava il viso.  
Ancora una volta l’altro fece finta di pensarci su ma poi sorrise ed annuì.

“Certo che ti voglio bene, mocciosetto” rispose, ricevendo in cambio una pacca su una spalla. Dovette trattenere a stento un mugolio di dolore, dal momento che quel ragazzo aveva una forza indecifrabile nelle mani.  
Seonghwa non era il tipo che mostrava facilmente le proprie emozioni, diciamo che andava a momenti e con Jongho quella sera si sentì in dovere di fargli capire l’affetto che provava per lui; nonostante fosse figlio del compagno di sua madre ed inizialmente ci aveva messo abbastanza per accettare la rottura tra i suoi genitori, non aveva mai provato alcun odio nei confronti del più piccolo. Era sempre stato molto intelligente da capire a chi apparteneva la colpa e di certo Jongho non ne aveva.  
Smisero di battibeccarsi nel momento in cui sentirono qualcosa battere al finestrino della macchina e quando si voltarono entrambi riconobbero la figura di San, che in un attimo si accomodò sui sedili posteriori della vettura.

“Non sapevo che avresti portato anche il piccolo Jongho” disse San al posto di salutare. Seonghwa scrollò le spalle e storse il naso quando sentì le narici riempirsi di un profumo fin troppo intenso, così rivolse uno sguardo disgustato all’amico dietro che però non capì.

“Dove pensi di star andando tutto agghindato in questo modo e con tre quintali di profumo addosso?” chiese alzando le sopracciglia mentre tornava a guardare la strada davanti a sé per poter sfrecciare di nuovo via.  
San era vestito con un giacchetto di pelle proprio come quello che indossava il più grande e sotto una maglia bianca con uno scollo a V che lasciava intravedere le clavicole.

“Da nessuna parte hyung ma non si sa mai trovassi qualcuno che attiri la mia attenzione.”  
“Con questo profumo nauseabondo non ti si avvicinerà nessuno” ribatté prontamente il più piccolo fra i tre. Seonghwa si lasciò scappare una risata a quelle parole e non poté far altro che dar ragione al fratellastro mentre San lanciava gli occhi al cielo.

“Sì sì, siete solo invidiosi perché uno non ha una vita sessuale attiva chissà da quanto tempo perché troppo preso dal lavoro, e l’altro poverino non si decide a dire al suo amico quanto sia innamorato di lui, mentre io prendo la vita come capita e sono tranquillo e spensierato” ridacchiò San, quando capì di aver fatto centro con quelle parole; sicuramente aveva infastidito entrambi ma Jongho forse fu quello che ci rimase più male al pensare nuovamente a Yeosang ed al fatto che molto probabilmente non lo ricambiasse.

“Possiamo parlare di altro? Sono uscito con voi proprio per svagarmi la testa e non pensare a lui, tu sei proprio un idiota se cerchi di tirarmi giù il morale così” borbottò appoggiando la testa al finestrino del suo sportello. San imitò la sua espressione prima di tirarsi seduto in maniera più composta, si avvicinò al sedile di Jongho ed avvolse le braccia al poggia testa di esso, prima di infilare le mani tra i capelli mogano del più piccolo.

“Scusami, d’accordo. Parliamo d’altro. Di cosa parliamo? Del nuovo incarico dello hyung?”  
“Sai che non amo particolarmente parlare del mio lavoro” lo ammonì Seonghwa. Qualche istante dopo arrivarono a destinazione ed il più grande si rese conto che non era poi così distante dal bar in cui era stato per due mattine consecutive.  
Decisero così di lasciare il discorso in sospeso, anche perché San si catapultò fuori dalla macchina in men che non si dica per poter entrare il prima possibile all’interno del pub; non era da tutti i giorni scroccare cibo e bevuta gratis la sera ai locali.  
Seonghwa e Jongho lo seguirono in silenzio mentre si guardavano intorno e quando il ragazzo dai capelli neri si rese conto di non essere in compagnia dei suoi amici si voltò, per poi ritrovarseli dietro.

“Io direi subito di bere qualcosa” propose precipitandosi verso il bancone degli alcolici, Jongho invece raccolse dal buffet una tortina salata che buttò giù in un sol boccone. Seonghwa lo imitò ma non smise di tener d’occhio San; quel ragazzo quando alzava troppo il gomito poteva essere imprevedibile.  
Il pub comunque non era affollatissimo per essere alla sua prima apertura dove davano tutto gratuitamente. Per quanto il ragazzo provasse una certa diffidenza per posti simili, quel locale gli sembrava piuttosto tranquillo ed accogliente.  
Più osservava il suo migliore amico e più si chiedeva come facesse lui a comportarsi sempre in quel modo, a prendere la vita con così tanta leggerezza.  
E certe volte lo invidiava davvero anche se non dava a vederlo.

“Secondo voi quel tipo mi sta guardando perché gli interesso?” domandò biasciando. L’unica cosa che San non riusciva a fare era saper reggere l’alcool; tante erano state le volte in cui Seonghwa aveva dovuto trascinarlo a casa dopo essersi ubriacato anche solo con un misero drink. Non pensava potesse essere possibile con lui, dal momento che ormai era davvero tanto che faceva quella vita, perciò ci sarebbe dovuto essere abituato, per quanto ne sapeva.

“Secondo me sta solo pensando a quanto tu sembri un poveraccio in queste condizioni” rispose Jongho con un ghigno sul volto mentre si portava alla bocca un altro tortino ed appoggiava un gomito sul bancone di fianco a lui. San fece una smorfia a quelle parole e rivolse uno sguardo a Seonghwa che alzò un sopracciglio e storse le labbra.

“Non sono ancora ubriaco. Per il momento ricordo ancora il mio nome quindi direi che sto andando alla grande” bofonchiò, passandosi una mano sui capelli, prima di aggiungere un “se mi date il via libera ci provo con lui.”

Seonghwa alzò lo sguardo in direzione verso cui puntava l’amico e quasi spalancò gli occhi appena ricordò i capelli lilla ed i lineamenti già conosciuti del ragazzo a qualche metro di distanza.  
Si ricordava fosse uno dei colleghi di quello strano tipo che gli aveva chiesto aiuto per seguire la propria ragazza, ma non sapeva dire con esattezza se fossero stati amici. In ogni caso si accertò che fosse da solo e non in compagnia dell’altro, altrimenti sarebbe stato piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Sperava però che neanche il suo collega si accorgesse di lui.

“È un tizio che lavora con uno dei miei clienti, quello” borbottò fra sé e sé ma con voce piuttosto alta per permettere all’altro di farsi sentire.

“Davvero? Vi conoscete quindi? Cioè se tu lo conosci anche lui conosce te? Non è che ci potresti far conoscere? È davvero sexy ti prego hyung, ho bisogno… di conoscerlo.”

Seonghwa alzò gli occhi al cielo soprattutto all’ultima parola; sapeva a cosa voleva alludere con quell’uscita e ad essere sincero, il maggiore lo invidiava anche per questo. Non gli sarebbe per niente dispiaciuto trovarsi anche lui qualcuno con cui potersi divertire per una sera, ma aveva la testa troppo impegnata con tutti i suoi incarichi per potersi permettere uno svago ogni tanto. Jongho ridacchiò, ricordandosi di quando appena due minuti prima San aveva sostenuto di non essere per nulla ubriaco.

“Se vuoi provarci fallo, ma io non ti aiuterò e Jongho neanche” rispose facendo un piccolo sospiro. Si passò una mano sui capelli e quando sentì qualcuno rivolgergli la parola da dietro il bancone, Seonghwa si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con una ragazza dagli occhi castani tanto quanto i suoi capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo.

“Hai già preso la bevuta gratis?” gli chiese con un sorriso all’apparenza dolce ed innocuo, anche se in realtà era molto più di quei due semplici aggettivi. Seonghwa rimase per un attimo bloccato davanti a quello sguardo, tirò un piccolo ghigno e scosse la testa.  
In poco tempo anche lui come San, ebbe il bicchiere pieno davanti al viso e dunque si affrettò anche Jongho a chiederne uno.

“Finisco il turno tra un quarto d’ora, se ti va” sussurrò la barista, passandogli subito dopo un foglietto con su scritto un numero di telefono per fargli capire di telefonarle poco più tardi. Lei poi, senza ricevere risposta se ne andò e Seonghwa pensò che probabilmente per quella sera avrebbe potuto imitare San.

“Wow, spero che non ti farai scappare quest’opportunità di inzuppare il biscottino, hyung!” lo prese in giro il suo migliore amico, accompagnando la frase con una gomitata sulle costole dell’altro. Quest’ultimo fece una smorfia per il leggero dolore e sospirò, rivolgendo poi un’occhiata al fratellastro, che però scrollò le spalle ed alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Fa’ quello che ti pare, io posso tornare anche in taxi. Basta che non te la porti a casa perché vorrei dormire invece di sentire gemiti e versi… scandalosi.”

Fu dopo l’approvazione del più piccolo che Seonghwa si decise a comporre il numero di telefono della ragazza per poterla chiamare e mettersi d’accordo su dove avrebbero potuto vedersi.  
Gli avrebbe fatto bene staccare la spina per almeno due ore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo,, finalmente sono arrivati tutti, i jongsang e gli woosan 🌚  
> Ci tenevo a dire che man mano che la storia andrà avanti, alcuni capitoli saranno più lunghi, spero che non sarà un problema!  
> Vi invito a lasciare un commento per farmi sapere se per ora vi sta piacendo, in ogni caso grazie per star leggendo!  
> Con questo vi saluto, bye bye (*vocina di wooyoung*) 💖


	4. Quarto

“Hyung non ci crederai mai: ieri notte ho scopato con un amico di quel tizio che ti aiuterà a scoprire di Seoyun.”

Fu così che Hongjoong quel pomeriggio venne accolto da Wooyoung appena mise piede nel loro spogliatoio. Il più grande alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso dall’uscita del più piccolo e quest’ultimo sorrise soddisfatto, probabilmente per la bella serata che aveva passato precedentemente.

“Fortuna allora che oggi abbiamo il turno di pomeriggio” commentò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, intento ad avvolgersi il grembiule bianco attorno alla vita, nonostante dovesse fare un nodo anche al laccio attorno al collo, dal momento che quell’indumento era troppo lungo per la sua bassa statura; si ricordava di come ogni volta Mingi e Yunho prendevano in giro gli altri due ragazzi più piccoli in altezza rispetto a loro, e tante erano state le volte in cui quei due si erano presi delle pacche sulla schiena da Wooyoung. Hongjoong invece era più lascia passare.

“Okay ma il punto non è quello che ho fatto. Insomma mi hai sentito? Ho detto che è amico di quel tipo scorbutico… quell’investigatore privato o come si fa chiamare. Ci siamo messi a parlare dopo aver finito, gli ho detto che lavoro qui e lui mi ha detto che sarebbe passato oggi per venire a trovarmi. Penso di essermi preso una cotta.”

Hongjoong roteò gli occhi al cielo prima di ridacchiare per il comportamento dell’amico. Il lilla ogni qualvolta che conosceva un ragazzo ci finiva a letto, poi diceva di essersi innamorato e tempo due giorni che passava ad un altro. Era semplicemente fatto così, a lui non interessavano le relazioni ma fingeva comunque di fare il ragazzino adolescente alle prese col primo amore… ovviamente non mancavano le prese in giro da parte della coppietta di piccioncini che lavorava con loro.  
Una volta che Hongjoong si fu sistemato entrambi tornarono dietro al bancone ma come si aspettavano, il locale era completamente vuoto; erano solo le tre del pomeriggio e di solito a quell’ora, se non passavano mamme con bambini a fare merenda, non si vedeva nessun altro, proprio per questo anche chi era di turno il pomeriggio se la poteva prendere comoda.  
Wooyoung però, nonostante la sua vita privata – soprattutto sessuale – piuttosto movimentata, quando si parlava di lavoro non si fermava neanche quando poteva farlo, infatti appena si accorse che la lavastoviglie aveva finito di lavare, aprì lo sportello ed iniziò ad asciugare le varie stoviglie, piatti e bicchieri per poterli riporre negli appositi posti.

“Potresti darmi una mano? Sono io quello col culo rotto, non tu” borbottò di punto in bianco, facendo ridacchiare il più grande che, conoscendo il suo amico, si era messo a contare mentalmente quanto ci avrebbe messo per rimproverarlo di non star facendo niente.

“Beh, dimentichi che io ho il cuore spezzato costantemente” commentò il moro, mettendosi però a dare una mano all’altro. Prese un panno pulito con cui poter asciugare proprio come stava facendo Wooyoung e solo in quel momento il lilla gli rivolse un’occhiata leggermente confusa.

“Ha già scoperto qualcosa su Seoyun?” domandò curioso. Hongjoong scosse la testa storcendo le labbra prima di scrollare le spalle.

“Gli ho chiesto aiuto ieri, ti pare che abbia già qualcosa fra le mani per poter confermare che mi stia tradendo?”

Wooyoung emise un lamento, poi tutto cadde nel silenzio più totale e lasciarono che fosse solo il rumore degli stracci che sfioravano gli oggetti per asciugarli a produrre suono.

“Mi sento di starle facendo un torto però…” si fece sfuggire alla fine Hongjoong, con una nota annoiata sul volto, accompagnata però anche da una di preoccupazione. Wooyoung alzò un sopracciglio come a volerlo incitare di argomentare la sua affermazione.

“Cioè insomma… non è giusto nei suoi confronti invadere la sua privacy. Sembra di starla stalkerando, no? Non è che voglio passare per un maniaco, io voglio solo capire dove va, perché sono più che sicuro che mi stia raccontando delle grandi cazzate” disse guardando l’amico che semplicemente annuì.

“Ma se hai così tanta preoccupazione di risultare uno stalker allora ti fai coraggio e glielo chiedi, no?” ribatté Wooyoung, più tranquillo che mai, nonostante sapesse quanto il suo hyung soffrisse di insicurezza. Chiedere a lei spiegazioni sarebbe stato inutile dal momento che, se non avesse voluto dirgli la verità, l’avrebbe riempito di belle parole e giustificazioni che lo avrebbero portato a pendere dalle sue labbra, come succedeva ogni volta.  
La verità era che Hongjoong non si sentiva abbastanza all’altezza di Seoyun, per questo qualsiasi cosa lei facesse e dicesse, era come se cascasse dal cielo.  
Forse era diventato così col tempo perché erano stati i suoi genitori a convincerlo che lei fosse molto di più rispetto invece a lui.  
Gli si formò una stretta al cuore quando ripensò alla sua famiglia. Avevano sempre preteso da quel povero ragazzo, avevano sempre desiderato un figlio perfetto, gradevole caratterialmente ed esteticamente, con un lavoro stabile e con un buono stipendio.  
E invece gli era capitato Hongjoong, che era tutto il contrario dello stereotipo di figlio perfetto, a partire dal suo lavoro misero come cameriere in un piccolo barettino di periferia, a seguire poi con il suo carattere forse troppo lunatico a volte ed a concludere con la sua piccola statura.  
Per questo era stato un miracolo divino per i suoi genitori quando aveva iniziato a frequentarsi con Seoyun ed erano stati loro a pagargli la casa in cui convivevano… se fosse stato per i due adulti sarebbero anche già stati sposati.  
Ma chiaramente loro non sapevano di come la ragazza non fosse mai presente in casa per dedicargli un po’ di tempo, e le poche volte che c’era preferiva buttargli davanti al naso la scusa del “mi devo preparare” oppure “sono stanca”, anche quando Hongjoong si proponeva di farle le coccole.  
Insomma… Park Seonghwa sembrava l’unica soluzione per mettere fine a tutta quella storia e sperava davvero che quell’investigatore avrebbe trovato delle prove schiaccianti che avrebbero messo fine una volta per tutte alle sue paranoie, sia se fossero state prove positive, che negative.

“Hyung, sei su questo pianeta?”

Quando sentì nuovamente la voce di Wooyoung alzò la testa verso di lui, essendosi scordato ciò che gli aveva chiesto qualche istante prima, troppo preso dai suoi pensieri.  
Ma il lilla non fece in tempo a ripetere la domanda perché nel locale fece il suo ingresso un ragazzo con degli occhiali da sole a decorargli il viso, ma questa volta non si trattava del misterioso investigatore.

“O mio Dio, non mi aspettavo che venisse sul serio” borbottò Wooyoung fra sé e sé, mentre Hongjoong rimaneva ad osservare come le guance del collega si stessero pian piano colorando di rosso.  
Quando il ragazzo dai capelli più scuri di quelli di Hongjoong si avvicinò al bancone, si abbassò gli occhiali e mostrò un adorabile sorriso al cassiere, facendo spuntare delle simpatiche fossette ai lati delle labbra.

“Ciao dolcezza” disse con voce abbastanza roca. Hongjoong cercò di non farsi prendere da un attacco di nausea a quel nomignolo, mentre cercava di capire se il tono roco fosse per cercare di essere più attraente agli occhi dell’amico, oppure se semplicemente si trattasse di una caratteristica della sua voce.  
Wooyoung arrossì ancora di più a quel saluto ma non si mostrò timido agli occhi dell’altro.

“Ciao San, non pensavo che saresti venuto davvero a trovarmi” rispose, prima di aggiungere un “vuoi ordinare qualcosa?”

San assunse un’espressione pensante, puntando lo sguardo sul menu dietro il ragazzo, poi tornò a guardare quest’ultimo ed alzò le sopracciglia prima di parlare.

“Un tuo bacio?”

Wooyoung scoppiò a ridere chiaramente imbarazzato mentre Hongjoong semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo per quanto fosse imbarazzante quella conversazione, dunque decise di lasciarli soli con la scusa di dover pulire qualche tavolino, nonostante Mingi prima di dargli il cambio gli avesse detto che alla pulizia del locale ci aveva già pensato lui.  
Gli fu impossibile però non ascoltare ciò che si dicevano i due e le risatine – altrettanto imbarazzati – del collega.

“I miei baci non sono compresi nel menu.”  
“Oh, quindi è un extra? Magari posso ordinarli adesso per stasera.”

Hongjoong si fece scappare un finto colpo di tosse per far presente ai due che non erano completamente soli lì dentro, perciò sarebbe stato meglio se avessero cercato di contenersi il più possibile.

“Sei tu Hongjoong, vero? Il mio migliore amico sta lavorando per te. Me lo ha accennato lui e poi me lo ha spiegato meglio Woo.”

Il più grande si voltò verso la cassa socchiudendo gli occhi per rivolgere uno sguardo fulminante all’amico, ma poi annuì e scrollò le spalle, prima di tornare a fare ciò che stava facendo.  
Wooyoung sapeva quanto Hongjoong odiasse che gli altri parlassero degli affari suoi a qualcun altro, ma evidentemente era un dettaglio che dimenticava ogni volta che finiva sotto le coperte di qualche ragazzo sexy ed attraente proprio come quello che adesso continuava a stare davanti alla cassa.

“Mh… beh, dato che mi sembra poco carino andarsene senza aver prima preso niente, e dal momento che i tuoi baci non posso ordinarli… fammi un caffè lungo” disse San accompagnando il tutto con un occhiolino rivolto al lilla, prima di accomodarsi ad un tavolino e non uno qualunque, ma proprio quello che Hongjoong aveva appena finito di pulire.  
Il ragazzo rimase ad osservarlo prima di sorridere.

“Sei scorbutico quanto lui, immagino che se diventaste amici andreste molto d’accordo” lo prese in giro, lasciandosi sfuggire addirittura una risata, alla quale seguì anche quella di Wooyoung.

“Ti assicuro che sono molto più simpatico di lui. Sono solo innervosito oggi e Wooyoung che fa gli occhi dolci ad un tizio con cui è stato a letto la sera prima non aiuta” rispose semplicemente.  
In realtà Hongjoong era rimasto innervosito dal comportamento dei due appena San era arrivato, dal momento che Wooyoung, da ottimo lavoratore qual era si era scordato perfino del suo nome, appena l’aveva visto. E poi il modo in cui si erano parlati… da far venire il voltastomaco.  
Certo, di smancerie ne aveva fatte a migliaia anche lui con Seoyun ma almeno si era sempre limitato a farle in posti privati, non in mezzo ai suoi amici, parenti o via dicendo. Inoltre anche Mingi e Yunho si scambiavano dei bacetti ogni tanto anche sul posto di lavoro quando la situazione era più tranquilla ma Wooyoung quella mattina lo aveva fatto innervosire. Insomma, quel ragazzo non era assolutamente nessuno se non un tipo con cui era stato a letto la notte prima.  
Poco dopo comunque il caffè fu pronto e fu proprio il ragazzo dai capelli lilla a portarlo alla sua nuova fiamma, approfittandone per tirare il suo hyung dal grembiule per farlo allontanare dall’altro e portarlo all’interno del loro stanzino privato.

“Mi spieghi che cos’è che non ti va a genio? Non è sicuramente colpa mia il fatto che la tua ragazza ti lasci in astinenza per giorni” borbottò il minore portandosi le braccia al petto, prima di mettere su un broncio e rimanere ad osservare Hongjoong negli occhi. Quest’ultimo sospirò e si passò una mano sui capelli.

“Non lo conosci neanche Woo. Mi sembra… troppo stupido per te” rispose semplicemente, scrollando le spalle. Wooyoung scoppiò a ridere a quelle parole e scosse la testa. Alzò le sopracciglia come a chiedergli se fosse serio e vedendo che lo hyung non aveva intenzione di aggiungere niente, il lilla ribatté. 

“Per prima cosa non me lo devo sposare, e secondo… ammettilo che stai cercando di tenerti sulla difensiva perché è amico dell’investigatore e a te quel tipo non piace, nonostante tu gli abbia disperatamente chiesto aiuto.”

“Io non ho chiesto niente disperatamente! Sei tu che mi hai consigliato di farmi aiutare da qualcuno e semplicemente l’ho fatto.”

Wooyoung non smetteva un attimo di ridacchiare da quanto trovasse divertente il suo migliore amico. Borbottò un “d’accordo, come vuoi” in modo del tutto divertito e con un ghigno sulle labbra, prima che potesse concludere lì la conversazione e tornare in cassa per accertarsi che non ci fossero nuovi clienti, ma Hongjoong lo fermò da un polso e lo fece voltare.

“E comunque l’ultima volta che sono stato a letto con Seoyun è stata l’altro pomeriggio” blaterò sentendosi leggermente più rosso sulle guance. Wooyoung assunse un’espressione fintamente scioccata e ridacchiò per l’ennesima volta.

“Cavolo, spero per te che te la sia goduta perché la prossima volta potrebbe essere tra dieci anni.”

Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, il lilla aveva sempre ragione.

[…]

I giorni passarono tra dolci e bevande da preparare, di Seonghwa non aveva avuto più la minima traccia ed erano state molte le volte in cui aveva pensato di scrivergli per chiedergli se ci fossero novità.  
Ma gliel’aveva detto chiaramente che si sarebbe fatto risentire lui quando avrebbe ottenuto le prime risposte, perciò non sapeva quanto potesse essere utile insistere, soprattutto sapendo il tipo scorbutico che era e non voleva rischiare di farlo innervosire.  
Wooyoung aveva continuato a vedersi con San ma erano state poche le volte in cui si era ripresentato al locale con quell’aria di uno che ancora non aveva trovato il suo scopo nella vita, se non quello di fare danno.  
Non che non gli facesse simpatia ma lo trovava piuttosto strano ed ancora di più era il fatto che fosse il migliore amico di Seonghwa; erano completamente gli opposti, ma probabilmente quel famoso detto “gli opposti si attraggono” era vero e loro erano l’esempio calzante.  
Seonghwa d’altra parte aveva iniziato a seguire Seoyun ma non aveva trovato niente di troppo sconvolgente ancora. Era passata solo una settimana ed il suo lavoro, le sue indagini, richiedevano tempo.  
Molte volte l’aveva vista tornare all’indirizzo che Hongjoong gli aveva detto essere la loro dimora, però Seonghwa aveva notato che in quell’arco di tempo in cui era stata in casa, del ragazzo dai capelli neri non aveva trovato neanche l’ombra.  
Il che era strano; tornava a casa solo quando lui non c’era? E per quale assurdo motivo cercava di evitarlo il più possibile?  
Provava pena per quel ragazzo nonostante non lo conoscesse e non sapesse neanche bene dei problemi che la coppia avesse.  
Forse, risolvere quel caso sarebbe stato più complicato di quello che sembrava.

“Mi ha chiamato papà, ha detto che sono tornati a Seoul e che stasera vengono a cena qui, quindi di farti trovare pronto e non chiuso nel tuo studio come sempre.”

Ad interrompere i suoi pensieri sul cameriere goffo fu la voce di Jongho ma quando si voltò verso la porta, il fratellastro era sparito.  
Non aveva voglia di rivedere sua madre e il suo patrigno, dal momento che l’ultima volta che avevano passato una cena insieme non era finita bene. Sua madre aveva chiesto novità sulla sua vita sentimentale e nonostante Seonghwa avesse detto più e più volte che non ne voleva sapere niente di avere qualcuno al suo fianco, lei aveva insistito, sostenendo più volte che non avrebbe avuto senso la vita, senza qualcuno da amare.  
Si erano lasciati male e adesso non era pronto a riprendere quel tipo di conversazione, soprattutto perché era troppo impegnato con il suo lavoro e tutte le varie informazioni che aveva ricavato da varie indagini.  
Al non sentire alcuna risposta da parte del più grande probabilmente Jongho si preoccupò, ricordandosi anche lui di quanto accaduto solo un mese prima, perché comparse di nuovo sullo stipite della porta per rivolgere uno sguardo all’altro. Fece un passo all’interno dello studio e si fermò davanti alla cattedra.

“Sai che se ritorna su quell’argomento non devi far altro che ignorarla, no? È troppo chiusa mentalmente tua madre, come mio padre del resto, infatti non so proprio come la prenderebbe se gli dicessi che mi piace un ragazzo” disse Jongho cercando di rassicurare il più grande, nonostante si distrasse con i pensieri riguardo suo padre e dunque divenne poco d’aiuto.  
Seonghwa però apprezzò quell’intervento da parte del suo fratellino e gli rivolse un sorriso, prima di stringersi nelle spalle.

“Grazie” rispose solamente. Seonghwa era così: poteva sembrare agli occhi degli altri un osso duro che non si faceva piegare da niente e da nessuno, ma la verità era che preferiva soffrire in silenzio, a rimuginare sui pensieri e su ciò che gli dicevano gli altri, per distruggersi in un secondo. Preferiva farlo quando era da solo in camera sua, la sera prima di andare a dormire, magari.  
Erano molto frequenti le notti in cui il ragazzo si faceva prendere dalla disperazione e Jongho ogni volta cercava di calmarlo come poteva.

“E comunque se a tuo padre non andrà a genio il fatto che tu sia gay sta’ tranquillo. Avrai sempre me dalla tua parte.”

L’abbraccio che il minore gli riservò gli scaldò il cuore.  
Probabilmente Seonghwa aveva solo bisogno di qualcosa che gli stravolgesse la vita, per poter renderlo felice.  
O forse… di qualcuno.

[…]

Con sua grande sorpresa, la cena non si svolse in maniera troppo pesante e nessuno dei due ragazzi provò disagio nel rivolgere la parola ai due genitori, Seonghwa per la sua vita sentimentale inesistente, e Jongho per il suo orientamento sessuale.  
Parlarono per la gran parte del tempo solo i due adulti, mentre i fratelli si limitarono a tirarsi delle occhiate d’intesa ogni tanto, come facevano di solito.  
A nessuno dei due interessava veramente di come stessero andando gli affari di famiglia, infatti entrambi erano stati chiari sul non voler prendere le redini del signor Choi, essendo che il lavoro in azienda non era mai interessato a nessuno dei due.  
Seonghwa aveva iniziato per gioco con quel lavoro ed ormai erano più di due anni che aveva reso di tutto ciò una professione. San lo aveva sempre preso in giro dicendogli che era stata tutta colpa dei troppi film d’azione che aveva visto su netflix e se ci pensava bene in realtà non aveva poi così torto.  
A distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri quella sera non fu sua madre con domande scomode, bensì la vibrazione del suo cellulare che gli infastidì la coscia destra e quando lo estrasse notò un messaggio da parte del ragazzo cameriere, che gli chiedeva se aveva trovato qualcosa di interessante, dal momento che era passata già una settimana.  
Alla fine Hongjoong si era deciso a scrivergli nonostante l’agitazione a fior di pelle.  
Seonghwa però non gli rispose, decise di ignorare il messaggio; già era infastidito per il fatto che i suoi genitori fossero piombati improvvisamente in quella che ormai da anni era la casa sua e di suo fratello, perciò il messaggio di quel tipo non l’aiutava per niente a far rilassare i nervi.

“Perdonatemi ma il lavoro mi aspetta. Buon proseguimento a Seoul e spero che possiate ripartire presto” disse alla fine, decidendo di congedarsi con modi totalmente privi di gentilezza ed educazione. I due rimasero così tanto interdetti da non riuscire neanche a salutarlo, sotto lo sguardo divertito del più piccolo, che dovette portarsi un tovagliolo alle labbra per mascherare il ghigno che le decorava.  
In un attimo Seonghwa fu di nuovo all’interno del suo studio e teneva fra le mani il telefono con lo schermo acceso sulla chat con Hongjoong.  
Non c’era cosa più snervante di quei clienti che li tartassavano di messaggi per avere notizie il prima possibile, come se bastassero solo pochi giorni o una settimana di tempo per arrivare all’obiettivo finale.  
Come se esistessero solo loro.  
Di solito metteva in riga quelle persone che gli facevano crescere solo ansia ed agitazione, li chiamava ed intimava loro di smetterla subito oppure sarebbe stato lui a smettere di indagare per loro.  
Ma quella sera non riuscì a comportarsi allo stesso modo con il cameriere, forse perché era stanco e stressato dalla giornata che già era stata pesante di suo, in più si erano aggiunti quei due antipatici a fargli una visita a sorpresa.  
O forse semplicemente perché come già detto prima, Seonghwa nutriva una certa pena nei confronti di quel ragazzo e qualcosa lo invogliava a scoprire di più riguardo la sua fidanzata.  
Sentiva il bisogno d’aiutarlo, dal momento che aveva capito quanto fosse complicato per Hongjoong risolversi il problema da solo.  
Decise così di spegnere il telefono senza dargli una risposta ed una volta aver riordinato gli ultimi fascicoli uscì dal suo studio per potersi dirigere nella sua camera.  
Non si preoccupò di avere ancora ospiti in casa quando si mise il pigiama ed entrò sotto le coperte.  
Era troppo stanco per potersi preoccupare anche di loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera, alla fine ho deciso che aggiornerò quando ne avrò voglia, forse due volte a settimana ma in giorni puramente casuali, poi sarà tutto da vedere... 🤭🤭
> 
> Ci tenevo a dirvi che dal prossimo capitolo le cose inizieranno ad essere più interessanti 👀 hajsjd okay non aspettatevi chissà cosa ma ci saranno più interazioni fra i seongjoong uwu 
> 
> Detto ciò, lasciate un commento o un cuoricino se ancora non l'avete fatto!  
> Alla prossima, bye bye💖


	5. Quinto

Il mattino dopo Seonghwa scelse di tornare al bar in cui aveva incontrato Hongjoong per la prima volta, non per farci colazione, bensì per parlare con lui.  
La notte l'aveva passata a rigirarsi fra le coperte non sentendosi completamente rilassato e tranquillo; d'altronde tutto lo stress che impegnava il suo cervello a causa dei tanti incarichi che aveva, non lo aiutava per niente. Jongho molte volte gli aveva consigliato di andare dal medico per potersi far prescrivere dei tranquillanti ma lui aveva sempre scartato l'idea, essendo sicuro che poi quelli avrebbero influito anche sull'arco della giornata.  
Quando giunse a destinazione scese dalla sua moto e si tolse il casco lasciandolo attaccato al manico del veicolo.  
Seonghwa non aveva pensato però che probabilmente Hongjoong avesse potuto avere dei turni a lavoro, infatti quando fece il suo ingresso ed al banco notò solo il ragazzo con cui era stato il suo migliore amico ed un altro dai capelli rossastri piuttosto alto, si rese conto di aver perso solo tempo a dirigersi lì, quella mattina. E Seonghwa odiava dannatamente tanto perdere tempo.  
Facendo così sentiva di non starsi rendendo abbastanza utile, non solo per i suoi clienti ma proprio per se stesso. In generale non sopportava ritrovarsi in vicoli ciechi e molte volte durante il lavoro gli era capitato. Il nervosismo che aveva provato ogni volta che era successo solo lui poteva capire quanto fosse stato frustrante.

"Non c'è oggi Hongjoong?" domandò con i suoi soliti modi di fare mentre si avvicinava alla cassa per rivolgersi soprattutto al ragazzo coi capelli lilla, dal momento che era l'unico che conosceva almeno di vista. E poi il rosso sembrava troppo impegnato a preparare colazioni di ogni tipo.  
Wooyoung appena si rese conto della sua presenza aggrottò le sopracciglia e si limitò a scuotere la testa, essendo rimasto confuso dal trovarlo lì quella mattina. Perché poi capitava così per caso chiedendo di Hongjoong? Cos'aveva di così tanto importante da dirgli?  
Seonghwa fece un cenno con la testa come a volerlo ringraziare - anche se di gentile in quel gesto ci fu poco e niente - dopodiché uscì nuovamente dal locale, lasciando il lilla ancora piuttosto stranito da quella comparsa.

"È lui il tipo misterioso che aiuta lo hyung?" domandò in un sussurro Mingi, vicino all'orecchio del collega. Wooyoung si limitò solo ad annuire e non smise di seguirlo un attimo con gli occhi, finché non sparì del tutto dalla sua visuale.  
Solo in quel momento si ricordò di dover chiamare San.

[...]

Per trovare Hongjoong l'unico modo era andare a casa sua e di certo non si preoccupò di farlo. Insomma, dopo una settimana passata a spiare la sua ragazza aveva imparato perfettamente dove si trovasse la loro residenza, e poi comunque aveva pur sempre l'indirizzo scritto ancora nei messaggi.  
Parcheggiò la sua moto proprio davanti alla porta di casa di Hongjoong ed essendo che il casco gli aveva messo in disordine tutti i capelli, se li sistemò velocemente con le dita, tirandoseli indietro. Quella mattina non aveva avuto la minima voglia di farsi un codino, nonostante lo ritenesse molto più comodo; d'altronde i ciuffi sugli occhi gli impedivano di vedere ed era un'uggia ogni volta spostarseli da davanti il viso.  
Dopo aver suonato il campanello decise di aspettare estraendo il telefono dalla tasca destra della giacca di pelle che indossava, notando un messaggio di San che gli chiedeva se la sera dopo avrebbero potuto passare un po' di tempo insieme, aggiungendo però che non sarebbero andati a bere, in modo che Seonghwa potesse accettare tranquillamente, dal momento che quest'ultimo odiava i locali troppo affollati come erano soliti i pub e le discoteche.  
Quando Hongjoong gli aprì non si aspettava minimamente di trovare l'investigatore in carne ed ossa davanti a lui, anche perché se lo avesse saputo dicerto non si sarebbe fatto trovare in pigiama, con i capelli tutti arruffati e gli occhi gonfi a causa del sonno.  
Lo sbadiglio che si lasciò scappare fu la ciliegina sulla torta e quasi Seonghwa non abbozzò un ghigno divertito nel vederlo in quello stato. Forse se fossero stati più in confidenza lo avrebbe fatto ma aveva pur sempre un'immagine da rispettare, dal momento che stava per rivolgersi ad un cliente.

"Oh cazzo, scusa non mi aspettavo fossi tu" blaterò fra sé e sé mentre si stropicciava un occhio e si scansava dallo stipite della porta per poter far entrare l'altro.  
Come Hongjoong si aspettava non chiese permesso e non gli rivolse neanche un ciao, semplicemente fece il suo ingresso e dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle guardò il ragazzo.

"Se continui a mandarmi messaggi assillanti come quelli di ieri sera mollo il tuo caso e chi si è visto si è visto" disse andando al punto senza troppi giri di parole, mentre lo guardava negli occhi. Hongjoong diventò improvvisamente rosso in viso, sentendosi piuttosto imbarazzato, ma poi si limitò soltanto ad annuire ed abbassò lo sguardo per un secondo, prima di tornare a sostenere quello del più alto.

"Perdonami. Sono solo molto agitato ma capisco, non sono cose veloci, devi analizzare tutto e..." 

Hongjoong non riuscì a finire di parlare perché Seonghwa lo interruppe, parlandogli sopra; non aveva fatto tutta quella strada solo per dirgli di non assillarlo con i messaggi perché altrimenti avrebbe potuto benissimo rispondergli in chat.

"L'unica cosa che ho notato di strano è che ogni mattina torna qui e sembra che prima di entrare voglia assicurarsi che tu non ci sia. Non so... la sua espressione è come dire... impaurita."

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole, non avendo la minima idea del perché si comportasse così, Seoyun. 

"Ne sei sicuro? Magari interpreti male... insomma mi sembra strano, perché dovrebbe avere paura di tornare a casa sua?"  
"E io che ne so? Le fai del male, per caso?"  
"Oh mio Dio, assolutamente no!"

Hongjoong rimase spiazzato da quella domanda sentendosi improvvisamente un peso sul cuore. L'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era che la ragazza avesse paura di lui proprio come era arrivato a conclusione Seonghwa, ma non sapeva per quale assurdo motivo dovesse essere così.  
Se l'aveva ferita l'aveva fatto senza rendersene conto ma se non si decidevano a parlare come poteva saperlo ed accorgersi dello sbaglio?  
Forse non era solo Hongjoong ad evitare di parlare per non discutere, ma anche Seoyun ci metteva del suo. Il ragazzo aveva sempre pensato di star vivendo in una relazione perfetta ma in realtà pian piano stava capendo che il loro rapporto poteva essere tutto, fuorché perfetto.  
Seonghwa comunque rimase ad osservarlo mentre il più piccolo aveva abbassato lo sguardo, assumendo un'aria pensante.  
Prima che il biondo potesse dire qualcosa, Hongjoong gli rivolse un'occhiata, poi parlò.

"E non l'hai vista con nessuno?"

L'investigatore scosse la testa, portandosi una mano nella tasca sinistra della giacca. Sentì l'altro sussurrare un "okay, grazie" ma questo ovviamente non bastò per far smettere di pensare Hongjoong e anzi, in realtà quell'informazione servì solo a peggiorare la situazione.

"Come hai fatto a sapere che viene qui? La segui dall'ospedale quando finisce il turno?"  
"Sì, almeno sul fatto che abbia turni di notte non mente."

Il moro annuì nuovamente e fece un piccolo sospiro prima di passarsi entrambe le mani sui capelli, più che per tirarseli indietro lo fece come gesto di disperazione.  
Seonghwa rimase per qualche istante ad osservarlo mentre aspettava di congedarsi, se l'altro non avesse avuto altre domande da fargli.  
Nel mentre lo guardava non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo collo lasciato scoperto dai primi bottoni sganciati della camicia del pigiama che indossava, trovando stranamente affascinante - se così si poteva dire - il neo che aveva su di esso.  
A distoglierlo da quei pensieri fu la voce di Hongjoong.

"Non voglio mandarti via ma se non c'è altro... penso che tu possa andare, no?"

Questa volta fu Seonghwa che annuì e dopo aver fatto una smorfia con il naso scrollò le spalle per ricomporsi, avvicinandosi alla porta di casa per afferrare la maniglia.

"Allora ci sentiamo. E mi raccomando, non cercarmi tu se non sono io a farmi sentire" e dopo queste parole se ne andò, lasciando di nuovo il ragazzo a se stesso; se prima quando aveva aperto era ancora assonnato perché si era da poco alzato dal letto, adesso era sveglio abbastanza per pensare ad un possibile torto che aveva fatto a Seoyun per poterla portare ad avere paura di lui.  
Doveva per forza parlarle e fu proprio per questo motivo che il giorno dopo chiese un altro giorno libero al suo capo dicendo che non si sentiva bene, ovviamente con uno Yunho che sbuffava perché si era rotto le scatole di coprirgli sempre il turno ma d'altra parte come poteva ribellarsi al suo hyung, quando quest'ultimo aveva ricambiato il favore migliaia e migliaia di volte?  
Certo, non disse niente a Seoyun, dal momento che se davvero lei aveva paura di lui, non si sarebbe presentata a casa quella mattina.  
Quando infatti sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi, Hongjoong decise di rimanere steso sul letto, così da farle capire di non essere andato a lavoro perché non stava molto bene.  
E l'espressione di Seoyun quando lo vide sul letto cambiò improvvisamente. Il sorriso che gli rivolse non fu spontaneo ma forse il ragazzo se ne accorse solo perché fece riferimento a ciò che gli aveva raccontato Seonghwa.

"Hongie, non credevo di trovarti qui" disse subito distogliendo lo sguardo dal ragazzo per poi dirigersi verso l'armadio da dove tirò fuori dei pantaloni e delle maglie.

"Avevo il turno di mattina oggi ma stanotte ho vomitato e ho ancora un po' di mal di stomaco. Non mi è sembrato il caso di andare" rispose Hongjoong mentre si metteva seduto sul materasso e si portava una mano proprio sulla parte del corpo citata.  
Seoyun gli rivolse uno sguardo e mise su un piccolo broncio, mentre dalla grande borsa che aveva sulla spalla tirava fuori un piccolo zainetto dove poterci infilare tutti i vestiti.

"Allora hai fatto bene a restare a casa. Oggi riposati più che puoi."

Il ragazzo annuì, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Non sapeva cosa dirle per cercare di capire il motivo per cui tutte le mattine quando lui non era a casa lei velocemente arrivava con sguardo impaurito.  
Chiaramente il sorriso che gli aveva rivolto all'inizio era risultato molto teso agli occhi scuri del ragazzo e Seoyun sperava vivamente che non se ne fosse accorto.

"Ti stai preparando per andare dove, questa volta?" chiese con un tono di voce del tutto tranquillo, nonostante sentisse l'agitazione crescergli nel petto.  
Lei sollevò un angolo della bocca e si strinse leggermente nelle spalle prima di rispondergli velocemente con "vado a dormire da Hyejin stasera. Ho il turno di pomeriggio oggi ma finisco tardi e casa sua è molto più vicina all'ospedale rispetto che alla nostra, quindi non avendo macchina preferisco fermarmi da lei."

"Posso venire a prenderti io, sai che non è un problema."  
"Sì ma non preoccuparti, domani mattina hai il turno presto se non ricordo male, quindi devi dormire."

Hongjoong non seppe insistere, del resto non riusciva mai a farlo, dunque lasciò perdere e semplicemente annuì. Seonghwa probabilmente l'avrebbe seguita quando sarebbe uscita dall'ospedale - dal momento che il moro gli aveva scritto tutti i suoi turni a lavoro - e si sarebbe accertato che effettivamente sarebbe andata dalla sua amica.

"Me lo dai almeno un bacio?" domandò stringendosi ancora di più nelle spalle rimanendo a guardarla negli occhi. Hongjoong arrossì leggermente sentendosi in imbarazzo per il semplice fatto che ormai dopo tutti quei giorni passati senza vedersi aveva perso confidenza nel mostrarle affetto, però era pur sempre la sua fidanzata, no?  
Seoyun sembrò quasi agitata a quella domanda e cercò di sviare la tensione borbottando in maniera più scherzosa possibile un "ma hai detto di aver vomitato!"  
I due ridacchiarono, Hongjoong non si accorse che la ragazza provò a dirgli in quel modo per rifiutare nel modo più gentile possibile la sua domanda, ma ovviamente lui insistette, anche perché davvero, voleva capire se tra di loro ci fosse ancora la chimica iniziale che c'era sempre stata, anche se avrebbe dovuto capire che la risposta a quella domanda l'aveva ottenuta l'ultima volta che erano stati a letto insieme.

"Mi sono lavato i denti stamattina, ti pare che rimango con il saporaccio di vomito in bocca?" disse e lei assunse un'espressione disgustata prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Ew, Hongjoong, sei disgustoso" borbottò. Il minore ridacchiò ancora prima di sporgersi dal letto per poterle afferrare un polso. Si mise in ginocchio sul materasso e la prese dai fianchi, guardandola negli occhi. Seoyun sembrò quasi infastidita da quel tocco ma Hongjoong non se ne accorse, troppo intento nel volergli stampare un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.  
Fece solo questo e poi si mise nuovamente seduto nella stessa posizione in cui era rimasto fino a poco tempo prima.  
Lei sembrò rilassarsi allora e qualche istante dopo finì di prepararsi, poi Hongjoong rimase nuovamente solo.  
Non poteva negare che il comportamento della ragazza fosse stato piuttosto strano. Sperava solo che Seonghwa sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento il prima possibile.

[...]

Ultimamente sembrava che l'incarico di Seonghwa fosse solo il caso che gli aveva affidato Hongjoong, quando invece tra tutti ne aveva almeno una decina.  
Gli interessava però capire il motivo per cui quella ragazza scappava da un fidanzato all'apparenza dall'animo gentile. Aveva pensato che probabilmente fosse Hongjoong a non farla stare bene ma quando glielo aveva riferito lui aveva assunto un'espressione di totale confusione, come se chiaramente non si aspettasse di sentire tali informazioni.  
Seonghwa non conosceva Hongjoong ma aveva capito nei suoi occhi che quella confusione non fosse una finta; il ragazzo davvero non aveva idea del motivo per cui Seoyun stesse avendo quel misterioso comportamento nei suoi confronti, per questo non aveva intenzione di lasciar perdere.  
Era disposto ad accantonare qualche altro caso meno interessante ed importante pur di scoprire al più presto la verità su ciò che nascondeva quell'infermiera.

_"Ritardo di qualche ora, devo seguire il caso dell'amico del tuo scopamico"_ scrisse un messaggio veloce a San quando si ricordò di avere un appuntamento con lui a casa sua, ma quella sera era rimasto impegnato proprio con Seoyun ed aspettava che uscisse dall'ospedale per poterla seguire e controllare dove sarebbe andata.  
Le volte in cui l'aveva seguita aveva sempre constatato che andasse o a casa dei genitori, a casa della sua amica oppure a casa sua quando però non c'era Hongjoong, ma comunque l'aura che le girava attorno continuava ad essere strana.  
Quando salì sul taxi quest'ultimo partì e Seonghwa si affrettò ad accendere il motore della sua moto e sfrecciare via dietro la macchina.  
Ogni volta era sempre la stessa storia e lui doveva essere piuttosto bravo per riuscire a non farsi scoprire. La ragazza d'altra parte era sempre presa dal suo telefonino per accorgersi che qualcuno la stesse seguendo giornalmente.  
La perse di vista quando ad un incrocio a semafori il taxi svoltò a destra ed appena lui arrivò a fare lo stesso beccò in pieno il rosso.  
Sbuffò scocciato e si portò una mano sul casco con l'intento di volersi tirare indietro i capelli, infatti fece un altro lamento scocciato quando si rese conto di avere indosso quella protezione. E dato che aveva delle ciocche che gli cadevano sugli occhi, nel mentre che aspettava i comodi del semaforo, si alzò velocemente la visiera per poterci infilare una mano e togliersi i ciuffetti da davanti, cercando di fare il più in fretta possibile oppure Seoyun lo avrebbe seminato se il semaforo fosse scattato in quell'esatto momento.  
Appena vide apparire di nuovo il verde riprese a sfrecciare, pronto a svoltare a destra. Come aveva intuito ovviamente l'aveva persa e nonostante inizialmente si decise di fare il viale dritto che si spandeva davanti a lui, capì che non l'avrebbe comunque trovata perché ormai il taxi era sparito dai dintorni.

"Merda" borbottò fra sé e sé. Si tolse il casco e questa volta riuscì finalmente a tirarsi i capelli indietro mentre si guardava attorno e cercava di scorgere la macchina, anche se sapeva fosse un'impresa del tutto impossibile. Ogni volta quando trovava un semaforo rosso si faceva prendere dall'agitazione perché sapeva che nella maggior parte dei casi avrebbe perso di vista chi stava seguendo, anche quella sera dunque era successo.  
Dopo qualche minuto passato a rimuginare su cosa fare gli balzò in mente l'idea di dirigersi comunque verso casa dell'amica, dove sapeva che ogni volta dopo il suo turno a lavoro andava.  
Fu così che in poco tempo si rimise il casco e partì verso lo stesso indirizzo ed in realtà quando arrivò si rese conto che la strada su cui si era fermato finiva proprio davanti a quella dimora.  
Non importò neanche che si avvicinasse perché in lontananza vide una ragazza scendere dal taxi e chi poteva essere se non Seoyun?  
A meno che la sua migliore amica non vivesse con un altro ragazzo con cui si vedeva, Seonghwa anche quella sera poté confermare che quelle di Hongjoong fossero solo paranoie perché la sua fidanzata non lo stava tradendo.  
Non capiva allora il motivo per cui continuava a percepire tutta quell'aria di mistero in quel campo.  
A distrarlo da quel momento fu la suoneria del suo telefono che prese in mano per poter rispondere alla chiamata in arrivo. Mise il vivavoce, dal momento che aveva ancora il casco indosso e lesse il nome di San sullo schermo.

"Hyung dove sei? Tra poco mi addormento a forza di aspettarti" disse il ragazzo dall'altra parte del telefono. Seonghwa sospirò, annoiato ed infastidito dal fatto che neanche quella volta fosse riuscito a trovare qualcosa di importante per la sua indagine.  
Si sentiva stanco psicologicamente come al solito, oltre al fatto che era stressato e sarebbe stato meglio se quella sera sarebbe tornato a casa per buttarsi sul letto e cercare di riposare, ma gli dispiaceva dare buca al suo migliore amico, soprattutto quando aveva accettato l'invito senza dubitare neanche un istante.  
Quando stavano in casa a parlare del più e del meno gli faceva piacere stare con San, anche perché quest'ultimo non si ubriacava e quando era sobrio era davvero un ragazzo intelligente e... normale.  
Gli piaceva solo alzare un po' troppo il gomito e poi ad occhi estranei risultava stupido. Ecco, quello era l'unico suo difetto ma Seonghwa sapeva che probabilmente si trattava solo di una maschera, come del resto aveva anche lui.  
Era convinto che ogni essere umano ne indossasse una. Nessuno mostra il vero sé a qualche sconosciuto inizialmente e questo è naturale, dal momento che tutti – chi più chi meno – si ha paura del giudizio degli altri.  
Anche Seonghwa cercava di essere il più freddo e distaccato possibile da chiunque, un po' perché era il lavoro stesso a non permettergli di essere troppo socievole oppure finiva come già molte volte era successo, ma un po' era anche perché era proprio lui stesso a voler mantenere qualunque distanza dal genere umano, San e Jongho erano le uniche due eccezioni, a volte anche Yeosang quando passava giornate intere insieme al suo fratellastro.  
Quando si sentì chiamare di nuovo dall'altra parte del cellulare, il ragazzo capì di essersi perso tra i suoi pensieri, dunque scosse un attimo la testa e si affrettò a rispondere con un veloce "sto arrivando", prima di chiudere la chiamata.  
Nascose il telefono nella solita tasca e cambiò direzione.  
Ma anche quando arrivò da San, Seonghwa non riuscì per niente a distrarsi, troppo impegnato a pensare al vicolo cieco in cui era fermo da ormai una settimana.  
L'amico aveva notato quanto fosse strano il modo di fare del più grande, fu per questo motivo infatti che spense la console con cui stava giocando, per dedicare tutta l'attenzione all'altro.

"Dove sei adesso?" domandò alzando un sopracciglio. Seonghwa lo guardò più confuso che mai ed alzò le spalle.

"Qui?" chiese retoricamente. San alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Scemo, intendo con la testa." 

Il maggiore sospirò lasciandosi andare sul divano prima di stendere le gambe su tutto il resto del sofà, poggiando dunque i polpacci sulle cosce dell'amico che fece una smorfia annoiata e cercò di liberarsi di quel peso.

"Eddai San, sono stanco, lasciami stare" borbottò appoggiando una tempia allo schienale del divano. San allora a quelle parole decise di lasciar perdere e smise di opporre resistenza. Si sporse per appoggiare il telecomandino sul tavolo davanti a loro, poi portò entrambe le mani sulle gambe del suo hyung.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda" disse osservandolo. San non lo aveva mai visto così tanto sfinito ma probabilmente era proprio questo il motivo per cui ogni sera rifiutava di uscire con lui. Si rese conto che non conosceva poi così bene il suo migliore amico, o forse era lui troppo concentrato sul divertimento e sulla sua vita che spesso si dimenticava di interessarsi a quella dell'altro, come invece di solito sarebbe dovuto succedere in un'amicizia.

"Sto pensando a quel caso" rispose quindi. Seonghwa come già detto, non era il tipo che si metteva a raccontare del suo lavoro agli altri, che fossero amici, familiari o sconosciuti, ma quella sera sembrava averne davvero bisogno di farlo e con chi avrebbe potuto, se non con il suo migliore amico?

"Quello dell'amico di Wooyoung?" domandò in risposta San, con un tono curioso nella voce. Quest'ultimo si sentì felice per il fatto che il suo hyung si stesse aprendo con lui su quell'argomento.

"Wooyoung? È così che si chiama il tizio che ti scopi?"

Seonghwa alzò le sopracciglia e San scrollò le spalle prima di annuire con una piccola smorfia sul viso.

"Perché? Fa così schifo il nome?" ribatté.  
"Nah... l'importante è che ti piaccia."

Poi ridacchiarono entrambi ma poco dopo le risate si placarono e Seonghwa continuò il suo discorso.

"In realtà non c'è niente di strano oggettivamente parlando. La sua ragazza dopo esser uscita da lavoro va sempre a casa della sua migliore amica e raramente dai suoi genitori e okay, non c'è niente di male, no? Però torna a casa sua dove convive con Hongjoong solo quando ha la certezza che lui non sia presente ed ogni volta noto che è impaurita, come se..."  
"Come se avesse paura di lui."  
"Esatto!"

Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante e San assunse un'espressione pensante prima di sospirare leggermente.

"Beh non vorrei insinuare niente ma... ci sta che magari lui uhm... possa farle del male?"

Seonghwa storse il naso mordendosi il labbro inferiore con evidente frustrazione, poi scosse la testa, portandosi entrambe le mani sulla fronte.  
Sentì una fitta alla testa e decise che almeno per quella sera avrebbe dovuto smettere di pensarci troppo.

"Ci avevo pensato anch'io ma quando gliene ho parlato è sembrato ancora più spaventato di lei al pensiero che la ragazza possa aver paura di lui."

San non seppe come aiutarlo e di nuovo si sentì leggermente inutile nei confronti del suo migliore amico, ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Purtroppo non c'era nessuno in grado di poterlo aiutare sotto quel punto di vista.

"Secondo me dovresti mettere da parte un attimo questo caso e riprenderne qualcuno con cui stai a buon punto. Ti serve tempo e non penso che spremendo così tanto le meningi tu riesca ad ottenere risposte immediate, al contrario invece di un gran bel mal di testa" fu l'unico consiglio che il minore poté dargli ed in effetti, ora che il biondo ci pensava, non aveva tutti torti.

"Posso rimanere a dormire qui per stanotte? Mi è salito un mal di testa atroce e non penso di riuscire a guidare" borbottò fra sé e sé. San sorrise a quelle parole e non esitò neanche un istante ad accettare.

"Certo hyung, non devi neanche chiedere. E comunque te l'avevo detto" rispose, alludendo al mal di testa con la seconda frase. Seonghwa sorrise scuotendo il capo mentre San si alzava dal divano per poter andare a recuperare una bustina di aspirina così che avrebbe potuto alleviargli il dolore.  
Quando tornò con un bicchiere in mano lo porse all'amico e questo lo buttò giù in meno di un secondo.

"Comunque ci tenevo a dirti che quell'Hongjoong l'ho conosciuto quando sono andato a trovare Wooyoung al bar dove lavorano entrambi e... cavolo, è quasi scorbutico quanto te" commentò San ributtandosi seduto a peso morto sul divano, non prima però d'aver sollevato le gambe dell'altro, così da non schiacciargliele.  
Se le rimise sulle sue e di nuovo scoppiarono entrambi a ridere al commento divertente del minore.

"Non penso proprio, forse non hai conosciuto il vero Hongjoong allora."  
"Perché tu lo hai conosciuto hyung? E com'è? Ti ha fatto perdere la testa?" lo rimbeccò San con l'aggiunta di un pizzicotto su una gamba, cosa che fece scuotere leggermente il biondo che si affrettò a tirare una pacca su una spalla al minore.

"Mi spiace dovertelo dire ma probabilmente ci avrei fatto un pensierino solo se fosse stata la sua ragazza" spiegò con una risatina, ormai essendo preso da quell'atmosfera di divertimento che si era creato fra di loro.

"Sì sì, dicono tutti così" rispose l'altro. Continuarono a battibeccarsi finché Seonghwa finalmente non si addormentò e San fu felice di vederlo finalmente rilassato, dopo tutto lo stress che accumulava ogni giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera!  
> Finalmente i seongjoong iniziano a parlarsi un po', anche se c'è ancora molta strada... 👀  
> Stasera non mi dilungherò, quindi vi dico solo di lasciare un commento se vi va e un cuoricino se ancora non l'avete messo!
> 
> Alla prossima, e grazie per essere arrivat* fino a qui 💖🥺


	6. Sesto

Dopo quella volta Hongjoong non rivide più Seoyun e quando le mandava dei messaggi per chiederle di passare tempo insieme, lei metteva sempre su qualche giustificazione e si scusava per non poter stare in sua compagnia.  
Hongjoong ormai si era arreso con quella ragazza ma nonostante questo non riusciva a ribellarsi, non riusciva a prenderla da una parte per parlarle e mettere fine una volta per tutte a quella finta commedia di coppia perfetta. Perché c’era poco da dire su di loro in realtà e ormai lui aveva capito che non erano più quelli di una volta.  
Wooyoung, Yunho e Mingi avevano notato quanto fosse distratto il loro hyung nell’ultimo periodo e chi era stato di turno insieme a lui aveva sempre cercato di farlo distrarre, di parlare di altro, ma alla fine Hongjoong ricadeva sempre negli stessi pensieri.  
Cercavano di spronarlo a parlarne con Seoyun ma era facile dare consigli senza però passarci in prima persona. Lui aveva provato tante volte a farlo ma non gli era così semplice com’era invece sulla bocca dei suoi amici.  
Quella mattina stranamente Hongjoong si era svegliato di buon umore, forse perché il fine settimana sarebbe stato halloween e lui amava lo spirito magico che arrivava insieme ad ogni festività. Aveva quel lato artistico che ogni tanto lo faceva immergere nel suo mondo ed era un talento di cui andava molto fiero.  
Molti erano stati i momenti in cui si era messo a dipingere o a decorare vestiti quando Seoyun se ne andava e lo lasciava solo. In quel modo, in compagnia della sua arte riusciva a sentirsi meglio, più rilassato e tranquillo… quasi preferiva spendere il tempo nel proprio talento, piuttosto che passare intere serate sul letto a riempire di coccole la sua ragazza. Ma forse questo era solo un pensiero che era arrivato da quando lei preferiva andarsene dalla sua amica. 

“Hai sentito che il capo vuole decorare il locale per halloween e tenere aperto fino a tardi per festeggiare? Non è da lui, di solito era la moglie a pensare a queste cose.”

La voce di Mingi interruppe i suoi pensieri e si voltò verso il collega intento a prendere gli ordini alla cassa, mentre lui riempiva una tazza con del cappuccino.  
Scrollò le spalle adagiando la bevanda calda sopra un vassoio insieme ad un piattino su cui era presente un muffin, poi lo sollevò e fece il giro del bancone, pronto a servire il cliente di quell’ordinazione.

“Forse lo fa in onore della signora Lee” rispose semplicemente. Servì il cliente e con un inchino si congedò dopo che l’uomo lo ringraziò, poi tornò al fianco del più alto, prendendo uno scontrino dalla mano di una ragazza per leggere la sua richiesta, servendola subito dopo.

“Sarebbe una cosa carina, non credi? Io penso che dovresti essere tu a pensarci, dato che sei lo spirito artistico del bar” propose il più piccolo facendo ridacchiare l’altro che scosse la testa.

“Non lo so, il signor Lee è molto pignolo, forse è meglio lasciar decidere a lui.”

Prima che Mingi potesse rispondere dallo stanzino dietro le loro spalle uscì proprio il diretto interessato di cui stavano parlando i due ragazzi, per questo si inchinarono entrambi, dopo aver finito di servire gli ultimi clienti.

“Sono d’accordo con Mingi. Dovresti occuparti tu delle decorazioni” disse semplicemente. Hongjoong arrossì, rendendosi conto in quell’istante del fatto che probabilmente il loro capo aveva sentito tutta la loro conversazione. Non che ci fosse stato qualcosa di male ma avevano menzionato anche la moglie, venuta a mancare solo qualche mese prima a causa di una grave malattia ai polmoni e, sapendo che per il signor Lee non era ancora facile da superare, avevano entrambi provato un certo imbarazzo.  
Ma in ogni caso rimasero sorpresi di non vederlo affranto, triste e ferito per aver fatto riemergere quel ricordo ormai lontano.

“Dice sul serio? Mi sta facendo assumere una grande responsabilità, ne è consapevole, vero?” rispose Hongjoong, più insicuro che mai. Il capo fece un ghigno mettendogli una mano sulla spalla prima di scuotere la testa.

“Dovresti avere più fiducia in te stesso, figliolo” e dopo avergli fatto un occhiolino uscì da dietro il bancone per potersene andare. Prima di farlo definitivamente però l’uomo si voltò di nuovo verso i due ragazzi e guardando Hongjoong aggiunse: “forza, halloween è tra quattro giorni, datti da fare.”

Così passò i giorni tra martedì e sabato indaffarato con gli addobbi per la festa e inoltre gli altri tre ragazzi dovettero fare a turni per coprire quello di Hongjoong dal momento che lui era troppo impegnato con il design del locale.  
Tenne la testa così occupata in quei giorni che non pensò neanche un attimo a Seoyun, Seonghwa ed al fatto che ancora non l’avesse chiamato o mandato un messaggio per dargli alcune novità. D’altra parte il biondo aveva lasciato in sospeso il suo caso senza dirgli niente, seguendo così il consiglio che qualche sera prima gli aveva dato il suo migliore amico.  
Con tutto ciò che stava preparando Hongjoong, a volte con l’aiuto del signor Lee, iniziò a sentirsi leggermente soddisfatto di se stesso, anche perché i clienti quando lo vedevano all’opera durante le giornate si fermavano a complimentarsi con lui.  
All’interno del locale, ogni volta che gli altri camerieri servivano le ordinazioni ai tavoli, lasciavano un biglietto d’invito per sabato 31 ottobre che aveva creato al computer il ragazzo dai capelli neri la sera stessa in cui aveva ricevuto quell’incarico.  
La mattina di halloween, sabato, Hongjoong non si aspettava di rivedere una determinata persona o meglio, non si aspettava di essere spaventato da essa mentre era in bilico su una scala, intento ad addobbare l’insegna del bar con adesivi fosforescenti di pipistrelli, fantasmi e zucche.

“Quando ti ho visto lassù in cima ho pensato che fossi cresciuto di almeno due metri in una settimana, poi mi sono accorto che sei su una scala.”

La voce roca di Seonghwa catturò la sua completa attenzione, facendolo sussultare quasi a tal punto di perdere l’equilibrio, infatti imprecò un “cazzo” prima di voltarsi verso di lui, tenendo ben salda la presa al manico della scala per evitare di cadere.

“Divertente” rispose con nonchalance, roteando velocemente gli occhi al cielo. Seonghwa fece un ghigno, capendo di aver colpito in pieno con quella battuta sull’altezza e continuò ad osservarlo dal basso con una leggera nota di divertimento.

“Sei tu la vena artistica del locale?” chiese con curiosità. Quando Hongjoong gli rivolse un’altra occhiata si accorse che non aveva indosso i suoi soliti occhiali da sole neri, il ché fu un controsenso, dal momento che quella mattina il sole splendeva così tanto che avrebbe potuto spaccare le pietre. In realtà non sembrava neanche una giornata d’autunno, bensì di primavera.

“Da quando la moglie del proprietario non c’è più l’incarico è stato affidato a me, evidentemente” ribatté con una scrollata di spalle. Seonghwa si limitò ad annuire e si strinse nelle spalle, guardandosi attorno.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante e quando Hongjoong si rese conto che l’altro non aveva intenzione di muoversi capì che probabilmente aveva qualcosa da dirgli, forse riguardo Seoyun, perciò si affrettò a scendere ed in un attimo fu davanti a lui.

“Volevi parlarmi?” chiese riferendosi ovviamente alla sua ragazza. Seonghwa assottigliò gli occhi quando se lo ritrovò davanti, serrò la mandibola e scosse leggermente la testa in segno di negazione, allora Hongjoong aggrottò la fronte.

“E allora perché sei qui?” continuò incrociando le braccia al petto. Il biondo fece una smorfia arricciando il naso ed alzò le sopracciglia con indifferenza.

“Non posso semplicemente esser venuto a prendere un caffè?”

Inutile dire come Hongjoong arrossì a quella domanda e si morse istintivamente il labbro inferiore.  
Seonghwa ghignò di nuovo per quanto fosse buffo il comportamento di quel ragazzo. Ancora non aveva capito benissimo il suo carattere, era timido ma allo stesso tempo sembrava quasi provare antipatia verso di lui. Era… curioso.  
Comunque continuavano entrambi a rimanere fermi l’uno davanti all’altro ma ogni tanto si guardavano attorno, osservando le varie persone che passavano, chi di fretta, chi semplicemente per passeggiare e rilassarsi.

“Fate una festa anche voi stasera?” domandò il più grande, tenendo le mani nascoste nella tasca della sua solita giacca di pelle. Hongjoong annuì semplicemente, mettendo un piccolo broncio. Quando allungò lo sguardo alle spalle del biondo si accorse di una moto, dunque rivolse un'altra occhiata a Seonghwa, questa volta però ci fu una nota di curiosità.

“Quella è tua?” 

Il maggiore si voltò e, notando che stava alludendo alla moto, annuì.

“Da cosa l’hai capito?”

Hongjoong sbuffò una risata, prima di rispondere.

“Sei l’unico nei dintorni con una giacca di pelle, e poi hai tutta l’aria di sembrare un motociclista anche per la puzza che ti porti sotto al naso” commentò di nuovo con il suo solito modo di fare piuttosto indifferente nei confronti dell’altro.  
Seonghwa sorrise ed alzò le sopracciglia osservandolo divertito. Non capiva il motivo per cui Hongjoong sembrasse così spontaneo nel far trasparire la nota di antipatia che provava verso di lui ma questo non poteva negare che gli piacesse.  
Tutti i suoi clienti, uomini o donne che fossero stati, avevano sempre mostrato quanto fossero rimasti affascinati dall’investigatore, mentre invece con Hongjoong non sembrava accadere. Forse perché era solo invidioso del suo aspetto fisico.  
Seonghwa comunque a quelle parole storse il naso, tirando un calcio ad un sassolino che si ritrovò in mezzo ai piedi a causa di un bambino che poco più in là lo aveva lanciato proprio in loro direzione e poi era scappato via.

“Avevo pensato che avrei potuto fare un salto stasera con San qui, ma dopo la tua uscita ci ho ripensato” disse scrollando le spalle. Hongjoong rimase senza parole non sapendo esattamente cosa rispondergli. Prima che se ne potesse rendere conto l’investigatore superò la sua figura per entrare dentro al bar, lasciando l’altro da solo davanti all’entrata del locale.  
Dopo essersi ricomposto scosse la testa e tornò a finire le decorazioni sull’insegna.  
Quel Seonghwa era fin troppo misterioso, a parer suo.

[…] 

Hongjoong aveva finito di sistemare tutto il locale qualche ora prima di cena, così aveva chiesto al signor Lee un po’ di tempo per tornare a casa, farsi una doccia e sistemarsi. Si era dato appuntamento con Wooyoung a casa sua, infatti per questo motivo quando parcheggiò la macchina davanti alla propria dimora si accorse la figura dell’amico seduta sul muretto del cancellino, intento ad aspettarlo.

“Finalmente, dove cazzo eri?” borbottò il ragazzo dai capelli lilla mentre si alzava per poter andare incontro all’amico.

“Ho finito tardi. Mi cambio e poi andiamo” disse aprendo prima il cancellino e poi la porta. I due entrarono e Wooyoung si guardò attorno sperando di non trovare la presenza di Seoyun all’interno. Hongjoong si rese conto di come l’amico stesse sull’attenti, perciò semplicemente emise un lamento e biascicò un “non c’è, puoi stare tranquillo.”

Il lilla come già detto, non aveva mai amato la ragazza. Aveva sempre pensato fosse troppo piena e sicura di sé per un tipo come Hongjoong. Non che avesse qualcosa contro le persone sicure di sé, ma dal momento che il suo migliore amico era troppo buono, Seoyun si era approfittata di tutta questa bontà e infatti adesso si vedevano i risultati di quella che era stata la loro finta relazione.

“Stasera ci sarà anche San” mormorò tutto d’un tratto Wooyoung, mentre seguiva il suo hyung in camera. Si sedette sul materasso ed iniziò a torturarsi le mani l’una con l’altra, rimanendo a guardare Hongjoong con un’espressione quasi preoccupata per via di ciò che il moro avrebbe pensato.

“Quindi vi frequentate?” domandò l’altro, aprendo l’armadio. Spulciò tra i vari vestiti e dopo aver trovato una camicia scura da indossare con un paio di jeans bianchi, iniziò a spogliarsi.  
Wooyoung storse il naso a quella domanda, poi ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

“No, ci divertiamo soltanto ma è simpatico.”  
“Quindi non è come gli altri? Sono quasi due settimane che ormai ti vedi solo con lui o sbaglio?”

Wooyoung scrollò le spalle.  
Era ovvio dove stesse andando a parare il suo hyung, per questo rimase in silenzio e non rispose.  
Hongjoong gli lanciò un’occhiata e dopo essersi spogliato afferrò da dietro la porta della camera il suo accappatoio.

“Non c’è niente di male se ti piace un ragazzo, Woo” gli disse, e quando fu abbastanza vicino gli mise una mano tra i capelli e glieli scompigliò. Il più piccolo gli mostrò un sorriso ma di nuovo non rispose, poi Hongjoong si chiuse in bagno per potersi fare una doccia il più velocemente possibile, essendo già abbastanza in ritardo.  
Nel frattempo Wooyoung decise di frugare tra i vari cosmetici dell’amico, essendosi dimenticato di farsi anche un semplice trucco per quella sera, dunque tirò fuori dei rossetti ed un ombretto nero, benedicendo Hongjoong per averli.  
Avrebbe potuto provare a spulciare anche nella trousse di Seoyun, se solo avesse lasciato qualcosa di sua proprietà all’interno di quella casa; a parte alcune foto e qualche maglietta stropicciata, di lei non c’era più alcuna traccia ma forse Hongjoong non si era reso veramente conto di ciò, anche se avrebbe dovuto, dal momento che le poche volte in cui la vedeva portava via qualcosa senza mai riportare niente, neanche i vestiti da lavare.  
Comunque si mise un rossetto piuttosto rosso e tracciò una riga verso il mento da un angolo delle labbra, così da imitare il sangue.  
Passò poi agli occhi, spennellando in qua e in là quanto più nero possibile per risultare inquietante e pauroso, ma quando sentì una risata provenire dall’entrata della camera, si rese conto che di inquietante aveva ben poco, se non assolutamente niente.

“Se dicevi di volerti truccare ti avrei aiutato io” mormorò ancora fra le risate il più grande. 

“Cavolo hyung, hai fatto davvero veloce” commentò, ignorando ciò che disse Hongjoong. Quest’ultimo annuì semplicemente mentre si asciugava con l’accappatoio, dopodiché si affrettò a vestirsi a causa del leggero freddo che colpì la sua pelle accaldata ed una volta preparato, Wooyoung lo guardò con una nota quasi affascinata.

“Stasera farai scintille, spero per te che qualcuno ti noti” disse facendogli un occhiolino. Hongjoong ridacchiò di nuovo e scosse la testa. Si avvicinò all’amico per potersi guardare allo specchio, si sistemò i capelli e se li tirò indietro fermandoli con un po’ di gel.

“Non ho bisogno di occhi indiscreti addosso. Io sono fedele alla mia metà.”  
“Ma sai benissimo, anche senza le prove di quell'investigatore, che a lei invece non frega un cazzo di te” rispose prontamente il più piccolo. Lo sguardo che si scambiarono attraverso lo specchio fece tremare Hongjoong, anche se impercettibilmente.  
Gli occhi del lilla erano seri e fu in quel momento che il moro tornò alla realtà; l’altro aveva ragione, eppure sentirselo dire così a voce alta faceva ancora più male, nonostante lo sapesse benissimo.

“Dai ti sistemo il trucco. Cerchiamo di fare il più veloce possibile perché siamo parecchio in ritardo e Yunho e Mingi ci daranno per dispersi” mormorò solamente, facendo capire a Wooyoung di aver esagerato. Non riuscì però a chiedergli scusa, perciò si limitò solo ad annuire ed in poco tempo riuscirono entrambi ad essere definitivamente pronti.

[…]

San era riuscito a convincere Seonghwa ad andare insieme a lui alla festa di halloween nel locale in cui lavorava Wooyoung, nonostante il biondo avesse cercato più e più volte di opporsi, dal momento che ad Hongjoong aveva chiaramente detto che non ci sarebbe stato.  
Poi si era aggiunto anche Jongho ed ovviamente si era tirato dietro anche Yeosang. Inutile dire che San lo aveva punzecchiato ed assillato sul fatto di doversi dichiarare al suo migliore amico, finché il più piccolo non si era irritato e gli aveva tirato un buffetto su una tempia per farlo smettere.  
Ora che erano all’interno del bar e San in compagnia di Wooyoung, Seonghwa lo guardava in lontananza e notava quanto fosse diverso con lui. Non era il solito San che lasciava conoscere agli altri, quello che passava per bambino immaturo e senza cervello, anzi, al contrario, osservava come sembrava interessato a ciò che Wooyoung gli raccontava ed ogni tanto gli rivolgeva un sorriso dolce che metteva in mostra quelle adorabili fossette che lo caratterizzavano.

“Forse allora qualcuno è riuscito a prendersi il suo cuore” commentò Yeosang con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, rivolgendo uno sguardo agli altri due. Seonghwa gli lanciò un’occhiata prima di guardare il fratellastro che si era limitato a fare un leggero cenno con il capo. Quando l'amico annunciò di starsi dirigendo verso la cassa per ordinare qualcosa da bere, il biondo non perse tempo a porre la fatidica domanda al fratellino.

“Ha ragione San. Perché non glielo dici e basta? Non ha senso continuare a stare in silenzio, tanto anche se ti rifiutasse tu soffriresti comunque.”

Jongho si passò una mano sui capelli a quelle parole e si morse il labbro inferiore, tenendo d’occhio il suo amico.

“Ma almeno così vivrò col beneficio del dubbio e lui continuerà ad essermi amico.”  
“Jongho, ti vuole troppo bene per smettere di esserlo, anche se non ricambiasse l’affetto che provi per lui.”

Il minore sospirò a quelle parole. Non era così facile come la facevano San e Seonghwa, anzi, al contrario. Era inutile se continuavano a tartassarlo con le solite parole, perché fino a che non avrebbe trovato il giusto coraggio per farsi avanti, non si sarebbe mai confessato.  
Ringraziò proprio Yeosang quando tornò al loro tavolino, così poterono una volta per tutte – almeno quella sera – mettere fine a quella conversazione che aveva parecchio messo a disagio il povero Jongho.  
D’altra parte Hongjoong guardava Wooyoung flirtare spudoratamente con l’amico di Seonghwa, nonostante solo qualche ora prima avesse sostenuto che fra di loro non c’era niente, se non del semplice sesso.  
Yunho e Mingi lavoravano ma ogni tanto anche loro sparivano dietro il loro stanzino privato per dedicare qualche istante alla loro relazione.  
Lui invece si limitava a guardarsi attorno, a fare scontrini e servire i clienti con bevande e qualche stuzzichino salato o dolce che fosse.  
Quando ripensò alle parole di Wooyoung nella sua camera, gli salì improvvisamente un magone allo stomaco. Pensò a quando le prime volte in cui si frequentava con Seoyun e lei passava giornate intere in quel bar, fingendo di studiare solo per stare in compagnia di Hongjoong e rimanere a guardarlo lavorare.  
A distanza di pochi anni era finito tutto, lei si era laureata ed aveva trovato lavoro come infermiera ma Hongjoong era quasi sicuro che non era stato quello a cambiare le cose tra di loro.  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti quando una voce piuttosto familiare lo riportarono alla realtà, e quando spostò lo sguardo sul cliente che chiedeva un’acqua tonica, le sue sopracciglia si alzarono per la sorpresa.

“Tu che ci fai qui?!” chiese con un tono di voce abbastanza alto, un po’ per la sorpresa, un po’ per sovrastare la musica e il chiasso all’interno del locale, nonostante non fosse poi così tanto.

“È così che servi i clienti, di solito?” rispose con una nota divertita l'altro. Hongjoong scrollò le spalle e dopo essersi ricomposto preparò velocemente la bevanda al ragazzo.

“Sono cinquemila won.”

Seonghwa gli lasciò la banconota sul tavolo ed Hongjoong si aspettò che l’investigatore tornasse al suo posto, invece rimase a sorseggiare il suo drink vicino la cassa, con lo sguardo rivolto al centro del locale dove alcuni ragazzi erano intenti a muoversi a ritmo di musica.

“Beh, quindi perché sei qui? Avevi detto che non saresti venuto” disse il moro. Seonghwa scrollò ancora una volta le spalle e storse le labbra prima di rispondere senza però guardarlo, così che il minore per capire avrebbe dovuto sporgersi ed avvicinarsi a lui.

“Per mia grande sfortuna San ha insistito e in più ci si sono messi anche mio fratello e il suo amico” disse con aria afflitta. Hongjoong guardò verso la folla cercando di scorgere Wooyoung e San ma al tavolino in cui li aveva lasciati ormai non c’erano più e chissà dov’erano finiti.

“San penso che sia troppo impegnato con Wooyoung per darti attenzioni ma… gli altri due, invece?” chiese curioso, volendo capire il motivo per cui Seonghwa non avesse intenzione di muoversi da lì. Quasi si convinse del fatto che gli piaceva la sua compagnia.

“Mi sono allontanato per vedere se il mio piccolo e dolce fratellino riesce a confessarsi al suo amico. Gli sbava dietro da mesi ormai e probabilmente solo il diretto interessato non se n’è accorto.”  
“Forse finge di non essersene accorto perché anche a lui piace ma vuole che sia tuo fratello a fare il primo passo.”  
“O forse finge di non essersene accorto perché non ricambia e non vuole rovinare tutto.”

Hongjoong storse il naso a quelle parole e non riuscì a fare a meno di tirargli un pacca sulla spalla.

“Cerca di essere un po’ più ottimista per lui, dai!” disse cercando di trattenere una risata. Seonghwa alzò un sopracciglio e finalmente gli rivolse un’occhiata. Fu tentato di fare una battuta di pessimo gusto sulla sua ragazza ma poi decise di lasciar perdere, dal momento che quella sera non aveva intenzione di buttare benzina sul fuoco.

“Sei l’unico di turno stasera? O il tuo collega ti ha lasciato da solo per scopare?” decise quindi di cambiare discorso. Il minore si strinse nelle spalle, battendo le dita sul legno del bancone e scosse la testa.

“In realtà ci sarebbero anche Yunho e Mingi ma sai com’è… stanno insieme ed ogni tanto si chiudono nello spogliatoio. Ora in realtà stanno iniziando a mancare da più di un quarto d’ora.”  
“Vedo che allora qualcosa in comune lo abbiamo” commentò il ragazzo dai capelli biondi. Finita la bevanda all’interno del bicchiere posò quest’ultimo vicino alla cassa ed Hongjoong prima di metterlo in lavastoviglie, fu curioso di sapere a cosa alludesse il più grande con quelle parole.

“Di che parli?”

Seonghwa ridacchiò di gusto per la prima volta davanti all’altro, che si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso spontaneo per quanto trovasse carina quella risata.

“Il fatto che abbiamo tutti amici gay.”

E così anche Hongjoong si mise a ridere, trovando quell’osservazione piuttosto divertente.  
Il moro quella sera si rese conto che forse Seonghwa non era poi così snob e scorbutico come gli aveva fatto credere all’inizio, o forse semplicemente in quel momento aveva solo bisogno di compagnia, perciò l’aveva cercata dall’unica persona che conosceva in quel locale, esclusi ovviamente i suoi amici impegnati a fare altro.

“Prova a sentire se i tuoi colleghi piccioncini ti danno il cambio” propose ad un certo punto Seonghwa, guardando negli occhi Hongjoong, che rimase a scrutare attentamente l’espressione dell’altro per poter capire se stesse facendo sul serio o lo stesse invece prendendo in giro.

“Per fare cosa? Posso benissimo cavarmela da solo, non c’è tanto affollamento.”  
“Sì ma anche tu hai bisogno di una pausa, non credi?”

Hongjoong arrossì a quelle parole e non riuscì a fare a meno di prendersi il labbro inferiore tra i denti, sporcandosi quindi quest’ultimi con il rossetto rosso del trucco.  
Seonghwa sembrò notare solo in quel momento gli occhi contornati leggermente di nero e le labbra tinte con del rosso sbafato ma decise, almeno inizialmente, di non dire niente.

“Devo chiederglielo io?” insistette alzando le sopracciglia, quando si accorse che il minore non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi da davanti la cassa.  
Si svegliò solo a quella domanda, allora in un attimo sparì dentro la porticina con su scritto “privato” e poco dopo riapparse con i due ragazzi alle spalle, solo che questa volta Hongjoong non aveva il grembiule addosso e Seonghwa poté osservare attentamente la camicia blu che indossava.  
Lo sguardo gli cadde nuovamente su quel neo particolare che decorava il suo collo ma decise di distogliere la mente, e poco dopo gli fece un cenno con la testa, invitandolo ad uscire dal locale con lui, sotto gli occhi sorpresi, curiosi e divertiti degli altri due camerieri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonaseraaa, ho deciso che pubblicherò ogni tre, quattro o cinque giorni, così tanto sto a buon punto con i capitoli pronti e inoltre ho anche abbozzato già tutte le idee fino alla fine uwu 
> 
> Da questo capitolo la storia inizierà a prendere un po' più forma (?) eheh, lasciate un commentino per farmi capire se vi piace per adesso? 🥺👉🏻👈🏻


	7. Settimo

"Allora, perché hai insistito tanto per portarmi qui fuori?"

Hongjoong e Seonghwa si erano appartati da qualche minuto sul retro del locale e rimanevano seduti su una panchina, mentre il più grande aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans un pacchetto di sigarette per iniziare a fumarsene una.  
Il biondo a quella domanda non rispose e l'altro non insistette, decidendo quindi di cambiare argomento.

"Non pensavo fumassi" commentò osservandolo di profilo. L'atmosfera di quella sera non era per niente autunnale. Non faceva freddo e per questo Hongjoong era uscito solamente con una camicia, a differenza invece di Seonghwa che sembrava esser tutt'uno con la sua adorata giacca di pelle.  
Quest'ultimo scrollò le spalle alle parole dell'altro e storse il naso prima di ribattere con l'intenzione di prendere in giro Hongjoong.

"Non lo sapevi? I veri motociclisti oltre a tirarsela e a portare giacche di pelle fumano anche ed hanno un casino di tatuaggi e piercing" disse respirando un po' del fumo, prima di ributtarlo fuori. Hongjoong tossì, sentendoselo arrivare verso la propria direzione e Seonghwa non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno, trovando che quel ragazzo fosse fin troppo goffo ed impacciato.

"Oh cavolo, scusami piccoletto" continuò a prenderlo in giro alludendo al colpetto di tosse che si era fatto sfuggire. Hongjoong mise il broncio a quel nomignolo e lo colpì con una pacca sulla spalla. Seonghwa non si smosse e continuò a fumare, guardandosi attorno.

"E tu ne hai di tatuaggi e piercing?" domandò il moro mentre si tirava su per potersi sedere sullo schienale della panchina. Il biondo lo osservò ed alzò un sopracciglio prima di farsi scappare una risata.

"Ti sei messo lassù per sembrare più alto di me?  
"Oh, ma vuoi smetterla di prenderti gioco di me?!" ribatté stizzito Hongjoong, ma Seonghwa lo trovò solo ancora più divertente. Non aveva per niente un'espressione intimidatoria e sosteneva che i suoi lineamenti fossero troppo morbidi per incutere timore.

"Mhh, comunque ho solo un tatuaggio su un fianco. Non sono un amante degli aghi" rispose poi. Una volta finita la sigaretta ne sfilò un'altra dal pacchetto e se l'accese senza neanche fare una pausa. Hongjoong alzò le sopracciglia guardandolo sorpreso ma non disse niente; forse se fossero stati amici gli avrebbe consigliato di smetterla dal momento che il fumo portava grossi danni ai polmoni, ma non conoscendolo alla perfezione, capì che sarebbe stato meglio farsi gli affari propri.  
A quelle parole comunque il minore scivolò di nuovo a sedere accanto all'altro e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Posso vederlo? Se non è troppo personale, ovviamente."

I due continuarono a guardarsi per qualche attimo e Seonghwa sembrò assumere un'aria pensante mentre prendeva un po' di fumo. Lo rilasciò dischiudendo le labbra, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'altro ed Hongjoong di nuovo si lasciò andare in dei colpetti di tosse, avendolo respirato totalmente.

"Tienimela un secondo" mormorò il ragazzo dai capelli biondi ed Hongjoong fece come richiesto, prendendo la sigaretta con due dita, seguendo poi con lo sguardo le mani dell'altro che dopo aver spostato la giacca di pelle sollevarono il lato sinistro della maglietta bianca che indossava sotto.  
Il moro si avvicinò leggermente per capire di cosa si trattasse quel tatuaggio, poi rialzò lo sguardo per poterlo guardare nuovamente negli occhi.

"Sembra una data, è molto importante?" chiese mentre Seonghwa si rimetteva apposto la maglia e si affrettava a riprendere il mozzicone.

"Sì, è quella della nascita di mio fratello" rispose solamente. Hongjoong si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso a quelle parole, trovando un gesto molto tenero quello di incidersi per sempre sulla propria pelle la data di nascita di una persona speciale. Il minore rimase ad osservare l'altro in attesa che dicesse qualcosa ma si rese conto che non aveva intenzione di aggiungere altro ed Hongjoong non seppe se avesse fatto bene a chiedergli qualcosa in più sulla sua famiglia. Non voleva risultare troppo invadente, dal momento che per quel poco che conosceva di lui, sapeva quanto si irritasse facilmente.

"Dev'essere molto speciale allora" commentò solamente, portandosi le mani fra le gambe per potersele scaldare con le cosce. Seonghwa lo guardò ed annuì, spense la sigaretta ormai finita sul legno della panchina e si sporse verso il cestino lì vicino per poterla gettare all'interno. Hongjoong pensò che fosse scorbutico e talvolta maleducato con le persone ma almeno rispettava l'ambiente!

"Lo è. Ho pensato molte volte di tatuarmi anche la data di nascita di San ma si dice che i tatuaggi pari portino sfiga, quindi sto aspettando che mi venga in mente qualcos'altro, in modo che possa farmeli insieme e da uno diventerebbero tre" spiegò Seonghwa con quanta più tranquillità possibile. Il moro si spostò leggermente quando l'altro sollevò le braccia per poterle appoggiare sullo schienale della panchina, poi si rivolsero un'altra occhiata ma nessuno dei due disse niente.  
Hongjoong volle chiedergli il motivo per cui non aveva pensato a tatuarsi il nome o la data di nascita dei suoi genitori ma probabilmente quella sì che sarebbe stata una domanda troppo invadente. Si mise nei suoi panni, dal momento che neanche lui amava particolarmente parlare dei suoi genitori troppo esigenti.

"Troverai una terza persona speciale che ti farà venire voglia di inciderti per sempre anche la sua data di nascita" disse il ragazzo più piccolo rivolgendogli un sorriso. Seonghwa assottigliò gli occhi a quelle parole prima di arricciare il naso in una smorfia e scuotere la testa.  
Lasciarono il discorso in sospeso perché il maggiore tornò a guardare avanti a sé, nonostante pochi metri più in là fosse del tutto buio e non riuscisse a vedere molto.  
Hongjoong sollevò la testa per osservare le stelle, percependo una sensazione di serenità nel vedere il cielo stellato com'era quella notte.  
Eppure halloween sarebbe dovuta essere una festa macabra e spaventosa ma il ragazzo in realtà quella sera si sentì bene. Scoprì che gli piaceva passare il tempo in compagnia di Seonghwa, che non era così scorbutico come all'inizio gli aveva fatto credere.

"Comunque Jongho non è mio fratello di sangue" continuò il biondo, facendo sorprendere l'altro; non si aspettava certamente che volesse mandare avanti quel discorso. Hongjoong aveva pensato che facendo domande sarebbe risultato invadente, mentre invece sembrava proprio Seonghwa a voler parlare quella volta.

"Ah no?" domandò dunque il moro, dandogli corda e facendosi vedere interessato. Seonghwa scosse la testa storcendo le labbra.

"È il figlio del compagno di mia madre ma Jongho era nato da pochi mesi quando si sono messi insieme e io avevo solo due anni" spiegò, lasciandosi sfuggire uno sbadiglio. Hongjoong si fece scappare una risata nel vederlo sbadigliare ma subito dopo anche lui ne fece uno. Era proprio vero ciò che si diceva sugli sbadigli e della loro contagiosità.

"Quindi siete cresciuti insieme, praticamente."  
"Esatto, proprio così."  
"E lui quanti anni ha?"  
"Venti, da poche settimane."

Hongjoong rimase a bocca aperta a quelle parole, non tanto per l'età del fratello, quanto invece per aver scoperto indirettamente quella del suo investigatore.

"Aspetta, e quindi tu ne hai soltanto ventidue?!" domandò sorpreso. Seonghwa annuì confuso e rimase ad osservarlo stranito.

"Siamo coetanei ma tu sembri averne almeno venticinque!" continuò il moro, sbuffando una risata. L'altro scosse la testa passandosi una mano tra i capelli e dopo essersi messo più comodo sulla panchina rispose.

"No piccoletto, sei tu che sembri ancora un adolescente."

Inutile dire che si beccò una seconda pacca sulla spalla che però non lo smosse neanche di un millimetro e ciò fece imbronciare ancora di più il minore ma lasciò perdere quando capì che non aveva alcuna possibilità di vittoria.  
Quel nomignolo che aveva iniziato a dargli poi non capiva se potesse essere carino o fosse semplicemente per prenderlo ancora più in giro, ma conoscendolo era più probabile che fosse la seconda opzione.

"In ogni caso sono felice che almeno tu con tuo fratello ti trovi bene. Io ho una sorella odiosa, in realtà" disse Hongjoong tornando serio dopo qualche minuto. Seonghwa gli rivolse uno sguardo senza dire niente ma il più piccolo capì che voleva sapere di più.

"Lei è quella perfetta in famiglia e i miei genitori la amano. Io invece ho sempre fatto un po' schifo, sia a scuola che nella vita in generale ed è tanto se sono riuscito a trovare questo misero lavoro come cameriere che ovviamente a loro non va bene. L'unica cosa di cui sono fieri di me è Seoyun, ma se sapessero in realtà come sta andando la nostra relazione, probabilmente mi disconoscerebbero o qualcosa del genere" raccontò Hongjoong, accompagnando il tutto con una risata. Se fosse stato in un altro momento o con un'altra persona Hongjoong non avrebbe neanche lontanamente pensato al parlare della sua situazione familiare, ma quella sera con Seonghwa non seppe esprimere quanto si sentisse a suo agio. Con sua grande sorpresa si rese conto che quel ragazzo sapeva ascoltare.

"Mi sembra di capire che le ragazze ti portano solo problemi, allora" rispose con un pizzico di divertimento nella voce, quasi come a voler sdrammatizzare. Hongjoong però si strinse semplicemente nelle spalle e fece un piccolo sorriso.

"E a te invece portano problemi?" ribatté, avvicinandosi istintivamente al corpo dell'altro, appoggiando un gomito sullo schienale della panchina, così da prendersi la testa con una mano. Seonghwa, che nel frattempo aveva riportato le braccia lungo i propri fianchi, sospirò e si leccò le labbra.

"Beh direi di sì. Mia madre meno la vedo e meglio è e l'ultima ragazza con cui sono stato mi è costata il naso."

Hongjoong scoppiò a ridere all'ultima frase.

"Cos'hai fatto di così tanto orribile per farti picchiare da una ragazza?" domandò curioso e divertito allo stesso tempo.  
Seonghwa tirò un sorriso, infilandosi le mani in tasca. Al contrario dell'altro non sembrava molto sollevato nel raccontare l'accaduto ma al tempo stesso non era neanche così tanto infastidito, oppure avrebbe lasciato l'argomento in sospeso.

"Era una mia cliente. Aveva il tuo stesso problema ma con il suo ragazzo. Scoprii che la tradiva e quando glielo dissi lei era così disperata che siamo finiti a letto insieme" fece una pausa ed alzò un angolo delle labbra, scuotendo leggermente la testa prima di continuare.

"Era un po' una pappamolle in realtà. Non ebbe il coraggio di lasciarlo anche dopo aver saputo che la tradiva, gli raccontò che avevamo scopato e la sera dopo me lo ritrovai sotto casa, il resto puoi solo immaginare." 

Hongjoong si portò le mani alla bocca e adesso aveva smesso di ridere. Seonghwa storse il naso prima di aggiungere "perciò sì, anche a me portano problemi."

Poi calò il silenzio. Il più piccolo non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare che probabilmente sarebbe successo la stessa cosa a lui di ciò che era capitato a quella ragazza. Dopo tutta quella sera passata in totale tranquillità in compagnia di Seonghwa, adesso tornavano i pensieri e le paranoie su dove potesse essere Seoyun e con chi.

"Stai pensando a lei adesso, vero? E pensi che potrebbe star succedendo la stessa cosa. In ogni caso non scoperò anche con te, quindi vedi di trovarti un'altra compagnia con cui sfogare il tuo dolore" lo avvertì il biondo con una nota di divertimento nella voce, nonostante fosse serio.  
Hongjoong alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa a quelle parole, prima di sbuffare.

"Per quanto tu possa essere perfetto, non saresti il mio tipo neanche se non fossi del tutto etero" rispose con aria superiore. Il ragazzo al suo fianco lo osservò, facendo cadere nuovamente lo sguardo in quel punto preciso sul collo. Non capiva neanche lui il motivo per cui si sentisse così affascinato da ciò che stava guardando, ad ogni modo pensava che se non fosse stato etero avrebbe ritenuto sexy quella parte del suo collo.  
Fu così che quando si fecero le due passate Seonghwa si decise ad alzarsi dalla panchina per poter rientrare nel locale a cercare San, Jongho e Yeosang.  
Rivolse un cenno del capo all'altro e quest'ultimo fece lo stesso.

"Ci sentiamo se ci sono novità" disse il biondo. Hongjoong si limitò ad annuire e prima che Seonghwa potesse sparire del tutto dalla sua visuale parlò di nuovo.

"Comunque carino il trucco."

Ed Hongjoong si sentì arrossire.

[...]

Passare quella serata in compagnia di Seonghwa per Hongjoong era stato piacevole ma in realtà anche il più grande era stato bene.  
Solo che nessuno dei due si era più fatto sentire ed una settimana era passata piuttosto in fretta. Dopo quel pizzico di magia era tornato tutto alla normalità, la solita monotonia di tutti i giorni che investiva la sua quotidianità.  
Il giorno successivo aveva passato le ore a lavoro ad ascoltare le novità da parte di Wooyoung riguardo la notte passata insieme al suo nuovo spasimante. Nonostante il lilla si ostinasse a dire che fra di loro non ci fosse niente oltre che al sesso, Hongjoong sapeva bene quanto stesse cercando di mascherare il suo interesse, anche perché non era poi così bravo come attore.  
Il resto della settimana invece aveva dovuto fare da psicologo a Yunho perché aveva avuto una piccola discussione con Mingi ed il problema principale era stata la famiglia del rosso che non sapeva ancora di avere un figlio gay. Yunho si era arrabbiato con lui perché dopo due anni che stavano insieme ancora non si era degnato di presentarlo e Mingi aveva risposto in malo modo dicendogli che ognuno aveva i propri tempi.  
Hongjoong si era messo nei panni dell'amico e si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto lui se fosse stato gay e con un ragazzo da presentare ai suoi genitori; probabilmente avrebbe capito Mingi, dal momento che in famiglia sua erano tutti piuttosto chiusi mentalmente. Già i suoi lo vedevano come un povero disgraziato con un misero lavoro da quattro soldi, se fosse stato anche omosessuale, l'avrebbero davvero eliminato definitivamente dall'albero genealogico.  
In ogni caso la prima settimana di novembre era già passata e il giorno del suo compleanno era alle porte.  
Quel venerdì gli sarebbe toccato il turno di sera fino all'ora di chiusura ed in realtà fu più leggero di quanto aveva pensato.  
Per essere un venerdì sera qualunque il locale non era affollatissimo, infatti fu da solo per almeno le prime due ore. Si chiese dove fossero tutti. Aveva solo visto il signor Lee quando era arrivato ma poi anche lui era scomparso e ciò gli era sembrato piuttosto strano.  
Che stessero pensando a qualcosa da organizzare per la mezzanotte del suo compleanno? Nah, gli sembrava assurdo che lasciassero un posto scoperto a lavoro solo per preparare qualcosa per festeggiarlo.  
Ma d'altra parte Hongjoong un po' ci sperava, dal momento che sapeva che gli unici a festeggiarlo a dovere sarebbero stati i suoi colleghi di lavoro nonché suoi migliori amici, ed il suo capo, o come invece lo vedeva il ragazzo, il suo padre adottivo.  
Quell'uomo era di un animo troppo gentile per essere reale. Da quando era entrato a lavorare in quel locale, lui e sua moglie lo avevano accolto come se fosse un povero bambino abbandonato e lo stesso era successo a Wooyoung, Yunho e Mingi. Per questo tutti e cinque - da quando la donna li aveva lasciati - si trovavano bene in compagnia l'uno dell'altro e si potevano considerare più come una famiglia che altro.  
Quando fu l'ora di chiusura ancora Hongjoong non aveva visto nessun altro ed a quel punto smise di pensare al motivo per cui quel giorno l'avevano lasciato solo.  
Alle undici e mezza di sera scese lo scalino della cassa e si affrettò a chiudere la porta del locale, appendendo il cartello "chiuso".  
Sospirò stanco mentre si toglieva il grembiule di dosso, poi prese il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e chissà per quale motivo prima di pensare ad un ipotetico messaggio di Seoyun dove gli chiedeva di passare la mezzanotte insieme per festeggiare, pensò invece ad uno semplice di auguri da parte di Seonghwa. Ovviamente non poté fare a meno di sentirsi stupido nel pensare che quel ragazzo avesse potuto fargli gli auguri, quando nella maggior parte dei casi non sapeva neanche che fosse il suo compleanno.  
Ad ogni modo, notifiche da parte della sua fidanzata non ce n'erano, quindi decise di riporre il cellulare al suo posto.  
In quello stesso momento dalla porta del magazzino fece la sua apparizione il signor Lee, dunque Hongjoong rimase confuso e lo osservò con ancora il grembiule fra le mani.

"Che fai, non vai a prepararti? Tra meno di mezz'ora è il tuo compleanno" disse l'uomo. Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e fece un mezzo sorriso mentre lo raggiungeva.

"In realtà non ho niente da festeggiare, la mia ragazza come al solito non c'è e Woo, Yun e Mingi non so dove siano. Non pensavo neanche che oggi mi avrebbero lasciato da solo" rispose appoggiandosi con i gomiti al bancone. Il signor Lee lo guardò.

"Allora festeggia con me. Brindiamo ai tuoi ventidue anni, ti va?" chiese sorridendo. Il moro sorrise e si limitò ad annuire, dal momento che non aveva altro da fare quella sera. Trovò strano il modo in cui l'uomo ignorò ciò che disse riguardo i turni ma decise di non indagare oltre. Forse davvero stavano tramando qualcosa per il suo compleanno e il signor Lee lo stava intrattenendo. Ne ebbe la prova quando disse "vado a mettere apposto il grembiule e torno" e l'altro si mise davanti alla porta, guardandolo con occhi leggermente scossi.

"Ma no, si è allagato tutto di là, dopo lo metto apposto io, lascia stare."

Hongjoong fece un ghigno portandosi le mani sui fianchi. Assottigliò gli occhi e guardò il suo capo con aria leggermente di sfida.

"Ah sì? E perché non mi hai detto niente? Avrei potuto pulire io" lo stuzzicò ridacchiando. Il signor Lee a quel punto sospirò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo, capendo che ormai il ragazzo aveva scoperto la sorpresa che gli altri, nel retro del locale, stavano preparando.

"Ops, forse vi ho rovinato i piani" ridacchiò di nuovo, beccandosi però un pizzicotto su un fianco dal signore. Hongjoong rise ancora di più e si affrettò ad allontanarsi dalla porta per non farsi attaccare di nuovo.

"Almeno quando arriveranno ed urleranno sorpresa, fingi di non sapere niente" sussurrò l'uomo con un broncio evidente sul volto. Hongjoong alzò le mani ed annuì, iniziando a fare varie smorfie stupite per capire quale sarebbe stata quella più adatta.  
Alla fine la mezzanotte del sette novembre arrivò all'improvviso, quando i due erano ancora intenti a chiacchierare del più e del meno.  
Wooyoung, Yunho e Mingi saltarono fuori dalla stanza con una torta ed una bottiglia di spumante tra le mani, urlando un "auguri hyung!" ed il festeggiato sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

"Sapevo che stavate tramando qualcosa contro di me, mi sembrava strano il fatto che oggi fossi da solo a lavoro" borbottò dopo aver ringraziato tutti. Wooyoung si aggrappò alle sue spalle e gli stampò un bacio su una guancia; quel ragazzo probabilmente era il più affettuoso di tutti fra di loro.

"Il signor Lee ci ha dato un giorno libero per prepararti questa piccola festa" spiegò il ragazzo dai capelli lilla, continuando a stare appiccicato al suo hyung, mentre guardavano Yunho e Mingi accendere le candeline sulla torta.

"E domani il giorno libero toccherà a te. Consideralo come il mio regalo di compleanno" aggiunse il capo, facendo sorridere il ragazzo che annuì e mimò un veloce "grazie".  
Dopo una bella manciata di minuti i due piccioncini riuscirono ad accendere tutte e ventidue le candeline ed Hongjoong si mise davanti alla torta, quando iniziarono a cantare in coro la classica canzoncina del "tanti auguri a te".  
A conclusione il festeggiato soffiò sulle candeline per spegnerle ma a nessuno dei presenti passarono inosservate le due gote rosse che si erano formate su di lui, e ciò non fece certo mancare qualche scherzosa presa di giro.  
La serata finì nel migliore dei modi, i suoi amici gli regalarono un peluche gigante di un minion, sostenendo che fosse il suo sosia, soprattutto in altezza, ed Hongjoong ovviamente non si astenne dal tirare una manata per uno ai tre amici.  
Quando tornò a casa era troppo stanco per mettersi a leggere il messaggio che gli aveva inviato Seoyun, per fargli gli auguri.

Ma la mattina del suo compleanno non si aspettava di certo di essere svegliato dalla suoneria del suo cellulare, soprattutto non credeva potesse essere possibile che si trattasse di una chiamata di sua madre.  
Con ancora gli occhi chiusi ed annaspando sul comodino con una mano, riuscì ad afferrare il telefono, ma gli ci vollero altri dieci secondi per poter accettare la chiamata.

"Pronto?" biasciò con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. Si sollevò col busto per potersi mettere in posizione supina, dopodiché si mise seduto e si passò una mano prima sugli occhi, e poi sui capelli.

"Hongjoong, non dirmi che stai ancora dormendo! È il tuo compleanno e vorrei averti a pranzo tra massimo un'ora, dato che è mezzogiorno passato!"

Il ragazzo sospirò non avendo la forza di alzare gli occhi al cielo al sentire la voce stridula della donna. Meno parlava con lei e meglio era, dal momento che dopo anni passati a deriderlo e screditarlo davanti agli altri, la trovava una madre insopportabile e non degna di essere chiamata tale.  
Quando cercò di risponderle lei aveva già chiuso la chiamata, dunque non ebbe neanche il tempo di opporsi a quell'invito.  
L'unica cosa che poté fare fu alzarsi dal letto per andare a farsi una doccia, e dopo essersi preparato con una felpa ed un paio di jeans, uscì di casa.  
Si ritrovò in poco tempo a casa dei suoi genitori ma ovviamente non furono così cordiali con lui quando lo videro vestito in modo sportivo e per niente elegante. Inoltre al suo fianco Seoyun non era presente, dunque fu un problema in più.  
Non mancarono le occhiate che gli lanciò anche la sorella quando lo vide presentarsi in un outfit del tutto trasandato, o meglio, così era come veniva visto all'interno di quella famiglia, sempre piena di eleganza e buone maniere.  
Beh, ad essere sinceri, sul rispetto non aveva niente da dire poiché era importante portarlo per gli altri, ma il solo fatto che venisse visto con malocchio solo perché stava indossando dei semplici jeans ed una felpa... non aveva molto senso.

"Pensavo ci fosse anche Seoyun" commentò la sorella con una nota di dispiacere nella voce. Hongjoong non era neanche entrato in casa e già voleva fare ritorno alla sua. Perché era stato così stupido da rispondere a quella chiamata? Non aveva potuto semplicemente lasciar perdere? Ogni scusa era buona per invitarlo a pranzo e far aumentare le insicurezze dentro di lui che si portava dietro ogni giorno.

"Seoyun lavora" rispose con una scrollata di spalle. Entrò in casa dopo aver salutato tutti con un cenno del capo che solo il padre ricambiò; forse era l'unico all'interno di quella famiglia ad avere un minimo di cervello e ne avrebbe avuto ancora di più, se solo non fosse stato succube della moglie.  
In poco tempo furono a tavola e presto Hongjoong capì il motivo per cui l'avevano chiamato a pranzo: Yeji, sua sorella, si sarebbe sposata con l'uomo che si era accomodato accanto a lei. Il ragazzo non l'aveva mai visto, segno che si erano conosciuti da poco e già si sposavano.  
Lui invece erano anni che ormai stava con Seoyun ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio per chiederle la mano... anzi, in realtà, ora che ci pensava, non aveva neanche mai pensato a farlo ma probabilmente perché ancora era troppo presto. Aveva appena compiuto ventidue anni.  
In ogni caso si rese conto che quel pranzo non fu per festeggiare il suo compleanno, quanto invece per festeggiare il fidanzamento ufficiale di sua sorella.

"Con Seokjin pensavamo di sposarci questa primavera, pensiamo che sia la stagione migliore" spiegò Yeji, tenendo felicemente la mano intrecciata a quella del suo futuro marito.  
I loro genitori annuirono in accordo, mentre invece Hongjoong rimase per tutto il tempo con lo sguardo abbassato sul pranzo che aveva davanti, ogni tanto forzava dei sorrisi per far capire che stesse andando tutto bene, ma sapeva che almeno sua madre e sua sorella, lo odiavano.

"Io penso che sia ancora troppo presto. Lo conosci solo da qualche mese, Yeji" disse Hongjoong, quando il pranzo super noioso finì e i due rimasero da soli. La sorella lo squadrò da capo a piedi prima di mettere su un sorrisetto quasi disgustato.

"Sei solo invidioso perché tu non riesci a chiederlo a Seoyun" rispose, ma Hongjoong a quelle parole non volle farsi mettere i piedi in testa. Yeji era più grande di lui almeno cinque anni ma questo non significava che poteva farsi trattare come uno straccio.

"Non mi sembra ancora il momento giusto, sono troppo giovane per sposarmi."  
"Ma lei ha l'età giusta per farlo e probabilmente prima o poi si stancherà di te. Vedrà quanto tu sia rammollito e ti lascerà perdere... sempre se non l'ha già fatto."

Quelle parole gli vennero sputate in faccia ma fecero più male di un coltello affilato. Certo, quando era arrivato non si aspettava di venire accolto con baci e abbracci, ma neanche di essere trattato come un delinquente, soprattutto poi per il suo compleanno.  
Tornò a casa con l'umore a terra e quando si mise sul letto non ebbe neanche la forza di piangere.  
Perfino durante il suo giorno la sua famiglia era riuscita a farlo sentire di troppo.  
Forse se ci fosse stata anche Seoyun la giornata si sarebbe svolta in maniera del tutto diversa, ma lei si stava allontanando da Hongjoong e questo ormai era un dato di fatto. Yeji forse aveva intuito qualcosa ma sperava solo che si trattasse tutto di un malinteso.  
Si ricordò delle parole di Seonghwa, quando gli aveva raccontato della sua cliente e di quando aveva scoperto che il suo ragazzo la tradiva. Non voleva che andasse a finire così anche per lui.  
Quando si accorse di una macchia bagnata sul cuscino si rese conto di star effettivamente piangendo e poco dopo iniziò a sentire la testa scoppiare.  
Decise di chiudere gli occhi e di lasciarsi cullare dalle braccia di Morfeo. Almeno nel mondo dei sogni poteva essere ciò che avrebbe voluto.  
E se questa era stata la serata di Hongjoong, quella di Seonghwa non fu particolarmente più entusiasmante.  
Aveva deciso di vedersi di nuovo con San a casa di quest'ultimo, dal momento che gli aveva detto di essere libero. Wooyoung gli aveva dato buca perché si sentiva troppo stanco e quando gli aveva chiesto il motivo, gli aveva spiegato che la notte prima aveva fatto tardi per festeggiare il compleanno di Hongjoong, così San l'aveva raccontato a sua volta al suo hyung.

"Oggi era il compleanno di Hongjoong?" chiese sorpreso. Era ormai una settimana piena che non lo vedeva, un po' forse era anche colpa sua, dal momento che non si presentava più al locale o a casa sua. Era anche vero che aveva seguito il consiglio del suo amico ed aveva lasciato in sospeso il suo caso, semplicemente perché non gli piaceva finire sempre in vicoli ciechi senza sapere come uscirne.  
Perciò si era concentrato su altro ed aveva quasi dimenticato la serata piacevole che aveva passato in sua compagnia.  
Quella volta però, quando risentì il suo nome, riportò automaticamente la mente alla notte di halloween, facendo così spuntare un sorriso impercettibile sulle sue labbra.

"Siete diventati amici? So che la notte di halloween avete passato tutto il tempo insieme. Me lo ha detto Wooyoung" disse San, abbozzando un sorrisetto curioso. Seonghwa scrollò le spalle, sorseggiando la bottiglia di soju rubata dal frigorifero dell'amico.

"Sono stato bene sì, ma niente di più" rispose cercando di essere il più indifferente possibile. San notò quanto l'atteggiamento del suo migliore amico fosse strano ma non disse niente e semplicemente annuì.

"Perché non gli fai gli auguri? Secondo me gli farebbero piacere. Tanto il suo numero lo hai, no?"  
"Ci penserò."

In realtà Seonghwa pensò che glieli avrebbe fatti se solo avesse saputo prima del suo compleanno. Ormai la giornata stava per concludersi e sicuramente era già andato a letto o comunque era impegnato a fare altro. Forse Seoyun lo aveva degnato della sua compagnia almeno per quella giornata e poi era una settimana che non si vedevano e neanche si sentivano, quindi non gli sembrava il caso di disturbarlo.  
Lasciò che anche quella giornata giungesse al termine e come al solito si addormentò sul divano di San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera, spero che abbiate passato al meglio questi giorni!! 
> 
> Parlando della storia... finalmente i seongjoong iniziano a fare conoscenza, e inoltre c'è stata una new entry, più che della famiglia di Hongjoong sto parlando di Seokjin che spero lo amerete durante i prossimi capitoli... 👀
> 
> Detto ciò, se vi è piaciuto anche questo capitolo lasciate anche un commentino piccolo piccolo, thanxx 🥺💖


	8. Ottavo

Il giorno successivo al suo compleanno Hongjoong si era svegliato di nuovo con il pallino della finestra sopra al letto e dal momento che avrebbe avuto il turno di pomeriggio gli sembrò ottimo passare quella mattinata a cercare un ingegnere che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo con la sua idea innovativa.  
Così aveva cercato su internet vari numeri di telefono ed era riuscito a trovarne uno abbastanza vicino a lui, dunque lo aveva chiamato. Si erano dati appuntamento per il martedì dopo e con sua più grande gioia era arrivato più velocemente di quanto pensasse.  
Quando gli suonarono al campanello alle dieci in punto del mattino, il ragazzo dai capelli scuri si impegnò ad alzarsi almeno due ore prima per farsi una doccia e prepararsi al meglio per rendersi presentabile. Al contrario di come si era fatto vedere dalla sua famiglia, quella mattina si mise anche un po’ di fondotinta sul viso per coprire qualche brufolo ed arrossamento della pelle; d’altronde non era da tutti i giorni ricevere ospiti in casa e ad Hongjoong piaceva quando succedeva.

“Prego, venite pure!” disse quando aprì la porta, ritrovandosi davanti a due uomini, uno sulla trentina, probabilmente un architetto, e l’altro forse con il doppio degli anni, che aveva capito fosse invece l’ingegnere. Questi abbassarono la testa come gesto di educazione ed Hongjoong fece lo stesso per ricambiare, prima di farli passare. Si diressero insieme verso la camera da letto al piano superiore ed una volta all’interno della stanza, il proprietario di casa mostrò ai due dove aveva intenzione di costruire quella finestra che tanto desiderava.

“Se è possibile mi piacerebbe farla proprio sopra al letto, così che quando mi stendo possa vedere il cielo. Mi piaceva l’idea di farla tonda e piuttosto grande ma ora che ci penso probabilmente sarebbe ancora più grande a forma quadrata, credo?” spiegò Hongjoong, impegnato a torturarsi le dita delle mani le une con le altre a causa della troppa emozione.

“Dovremmo spostare il letto per poter lavorare meglio” suggerì il più giovane tra i due ed il proprietario annuì, affrettandosi a prendere il lato sinistro del letto per spingerlo verso la porta della stanza, venendo aiutato dall’architetto che subito dopo lo ringraziò.  
Quando i due iniziarono a lavorare al disegno, Hongjoong decise di spostarsi vicino alla finestra che dava sulla strada e quando si affacciò non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: che diamine ci faceva Seonghwa sotto casa sua?  
C’erano forse due motivi che spiegavano la sua presenza, uno era che fosse venuto ancora a tenere d’occhio Seoyun, l’altro invece per dargli qualche nuova informazione.

“Posso lasciarvi soli un attimo?” domandò improvvisamente Hongjoong rivolto ai due uomini che semplicemente annuirono e gli dissero che se avessero avuto delle domande o richieste lo avrebbero richiamato.  
Così il ragazzo, uscito dalla camera, scese velocemente le scale ed in un attimo si ritrovò sullo stipite della porta con l’attenzione rivolta al biondo appoggiato alla sua moto. Aveva il telefono in mano, perciò non si era accorto della sua presenza.

“Seonghwa!” lo richiamò, al ché il diretto interessato alzò lo sguardo e gli fece un cenno col capo appena i loro occhi si incontrarono. Hongjoong si accorse che neanche quella mattina indossasse gli occhiali, nonostante ci fosse lo stesso sole spaccapietre che c’era stato anche la mattina di halloween.  
Non capiva con quale criterio li indossasse ma decise di lasciar perdere.

“Che ci fai qui?” domandò, appoggiandosi con la schiena allo stipite della porta ed intrecciando le braccia al petto. Il più grande portò una mano sul codino che aveva in testa, se lo rigirò fra le dita per qualche istante mentre scrollava le spalle e storceva il naso.

“Pensavo che fosse lunedì ed ero venuto per la tua ragazza dato che tu hai il turno di mattina quel giorno. Ma ho appena visto sul calendario del telefono che era ieri.”

Hongjoong lasciò la porta aperta e scese i tre scalini per dirigersi verso di lui, tenendo comunque le braccia intrecciate al petto. Lo osservò alzando le sopracciglia prima di scoppiare a ridere per sbeffeggiarlo.

“Benvenuto sul pianeta Terra, signor investigatore. Siamo a martedì dieci novembre duemila venti, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto.”

Seonghwa alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa decidendo di ignorare quella battuta.

“Che stai facendo in casa? Ho visto che hai fatto entrare due uomini” disse quindi, cambiando discorso. Hongjoong si passò una mano sui capelli e rimase a guardarlo con un sorriso entusiasta, gli occhi luccicanti, quasi come un bambino davanti alle caramelle.

“Vuoi entrare? Così te lo spiego meglio” rispose. Il biondo storse le labbra prima di annuire, dunque si staccò dalla sua moto e seguì Hongjoong verso l’interno della casa, dove ci era già stato una delle prime volte che si erano conosciuti.  
Non ci impiegarono molto a raggiungere i due uomini che nel frattempo avevano raggiunto il soffitto per prendere le varie misure e tracciare un disegno iniziale sul muro.

“Voglio farmi una finestra sopra il letto così che la notte possa ammirare le stelle stando sdraiato. È il regalo che mi faccio per il compleanno” disse con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra mentre osservava il lavoro dell’ingegnere sopra alla scala. I due uomini quando sentirono la voce di Hongjoong si voltarono verso di loro e rivolsero un saluto anche a Seonghwa abbassando la testa, cosa che fece anche quest’ultimo.  
Il più grande comunque si ricordava del suo compleanno, gliene aveva parlato San, ma finse di non saperlo per non fargli capire che aveva ignorato la cosa senza fargli gli auguri, anche se ora che ci pensava, non era stato comunque tenuto a farglieli, dal momento che, nonostante la serata di halloween passata insieme, non erano amici e ciò che li legava era solo a scopo professionale.

“Quando è il tuo compleanno?” chiese quindi, fingendo di cadere dal pero. Hongjoong si strinse nelle spalle mentre continuava ad osservare i due, poi rivolse uno sguardo a Seonghwa per potergli rispondere.

“È stato sabato.”  
“Oh, allora auguri” si affrettò a dire il maggiore, ottenendo in risposta un “grazie”.

“Perché proprio questa finestra sopra il letto?” domandò ancora, venendo colpito da una nota di curiosità. Inutile negarlo, ma Seonghwa si sentiva incuriosito da quel ragazzo ed i suoi strani modi di fare. Si ricordò di quando la mattina di halloween lo aveva beccato a decorare l’insegna del locale e aveva capito essere lui la vena artistica fra tutti.  
Forse era proprio quella caratteristica ad avergli fatto pensare di creare una finestra proprio sul soffitto.

“Mi piace soffermarmi a guardare le stelle e vorrei farlo stando comodo” spiegò. Quando Hongjoong si sentì chiamare dal signore sullo scaleo si avvicinò a lui e gli rivolse la sua completa attenzione.

“Si può fare ma il mio consiglio è farla quadrata. Se è d’accordo possiamo iniziare i lavori già dalla prossima settimana.”  
“È perfetto!” confermò senza esitare, con un sorriso sornione dipinto in volto. I due uomini a quel punto si congedarono e Hongjoong rimase solo con Seonghwa, dopo averli accompagnati all’uscita.

“Lei lo sa?” chiese Seonghwa mentre si metteva seduto sul divano senza neanche chiedere il permesso al proprietario, infatti quest’ultimo lo guardò stranito, non perché si fosse accomodato senza il suo consenso, ma semplicemente perché non si aspettava tutta quella… confidenza.  
Alla domanda comunque Hongjoong si strinse nelle spalle ed abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe, prima di scuotere la testa.

“No, ma tanto non credo neanche se ne accorgerebbe” rispose, cambiando subito umore. Il biondo capì di aver colpito nel punto sbagliato, perciò cercò di trovare qualcos’altro da dire ma il più piccolo fu più veloce e Seonghwa venne colto di sorpresa.

“Hai scoperto qualcosa di nuovo su di lei?”

Hongjoong si avvicinò al divano ma non si sedette accanto all’altro. Rimase in piedi davanti a lui, aspettando una risposta positiva. Quando però Seonghwa scosse la testa accompagnando il tutto da un sospiro, il minore sbuffò scocciato e si sentì crescere il nervoso nel petto appena lo sentì parlare.

“Devo ammettere che ultimamente ho lasciato il tuo caso in sospeso. Ne avevo altri da risolvere e il tuo per il momento sembra solo un vicolo cieco.”

Hongjoong si portò le mani nei capelli sbuffando ancora, prima di agitare le mani in aria in segno di disperazione. Seonghwa alzò un sopracciglio e rimase ad osservarlo.

“Non puoi abbandonare i casi in questo modo! Se vuoi essere pagato adesso dimmelo subito e lo faccio, ma ho bisogno di risposte!” sbraitò con un tono di voce chiaramente irritato. Il biondo continuò a mantenere la solita espressione impassibile ma al comportamento di Hongjoong si alzò dal divano e gli si mise difronte.

“Non voglio essere pagato senza averti fornito delle risposte, e tu non puoi essere così tanto insistente. Come ti ho già detto non ho solo la tua fidanzata da tenere sott’occhio e preferisco dedicarmi ad altri casi, piuttosto che continuare a perdere tempo con il tuo.”

Hongjoong si sentì intimorito dalla nota infastidita con cui Seonghwa gli rispose. Rimase quindi in silenzio e questa volta fu lui a mettersi seduto sul divano, poi appoggiò i gomiti sulle proprie ginocchia e sospirò, nascondendosi il viso fra le mani.  
Si prese delle ciocche di capelli fra di esse e le tirò leggermente, facendo capire a Seonghwa quanto fosse frustrato.  
Decise quindi di mettersi seduto accanto a lui, gli rivolse uno sguardo e dopo avergli messo una mano su una coscia, parlò di nuovo.

“Ascolta, non ho detto che non ti aiuterò. Solo che adesso, non avendo altre strade non riesco a rendermi utile e io odio perdere tempo. Fidati di me, d’accordo?” chiese con voce più morbida. Hongjoong allora alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi, prima di annuire impercettibilmente. Premette le labbra in una linea sottile mentre continuava ad osservare dentro le sue iridi scure e non riuscì a capire la sensazione strana ed inaspettata che provò nel guardarlo.  
Decise però di non farci troppo caso e dunque si concentrò sull’argomento che stavano affrontando.

“Fammi venire con te. Stasera, quando se ne andrà. Fammi venire con te, andiamo a spiarla insieme” disse di getto, senza neanche pensarci. Seonghwa aggrottò le sopracciglia a quelle parole e lo guardò confuso. Quando si accorse di avere ancora la mano sopra la coscia dell’altro la tolse velocemente, facendo finta di doversi sistemare i capelli, ma Hongjoong non ci fece molto caso.

“Non faccio venire i miei clienti con me, mentre lavoro. Non se ne parla neanche” fece il biondo in risposta. Si alzò dal divano con l’intenzione di andarsene ma il minore era deciso ad impuntarsi, dal momento che voleva capire meglio, dunque lo seguì e lo afferrò dalla manica destra della giacca per poterlo far voltare di nuovo.

“Solo per stasera. Ti prego Seonghwa, poi non romperò più.”

Si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi e questa volta il maggiore trovò difficile obiettare. L’unica cosa che poté fare fu accettare quella proposta.

“Solo per stasera” ribatté quindi, sostenendo il suo sguardo. Hongjoong annuì felice a quelle parole, capendo di esser riuscito a convincere il biondo con così tanta facilità. Fece un salto e Seonghwa cercò di mascherare un leggero sorriso che gli spuntò sulle labbra nel vederlo comportarsi quasi come un bambino.

“Allora stasera per l’ora di cena lei dovrebbe andarsene, quindi vieni qui poco prima, così le andremo dietro…”  
“So come funziona il mio lavoro, ti ringrazio” borbottò Seonghwa per interrompere ciò che aveva iniziato a dire il più piccolo. Quest’ultimo arrossì quando il biondo gli parlò sopra ma si limitò ad annuire e a mormorare un semplice “okay”. L’investigatore si dileguò solo qualche istante dopo ed Hongjoong decise di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e prepararsi per il lavoro.

[…]

La sera il ragazzo non cenò, troppo impegnato a prepararsi psicologicamente a ciò che gli sarebbe aspettato. Non sapeva effettivamente se aveva il coraggio di farlo. Fin dalla prima volta in cui aveva chiesto aiuto a Seonghwa si era sentito nel torto nell’invadere la privacy della sua ragazza, mentre adesso stava per andare a spiarla proprio insieme a quell’investigatore.  
Era agitato e nervoso ma quando vide il messaggio del biondo cercò di ricomporsi; d’altronde era lui ad avergli proposto un affare simile, perciò non poteva farsi vedere impaurito.

 _“Sono qui fuori, ho una jeep nera”_ c’era scritto sullo schermo del suo telefono. Non aprì la chat, dal momento che gli serviva sapere solo quello. Alzò la testa quando sentì la voce di Seoyun che lo avvertiva di starsene andando, così le sorrise ed annuì, infilandosi velocemente il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni per poi avvicinarsi a lei.

“Vai anche tu da qualche parte? Di solito quando stai in casa indossi la tuta” osservò lei, alzando un sopracciglio. Hongjoong si diede inizialmente dello stupido per essersi fatto trovare pronto ad uscire, ma poi le buttò davanti al naso la scusa che era appena rientrato da lavoro e lei scrollò le spalle, scegliendo di crederci; in verità a lei non importava molto se il suo ragazzo fosse uscito con qualcuno. Lui pensò che se le avesse detto di avere un’altra, probabilmente non ci sarebbe neanche restata male.  
Aspettò che si chiudesse la porta alle spalle prima di schizzare verso la propria camera da letto, afferrò un giubbotto, una sciarpa ed un berretto, poi si assicurò di aver preso almeno il portafoglio con i documenti ed il telefono.  
Quando uscì di casa si affrettò a dare le mandate alla serratura dopodiché si voltò, prontò a cercare la moto di Seonghwa che però non riuscì a scovare.  
Si accorse della vibrazione del telefono, dunque lo estrasse convinto di aver ricevuto un altro messaggio dal biondo, infatti fu proprio così.

_“Ti ho detto che sono sulla jeep nera.”_

Hongjoong arrossì al leggere quelle parole, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido. Aveva letto il primo messaggio, eppure pensava comunque che fosse andato a prenderlo con la moto. Dopo aver scosso la testa si affrettò a raggiungere la macchina e senza esitare aprì lo sportello accanto al posto del guidatore e ci montò sopra, accomodandosi al suo fianco.

“Scusa, sono un idiota, ero convinto fossi con la moto” disse ridacchiando mentre si allacciava la cintura. Seonghwa non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo, troppo intento a seguire il taxi della ragazza che si era già allontanato abbastanza; riusciva comunque a tenerlo d’occhio.

“Ho notato ma la macchina, per due persone, è più comoda” commentò quando si decise ad accendere il motore. Una volta partiti Hongjoong sentì il cuore iniziare a battere più forte ma cercò di non farci troppo caso.

“Non sapevo fossi così ricco da poterti permettere sia una moto che una jeep enorme come questa” osservò dunque il più piccolo, rivolgendogli un’occhiata. Seonghwa fece un ghigno prima di rispondere.

“Mi faccio pagare bene e ho tanti clienti.”

Hongjoong alzò gli occhi e storse le labbra in una smorfia annoiata. Doveva ammettere che dopo la serata di halloween passata insieme a lui aveva cambiato idea sul suo carattere, ma in ogni caso non poteva negare che non perdeva occasione per tirarsela.

“Da quanto tempo fai questo lavoro?” domandò curioso il minore; per avere solo ventidue anni era strano che fosse un investigatore privato dotato di licenza.

“Poco più di un anno ma ho iniziato da ragazzino così per gioco. Al liceo mi piaceva indagare su vari gossip, tra professori e studenti” spiegò Seonghwa continuando a guardare la strada. Hongjoong sorrise a quelle parole ed alzò le sopracciglia. Gli sarebbe piaciuto saperne di più, proprio per questo motivo continuò con varie domande.

“Davvero? E cosa facevi, scovavi le varie relazioni clandestine e le corna che si mettevano fra varie coppiette?” chiese ridacchiando, facendosi tornare alla memoria quei ricordi da adolescente. Alcuni li ricordava con malinconia, altri con un po’ di pesantezza; le superiori erano stati gli anni scolastici più difficili, tra i professori che pretendevano troppo, tra i compagni di scuola che aveva dovuto sopportare per cinque lunghi anni ed ovviamente non mancava la sua famiglia che gli aveva rovinato l’intera adolescenza.

“Diciamo di sì, a quei tempi non c’era molto se non investigare per questioni romantiche” continuò. Smisero di parlare appena il taxi davanti a loro si fermò ed Hongjoong istintivamente abbassò la testa quando vide Seoyun scendere, per paura di essere scoperto.

“Non ti vedrà, siamo a debita distanza. Non si sono neanche accorti che li stavamo seguendo” disse con nonchalance il più grande, osservando i movimenti di lei. Dopo aver pagato il tassista si diresse verso la casa davanti a cui il veicolo si era fermato: era sempre il solito indirizzo che Hongjoong gli aveva dato dicendogli che era la residenza della sua migliore amica.

“Aveva detto che andava a lavoro” mormorò Hongjoong quando fece di nuovo capolino.

“Forse prima è passata di qui per prendere qualcosa o semplicemente per salutarla” ribatté Seonghwa, cercando di dare una spiegazione plausibile, ma il ragazzo più piccolo scosse la testa e sospirò, non essendo del tutto convinto.  
Prima che entrambi potessero realizzare ciò che stava succedendo, Hongjoong era già sceso dalla jeep nera di Seonghwa e adesso si stava incamminando verso la dimora di Hyejin.  
Anche il biondo scese dal suo veicolo per poter richiamare l’altro, che però non lo degnò di nessuna attenzione; l’agitazione che aveva provato fino a quel momento sembrava essere scomparsa tutta d’un tratto.  
Hongjoong voleva capire se Hyejin ospitava un ragazzo con cui Seoyun si vedeva. Da che ricordava quella ragazza aveva sempre vissuto da sola e non aveva mai avuto fratelli o sorelle. A dir la verità il ragazzo dai capelli neri sperava di trovarci un’altra persona che non fosse Hyejin all’interno di quella casa, così almeno avrebbe trovato delle risposte ed avrebbe messo fine a tutta quella falsa commedia, ma ancora una volta fu un buco nell’acqua. Quando fu abbastanza vicino – ma senza permettere di farsi scoprire – davanti ai suoi occhi vide l’abbraccio che si scambiò con l’amica e poco dopo entrarono in casa.  
Rimase a fissare il portone ormai chiuso, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Stava per piangere dalla disperazione perché non riusciva a capire cosa passasse per la testa della sua ragazza e lui non trovava il coraggio per poterle parlare.  
Ciò che lo fece trattenere dallo scoppiare a piangere fu lo scossone che gli diedero le mani di Seonghwa, posate poco prima sulle sue spalle.  
Sussultò e velocemente si voltò indietro, poi sbuffò affranto appena lo vide.

“Te l’ho detto che è solo tempo perso” mormorò il maggiore, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile. D’altronde era la prima volta che vedeva Hongjoong così disperato perché non riusciva a trovare una conclusione a tutta quella situazione.  
Il ragazzo comunque non rispose e dopo aver guardato negli occhi di Seonghwa parlò.

“Puoi portarmi a mangiare qualcosa? Non ho cenato e sto morendo di fame.”

Il biondo semplicemente annuì e dopo aver avvolto le spalle del più basso con un braccio, tornarono verso la jeep parcheggiata poco più lontano.

[…]

Così si ritrovarono al Mc Donald’s. Seonghwa si era opposto sostenendo che non era salutare tutto quel cibo spazzatura, ma Hongjoong aveva insistito, dicendo che per un povero ragazzo disperato come lui avrebbe potuto fare un’eccezione per quella volta.  
D’altronde Hongjoong non lo biasimava; nonostante non avesse mai visto il suo fisico, si capiva che quel ragazzo fosse uno a cui importava di tenere sotto controllo il proprio corpo.  
Ma quella volta anche lui fece uno sgarro, dal momento che provava un certo buco allo stomaco.

“Ma sei sicuro di voler prendere quella robaccia? C’è così tanta roba buona e tu prendi solo un’insalata?!” chiese il più piccolo, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata. Seonghwa storse il naso, ignorando le parole dell’altro.

“Tu cosa prendi?” domandò in risposta.  
“Un crispy mc bacon” disse fiero, ricevendo in cambio l’ennesima smorfia disgustata da parte del più grande. Hongjoong gli tirò una gomitata e sorrise compiaciuto quando lo sentì mugolare.

“Ops, ti ho fatto male?” lo prese in giro il moro, alzando le sopracciglia.

“No, sei solo irritante” ribatté con nonchalance Seonghwa, ma sotto sotto il minore sapeva che anche lui si stava divertendo in sua compagnia. Quella sera era iniziata male ma da quando erano arrivati al fast-food aveva preso una piega diversa, più leggera e felice, secondo il parere di Hongjoong.  
Il biondo comunque fece l’ordinazione sia per la sua insalata che per il disgustoso panino del minore attraverso la macchinetta e quest’ultimo rimase a guardarlo, aspettando che finisse. Ma non pensava che Seonghwa stesse ordinando anche per lui, per questo quando finì, Hongjoong iniziò un’altra ordinazione, beccandosi un’occhiata dall’altro.

“Che stai facendo?” domandò con un’espressione che sfiorava il divertimento, ma anche un po’ la confusione. Il moro ricambiò lo sguardo.

“Sto ordinando, forse?” rispose ridacchiando. Seonghwa allora si passò una mano sui capelli prima di sospirare.

“È stato il tuo compleanno, te l'offro io quel panino orrendo” borbottò alzando gli occhi al cielo. Hongjoong rimase sorpreso a quelle parole e si morse il labbro inferiore prima di rivolgere all’altro un sorriso sincero. 

“Oddio davvero? Grazie!”

Non ci pensò neanche un istante quando gli saltò letteralmente addosso ed avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo, facendo storcere il naso a Seonghwa, che cercò di scrollarselo di dosso.

“Prego, ma ora vedi di smetterla, non voglio avere tutti gli occhi della gente puntati addosso.”

Hongjoong fece come il biondo gli aveva chiesto ma non se la prese per quelle parole. Rimase a guardarlo ancora un istante prima di rivolgergli un altro “grazie”, troppo contento del fatto che non solo avesse accettato di portarlo al mc, ma anche perché quella sera percepì qualcosa di diverso stando insieme a lui.  
Era una sensazione strana ma piacevole. Poteva affermare che forse era l’inizio di un’amicizia, ma con Wooyoung, Yunho e Mingi non aveva mai provato qualcosa del genere.  
Con Seonghwa quella sera poté dire di sentirsi al sicuro, forse perché i suoi modi di fare gli ispiravano fiducia e sicurezza, nonostante continuasse ad essere ancora leggermente scorbutico. Hongjoong stava iniziando a farci l’abitudine.  
E in cambio anche il più grande stava iniziando ad abituarsi al carattere ancora un po’ infantile dell’altro. Non che fosse un aspetto negativo di Hongjoong, ma si notava facilmente la differenza fra di loro, nonostante fossero coetanei.  
Odiava ammetterlo perché fin da piccolo aveva riscontrato diversi problemi nell’aprirsi a persone che non conosceva, ma infondo era consapevole che la compagnia di quel ragazzo lo facesse sentire più… vivo.  
Quando entrambi rincasarono, Hongjoong si addormentò con i pensieri rivolti verso Seonghwa e quest’ultimo riuscì dopo tanto tempo a passare la notte con più tranquillità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasalveeee, stasera sono qui per festeggiare la mia negatività dal covid dopo un mese!!  
> Certo, mi porto dietro gli effetti collaterali (??) ma in ogni caso è un sollievo sapere che se ne sia andato, mi sono addirittura messa a piangere GIURO.
> 
> In ogni caso passando alla storia,,, seonghwa si sta finalmente sciogliendo nei confronti di hong e quest'ultimo si sta "appiccicando" a lui perché è mini mini 🥺🥺  
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate con un commento e lasciate un kudos (se non l'avete già fatto uwu).
> 
> Per ultimo voglio dedicare il capitolo alle mie prrsoncine meravigliose, Arianna, Noemi e Vanessa che sono diventate la mia famiglia, il mio posticino sicuro, quindi in poche parole grazie di esistere e volermi bene🥺💖
> 
> Con questo vi saluto sempre in stile woo, e ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!  
> bye bye in tiny 💘


	9. Nono

Hongjoong quella mattina si era svegliato di ottimo umore, probabilmente tutto merito della sera passata in compagnia di Seonghwa. Non aveva intenzione di farsi buttare giù dai pensieri negativi riguardo Seoyun, per questo motivo aveva semplicemente fatto una doccia e dopo la colazione si era avviato al locale a piedi; non distava tantissimo da casa sua e aveva deciso di uscire presto dalla sua dimora per poter fare una passeggiata senza fretta.  
Quando era arrivato a lavoro però aveva notato quanto già di prima mattina il bar fosse affollato, perciò si era dovuto subito rimboccare le maniche.  
Fortunatamente quella giornata l'aveva iniziata Wooyoung, dato che spesso toccava a lui, soprattutto adesso che il lilla aveva conosciuto quello che ancora reputava un semplice amico di letto, nonostante Hongjoong fosse convinto che c'era dell'altro.

"Che diamine hai fatto ieri sera? Hai quel sorrisetto ebete in faccia da tutta la mattina, finalmente Seoyun te l'ha data?"

La voce di Wooyoung fece distogliere il moro dai suoi pensieri, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a riporre i vari piattini e tazze sporche all'interno della lavastoviglie. Hongjoong spalancò gli occhi a quella domanda e storse le labbra.

"No scemo. In realtà ieri sera sono andato con Seonghwa, gli ho chiesto se potevamo seguire Seoyun insieme e l'abbiamo fatto, ma non ho ricavato niente come al solito, purtroppo" spiegò con una scrollata di spalle. Il più piccolo fece un sorrisetto a quelle parole ed Hongjoong capì cosa volesse far intendere ma scosse subito la testa.

"No, poi a fine serata mi ha riaccompagnato a casa e ognuno ha dormito nel proprio letto. Non mi chiamo Jung Wooyoung" aggiunse, ricevendo in risposta una gomitata nelle costole dall'amico che mise su un adorabile broncio.

"Che vorresti dire con questo?!" ribatté allora l'altro. Hongjoong scrollò le spalle, prendendo la palla al balzo per poter infilare in mezzo l'argomento _"San"._

"Vorrei dire che dovresti deciderti ad ammettere che San non è solo un gioco."

A quelle parole il lilla rimase in silenzio ed abbassò la testa, iniziando a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore. Non sapeva esattamente come rispondere, dal momento che non si aspettava di finire a parlare di quel ragazzo.  
Era vero, il suo hyung aveva ragione. San non era uno qualunque, dal momento che il loro rapporto - per il momento basato solo sul sesso - stesse andando avanti da quasi un mese ormai, il ché non era mai successo a Wooyoung, che cambiava amici con cui divertirsi ogni settimana.  
Sì, San era speciale, decisamente, ma al tempo stesso aveva paura di mostrare troppo i suoi sentimenti. Non era mai stato un amante dell'esporsi, soprattutto poi quando si parlava di emozioni così serie come l'amore. Non che ne fosse innamorato, ma si rendeva conto di essere sulla giusta via.  
Prima che potesse rispondere, il signor Lee fece il suo ingresso nel locale.

"Si dice in giro che Kim Yeji si sposerà in primavera con un certo Kim Seokjin!"

Hongjoong spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole e Wooyoung rivolse uno sguardo al suo hyung.

"Sul serio?" gli domandò, non credendoci veramente. Il più grande si strinse nelle spalle ed annuì, non riuscendo comunque a captare tutta quella sorpresa negli occhi dell'amico e l'entusiasmo nelle parole del suo capo.

"Forse lo hyung non sa chi è Kim Seokjin" borbottò il minore, rivolgendo uno sguardo all'uomo davanti a loro, che nel frattempo aveva appoggiato gli avambracci al bancone. Lanciò un'occhiata al moro e quest'ultimo alzò le sopracciglia.

"Non sai chi è il tuo futuro cognato?" chiese con un'espressione evidentemente sconvolta. Hongjoong continuò a scuotere la testa, più confuso che mai.

"Kim Seokjin è un imprenditore di fama mondiale, Hongjoong. Impossibile che tu non lo conosca" disse Wooyoung ed il maggiore sbuffò una risata prima di rispondere.

"Ah beh certo, avrei dovuto immaginarlo" borbottò fra sé e sé. Era ovvio, sua sorella non poteva sicuramente scegliere un misero operaio da due soldi, o un cameriere disgraziato come il fratello. Se doveva sposarsi, doveva piazzarsi bene, con uno ricco sfondato e milioni che gli uscivano anche da posti indesiderati.  
E fu così che della sera precedente non rimase più niente nella sua mente, essendo passata a pensieri più negativi: la sua famiglia che doveva metterlo a disagio e farlo sentire inutile anche quando non era presente.  
Il signor Lee comunque notò il cambio d'umore del suo dipendente, per questo decise di lasciare il discorso in sospeso, sparendo dietro al magazzino, Wooyoung invece continuò.

"Ci andrai?" domandò curioso.

"Devo per forza, e Seoyun ne sarà entusiasta, dal momento che sembra andare più che d'accordo con mia sorella" mormorò con un pizzico di dolore nella voce. Wooyoung sospirò e si passò le mani tra i capelli. Vennero interrotti momentaneamente da un cliente che ordinò la colazione e dunque il lilla prese l'ordine, Hongjoong poi pensò a preparare il tutto.

"Se continuate in questo modo, io credo che a primavera la vostra relazione sia già finita, hyung" commentò Wooyoung. Il moro si leccò le labbra e si prese quello inferiore tra i denti per trattenere parole che non ne valeva la pena di dire al suo amico. Da quando il signor Lee aveva messo in mezzo il matrimonio di sua sorella, Hongjoong si era trasformato in un fascio di nervi.  
Quando finì di preparare la colazione per il cliente, mise tutto sopra un vassoio e gliela portò al tavolo, sorridendo gentilmente e facendo un piccolo inchino in segno di educazione, come era solito fare, poi si voltò nuovamente per tornare verso la cassa e sorrise quando vide l'amico con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in faccia, che parlava con una chioma di capelli neri. Chi altro poteva essere se non San?

"Ciao San" disse semplicemente, passando dietro le spalle dell'amico per poter tornare vicino alla lavastoviglie e continuare a depositare i vari cocci sporchi ed utilizzati. San rimase sorpreso a quel saluto e sorrise a Wooyoung.

"Ehi Hongjoong! Quindi non mi odi più?" rispose il più piccolo con una leggera risata che fece scuotere la testa al lilla.  
Il più grande alzò la testa e di conseguenza le sopracciglia, prima di arricciare il naso.

"Io non ti ho mai odiato. Ho trovato imbarazzante il modo in cui avete flirtato per la prima volta davanti ai miei occhi ma se Woo con te è felice allora per me sei okay" ribatté con nonchalance, tornando a dare attenzioni all'elettrodomestico. Ovviamente non fece caso a come le gote del suo amico divennero rosse - forse anche più di un pomodoro - per ciò che aveva detto.  
San rivolse un dolce sorriso al ragazzo dietro la cassa e lo guardò quasi come a volergli chiedere _"davvero ti rendo felice?" _Hongjoong non ascoltò la conversazione tra i due piccioncini, essendosi lasciato sommergere nuovamente dai pensieri su Seoyun e sulla sua famiglia, ma quando si sentì chiamare da San, alzò di nuovo la testa per poter guardare entrambi i ragazzi.__

"Fai qualcosa domani pomeriggio?"

Il più grande fece cenno di no col capo ma continuò ad osservarli confusi, anche perché poi il ragazzo davanti a Wooyoung lasciò il discorso in sospeso e chiese di ordinare un pancake con nutella e sciroppo d'acero, dunque Hongjoong glielo preparò in pochi istanti.  
Non ebbe neanche voglia di chiedere il motivo di quella domanda, ma la risposta arrivò da sola da parte del lilla, quasi come se l'avesse letto nel pensiero.

"Mi ha chiesto se vogliamo andare a pattinare sul ghiaccio, ma voleva portare anche Seonghwa, quindi per non fargli fare il terzo incomodo... potresti venire anche tu. Ormai tanto siete amici, no?"

A quelle parole Hongjoong non riuscì a capire il motivo per cui percepì una lieve accelerazione del suo battito cardiaco. I pensieri gli balzarono nuovamente alla sera prima e gli restò difficile trattenere un sorriso.

"Quel ghigno è un sì?" chiese Wooyoung, evidentemente divertito. Hongjoong scrollò le spalle e si grattò il retro del collo ma l'amico lo conosceva troppo bene da capire che la risposta alla sua domanda fosse un sì.

[...]

"D'accordo. Stasera glielo dico."

Seonghwa alzò un sopracciglio appena sentì la voce del fratellastro entrare nella sua stanza, dunque si voltò verso la porta, per trovare l'altro in piedi sullo stipite che guardava in sua direzione.

"Ti sei deciso, finalmente?" chiese di rimando il biondo. Jongho si strinse nelle spalle e si prese il labbro inferiore con i denti. Fece un passo dentro lo studio del maggiore e si appoggiò con il sedere al bordo della scrivania, osservandolo dall'alto, dal momento che Seonghwa era seduto.

"Penso di sì."  
"E dove glielo dirai? In che modo?"  
"Non lo so hyung oddio! Non farmici pensare, lo farò appena mi sarò preparato psicologicamente, poi non importa dove, possiamo anche essere a fare la spesa."

Seonghwa si lasciò scappare una risata a quelle parole e scosse la testa. Il ragazzo dai capelli mogano non aveva mai visto il suo hyung ridere così di gusto, perciò anche a lui venne spontaneo mettere su un sorriso, felice di averlo fatto divertire.  
Nessuno dei due ebbe il tempo di mandare avanti la conversazione perché il cellulare del biondo iniziò a vibrare, dunque si affrettò a rispondere alla chiamata che notò essere di San.

_"Hyung! Dovrei chiederti un favore!"_

Il più grande mise il vivavoce così da far sentire anche l'altro presente in stanza.

"Che favore?" domandò di rimando, aspettando con un po' di curiosità, ciò che aveva da chiedergli l'amico.

_"Non è che ti andrebbe di venire con me e Wooyoung a pattinare sul ghiaccio, domani pomeriggio? Woo ha chiesto anche ad Hongjoong e ha detto che verrà, però sarebbe brutto per lui fare il terzo incomodo, non credi?"_

Gli occhi di Jongho si illuminarono a quell'invito e sorrise, battendo le mani davanti al proprio viso prima di annuire.

"Dì di sì, hyung, così posso chiedere a Yeosang se gli va di andarci e veniamo anche noi. Gli dirò domani che sono innamorato di lui, almeno! Ti prego hyung, fallo per me!!"

La richiesta disperata di Jongho non poté passare inosservata a Seonghwa. D'altronde il più grande amava così tanto il suo fratellino che gli restava difficile dirgli di no, ma comunque sapeva che in caso contrario, Jongho ci sarebbe stato per lui.  
Il loro rapporto era così meraviglioso che molti li invidiavano e Yeosang spesso aveva chiesto al suo amico come facesse ad andare d'accordo con quello che poi non era neanche suo fratello di sangue, bensì fratellastro.  
Non lo sapevano neanche loro, succedeva e basta.

"C'è Jongho che mi sta rompendo le palle pregandomi di accettare l'invito, quindi lo faccio solo per lui" disse, e di tutta risposta si beccò un _"la tua sottonaggine per Jongho mi lascia perplesso ogni giorno sempre di più"_ , prima di aggiungere un _"grazie hyung, sei il migliore!"_ e riattaccare.  
Ovviamente il più piccolo non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare al termine che usò San per descriverlo nei confronti del fratellastro. Non c'era cosa più vera e Seonghwa lo sapeva benissimo ma ciò non gli dava fastidio. Ammetteva di essere in quel modo, ma solo per Jongho e nessun altro.  
Si chiamava semplicemente amore fraterno.

"Grazie hyung!" disse Jongho, una volta che la chiamata fu terminata, e non si peritò nel buttargli le braccia al collo per attirarlo in una stretta piena d'affetto.  
Seonghwa sorrise leggermente e portò una mano sulla schiena del più piccolo per battergli dei colpetti.

"Bene, allora vado subito a chiamare Yeosang. Almeno avrò più tempo per prepararmi psicologicamente al possibile due di picche che mi tirerà" disse con finta aria drammatica, prima di sparire dallo studio del fratello. Quest'ultimo sospirò e scosse la testa; lui invece era sicuro che il suo migliore amico avrebbe ricambiato qualunque tipo di sentimento. Quando avevano passato del tempo insieme aveva avuto modo di osservarli, e gli sguardi di Yeosang verso Jongho erano tali e quali a quelli del suo fratellastro.  
Forse il biondo era ancora più timido del più piccolo per potersi far coraggio e dirglielo, mentre invece Jongho era accecato dalla paura di fare una brutta figura e di poterlo perdere, da non captare i segnali di fumo che l'altro gli mandava.  
Seonghwa provava tenerezza nel guardarli. Erano ancora così piccoli e ingenui in amore, che quasi li invidiava.  
Lui invece, aveva perso ogni speranza in quel sentimento, per colpa dei suoi genitori.

[...]

Wooyoung batteva un piede a terra ripetutamente per il nervosismo ed osservava il suo hyung mentre si infilava una delle sue solite felpe pesanti, dopo essersi sistemato i jeans in vita con una cintura. Si tirò indietro i capelli con le mani, decidendo poi di lasciarli scompigliati; non gli piaceva la piega che avevano preso quando se li era asciugati dopo lo shampoo, perciò decise solo di mettersi un cappellino sulla testa, in modo da nasconderli il più possibile, anche perché sarebbero andati sul ghiaccio, quindi non gli avrebbe fatto per niente caldo.

"La vuoi smettere di essere così agitato? Stai mettendo ansia anche a me" borbottò Hongjoong, lanciando un'occhiata all'amico da dietro lo specchio. Il lilla sospirò disperatamente prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore.

"Questa sarà la prima uscita ufficiale con San, come posso stare tranquillo?" rispose alzando le sopracciglia. A quel punto il più grande ridacchiò e si avvicinò all'amico, tirandogli un buffetto scherzoso sulla fronte e facendo sbuffare l'altro.

"Quindi ti piace e non è solo per scopare" constatò. Lo prese per un polso per incitarlo ad alzarsi e Wooyoung lo fece mentre tentava di tener nascosto il rossore sulle gote. In ogni caso non rispose a quelle parole e dopo aver storto il naso superò il suo hyung per uscire dalla stanza e dirigersi verso il salotto.  
Una volta pronti e vestiti entrambi con giubbotto, cappello, sciarpa e guanti, uscirono di casa, salendo in macchina del più grande, prima di partire.  
Non ci misero molto ad arrivare all'indirizzo in cui con San, Wooyoung si era dato appuntamento. Dopo aver parcheggiato aspettarono gli altri due davanti alla biglietteria della pista e nel frattempo si guardavano attorno.  
Il lilla non si decideva un attimo a rilassarsi ed Hongjoong smise di stuzzicarlo, dal momento che aveva capito che tanto non sarebbe riuscito nell'intento. Forse lo avrebbe fatto solo quando San sarebbe arrivato e con il suo solito dolce sorriso l'avrebbe messo a suo agio.  
Hongjoong però si rese conto che in realtà non era solo Wooyoung quello a sentirsi agitato e anzi, il solo pensiero di passare altro tempo con Seonghwa gli fece venire un leggero tremolio alle gambe. Non capiva cosa fosse ma era certo di non aver mai provato niente del genere con nessun altro suo amico.  
Gli venne quasi in mente di associare quelle sensazioni a ciò che inizialmente provava con Seoyun, ma poi scacciò il pensiero, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse ridicolo.  
Nonostante tutte le complicazioni che stava avendo con la sua ragazza, Hongjoong era sicuro di esserne ancora innamorato come la prima volta.  
Tornò con i piedi per terra e la testa alla realtà quando vide Wooyoung essere sovrastato da delle braccia che lo attirarono in un forte abbraccio e non riuscì a fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso quando vide San lasciare un bacio sulla fronte al lilla. Dopo aver salutato Wooyoung, il ragazzo rivolse un sorriso anche al suo hyung in segno di saluto, cosa che Hongjoong si affrettò a ricambiare.  
Quest'ultimo poi incontrò lo sguardo di Seonghwa e si limitarono entrambi a farsi un cenno con la testa. Il biondo tenne le mani in tasca ed il più basso spostò lo sguardo al fianco del ragazzo, notandone altri due, che il moro riuscì a riconoscere come il fratellastro ed il suo migliore amico di cui era innamorato.

"Ciao, tu devi essere Jongho, vero? Io sono Hongjoong, piacere di conoscerti" disse con un dolce sorriso, inchinandosi davanti al ragazzo dai capelli mogano. Jongho ricambiò il saluto ed annuì.

"Lui è Yeosang, il mio... migliore amico" borbottò un po' imbarazzato, sentendosi colpire in una costola dal fratello. Quando si scambiarono un'occhiata, Seonghwa stava ghignando e Jongho semplicemente roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
In un attimo Wooyoung e San si allontanarono dal gruppetto e poco dopo anche Yeosang e Jongho si misero in fila per fare il biglietto e scegliere i pattini della loro misura.  
Così i due hyungs si ritrovarono di nuovo da soli, ma questa volta percepirono un'aria leggermente più pesante fra di loro.  
Eppure erano solo due i giorni in cui non si erano visti, ed erano sembrati più affiatati quando si erano ritrovati dopo una settimana, dalla notte di halloween.

"Tutto bene?" 

Fu Seonghwa a rompere il ghiaccio, mentre decidevano di mettersi in fila anche loro. Solo in quel momento Hongjoong si rese conto di non saper pattinare, perciò alla domanda del biondo scosse immediatamente la testa e gli rivolse uno sguardo nervoso.

"Ora che ci penso mi sono ricordato che non so pattinare, quindi no, non è tutto bene."

Seonghwa ridacchiò leggermente e scosse la testa, tenendo le braccia intrecciate al petto. Il più piccolo lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia e cercò di trattenere un sorrisetto nell'osservare il suo.

"Sapremo come passare queste ore, allora" commentò con la massima tranquillità.

"Tu sai?"  
"Certo, io sono perfetto."

Hongjoong sbuffò a quella risposta e roteò gli occhi. Dopo qualche istante fu il loro turno, quindi entrambi pagarono per conto proprio il biglietto d'entrata.

"Taglia del piede?" chiese la signora dietro la cassa, al ché Hongjoong esitò a dire il suo, soprattutto dopo aver sentito quello di Seonghwa.

"Quarantatré."  
"E tu, caro?"

Il ragazzo più basso fece un piccolo sorriso a quella domanda. Voleva aspettare che Seonghwa si allontanasse ma invece sembrava aver tutta l'intenzione di sapere quale fosse il numero dei suoi piedi, forse proprio per prenderlo in giro più tardi.

"Secondo me almeno dieci numeri sotto il mio" disse infatti poco dopo, quando notò che Hongjoong non si degnava a rispondere. La signora sorrise per la dolcezza del più piccolo al notare le sue gote farsi più rosse, poi Seonghwa ridacchiò appena si sentì tirare un ceffone sulla nuca.

"Ho un trentasette."  
"Beh, ci sono andato vicino."  
"Smettila!"

Sembrava che il ghiaccio attorno a loro si fosse sciolto e così l'imbarazzo di qualche istante prima era andato a scemare, ma Hongjoong dicerto non si aspettava di esser preso così tanto di mira dall'altro, solo per la sua piccola statura.  
Una volta presi i relativi pattini si misero seduti dietro la baracchina della biglietteria per potersi cambiare le scarpe.

"Prova a mettere i miei, vediamo se ti stanno" propose scherzosamente Seonghwa. Hongjoong allora sbuffò di nuovo ma questa volta lo fece con più fastidio.

"Vedo che hai tanta voglia di scherzare oggi" borbottò. Una volta essersi cambiato si tirò in piedi e nascose le proprie scarpe sotto la sedia, dopodiché si diresse verso l'entrata della pista. Appena mise un piede sul ghiaccio sembrò sul punto di scivolare ma presto sentì due mani posarsi sui propri fianchi per riprenderlo.

"Ehi ehi ehi, dove vai? Ti ho detto che ti avrei insegnato io ma con calma" disse Seonghwa dietro di lui. Quando infatti il minore si voltò verso l'altro ed incontrò i suoi occhi, si rese conto di non essergli mai stato così vicino, per questo motivo si affrettò a tornare nella sua posizione iniziale e si scansò, appoggiandosi al bordo della pista. Il maggiore fece lo stesso, mettendosi però di schiena.

"Prima voglio prepararmi mentalmente" annunciò Seonghwa, puntando gli occhi sulla pista e sui vari presenti. Era normale che fosse così tanto affollato soprattutto da ragazzi e bambini; era un normalissimo pomeriggio di una bellissima domenica, ed in più, nonostante fosse ancora metà novembre, si iniziava a sentire l'atmosfera natalizia.

"Quindi tuo fratello si è deciso a dichiararsi al suo amico?" chiese la voce di Hongjoong. Il biondo voltò la testa verso il più piccolo e, notandolo guardare in una direzione precisa, seguì i suoi occhi, trovando Yeosang con la testa nascosta nel collo di Jongho. Sorrise quando dopo qualche istante i due si rivolsero uno sguardo e si stamparono un timido bacio sulle labbra.

"Aveva detto che l'avrebbe fatto oggi. A quanto pare è stato a ciò che si era promesso di fare ed è andata bene" osservò. Anche Hongjoong continuò a guardarli con dolcezza, pensandosi in una situazione simile insieme a Seoyun. Quando però sentì un peso sul cuore decise di distrarsi e come poteva farlo, se non parlando con Seonghwa?

"I vostri genitori lo sanno?" domandò, più curioso che altro. Il biondo gli rivolse un'occhiata prima di tornare a guardare il fratello e scuotere la testa.

"Se intendi del fatto che sia gay, no."  
"Pensi che non lo accetterebbero?" continuò Hongjoong. Quella volta non gli passò per la testa di essere troppo invadente, anche perché l'altro non sembrava infastidito da quelle curiosità.

"No, non lo farebbero. Tanto ci vediamo solo una volta al mese e soltanto per cene, che siano di famiglia o cazzate galanti con i loro colleghi di lavoro, perciò non gli pesa poi così tanto, la cosa" spiegò con una scrollata di spalle. Il moro si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e dopo qualche minuto decise di distogliere lo sguardo dalla coppietta appena nata.

"Io non capisco" mormorò guardando il ghiaccio sotto di sé, assumendo un'aria pensante. Seonghwa alzò le sopracciglia e puntò i suoi occhi neri sulla testa abbassata dell'altro al suo fianco.

"Cosa?" chiese in risposta. Hongjoong ci mise un po' prima di rispondere, ma poi lo fece.

"Cosa interessa ai genitori di chi ama il proprio figlio o la propria figlia? L'amore è amore, perché l'omosessualità è ancora un tabù? Anzi, in realtà lo è diventata. Nella storia gli uomini avevano anche amanti del loro stesso sesso, invece al giorno d'oggi, che dovremmo avere una mentalità più aperta, siamo una società molto più chiusa."

Seonghwa non seppe rispondere al breve monologo di Hongjoong. La pensava esattamente come lui, ma non era in grado di soffermarsi troppo sull'argomento. E poi non aveva voglia di discutere di argomenti seri, in quel momento.  
Quindi dopo aver scrollato le spalle si staccò dalla ringhiera della pista e si mise davanti all'altro. Alzò le sopracciglia e rivolse le braccia verso di lui per incitarlo ad andargli incontro.

"Non so se sia una buona idea, non voglio ritrovarmi steso a terra a fare il pesce lesso che tenta di rialzarsi senza riuscirci" bofonchiò più goffo che mai, con le gote ed il naso rosso, forse per il freddo. Seonghwa non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare che fosse carino ma fu un pensiero del tutto fugace che arrivò e sparì nell'attimo dopo, perciò non ebbe neanche il tempo di rendersene conto.

"Dai Hongjoong, fidati un po' di me. Ti assicuro che non te ne pentirai" rispose l'altro con tutta la calma del mondo. Quando poi gli rivolse un sorriso, il più piccolo non ebbe più le forze di opporsi, allora staccò le mani dalla ringhiera e si lanciò fra le braccia dell'altro, che lo afferrò inaspettatamente dalla vita.  
Si ritrovarono fin troppo vicini e per l'imbarazzo Hongjoong scoppiò a ridere, posandogli le mani sul petto.

"Morirò, me lo sento" blaterò come tentativo di sviare quella strana atmosfera che si era creata fra di loro nel momento in cui si erano ritrovati fin troppo vicini. Seonghwa si accorse di quanto l'altro stesse andando in panico, perciò si affrettò ad allontanarsi un po', in modo da farlo tornare a respirare.  
Se San l'avesse visto probabilmente se ne sarebbe uscito con una delle sue solite frasette o commenti del tipo _"gay panic"_ e cose simili, il ché, secondo Seonghwa, in quel momento sarebbe calzato proprio a pennello. Decise però di non dire niente per non mettere ancora più a disagio l'altro.

"Non ti faccio morire, ragazzino" rispose con nonchalance, mentre faceva il giro della sua figura per posizionarsi dietro di lui, senza però togliere le mani dai suoi fianchi. Hongjoong percepì un groppo alla gola nel sentirsi chiamare in quel modo. Si ricordò della prima volta in cui gli aveva affibbiato quel nomignolo e della sensazione di fastidio che aveva provato, ma quella volta non fu uguale e fu in quel momento che Hongjoong iniziò a sentirsi dannatamente confuso.  
Non riuscire ad ascoltare ciò che provava era sempre stata una delle sue più grandi frustrazioni, e adesso che ci si metteva anche Seonghwa, lo faceva agitare il doppio.

"D'accordo, tu prova a pattinare e io ti vengo dietro. Ti tengo dalla vita, quindi non aver paura anche se scivoli o perdi l'equilibrio, ci sono io" spiegò. Hongjoong annuì e sospirò, decidendo per quella volta di mettere fine alle sue preoccupazioni per concentrarsi solamente in ciò che stava facendo.  
Così iniziò a fare un passo dietro l'altro, con Seonghwa dietro che gli dava sicurezza e lo invitava ad aumentare sempre di più la velocità nei movimenti.  
Hongjoong si lasciò guidare dai consigli dell'altro, tant'è che quando il biondo lo lasciò e lui iniziò a slittare da solo, non se ne accorse neanche. Lo fece solo nel momento in cui si vide arrivare davanti un bambino aggrappato ad un pinguino e non riuscì a fermarsi, così si ritrovò a terra, con l'oggetto in grembo. Si alzò mettendosi seduto e si affrettò a restituire il pinguino al povero bambino che si teneva una mano sulla testa.  
Si scusò con evidente dispiacere in viso ma presto arrivò una donna - probabilmente la madre - che lo sollevò e si allontanò con evidente maleducazione, non prima però d'avergli lanciato un'occhiataccia.  
Hongjoong sospirò e cercò di rialzarsi, ma poco dopo davanti a lui vide una mano e quando sollevò lo sguardo incontrò quello divertito di Seonghwa.  
Lo ignorò, essendosi arrabbiato con lui per averlo lasciato, così portò entrambe le mani sul ghiaccio e con una spinta sollevò il sedere e cercò di rimettersi in piedi.  
Il biondo, vedendo che Hongjoong non riusciva completamente nel suo intento, lo prese di nuovo dai fianchi e il più piccolo inizialmente cercò di dimenarsi dalla sua presa, poi si arrese e si voltò verso di lui, tirandogli un pugnetto sulla spalla sinistra.

"Avevi detto che non mi avresti lasciato andare" mormorò con un broncio infastidito. Seonghwa sorrise leggermente e si leccò le labbra, prima di rispondere.

"Se non ci fosse stato quel bambino di mezzo saresti arrivato all'altro capo della pista, da solo. Non te ne sei accorto ma ti ho lasciato quasi subito" disse in maniera del tutto tranquilla, ma Hongjoong si era perso a guardare negli occhi dell'altro da non riuscire a capire in maniera chiara le sue parole.  
Anche Seonghwa rimase ad osservarlo per quella che sembrò un'infinità di tempo e tornarono entrambi alla realtà solo quando sentirono una voce urlare.

"Ehilà piccioncini! Vi è scaduto il tempo!"

Quando voltarono la testa verso sinistra, videro fuori dalla pista i loro amici, più Jongho e Yeosang che si tenevano per mano e nel frattempo il più piccolo ghignava.  
Hongjoong non riuscì a trattenersi dall'arrossire ancora di più di quello che già non era a causa del freddo, e Seonghwa storse il naso. Pensarono che avessero detto in quel modo solo per prenderli in giro, ma quando gli fecero cenno di guardarsi i pattini, notarono entrambi una lucina rossa lampeggiare: il tempo era davvero finito.  
Si affrettarono dunque ad uscire dalla pista, Seonghwa prese Hongjoong per un polso ma quest'ultimo quando si sentì scivolare di nuovo si aggrappò alle sue spalle, allora il biondo con uno scatto lo sollevò a mo' di sacco di patate e se lo mise su una spalla, facendo ridacchiare l'altro che iniziò a battere i suoi piccoli pugni sulla sua schiena.  
Una volta fuori dalla pista si cambiarono nuovamente le scarpe rimettendosi ognuno le proprie, poi raggiunsero gli altri, che li guardavano come a volere delle spiegazioni.

"Se avessimo saputo che ci sarebbero stati anche Yeosang e Jongho comunque avremmo potuto chiedere anche a Yunho e Mingi" disse però Hongjoong per interrompere quel momento pieno di imbarazzo, soprattutto per i due più grandi. Era difficile capire ciò che era successo fra di loro qualche minuto prima nel bel mezzo della pista, dal momento che erano gli unici in quel gruppo ad essere convinti del loro orientamento sessuale, inoltre Hongjoong aveva anche una ragazza di cui sentiva di esserne completamente innamorato.

"Possiamo sempre andare a mangiare qualcosa tutti insieme e chiedere anche a loro se vogliono unirsi" propose San dando quindi corda allo hyung del lilla, distogliendo l'attenzione dall'accaduto.  
Tutti sembrarono essere d'accordo con le parole del ragazzo, così chiamarono la terza coppietta del gruppo e i due non esitarono neanche un istante ad accettare.

[...]

Nonostante quel nuovo gruppetto fosse fatto solo di coppiette, Hongjoong e Seonghwa non si erano trovati in imbarazzo, neanche quando i loro amici ogni tanto si scambiavano qualche effusione o bacetto. C'era da precisare che neanche San e Wooyoung stavano insieme, ma tutti avevano notato quanto si piacessero, infatti i due si erano ritrovati a commentarli con cose del tipo _"sicuramente tra qualche giorno si metteranno insieme"_.  
Nessuno comunque aveva più tirato fuori quanto accaduto sulla pista da ghiaccio tra i due hyungs, il ché era stato un bene proprio per i diretti interessati, dal momento che se ci avessero ripensato si sarebbero sentiti molto a disagio.  
Dopo la cena ad un ristorante economico si erano spostati ad un locale lì vicino e inutile dire che tra un drink e l'altro, e la musica alta da discoteca, Wooyoung e San si erano messi a pomiciare letteralmente al fianco di Hongjoong, mentre invece Yunho e Mingi avevano preferito mettersi a ballare a ritmo della musica poco più distanti, così come avevano fatto anche Jongho e Yeosang.

"Stanno iniziando a darmi fastidio" mormorò il moro rivolgendo uno sguardo a Seonghwa che storse il naso ed annuì, lanciando un'occhiata ai due amici, intenti a fare cose non troppo caste. Quando Wooyoung si mise sulle gambe di San, Hongjoong non ci pensò due volte ad avvicinarsi più a Seonghwa, in modo da poter stare il più lontano possibile dai due.

"Scusa, ma non voglio che mi arrivi qualche sputacchio delle loro salive addosso" continuò, alzando la testa per poter guardare negli occhi dell'altro. Quest'ultimo alzò un angolo delle labbra, evidentemente divertito da quelle parole, poi scosse la testa per fargli capire che non gli dava alcun fastidio averlo così vicino. Anzi, ad essere sincero non gli dispiaceva per niente e quasi... lo trovava piacevole.  
Hongjoong d'altra parte non aveva intenzione di spostarsi. Per allontanarsi dalla coppietta avrebbe potuto benissimo alzarsi e mettersi sul bracciolo del divanetto, ma in quel modo non avrebbe potuto ricevere il calore che gli trasmetteva Seonghwa.

"Come fai ad essere così caldo? Io ho troppo freddo e le mie mani sembrano perfino cadaveriche" osservò Hongjoong, sollevando una mano e tirandola fuori dalla manica della felpa, per far sì che Seonghwa gliela prendesse. Così fece, sussultando impercettibilmente nel sentire la differenza di temperatura.

"Vuoi che ti riscaldi un po'?" domandò senza pensarci. Il più piccolo lo guardò negli occhi, prima di premere le labbra in una linea sottile. Arrossì a quella proposta ma non ci pensò due volte ad annuire.

"Se non ti dispiace" aggiunse poi.  
"Se mi fosse dispiaciuto non te lo avrei neanche chiesto, no?"

Hongjoong si limitò a rispondere soltanto con un mugolio e poco dopo appoggiò la testa al suo petto, mentre invece Seonghwa gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle per tenerlo il più vicino possibile al suo corpo.  
La sensazione di formicolio allo stomaco che provò il biondo lo fece scombussolare ma non ci pensò neanche un istante ad allontanarsi da quella stretta.  
Quasi provò la voglia di appoggiare la testa sui capelli neri dell'altro ma almeno in questo si trattenne. Decise di tornare ad osservare il fratellastro alle prese con il suo primo amore, in modo da distrarsi da quelle strane emozioni che aveva percepito.  
Hongjoong d'altro canto stava quasi per addormentarsi fra le braccia del più grande, quando però sentì la vibrazione del suo telefono nella tasca destra dei jeans.  
Sbuffò leggermente ma il cuore gli perse un battito nel momento in cui lesse il nome di Seoyun. Non ci pensò due volte a rispondere sotto lo sguardo confuso di Seonghwa.

"Seoyun?" domandò più sorpreso che mai.

_"Hongie ma dove sei? Non è che puoi tornare a casa?"_

Gli occhi di Hongjoong si spalancarono ed un sorriso a trentadue denti gli modellò le labbra, felice che finalmente fosse lei a chiedergli di tornare a casa.

"Sono con i miei amici ma sto arrivando" e mentre diceva quelle parole si alzò, facendo ricomporre Seonghwa sul divano. Quando chiuse la chiamata rivolse uno sguardo al biondo per salutarlo, ma quest'ultimo fu più veloce a parlare.

"Rimani qui" disse. 

Hongjoong deglutì inizialmente, poi fece un sorriso confuso e scosse la testa.

"Non mi faccio scappare l'unica volta in cui mi chiede di tornare a casa" ribatté il moro con una scrollata di spalle. Tirò fuori dalla tasca del suo giubbotto il cappellino e velocemente lo indossò. 

"Appunto per questo Hongjoong. Non ti considera mai e appena ti chiede qualcosa tu corri subito da lei. Non puoi essere sempre ai suoi comandi" disse Seonghwa, lo sguardo serio ma nel tono di voce si poteva percepire anche un cenno di disperazione.  
Il più piccolo però non prese bene quelle parole, infatti sbuffò una risata e scosse la testa.

"Questi non sono affari tuoi" sibilò tagliente. Senza dire altro se ne andò, dimenticandosi perfino di salutare i suoi amici, essendo rimasto troppo infastidito dalle parole del biondo.  
Qualche minuto dopo, accorgendosi dell'assenza del suo hyung, Wooyoung si voltò verso Seonghwa e lo guardò interrogativo.

"Dov'è andato Hongjoong hyung?" chiese semplicemente, al ché anche San si voltò verso il suo amico. Quest'ultimo storse il naso, non riuscendo a scacciare l'irritazione che provò in quel momento.

"A fare il cagnolino della sua ragazza" rispose sarcastico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà! Mi sembra siano passati anni da quando ho aggiornato l'ultima volta e invece sono passati solo 4 giorni okay perfetto 🙂👌🏻  
> In ogni caso spero che stiate tutt* bene e beh, non ho molto da aggiungere in realtà se non qualche piccolo commento riguardo il capitolo... questi due gay si stanno avvicinando sempre di più e Seonghwa ci è rimasto male quando Hongjoong se ne è andato,,, ops 👀  
> Spero che con la fine di questo capitolo vi abbia messo curiosità ALTRIMENTI SE NON C'È SUSPENCE NON SONO IO 
> 
> Detto questo vi faccio gli auguri di Natale anche se sarà un Natale un po' diverso quest'anno :c cercate comunque di passarlo al meglio!  
> Auguri a tutt* e a presto, che sicuramente prima del prossimo anno aggiornerò di nuovo eheh


	10. Decimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso, eccovi l'aggiornamento per aver superato i 100 kudos, vi amoooo🥺💖

Come corse Hongjoong quella sera per tornare a casa, non l'aveva mai fatto in vita sua e pensava non l'avesse mai fatto nessun altro al mondo, prima di lui.  
Addirittura in macchina aveva rischiato di fare un incidente perché non aveva visto uno stop e dunque era passato, troppo impegnato a pensare a come avrebbe concluso la serata insieme a Seoyun. Finalmente era lei a chiedergli di tornare a casa e chi era lui per dirle di no?  
Le parole di Seonghwa gli erano rimaste impresse, così come il nervosismo che gli avevano provocato di conseguenza.  
Come si comportava nella sua relazione non erano affari del biondo e questo avrebbe dovuto saperlo bene. Non era nessuno per immischiarsi nella sua vita sentimentale, se non a livello professionale come gli aveva chiesto di fare Hongjoong.  
Quando parcheggiò davanti casa, il ragazzo scese frettolosamente dal veicolo ed in un attimo si ritrovò ad aprire la porta. Seoyun non era in salotto, bensì, la trovò sdraiata sul letto, sotto le coperte, intenta a scrivere sulla tastiera del proprio cellulare.

"Piccola" disse Hongjoong con un dolce sorriso, mettendosi seduto su una parte del materasso. Lei allora distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo dell'apparecchio elettronico e ricambiò lo sguardo, poi si sollevò col busto per mettersi seduta. Il ragazzo percepì un filo di tensione nell'aria, sicuramente provocato da Seoyun, in ogni caso non ci diede molto peso e si avvicinò a lei per poterle lasciare un bacio a fior di labbra.

"Dov'eri?" chiese la ragazza mentre lo osservava. Hongjoong scrollò le spalle prima di rispondere.

"Con i miei amici, siamo stati tutto il giorno fuori. Abbiamo pattinato e poi cenato in un ristorante. Adesso eravamo in un pub ma stavo quasi per addormentarmi" spiegò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, per filo e per segno. Si ricordò di qualche istante prima, quando aveva appoggiato la testa su una spalla di Seonghwa e come quest'ultimo lo aveva avvicinato a sé per infondergli calore. Era stato rilassante e ad essere sincero gli era piaciuto ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, almeno non davanti la sua ragazza o ad alta voce.

"Tu non sai neanche pattinare" rispose lei, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata. Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle mentre lasciava che le sue gote si colorassero di rosso e Seoyun, pensando che fosse il caldo dovuto allo sbalzo di temperatura tra fuori e dentro casa, gli sfilò il cappellino che aveva ancora sulla testa, facendo poi la stessa cosa con la sciarpa e lasciando cadere tutto a terra.

"Lo so ma mi ha insegnato uno dei miei amici" continuò con un piccolo sorriso. Hongjoong si alzò dal letto per potersi togliere anche il giubbotto ed una volta fatto raccolse gli altri indumenti per poter riporre tutto nell'armadio. Si spogliò così da rimanere in intimo e dopo aver appoggiato i vestiti della giornata sulla sedia, tornò verso il letto. Indossò velocemente il pigiama a causa del freddo, poi raggiunse Seoyun sotto le coperte e le lasciò un altro bacio su una tempia.

"Perché non mi hai detto che tua sorella si sposa?"

Quella domanda fu l'ultima a cui Hongjoong pensò che potesse porgli.  
Ancora una volta, finiva per dover ripensare alla sua famiglia ed a quel punto pensò che Seoyun gli avesse chiesto di tornare a casa solo per parlare di quell'argomento.

"Mi è passato di mente, poi tu non sei mai a casa, non riesco mai a dirti niente perché non ti fai mai vedere. O sei impegnata con il lavoro, o vai da Hyejin oppure dai tuoi genitori" disse quindi con una nota di malinconia. Seoyun abbassò la testa ed iniziò a torturarsi le mani. Sapeva che Hongjoong aveva ragione ma non aveva intenzione di dargliela vinta, perché era consapevole quanto lei stessa avesse influenza sul suo ragazzo. Lui pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra e ciò che gli diceva era oro colato.  
Si era sempre approfittata dell'ingenuità di Hongjoong e nonostante le dispiacesse un minimo, non riusciva a smettere.

"Ma stasera appena ho potuto liberarmi non ho perso un attimo a chiamarti perché credimi, mi manchi troppo, Hongie" rispose dunque, facendosi più vicina al corpo dell'altro. Quest'ultimo sorrise a quelle parole e sentì il cuore riscaldarsi. Chiuse gli occhi quando Seoyun gli mise le mani sulle guance, poi appoggiò la fronte alla sua e fecero sfiorare i loro nasi.

"Ti amo così tanto, piccola" sussurrò lui, portando automaticamente le braccia attorno ai fianchi della ragazza. Lei non rispose a quelle parole piene d'amore, semplicemente lo baciò e ad Hongjoong tornò in mente il pomeriggio di quella stessa giornata, quando sulla pista da ghiaccio era stato lui ad esser tenuto per la vita dalle mani di Seonghwa.  
Non riuscì a capire il motivo di quel collegamento ma non ci rimase a pensarci più di tanto.  
Poi entrambi si lasciarono prendere da un bacio piuttosto passionale e poco dopo si ritrovarono avvolti solamente dalle lenzuola del letto.  
La cosa strana di quella notte fu che Hongjoong non si sentì a suo agio come avrebbe dovuto e si rese conto che era una sensazione già provata nelle ultime volte in cui si erano ritrovati a fare l'amore.  
Decise però di scacciare anche quel pensiero, convincendosi che fossero entrambi influenzati dalla lontananza di quel periodo, perciò avrebbero dovuto riprendere un po' la mano.  
Fu così che quella notte dormirono abbracciati insieme, ma Hongjoong riuscì ad addormentarsi solo quando la sua mente ritornò a poche ore prima.

Il mattino dopo però non si aspettava dicerto di svegliarsi e trovare il posto del letto accanto a lui vuoto. Quando tastò con un braccio per cercare il corpo di Seoyun fu come prendere a schiaffi l'aria. Si alzò mettendosi seduto sul letto e si guardò attorno per poi scorgere la figura della ragazza davanti allo specchio, intenta a prepararsi.

"Te ne vai già?" domandò stropicciandosi un occhio. Hongjoong fortunatamente quel giorno avrebbe avuto il turno di pomeriggio, per questo aveva pensato che quella mattina avrebbe potuto benissimo passarla in compagnia della sua metà, quindi ci rimase male quando la vide già alzata e sul punto di andarsene, nonostante fosse stato stupido lui a non chiederle il suo orario.  
A pensarci bene in realtà non sapeva neanche se stesse per andare a lavoro, ma non chiese semplicemente perché quella mattina non aveva voglia di parlare troppo.  
Ma fu come se Seoyun l'avesse letto nel pensiero quando rispose alla sua domanda iniziale.

"Sì, Hyejin mi ha chiesto se posso andare ad aiutarla, sta rimettendo apposto casa perché per Natale vengono i suoi ed è un casino" spiegò lasciandosi scappare una risatina. Hongjoong si strinse nelle spalle prima di annuire, poi si passò una mano sui capelli e sbadigliò. Avrebbe potuto chiederle se fosse potuto andare con lei, così avrebbero avuto un paio di mani in più per riordinare, in più Seoyun era a conoscenza delle doti artistiche del suo fidanzato, perciò si sarebbe potuto rendere molto più utile di quel che pensava. Ma poi si ricordò del suo turno a lavoro il pomeriggio e che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a prepararsi, dal momento che sentiva il bisogno di farsi una doccia ed uno shampoo, dopo la notte precedente.

"D'accordo, io vado" disse infine la ragazza. Si avvicinò al letto per stampare un bacio sulle labbra di Hongjoong, poi gli pizzicò dolcemente il naso e subito dopo sparì dalla camera.  
Il ragazzo ebbe come la sensazione che quella mattina Seoyun fosse più felice, rispetto invece alla sera prima quando era tornato a casa.  
Anche quella volta però, si dette una giustificazione per autoconvincersi che fosse così: probabilmente era solo stata stanca.

[...]

Dall'altra parte, la serata per Seonghwa si era conclusa in modo un po' diverso rispetto alle sue solite. Gli succedeva raramente di aver voglia di divertirsi con qualcuno ma quando capitava dicerto non si faceva sfuggire l'occasione, anche perché non gli era affatto difficile trovare almeno una ragazza disposta a passare la notte con lui.  
Infatti quando Hongjoong se n'era andato, per il fastidio provato dal modo in cui quel ragazzo gli si era rivolto prima di andarsene, aveva sentito il bisogno di rilassare i nervi e l'unico modo per farlo che gli era balzato alla mente, era stato il sesso.  
Per questo motivo il mattino dopo quando si svegliò, si ritrovò in un letto sconosciuto, mai visto prima d'ora, ma gli bastò rimettere insieme i pezzi per fare mente locale e tornare alla realtà.  
Quando rivolse lo sguardo al suo fianco sospirò, accorgendosi della ragazza bionda ancora nel mondo dei sogni.  
Nonostante la svolta della serata non si sentiva completamente soddisfatto e continuava a sentirsi innervosito se ripensava ad Hongjoong.  
Ciò che gli aveva detto non era stato per giudicarlo o prenderlo in giro anzi, al contrario aveva cercato di fargli aprire gli occhi, ma cosa voleva pretendere? Era troppo accecato dall'amore che provava per quella ragazza, per rendersi conto di come venisse trattato.  
Seonghwa doveva anche ammettere che dopo un mese di tempo stava iniziando ad affezionarsi a quel ragazzo. A parer suo stava succedendo anche tutto troppo in fretta, soprattutto perché era un suo cliente e molte volte si era ripromesso di non stringere un legame con chi gli chiedeva aiuto per varie indagini; non voleva finire di nuovo pestato dal fidanzato della ragazza con cui era stato a letto.  
Ma con Hongjoong percepiva un legame diverso, qualcosa che lo spingeva a fidarsi di lui. D'altronde quel ragazzo sembrava volesse urlargli quanto bisogno avesse di qualcuno che lo degnasse di attenzioni. Si ricordava di quando la prima volta che si erano ritrovati a parlare, lui gli aveva raccontato di quanto si sentisse sempre di troppo nella sua famiglia, di come non facevano altro che acclamare la sorella e mai una volta in cui era successo il contrario.  
Non poteva dire di sentirsi come lui ma diciamo che lo capiva abbastanza bene sotto questo punto di vista, dal momento che neanche Seonghwa aveva un buon rapporto con la madre.  
Tornò alla realtà solo quando sentì il materasso muoversi e si voltò verso la ragazza per lanciarle un'occhiata appena si ritrovò un suo braccio sul petto.  
Senza preoccuparsi di svegliarla le alzò il braccio per allontanarsi il prima possibile da quel letto e di conseguenza da quella casa. Non gli sarebbe importato poi se lei ci sarebbe rimasta male nello svegliarsi da sola; era stato solo un po' di divertimento per entrambi e nessuno dei due era vincolato all'altro.  
Dopo essersi rivestito si infilò il suo solito giacchetto di pelle ma non fu abbastanza veloce dal sollevare il telefono dal comodino quando iniziò a vibrare in modo impertinente, così da provocare addirittura un rumore fastidioso che fece svegliare la ragazza ancora addormentata.  
Imprecò sottovoce per non esser riuscito ad andarsene in tempo così da non doversi sorbire dei possibili lamenti da quella sconosciuta, ma quando vide il nome di Jongho sullo schermo non esitò a rispondere, mettendo così le prime preoccupazioni in secondo piano.

_"Seonghwa? Sono Yeosang, Jongho non si sente molto bene e mi ha chiesto se puoi venire a prenderlo. Penso che gli abbia fatto male il drink di ieri sera."_

Da una parte il biondo fu felice di sentire la voce di Yeosang che gli chiedeva se poteva andare a recuperare il fratello, così da non dover usare una giustificazione per appendere quella ragazza, ma dall'altra comunque era preoccupato per Jongho.  
Quindi, dopo aver risposto con un "arrivo", Seonghwa rivolse uno sguardo alla figura ancora seduta sul letto, con le lenzuola a coprirle il corpo nudo.

"Se vuoi posso prepararti la colazione prima che tu te ne vada" disse lei cercando di trattenerlo quanto più possibile. Seonghwa sospirò, essendo sicuro del fatto che ci avrebbe provato; non era la prima ragazza che dopo una notte passata a divertirsi, il mattino successivo provava a convincerlo a rimanere.

"Mio fratello non si sente bene e ha bisogno di me" rispose nel modo più freddo possibile.

"Allora possiamo tenerci in contatto, ti lascio il mio numero così poi possiamo chiamarci."

Seonghwa sbuffò una risata e scosse la testa.

"No" concluse prima di uscire dalla stanza. Scese le scale dirigendosi verso l'uscita e l'attimo dopo fu in macchina, in partenza verso la residenza di Yeosang, chiaramente preoccupato per il suo fratellino.  
Non gli ci volle molto ad arrivare e dopo aver parcheggiato scese dalla sua jeep e suonò al campanello.  
I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Yeosang che sembrarono chiedergli disperatamente aiuto. Seonghwa entrò in casa trovando Jongho steso sul divano con una faccia che sembrava sfumare sul verde.

"Hyung" biascicò facendo un sospiro. Si mise seduto a fatica, prima di passarsi una mano sui capelli per tirarseli indietro.

"Cazzo Jongho, è così che si passa la prima notte da fidanzato?" chiese con un leggero sorriso sul viso per cercare di sdrammatizzare la situazione. Jongho ridacchiò rivolgendo un'occhiata a Yeosang e quest'ultimo si limitò a fargli un sorriso, ancora un po' preoccupato.  
Seonghwa si avvicinò a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla coscia.

"Che è successo? Ieri sera non mi pare che ti sia ubriacato, di solito non è da te" osservò il biondo e Jongho annuì.

"Credo che sarò astemio dopo ieri sera. Non bevo molto e quel drink mi ha fatto male allo stomaco" rispose. Yeosang si avvicinò ai due, sedendosi accanto a Jongho per potergli prendere una mano e quest'ultimo a quel gesto appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Mi dispiace aver rovinato tutto" borbottò, andando a nascondersi nell'incavo del suo collo. Yeosang sorrise con la massima dolcezza e gli lasciò qualche carezza sui capelli, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo a Seonghwa che li guardava con occhi inteneriti.

"Non hai rovinato niente, avremo altre occasioni per stare insieme" gli rispose. Jongho allora alzò la testa e guardò il suo ragazzo con un tenero broncio.  
Il più grande si alzò con l'intenzione di allontanarsi da quel momento troppo zuccheroso tra i due, decidendo di lasciargli un po' di tempo per loro, poi se ne sarebbero andati quando il più piccolo si sarebbe sentito meglio.  
Controllò nel frattempo i vari messaggi da parte di San ed altri suoi clienti ma si sentì confuso in quel momento, mentre recepiva una miriade di informazioni, per questo una volta che sarebbe giunto a casa, avrebbe dovuto riordinare tutto chiaramente.

"Dai hyung, torniamo a casa."

Appena sentì la voce decisa di Jongho ripose il cellulare in tasca e dopo aver salutato Yeosang, rincasarono.  
In macchina durante il viaggio ci fu silenzio ed il più piccolo non si sorprese più di tanto, dal momento che il suo hyung non era mai stato di molte parole. In più lui continuava a sentire lo stomaco in subbuglio per le tre volte di fila in cui aveva vomitato.

"Se devi vomitare per la quarta volta apri il finestrino, altrimenti un'altra jeep me la paghi tu" disse Seonghwa, facendo sorridere il fratello che scosse la testa e sospirò. Si tenne una mano sullo stomaco per potersi massaggiare di volta in volta il punto indolenzito.

"Tranquillo hyung, per ora sto bene. Spero di vomitare appena arrivati."  
"Nella stradina di casa? Assolutamente no, te lo proibisco, Cristo santo!"

Il più piccolo scoppiò a ridere per la voce alterata del biondo a causa del disgusto, poi anche Seonghwa sorrise e gli rivolse un'occhiata. Prima che però potesse dire qualcosa, fu quello mogano a precederlo.

"Tu dove sei sparito ieri sera? Dopo che se n'è andato Hongjoong te ne sei andato anche tu, non è che lo hai seguito?"

Seonghwa aveva sperato di non ritornare sull'argomento "Hongjoong", anche perché sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero finiti per parlare anche di ciò che era successo in mezzo alla pista da ghiaccio. Inutile dire che si sarebbe ritrovato in difficoltà nell'esporsi in quel modo perfino davanti al fratello.

"Perché avrei dovuto seguirlo?" domandò cercando di essere il più vago possibile.

"Non lo so, forse perché siete sembrati molto... affiatati. Soprattutto a pattinare."

Ecco, lo sapeva.  
Sapeva che sarebbe finito lì e Seonghwa non voleva innervosirsi e rispondere male anche a Jongho. Questo però sembrava avere un talento innato nel percepire quando il più grande non aveva voglia di parlare di un certo argomento, perciò si sarebbe fermato nel momento in cui avrebbe notato i primi fumi uscirgli dalle orecchie.

"Lo trovo simpatico e certe volte mi piace stare in sua compagnia, ma niente di più. Poi non dimenticarti che rimane sempre un mio cliente e sai che non posso avere rapporti d'amicizia con le stesse persone con cui ne ho di professionali" spiegò Seonghwa, continuando a guidare e dunque a fissare la strada avanti a sé. Sapeva che con quelle parole stava mentendo non solo a Jongho ma anche a se stesso, perché aveva notato che quel pomeriggio non erano stati legati solo da un rapporto professionale.  
Il minore aveva la certezza che il cuore di ghiaccio del suo hyung stava iniziando a sciogliersi verso Hongjoong, e questo non doveva essere per forza visto in senso romantico; Seonghwa ci stava bene con Hongjoong proprio come quando stava in sua compagnia o in quella di San.  
Forse iniziava ad affezionarsi ed a volergli almeno un minimo di bene.

"Io comunque penso che non ci sarebbe niente di male se diventassi amico di un tuo cliente, soprattutto perché Hongjoong ha addirittura la tua età, hyung. Se ti sta simpatico e ci stai bene non dovresti privarti della sua presenza solo perché vi siete conosciuti per lavoro" ribatté quindi il ragazzo più piccolo.  
Il biondo sorrise impercettibilmente al sentire le parole del fratellastro ma decise di non rispondere, perciò poco dopo Jongho cambiò argomento nonostante Seonghwa rimase a pensare, per i primi istanti, a quanto detto fino a quel momento.

"Beh insomma, come sta andando con la sua ragazza, comunque? Hai trovato altre prove?"

Il più grande scosse la testa emettendo un piccolo rumore con la gola in segno di negazione.

"No, continua ad andare a lavoro oppure dalla sua amica. È l'unico indirizzo dove si reca sempre dopo il lavoro effettivamente..."

Mentre rispondeva al minore Seonghwa iniziò a fare qualche calcolo fra sé e sé, assumendo un'aria pensante.  
Jongho si accorse della stranezza da parte del fratello, per questo si voltò verso di lui ed alzò un sopracciglio.

"Hyung? Ti si è accesa una lampadina all'improvviso?" chiese emettendo una piccola risata. Il biondo però non rispose subito. Aggrottò le sopracciglia ed aspettò di parcheggiare davanti la propria casa, prima di spegnere il motore della sua jeep e rivolgere un'occhiata al fratellino.

"Sai... con tutti i gay con cui abbiamo a che fare, non mi sorprenderebbe se la sua ragazza se la facesse con l'amica."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSKCKWKFKW OKAY NON VOGLIO SPOILERARE NIENTE MA MOLT* DI VOI HANNO AVUTO LA STESSA IDEA DI SEONGHWA DJDKCKSLD  
> va beh in ogni caso uwu capitolo di passaggio, non succede niente di che ma il rapporto tra Seonghwa e Jongho lo amo troppo, sono dei mini, ditemi che li amate anche voi :cc 
> 
> Ci tenevo a ringraziarvi per i 100 e passa kudos, non mi sarei affatto immaginata di arrivarci e addirittura in così poco tempo, quindi grazie, grazie e grazie di nuovo, davvero! 🥺💖
> 
> Lasciate un commentino se vi va!  
> Alla prossima (e credo a questo punto che ci rivedremo ad anno nuovo eheh) ✨  
> Bye byeee


	11. Undicesimo

Hongjoong l'indomani non si aspettava di trovare un messaggio da parte della sorella dove gli chiedeva - ovviamente senza alcuna gentilezza - se avesse potuto preparare lui i biglietti per il matrimonio.  
In realtà la famiglia era a conoscenza delle doti artistiche del ragazzo, e forse era solo per questo che continuavano a reputarlo parte di essa, ma nonostante questo era ovvio che continuasse a sentirsi un pesce fuor d'acqua in loro compagnia.  
Come si alzò dal letto si diresse verso il bagno per sciacquarsi la faccia e sistemarsi i capelli arruffati, dopodiché tornò in camera e sbuffò evidentemente scocciato nel vedere lo schermo del telefono illuminarsi e una chiamata in arrivo da parte proprio di Yeji.  
Si preparò psicologicamente prima di rispondere.

_"Perché leggi i messaggi e non rispondi?!"_ chiese la voce stizzita dall'altra parte del cellulare. Hongjoong si sedette nuovamente sul materasso del letto e sospirò leggermente, passandosi una mano sul viso per stropicciarsi una guancia, non sentendosi ancora del tutto sveglio.

"Ho capito Yeji, mi sono appena svegliato. Ora faccio colazione e cerco qualche spunto" rispose con un tono ancora impastato dal sonno. La ragazza sbuffò, prima di ribattere.

_"Non puoi adesso! Sta venendo Seokjin a prenderti, ha bisogno di andare a vedere il vestito e fare un po' di shopping... ha chiesto se poteva passare del tempo con te per conoscerti."_

L'ultima frase la pronunciò con una nota di disgusto, mentre invece sulle labbra di Hongjoong si disegnava un piccolo sorriso; il sentirsi desiderato da qualcuno lo fece sentire più felice. Il futuro marito di sua sorella, suo cognato, voleva conoscerlo e ciò l'aveva detto Yeji con una voce del tutto contrariata a quella scelta da parte del suo fidanzato.  
Che ci fosse sotto un tranello? Il signor Lee d'altronde una di quelle mattine gli aveva spiegato che Kim Seokjin era un imprenditore molto ricco e famoso e gli uomini d'affari erano perlopiù prepotenti e presuntuosi.  
Però decise di aspettare e di giudicare con i suoi stessi occhi; forse Seokjin era uno dei pochi che si salvava...  
Quando sentì il campanello suonare aveva ancora il telefono attaccato all'orecchio ma la chiamata era terminata e il problema era che indossava ancora il pigiama e la faccia completamente struccata.  
Imprecò sottovoce ma cercò di calmarsi. Quella mattina non era iniziata per niente bene e chi poteva esser stato a rovinargli subito la giornata, se non un componente della sua famiglia?  
Si decise ad aprire la porta solo nel momento in cui udì suonare una seconda volta e non poté fare a meno di arrossire per l'imbarazzo di farsi trovare in modo completamente sciatto da un bel ragazzo tutto in tiro.

"Uhm... scusami, mia sorella mi ha appena chiamato ma io mi sono svegliato solo dieci minuti fa" disse mentre lo faceva entrare, chinando la testa in segno di educazione. Il dolce sorriso che gli rivolse Seokjin gli fece capire che non aveva niente in comune con gli sguardi assassini che gli lanciava ogni volta Yeji.

"Non preoccuparti, ti aspetto! Non ho alcuna fretta" rispose nel modo più umile possibile. Hongjoong lo ringraziò due o tre volte di fila prima di sparire nuovamente in bagno per potersi fare una doccia veloce. Quasi gli venne da piangere per il modo gentile in cui quel ragazzo lo aveva trattato.

[...]

Hongjoong si era reso conto che Seokjin non era per niente scorbutico come la sorella e tanto meno se la tirava per il nome che portava. Non gli era importato vedere il cognato uscire insieme a lui con un semplice paio di jeans, una felpa piuttosto pesante ed un piumino, come invece magari non sarebbe andato a genio alla madre o appunto, Yeji.  
Il viaggio in macchina era stato abbastanza silenzioso ma semplicemente perché i due non avevano avuto niente di cui parlare dopo aver finito le stesse domande come "che lavoro fai?", "vivi da solo?", "da quanto tempo stai con la tua ragazza?", ma in ogni caso non c'era stato tanto imbarazzo. Quasi Hongjoong lo considerava come un fratello maggiore anche più della sorella stessa, perché la sua compagnia lo metteva a proprio agio e non lo faceva sentire inferiore.

"Se vuoi vedere anche tu un vestito per il matrimonio possiamo farlo insieme. Dato che ci siamo cogliamo l'occasione, no?" chiese Seokjin quando entrarono nel negozio. Il più piccolo si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle ed a rivolgere un timido sguardo all'altro, che in cambio gli fece un occhiolino e gli tirò una pacca sulla schiena.

"Dai, controlliamo insieme, è più divertente" rispose, prima di fermare una commessa all'interno del locale. Il minore lo seguì rimanendogli un po' dietro e guardò la scena in silenzio.

"Vorremmo provare degli abiti per un matrimonio e prenotarli, nel caso fossimo interessati" iniziò Seokjin con un cordiale sorriso sulle labbra. La signorina annuì e ricambiando la gentilezza li portò verso un camerino piuttosto grande dove c'entravano bene entrambi. D'altronde Hongjoong si era accorto di quanto fosse enorme quel negozio e una sola mattonella probabilmente costava due milioni di won, il doppio del suo stipendio, ne era poco ma sicuro.

"Aspettate qui, cerco subito qualcosa. Avete un budget?" 

Hongjoong cercò di rispondere in fretta a quella domanda anche se sapeva che abiti a poco non esistevano. In ogni caso però Seokjin lo precedette, parlando anche per lui.

"Il budget non è un problema. Ci mostri quelli più belli ed eleganti."

Il minore si sedette su una sedia e rivolse uno sguardo al suo riflesso nello specchio di lato, poi sospirò leggermente e quando il castano si voltò verso di lui alzò le sopracciglia.

"Tutto bene?" chiese, accomodandosi accanto al ragazzo. Quest'ultimo storse le labbra e ricambiò lo sguardo.

"Beh, per me il budget è fondamentale in realtà. Solo un braccialetto qui dentro costa il mio stipendio" mormorò quasi imbarazzato da quella conversazione. Spalancò gli occhi in un primo momento quando Seokjin gli mise una mano sulla coscia, ma poi si tranquillizzò quando vide di nuovo il suo sorriso rassicurante.

"Non devi preoccuparti dei soldi, Hongjoong. Stiamo quasi per diventare cognati ufficialmente, no?"

Il minore annuì mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore ed abbassò la testa sulle proprie mani prima di sentire nuovamente la voce dell'altro seduto accanto a lui.

"Ascolta... ho notato per il tuo compleanno come ti hanno trattato e quando ce ne siamo andati ho chiesto spiegazioni a Yeji. L'unica cosa che mi ha risposto è stata 'tanto ci è abituato'. Mi sono alterato perché non è così che si trattano le persone, soprattutto il giorno del proprio compleanno e a maggior ragione se si tratta di un componente della propria famiglia" disse Seokjin, la voce sincera ed umile come quando si erano rivolti la parola per la prima volta.  
Hongjoong alzò gli occhi per poterlo guardare e gli rivolse un dolce sorriso quando si accorse quanta sincerità ci fosse nel suo sguardo.

"Ed è principalmente per questo che ho voluto incontrarti oggi. Non condivido i modi di fare, né di tua sorella e neanche quelli di tua madre nei tuoi confronti. Tu non dovresti farti mettere i piedi in testa nel modo in cui hanno fatto, non è giusto. Certo, sono persone più grandi di te ma questo non significa che loro non debbano portarti rispetto."

Il ragazzo dai capelli più scuri sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e premette le labbra in una linea sottile. Non seppe neanche lui il motivo per cui, anche se come un lampo, s'immaginò d'essere insieme a Seonghwa e la voglia di appoggiarsi alla sua spalla fu indescrivibile.  
Vennero distolti da quel momento dalla ragazza che portava loro vari smoking, alcuni neri, altri blu notte.

"Vi aspetto qua fuori, prendetevi tutto il tempo!" disse con entusiasmo, lasciando appesi gli abiti all'interno del loro camerino, prima di chiudere la tenda. Seokjin gli fece un occhiolino prima di alzarsi ed iniziare a spogliarsi proprio davanti ad Hongjoong, che non riuscì a fare a meno di provare un po' di imbarazzo; spogliarsi davanti a qualche altro ragazzo sicuramente più bello di lui gli aveva sempre messo un po' di disagio, a parte con i suoi amici di cui ormai si era abituato.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio fra di loro mentre Hongjoong sceglieva come potersi cambiare senza guardare il suo cognato e di conseguenza, d'esser visto.  
E mentre erano intenti ad indossare la camicia bianca, il minore parlò.

"Perché hai deciso di sposarla? Non sapevamo neanche della vostra relazione e a così pochi mesi da quando vi frequentate vi sposate già. Cioè insomma... come hai capito che è quella giusta?"

La curiosità lo mangiava vivo, forse anche perché voleva capire se ciò che gli avrebbe risposto, sarebbe stato ciò che provava con Seoyun. Magari così si rendeva conto anche lui se la sua ragazza sarebbe stata la sua vera metà.  
Seokjin emise un lamento e quando il ragazzo dai capelli scuri si voltò verso il cognato, notò la sua espressione piuttosto pensante. Fortunatamente comunque aveva già finito di abbottonarsi la camicia ed indossato i pantaloni, perciò non rischiò di diventare un pomodoro.

"In realtà non saprei spiegarti le sensazioni. Vai a pelle, lo senti che è lei la persona giusta. Yeji con me è la donna più gentile del mondo, ha cercato di aiutarmi a cambiare sotto qualche aspetto della mia vita, nonostante è vero, come hai detto tu ci conosciamo solo da pochi mesi. E davvero, ci sono rimasto malissimo quando ho visto come ti ha trattato perché quella non era assolutamente la mia Yeji" e dopo una piccola pausa per sistemarsi il colletto della camicia, Seokjin aggiunse: "perché questa domanda, comunque?"

Hongjoong scrollò le spalle e si strinse in esse dopo aver indossato anche la giacca e adesso si appropinquava a prendere la cravatta, nonostante non sapesse neanche da dove partire per allacciarla.

"Perché a volte mi capita di farmi qualche domanda su Seoyun, la mia ragazza... lei non è mai in casa e non so... talvolta mi viene il dubbio sul fatto che possa non essere più innamorata di me perché non mi degna più di attenzioni come faceva una volta. Prima mi sentivo accettato almeno da lei, adesso invece... non lo so, davvero. Sento come se tutti ce l'avessero con me, come se il mondo mi odiasse."

Seokjin a quelle parole si voltò verso di lui ed aggrottò le sopracciglia. Il più piccolo probabilmente non si era mai aperto così tanto con qualcuno, neanche con i suoi amici o con Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa...  
Appena quel nome gli tornò in mente sentì un leggero tremolio al cuore e poco dopo i pensieri ritornarono al pomeriggio sulla pista da ghiaccio, a quanto si era sentito spensierato mentre imparava a pattinare con il suo aiuto.  
Era da quella sera, due giorni prima, che non lo vedeva e neanche lo sentiva.  
Gli faceva strano come in così poco tempo con lui si era sciolto ed aveva mostrato molto di se stesso.  
Non sapeva neanche lui cosa provasse quando pensava a quel ragazzo ma sapeva che era un affetto diverso da quello che provava per i suoi amici e colleghi.

"Il mondo non ti odia Hongjoong. Io sono convinto che le tue siano tutte paranoie dettate dalla tua famiglia che ti ha fatto sentire inutile in tutti questi anni e adesso anche dalla tua ragazza che non ti degna più di attenzioni. Hai bisogno solo di queste, hai bisogno di essere amato, di qualcuno che ti faccia sentire te stesso e se non è Seoyun a farti sentire così, allora prima o poi te ne renderai conto oppure sarà il tempo stesso a fare il suo corso e magari il rapporto con lei diventerà ancora più saldo dopo questo momento un po' flebile. Ma ti assicuro che se anche non fosse così, la persona che ti farà stare bene arriverà anche per te. Credimi."

Hongjoong sentì il labbro inferiore tremare a quelle parole e dovette fare un piccolo sospiro per cercare di non scoppiare a piangere; non solo avrebbe fatto una pessima figura, ma avrebbe anche rovinato lo smoking che aveva indosso.

"Grazie Seokjin, davvero" mormorò quindi con un dolce sorriso. Il ragazzo appena citato scrollò le spalle e gli donò un altro occhiolino con tanto di scompigliata sui capelli che fece ridacchiare il più piccolo.

"Chiamami Jin, e se ti va anche hyung, ne sarei onorato."

Inutile dire che per la prima volta, Hongjoong si sentì finalmente accettato da qualcuno della sua famiglia, se così si poteva dire.

Alla fine, dopo aver provato vari abiti da cerimonia, Seokjin ne aveva trovato uno piuttosto costoso, mentre Hongjoong aveva deciso di restare un po' più basso col prezzo, nonostante ne avesse provato uno molto più bello e di conseguenza con un costo più elevato. Non si sentiva di lasciar spendere così tanti soldi al cognato per lui, e anche se comunque lo smoking che aveva scelto costasse tanto, era comunque più economico.  
Una volta prenotati gli abiti comunque erano usciti dal negozio e Seokjin aveva approfittato per poter fare altre compere per l'inverno. Hongjoong lo aveva accompagnato volentieri, dal momento che si era trovato bene con lui, ancora di più quando gli aveva fatto tutto quel saggio discorso all'interno del camerino, dove ancora una volta, la sua mente era ritornata su Seonghwa.

"Devi andare a lavoro nel pomeriggio, giusto? Ti riporto a casa allora" disse ad un certo punto il castano, facendo tornare alla realtà la mente del più piccolo che subito si affrettò ad annuire con un sorriso. Si avviarono quindi verso il parcheggio dove avevano lasciato la macchina ed Hongjoong mentre camminavano, si guardò attorno, osservando le vie del centro di Seoul. Non era solito passeggiare per quelle strade, semplicemente perché non era mai stato troppo ossessionato dallo shopping, poi la sua casa distava molti isolati da lì, dunque non ne valeva la pena per lui allontanarsi così tanto. Quando aveva bisogno di fare una passeggiata, bastava che uscisse di casa e facesse il giro del quartiere.  
Immerso nei suoi pensieri non si rese conto di esser andato a sbattere contro qualcuno, e nel momento in cui alzò la testa per scusarsi, percepì un macigno formarsi al centro della gola e il respiro bloccarsi nei polmoni.  
Gli occhi di Seonghwa lo guardavano sorpresi tanto quanto i suoi.

"Hongjoong" disse ricomponendosi la giacca. Non sembrò infastidito dal fatto che il ragazzo appena citato gli fosse andato addosso. Quest'ultimo fece un sorrisetto sghembo, quasi imbarazzato, infatti poco dopo arrossì e sollevò una mano senza però rispondere.  
Seonghwa rivolse uno sguardo al ragazzo che stava al suo fianco, ed alzò le sopracciglia come a voler capire chi fosse.

"Piacere, sono Kim Seokjin, suo cognato" si presentò, con tanto di inchino. Seonghwa si presentò a sua volta e solo in quel momento Hongjoong, quando vide qualcuno avvolgere un braccio attorno a quello del ragazzo davanti a lui, si accorse che anche il biondo aveva compagnia.  
Nel momento in cui incontrò gli occhi di una ragazza, il macigno in gola si fece ancora più doloroso, così tanto da percepire le lacrime agli occhi.  
Perché provò quella sensazione di sofferenza nel petto? Forse perché erano passati due giorni e non si erano più sentiti da quel pomeriggio speciale che avevano passato insieme.  
O forse la risposta poteva semplicemente essere quella che Hongjoong non sentiva di voler ammettere.  
Come se non bastasse la sua mente balzò di nuovo alle parole del cognato, quando gli aveva detto _"hai bisogno di essere amato, di qualcuno che ti faccia sentire te stesso"._ Con Seonghwa quel pomeriggio si era sentito se stesso al cento percento ed aveva smesso di avere quella sensazione quando era salito in macchina per tornare a casa da Seoyun.  
Si ricordò anche di come il biondo gli aveva detto di rimanere con lui con aria evidentemente infastidita, perché non poteva farsi trattare come un oggetto dalla sua ragazza, da usare solo quando serviva a lei.

"Io dovrei tornare a casa, altrimenti faccio tardi col turno a lavoro" borbottò il più piccolo quando si rese conto di esser rimasto fin troppo ad osservare quella ragazza che non si era degnata neanche di fare un cenno con la testa.

"Allora ci si vede" rispose Seonghwa. Hongjoong annuì, poi velocemente distolse lo sguardo e si affrettò a superarlo con Seokjin che cercava di tenere il passo.

"Lui è un tuo amico?" domandò curioso, facendo fare un altro cenno positivo con la testa all'altro, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a torturarsi il labbro inferiore.  
Seokjin decise di non dire altro. Aveva percepito la strana atmosfera durante quel breve incontro.

[...]

Da quel giorno le settimane scorsero più velocemente, Hongjoong si mise a lavorare addirittura ai biglietti d'invito del matrimonio di Yeji e Seokjin e da quell'uscita con il cognato, se n'erano presentate altre.  
A lavoro il tempo passò tra un caffè e un dolce da preparare, soprattutto quel primo pomeriggio non molto frequentato. Ogni tanto scambiava qualche parola con Mingi che però sembrava troppo intento a scambiarsi messaggini di nascosto con Yunho, quando non c'era alcun cliente in cassa o che aspettava il proprio ordine al tavolo.  
Hongjoong d'altra parte era molto silenzioso, come lo era stato ultimamente. Dall'incontro fugace con Seonghwa e la ragazza che teneva a braccetto, i suoi pensieri non gli avevano dato un attimo di tregua e più cercava di capire il motivo per cui si sentisse così strano, più la testa iniziava a martellargli per l'emicrania improvvisa.  
Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno anche quando Wooyoung aveva cercato più volte di smuoverlo, così come anche Mingi e Yunho, ma poi si erano arresi.  
Il fatto era che non aveva mai provato quella totale confusione e l'unica cosa di cui era certo era il fatto di non aver mai provato niente di simile nei confronti dei tre, perciò non riusciva a rendersi conto quale legame allora lo univa a Seonghwa.

"Hyung, basta fare l'eremita, vuoi spiegarmi che succede?"

La voce del rosso lo interruppe da tutti i suoi pensieri, cogliendolo del tutto di sorpresa dal momento che non si aspettava un'uscita del genere da parte sua.

"Non stavi amoreggiando con Yunho in chat?" rispose quindi il ragazzo più grande. Mingi storse il naso cercando di non arrossire per quelle parole, mentre si sistemava il telefono all'interno della tasca posteriore dei jeans ed appoggiava un gomito al bancone per poter osservare meglio l'altro.

"Ora sono tutto orecchie per te. Sono giorni se non addirittura settimane che ti comporti in modo strano, da quando hai detto di essere uscito per la prima volta con il tuo cognato super ricco. È successo qualcosa quel giorno?" domandò ancora, 'sta volta con un po' più di voce morbida. Hongjoong allora lasciò cadere quel muro che aveva tirato su in quel lasso di tempo.

"Mentre tornavamo alla macchina abbiamo incontrato Seonghwa. Aveva una ragazza accanto e non so... mi sono sentito strano. Ma forse è stato perché ci siamo rivisti dopo qualche giorno da quando ci siamo lasciati un po' male a quel locale, non lo so" balbettò con fare leggermente goffo, anche perché poi si mise a gesticolare, lasciando che Mingi lo trovasse tenero.

"Gay" disse in risposta l'altro, sorridendo leggermente. Hongjoong pensò l'avesse detto per scherzare, dunque prese un pezzo di scottecs, lo appallottolò e glielo tirò in faccia, ma Mingi in realtà se ne uscì in quel modo perché era chiaro che un po' sostenesse quell'idea.

"Dai hyung, hai provato un senso di gelosia verso di lui nel vederlo con un'altra persona, è normale."  
"Non sono gay, amo Seoyun, Mingi." 

Il rosso roteò gli occhi al cielo a quelle parole. Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto di quel pensiero finché non se ne sarebbe accorto da solo, perciò non stava a lui cercare di convincerlo ad ammettere la realtà. Evidentemente ora era troppo scosso e confuso da poter capire e vedere le cose con più chiarezza.

"Va beh insomma, comunque sia secondo me dovresti chiedergli di uscire. Anche solo in amicizia se sei convinto di non essere gay e di essere ancora innamorato di Seoyun. Se ti dispiace non vederlo da tanto tempo, potresti provare a farlo, tanto che hai da perdere? Sembravate esser diventati molto amici, almeno quella sera."

Quelle parole Hongjoong si sentì più in vena di ascoltarle ma percepiva che l'istinto dentro di sé non gli avrebbe permesso di seguire quel consiglio. Si decise solo a ringraziarlo e poco dopo tornò a fare ciò che stava facendo. Quando entrò una ragazza per ordinare, Mingi le fece lo scontrino ed il più grande preparò al volo, prima di servirglielo al tavolo.  
Mentre faceva ritorno al bancone vide Mingi al telefono ma chiuse la chiamata appena gli fu accanto, allora non poté fare a meno di chiedere curiosamente "chi era?"

"Wooyoung, ha chiesto se stasera andiamo a casa sua per festeggiare il suo compleanno a mezzanotte."  
"Oh merda, è vero! Il suo compleanno!" 

Tra tutti i pensieri che aveva avuto in testa in quei giorni, Hongjoong si era dimenticato perfino del compleanno del suo migliore amico.  
Se solo avesse potuto svuotare la mente di tutto ciò che lo opprimeva...

[...]

Alla fine Hongjoong era riuscito a trovare un regalo al volo per l'amico, dal momento che la festa sarebbe stata a mezzanotte di quella stessa giornata.  
Gli aveva comprato un semplice pupazzo a forma di cuore con una loro foto insieme e sotto ci aveva fatto scrivere _"tanti auguri al migliore amico più speciale di sempre",_ che sicuramente lo avrebbe fatto scoppiare a piangere dalla felicità.  
Dopo essersi vestito con una felpa decise di infilarsi i soliti pantaloni di jeans, poi però cambiò idea, optando per un altro paio che lui stesso aveva modificato con tanto di vernici per tessuti, facendo la stessa cosa con delle doctor martens decorate alla stessa maniera per mano sua.  
Quella sera stava andando al compleanno del suo migliore amico, quindi sarebbe potuto essere se stesso. Era sicuro che ci sarebbe stato anche San insieme a Yunho e Mingi, ma sapeva che quel ragazzo in ogni caso non l'avrebbe mai giudicato; le uniche persone a farlo erano sua madre e sua sorella, dal momento che adesso aveva ottenuto anche il cognato dalla propria parte.  
Il trucco che si era messo sugli occhi non gli era per niente dispiaciuto, tant'è che quella sera riuscì a vedersi carino come poche altre in vita sua. Decise anche di mettersi un po' di lucidalabbra per risaltare le sue sottilissime, dopodiché si rese conto di esser pronto.  
Forse se ci fosse stata Seoyun gli avrebbe fatto notare quanto fosse stato bello, proprio come si sentiva lui d'altronde, ma in ogni caso scelse di non pensarci perché in quel momento non era lì e dato che non poteva farsi vedere pensieroso al compleanno di Wooyoung, almeno quella volta sarebbe stato il ragazzo più felice del pianeta.  
Ma dicerto non si aspettava di suonare al campanello di casa Jung ed incontrare anche un paio di occhi scuri a fissarlo dal divano del salotto, facendo così crollare tutta la sicurezza con cui era montato in macchina.

"Hyung, finalmente! Mancavi solo tu!" lo accolse il lilla con un abbraccio da stritolargli quasi le costole. Hongjoong fece una smorfia a quella stretta ma poi ricambiò l'abbraccio, infilando le mani all'interno dei capelli dell'altro. Glieli arruffò scherzosamente e quando si prese in cambio una pacca sul petto il più grande ridacchiò, porgendogli poi la busta con il cuscino all'interno.

"Scusami, Mingi mi ha ricordato all'ultimo minuto che era il tuo compleanno e ho dovuto fare una corsa veloce a cercarti un regalo. So che non è una giustificazione per dimenticarsi del proprio migliore amico ma..."  
"Ma in questo periodo hai la testa tra le nuvole hyung. Sì, tranquillo me ne sono accorto e per questa volta ti perdono" concluse Wooyoung per lui. Hongjoong annuì con un po' di rossore sulle guance al pensiero che la testa fra le nuvole fosse proprio data dal ragazzo che sedeva sul divano. Gli lanciò uno sguardo e quando Seonghwa lo ricambiò, il più piccolo tornò a guardare il lilla, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato di nuovo a lui per stampargli un bacio su una guancia e ringraziarlo.  
Presto venne salutato anche da Yunho e Mingi, poi sorrise gentilmente nel vedere San andargli incontro.

"Quindi ormai è ufficiale che non siete più scopamici" commentò con una piccola risata, alludendo al fatto che altrimenti Wooyoung non lo avrebbe invitato. San si guardò attorno per accertarsi che l'altro ragazzo non fosse nei paraggi, poi si fece più vicino ad Hongjoong per sussurrargli all'orecchio "a mezzanotte voglio chiedergli se vuole essere il mio ragazzo".  
Si beccò degli schiamazzi da parte dei due piccioncini seduti poco lontani da Seonghwa che, nonostante San avesse sussurrato all'orecchio dell'altro, erano comunque riusciti a sentire.  
Hongjoong trovò dolce il modo in cui Yunho e Mingi avessero socializzato con San. Sembravano esser diventati ormai tutti un grande gruppo, fu proprio per questo che al ragazzo venne spontaneo chiedere "ma Jongho e Yeosang?"

"Avevano un'uscita in programma già da tempo."

Fu Seonghwa a rispondere con la sua solita tranquillità e freddezza di cui era solito. Al sentirlo parlare si avvicinò a lui ed alzò una mano in segno di saluto, proprio come aveva fatto quando si erano visti di sfuggita per le strade di Seoul, in una di quelle mattine.  
Il biondo gli fece un cenno con la testa e batté una mano sul posto libero accanto a lui, invitandolo così a mettersi seduto vicino.  
Il più piccolo, seppur imbarazzato, lo fece senza obiettare e gli rivolse uno sguardo, prima di sorridere leggermente.  
Seonghwa era vestito con una semplice camicia scura ed un paio di jeans neri ad avvolgergli le gambe fini, dello stesso colore delle scarpe. Non aveva i capelli legati nel solito codino e adesso i ciuffi davanti gli ricadevano sulla fronte, facendolo sembrare ancora più sensuale di quello che non fosse già. E piccolo particolare: non indossava la solita giacca di pelle.  
Si sarebbe sentito fuori luogo nel presentarsi con quei vestiti, se anche i suoi amici si fossero messi tutti in tiro.

"Dopo tutto questo tempo che non ci vediamo... come stai?" domandò un po' impacciato. Seonghwa sollevò un braccio per poterlo stendere sullo schienale del sofà, proprio dalla parte dell'altro, ed inutile dire che Hongjoong a quel gesto arrossì come era solito fare, soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato a fare strani pensieri su di lui.

"Io bene. E tu invece? Vedo che scappare per correre dalla tua ragazza quella sera, non è servito a niente" commentò con tono leggermente sarcastico. Hongjoong però non provò di nuovo fastidio come quella notte, anzi, per la prima volta quando tornò con la mente all'accaduto, provò un senso di colpa verso il più grande.  
In ogni caso non rispose dal momento che non aveva la minima idea di cosa dirgli.  
Ringraziò il cielo quando Wooyoung tornò in salotto con un vassoio pieno di salatini, anche perché Yunho e Mingi erano rimasti ad osservare la scena fra i due più grandi, il ché aveva messo leggermente a disagio Hongjoong. San invece aveva seguito il festeggiato per aiutarlo con il cibo.

"Servitevi pure!"

La serata passò a dir poco in fretta. Hongjoong rimase per tutto il tempo fermo accanto a Seonghwa, più che altro perché non sapeva come fare per muoversi senza rischiare di appoggiarsi al suo braccio che teneva ancora disteso sullo schienale.  
Ogni tanto gli lanciava qualche occhiata per osservarlo, ma faceva finta di niente quando anche Seonghwa, sentendosi in soggezione, si voltava verso di lui.  
E più Hongjoong faceva quella specie di giochetto, più sentiva il cuore battere forte, così tanto che ad un certo punto dovette alzarsi di scatto e liquidare gli altri con un "vado un attimo in bagno", dove si chiuse all'istante.  
Cercò di darsi una calmata perché non poteva continuare in quel modo, eppure stargli vicino gli metteva un'agitazione mai provata prima. Non sapeva neanche se fosse qualcosa di positivo.

"Hyung, tutto bene?"

Al sentire la voce di Wooyoung qualche minuto dopo cercò di riprendersi come al meglio poteva.

"Sì Woo, adesso arrivo" rispose velocemente. Aprì il rubinetto per potersi dare una sciacquata veloce alla faccia, poi si guardò allo specchio e pensò _"devo solo cercare di stare lontano da Seonghwa per non farmi prendere dal panico",_ dopodiché uscì e raggiunse il lilla che lo aspettava leggermente preoccupato fuori dalla porta.  
Hongjoong, per far cessare le sue apprensioni, gli tirò un pizzicotto su una guancia e ridacchiò appena lo sentì urlare.  
Quando tornarono in salotto tutti li stavano guardando con un punto interrogativo sulla fronte ma loro non dissero niente e fu Yunho a parlare.

"Cazzo hyung, manca pochissimo a mezzanotte e tu te ne vai proprio sul più bello" commentò assumendo una piccola smorfia. Mingi tirò una pacca sulla spalla al proprio ragazzo e ribatté.

"Magari gli scappava forte la pipì. È vecchio, dovresti essere comprensivo con lui" e questa volta fu Hongjoong che prese dal divano un cuscino per lanciarlo addosso al rosso, prima di sedersi con un broncio sul volto. Essendo troppo concentrato a molestare l'amico, non si rese minimamente conto di esser tornato a sedere proprio nello stesso punto.  
Lo fece solo quando si appoggiò con la nuca al divano ed appena voltò lo sguardo verso sinistra ritrovò gli occhi di Seonghwa, ma questa volta aveva abbassato il braccio.

"D'accordo, basta con la violenza! San!! La torta è apposto?!" urlò Wooyoung dal salotto, avendo in cambio come risposta un sì, proveniente dalla cucina.  
Hongjoong pensò che, nonostante i due non stessero ancora insieme, sembravano comunque una coppia già sposata, il ché lo trovò romantico, forse ancora più degli altri due.  
Alle 23:59 la torta fu sul tavolo davanti a tutti, con Wooyoung a capotavola davanti ad essa, pronto a spegnere le candeline appena si sarebbe fatta la mezzanotte.  
E così successe, tutti urlarono un _"tanti auguri a te",_ cantarono la classica canzoncina ed aspettarono che il lilla esaudisse il desiderio a candeline spente, prima che San gli prendesse le mani.

"Non penso di poterti più considerare come uno scopamico, ormai" ridacchiò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, facendo spuntare le due adorabili fossette ai lati delle sue labbra. Wooyoung quasi non pianse per quelle parole, e senza che rispondesse si precipitò sulle labbra dell'altro.  
Hongjoong rimase a guardarli con dolcezza, felice che almeno anche il suo migliore amico avesse trovato una persona degna del suo amore.  
Non mancò lo scarto dei regali, dove ovviamente il lilla si mise a piangere ancora di più quando vide il regalo che il suo hyung gli aveva fatto.  
Si abbracciarono di nuovo e mentre il festeggiato finiva di aprire gli altri pacchetti, Hongjoong si sentì toccare una spalla. Quando si voltò si ritrovò a tu per tu con gli occhi di Seonghwa.

"Mi accompagni fuori? Devo fumare" disse semplicemente. Il più piccolo deglutì per il nervosismo ma non ci mise molto per accettare.  
Il minuto dopo erano seduti sugli scalini della porta d'ingresso, Seonghwa a fumare una sigaretta ed Hongjoong a cercare di non tossire davanti a lui.

"Quindi sono tutti felici, contenti e innamorati" osservò il biondo dopo aver buttato fuori il fumo. Si voltò verso il minore, prima di continuare.

"Manchiamo solo noi."

Hongjoong tossì a quelle parole, sventolando poi le mani in aria come per allontanare il fumo da sé, in modo da dare l'impressione di aver tossito proprio per esso e non per le parole usate dall'altro. 

"Io la ragazza la ho e tu probabilmente anche" ribatté quando si fu ripreso psicologicamente da quelle parole.  
Seonghwa sbuffò una risata e lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia.

"Io avrei una ragazza? E chi, scusa? Quella con cui mi hai visto a braccetto a Seoul?"

Il più piccolo storse le labbra, poi scrollò le spalle ed annuì. Si sporse verso lo scalino più basso quando si accorse di un sassolino, così lo prese fra l'indice e il pollice della mano destra, affrettandosi a lanciarlo il più lontano possibile.  
Seonghwa rimase a guardarlo, prima di parlare.

"Me la sono scopata la notte prima. La stavo semplicemente riaccompagnando a casa."

Non seppe neanche lui il motivo per cui a quell'affermazione Hongjoong si sentì improvvisamente più leggero, come se si fosse liberato di cento quintali di piombo da dentro lo stomaco, anche se il pensiero che fosse stato a letto con qualcuno gli mise comunque un senso di disagio nel petto.  
Il biondo prese un altro tiro dalla sigaretta e dopo aver rilasciato il fumo parlò di nuovo.

"Sei geloso?"

Questa volta fu il più piccolo a sbuffare una risata, anche se si sentì avvampare. Okay, forse un po' lo era ma non capiva effettivamente il perché. Si stava affezionando a lui e questo era poco ma sicuro.

"Ma che diamine dovrebbe importarmene, scusa?!" chiese quindi con voce piuttosto acuta, spingendosi contro di lui per scuoterlo un po' e quest'ultimo ridacchiò spontaneamente, cosa che fece scaldare il cuore di Hongjoong.  
Quando si accorse però che Seonghwa non aveva intenzione di rispondere, l'altro si fece coraggio, trovando ottima la situazione per esporsi almeno un minimo.

"Però... in tutti questi giorni che non ci siamo visti forse un po' mi sei mancato. E mi dispiace averti lasciato così quella sera."

Il più grande spense il mozzicone sullo scalino in cemento sotto di lui, nonostante non avesse finito del tutto il tabacco, poi si guardarono per l'ennesima volta. Seonghwa adesso però lo osservava con sguardo più morbido, comprensivo, come a volergli far capire che anche a lui era mancato.

"Cioè... siamo amici, no? Credo di essermi affezionato a te, almeno un minimo, non so se per te è lo stesso, nel caso ti chiedo scusa se non fosse così" continuò il ragazzo dai capelli scuri quando si accorse che l'altro non aveva intenzione di parlare.  
In realtà non aprì bocca neanche quella volta ma a differenza di poco prima si sporse verso di lui ed avvolse le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi per attirarlo in un abbraccio, al ché Hongjoong rimase di stucco ma non ci pensò neanche un istante a ricambiare quella stretta.  
Avvolse quindi le braccia attorno al collo del biondo e chiuse gli occhi dopo aver affondato il viso nell'incavo di esso. Poté giurare di voler rimanere in quell'abbraccio per tutto il resto della sua vita, anche perché il profumo di vaniglia che emanava la sua pelle lo invitava quasi a sfregarci contro il naso.  
Non sentirono neanche il vento freddo di fine novembre che entrava sotto i loro vestiti per farli tremare, troppo presi a scaldarsi da quel forte contatto che fece mettere ancora più in discussione i pensieri di Hongjoong.

"Se non vogliamo diventare due ghiaccioli, forse è meglio se rientriamo."

Quel momento di magia si concluse quando Seonghwa parlò, interrompendo così quell'abbraccio.  
Il più piccolo annuì dopo essersi staccato e poco dopo entrambi furono di nuovo in piedi, pronti a varcare la soglia di casa per raggiungere gli altri.  
Il sorrisetto che aveva Wooyoung sulle labbra quando rientrarono insieme però, disse tante cose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO UFFICIALMENTE FINITO DI PREPARARE I CAPITOLI E SONO COSÌ PROUD DI ME CHE NON AVETE IDEA.  
> Tornando a questo capitolo,,, voglio sapere cosa ne pensate di Seokjin e della conversazione che hanno avuto durante la prova degli abiti 👀
> 
> In più, spero che la fine vi sia piaciuta (anche per gli woosan che sono diventati fidanzatini ufficiali uwu) ricordate però... è solo l'inizio dei seongjoong, anzi forse neanche HAHAHA
> 
> Detto ciò, ci tengo a ringraziarvi come al solito, e se avete voglia lasciate un commento!  
> Buon 2021 a tuttx!!


	12. Dodicesimo

La notte che aveva passato in completo relax era sicuramente solo e soltanto merito dell'abbraccio che Seonghwa gli aveva dato la sera precedente.  
Dicerto non si aspettava che, dopo tutti quei giorni passati lontani, senza sentirsi e neanche vedersi, il biondo lo avrebbe stretto a sé affettuosamente di sua spontanea volontà, quando aveva ammesso che gli era mancato.  
Però era anche consapevole del fatto che fra di loro ormai iniziasse ad esserci un minimo rapporto d'amicizia che oltre tutto scombussolava addirittura le emozioni di Hongjoong.  
Il profumo di vaniglia che aveva annusato sulla pelle dell'altro continuava a sentirselo nelle narici ogni volta che inspirava l'aria, tant'è che quella notte lo aveva pure sognato e non era stato un sogno del tutto normale, non per lui almeno e l'erezione mattutina che gli diede il buongiorno fu piuttosto imbarazzante.  
La mente gli aveva giocato brutti scherzi; perché Seonghwa durante il sogno aveva fatto la doccia con lui, con il corpo totalmente nudo ed il petto allineato perfettamente alla sua schiena? Non riusciva a capire se era per il semplice fatto che gli fosse mancato parecchio in quei giorni e dunque portarsi a casa il suo profumo di vaniglia lo aveva influenzato, oppure se il suo subconscio voleva giocargli brutti scherzi ed indurlo a trovare la risposta a tutte quelle domande che si poneva.  
Non gli venne da pensare a Seoyun quando entrò veramente in doccia per togliersi il piccolo problema che aveva fatto capolino nel suo intimo, forse rimasto scioccato così tanto dal sogno da fargli prendere il sopravvento.  
Dovette uscire velocemente dal bagno quando sentì il campanello suonare e per poco non scivolò sul pavimento mentre, il più velocemente possibile si asciugava le gambe e i piedi e si infilava un accappatoio addosso per andare ad aprire.  
Davanti a lui, l'ingegnere e l'architetto che avevano preso l'incarico di montargli la finestra; si era completamente dimenticato che si erano dati appuntamento quella mattina stessa per concludere il lavoro.  
Nel periodo in cui Hongjoong non aveva visto Seonghwa, i lavori erano continuati ad andare avanti e quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, così dalla sera stessa si sarebbe potuto addormentare guardando le stelle, forse pensando proprio a lui.

"Diamine! Mi ero completamente dimenticato di mettere la sveglia e mi sono alzato poco fa, scusatemi tanto, entrate pure!" disse con enorme dispiacere mentre si scostava dallo stipite della porta per accogliere i due, che scossero la testa e gli sorrisero come a rassicurarlo per quel piccolo inconveniente. Addirittura cercarono di non far caso al fatto che Hongjoong indossasse solo un accappatoio, probabilmente per non metterlo a disagio.  
Una volta entrati in camera il proprietario della casa si affrettò ad estrarre degli indumenti puliti dall'armadio ed a schizzare di nuovo in bagno per potersi vestire lontano da occhi indiscreti. E ancora tornò a pensare a Seonghwa e a come si sarebbe sentito, se fossero stati i suoi di occhi a guardarlo.  
Doveva smetterla una volta per tutte con quei pensieri che da quando lo aveva visto mano nella mano con quella ragazza avevano iniziato ad affollargli la mente perché non era affatto sano, non quando era sicuro al cento percento di essere innamorato di Seoyun, la donna della sua vita.  
O almeno questo era quello che si ripeteva mentalmente, come a volersi quasi convincere che fosse la verità.  
Mingi il giorno prima aveva scherzato quando gli aveva dato del gay. O forse no.  
Non riusciva più a capirci niente e forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse dato un taglio a tutte quelle paranoie che lo affliggevano e lo rendevano distratto e disinteressato al resto del mondo.

 _"Maledetto Seonghwa"_ si ritrovò a pensare disperatamente, con l'intento di volerselo far rimanere antipatico, anche se sapeva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
Si ricordò della prima volta in cui si erano visti e Seonghwa lo aveva preso in giro sul suo aspetto fisico, dandogli del ragazzetto, oppure quando aveva scherzato dicendo che Seoyun fosse troppo bella per lui, dunque non si sarebbe sorpreso se avesse avuto un altro.  
Ma era come se - soprattutto dopo quell'abbraccio - i brutti modi di fare del biondo fossero completamente spariti nell'atmosfera, lasciando spazio ad un Seonghwa leggermente più dolce ed empatico.  
Quando tornò in camera appese l'accappatoio dietro la porta e rivolse uno sguardo curioso ai due lavoratori, intenti a montare la finestra nel punto in cui avevano appena forato il muro.  
Non ci volle molto perché portassero a termine il lavoro e quando Hongjoong si avvicinò alla scala sorrise come un bambino davanti ad un cesto enorme di dolciumi. La finestra era abbastanza grande per osservare con attenzione una buona porzione del cielo; si immaginava già steso sul suo comodo letto a perdersi tra le stelle fino ad addormentarsi, la notte.

"Abbiamo finito. Per il pagamento va bene un bonifico oppure un assegno" disse l'uomo più giovane, al ché Hongjoong annuì e si diresse subito verso la cassaforte dove teneva il libretto degli assegni e qualche oggetto fin troppo prezioso per lasciarlo sparso in casa.  
Riempì velocemente una parte dell'assegno con i propri dati, dopodiché lo firmò e lo porse ai due; Hongjoong prendeva poco di stipendio a lavoro, questo era vero, ma aveva abbastanza soldi da parte per potersi permettere perfino di comprare una Lamborghini... okay forse adesso era troppo esagerato, in ogni caso pensava che quei risparmi gli sarebbero serviti in futuro. Era anche per questo che non si comprava mai abiti troppo costosi e preferiva risparmiare con qualcosa di seconda mano, magari che poi decorava lui con le doti artistiche di cui disponeva.

"Grazie mille, davvero! Buona giornata!" li salutò una volta che li ebbe accompagnati fino alla porta. I due si chinarono in gesto di educazione e inutile dire che il ragazzo si precipitò in camera, si stese sul letto ed usufruì in quello stesso attimo del servizio che gli avevano appena costruito.  
Al ripulire dalla polvere e dallo sporco pensò più tardi.

[...]

Al lavoro Hongjoong non si aspettava dicerto che il signor Lee lo accogliesse con un "devi iniziare a lavorare sulle decorazioni natalizie" già a fine novembre.  
Mancava ancora un mese al Natale, eppure lui si voleva portare avanti così presto. Per le decorazioni di halloween ci aveva pensato solo una settimana prima, quindi perché quella festività era più importante? Forse era più sentita, più bella ed emozionante rispetto invece a quella del trentun ottobre.

"Perché così presto? Siamo ancora a novembre, non mi ci vogliono settimane intere per addobbare tutto il locale" spiegò Hongjoong con una scrollata di spalle ed un acciglio sulla fronte. L'uomo però fece una smorfia indifferente a quelle parole.

"Dato che il Natale è la festa più importante e la mia preferita, devi pensare bene a tutto, quindi voglio che ti prendi il tuo tempo così che il venticinque dicembre questo bar sia il più bello in assoluto di tutta Seoul."  
"Siamo anche chiusi, quel giorno" borbottò il cameriere in risposta. Il signor Lee sorrise ed Hongjoong notò il rammarico e la nostalgia su quelle labbra. Sicuramente aveva pensato alla moglie e solo in quel momento il ragazzo ripensò a quanto la donna, l'anno passato fosse stata estremamente felice e super emozionata in quel periodo.  
La signora Lee amava il Natale, perciò forse era per questo che anche il suo capo aveva iniziato ad apprezzarlo maggiormente, come a volerla ricordare, a volerla tenere viva non solo nel proprio cuore, ma in tutto il locale.

"Forza Hongjoong! In ogni caso non temere, sarò fierissimo del tuo lavoro. Mi fido di te e del tuo talento" riprese l'uomo, e dopo avergli rivolto un occhiolino ed una pacca sulla spalla, sparì dietro la porta del magazzino, lasciando solo il ragazzo dai capelli scuri, intento a pensare alle possibili decorazioni ed eventuali modifiche provvisorie del design.  
Sospirò; probabilmente avrebbe dovuto mettere su uno studio artistico tutto suo, chissà quanti incarichi avrebbe ottenuto, a partire dalla sorella con i biglietti del matrimonio, a finire con il signor Lee che ogni volta affidava a lui tutto ciò che c'era da fare di creativo e fantasioso.  
Almeno in quello, Hongjoong si sentì utile al mondo.  
Passò il pomeriggio a servire succhi di frutta, caffè, dolcetti e salatini, questa volta insieme a Yunho.

"Strano che non sei a pomiciare con Mingi nel letto di uno dei due" osservò Hongjoong con le sopracciglia alzate, quando si fermarono per una piccola pausa nel momento in cui il locale sembrò svuotarsi.  
Il ragazzo biondo fragola fece una smorfia e gli tirò una spinta su una spalla, facendo barcollare il più basso, prima di ridacchiare.

"E tu invece che mi dici di Seonghwa? Ieri notte quando siete rientrati in casa tu eri paonazzo e nessuno dei due ha più parlato molto" incalzò il più piccolo e capì di aver centrato in pieno nel bersaglio, quando vide di nuovo il suo hyung diventare color porpora sulle gote.

"Era semplicemente colpa del freddo, sono uscito solo con la felpa. Fortuna che oggi non ho nessun mal di gola e raffreddore" rispose l'altro, iniziando però a torturarsi nervosamente le mani senza neanche accorgersene. A Yunho però non passò inosservato quel particolare.

"E allora perché sei così nervoso adesso che ne stiamo riparlando?" continuò, alzando lui questa volta le sopracciglia. Il più alto picchiettò le dita sul bancone in metallo davanti a loro mentre aspettava una risposta dal suo hyung, ma quest'ultimo si strinse nelle spalle e ci impiegò qualche secondo prima di aprir bocca.

"Ci siamo abbracciati e mi è piaciuto. Insomma, mi piace stare con lui e mi sono sentito un po' in colpa quella sera, quando me ne sono andato e l'ho lasciato da solo tra tutte le coppiette sposate quali siete."

Emise una piccola risata all'ultima frase e lo stesso fece il minore, che si portò una mano alle labbra per coprirsi, gesto che di solito faceva Wooyoung ma dal quale Yunho aveva preso il vizio.  
In realtà spesso lo faceva anche Hongjoong stesso, nonostante non se ne rendesse minimamente conto.

"Se ti piace così tanto stare con lui non credi che dovresti uscirci più spesso?" propose il biondo fragola, al ché Hongjoong si irrigidì leggermente, mettendosi sull'attenti.

"Non sono gay" rispose automaticamente. Non seppe giustificare il perché di quella risposta tagliente e si accorse di essersene uscito in maniera del tutto fuori luogo quando notò l'espressione confusa dell'amico.

"Ma non mi sembra di averti dato del gay, hyung. Una persona può uscire anche in amicizia con un'altra, sai?" rispose, infilandoci un po' d'ironia nella seconda frase. Hongjoong si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, tentando di riprendersi da quel piccolo tentennio che lo aveva messo ancora più in imbarazzo.

"Scusa, ma Mingi ieri ha insinuato che lo fossi perché gli ho parlato di Seonghwa, quindi pensavo ne aveste parlato e che la pensaste allo stesso modo. Ma ti assicuro che non lo sono e a Seonghwa mi sto affezionando okay, però sono super convinto di amare ancora Seoyun, anche se lei forse non lo fa più come prima."

Yunho si limitò ad annuire a quella spiegazione, non sentendosi però del tutto convinto; sembrava quasi come se Hongjoong stesse parlando più a se stesso che con il suo amico. Decise però di non ribattere dal momento che non gli sembrava il caso.  
L'unica cosa che era certa nella mente di entrambi, era che il ragazzo non fosse confuso, di più.  
Ad interrompere quel breve momento di tensione fra i due fu il vibrare di un telefono ed Hongjoong pensò che sarebbe potuto essere Mingi che chiamava il fidanzato in preda alla disperazione di non averlo con sé in quell'istante, se non fosse che con il cellulare, stava vibrando anche la sua coscia sinistra.  
Estrasse quindi lo smartphone dai jeans e rispose alla chiamata di Seoyun con una leggera agitazione al cuore; era sempre così quando si ritrovava qualche notifica da parte sua o delle chiamate, perse o in arrivo che fossero.

_"Hongjoong, stasera dobbiamo andare a cena dai miei, non accetto un no come risposta! Vogliono vederti, vogliono sapere come stiamo, per favore, dimmi che non hai impegni!"_

La sua voce risultò piuttosto agitata ma il ragazzo non riusciva a distinguere se fosse per l'entusiasmo di rifare una cena con i suoi genitori dopo tanto tempo, oppure se sotto ci fosse qualcosa.

"Non ho niente stasera. Va bene" rispose quindi tra un pensiero e l'altro, dimenticandosi l'appuntamento con le stelle che si era dato invece quella stessa notte.  
Ripensò alle parole di Seonghwa quella famosa notte in cui per la prima volta si erano lasciati male.

_"Non puoi essere sempre ai suoi comandi."_

Aveva ragione il biondo, ma Hongjoong non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Ancora una volta aveva lasciato che fosse lei a comandarlo.

Hongjoong però non si aspettava di ritrovarsi un messaggio da parte di Seonghwa quando parcheggiò la macchina davanti alla dimora dei genitori della ragazza.

_"Domani mattina ci vediamo al tuo locale. Ti devo parlare."_

Non diceva altro e il suo ultimo accesso era proprio allo stesso orario in cui aveva mandato il messaggio. Probabilmente era entrato solo per avvertirlo di quel fatto e poi era uscito, forse perché troppo impegnato su altri casi con cui perdersi.

"È tutto okay?" chiese Seoyun, trattenendosi un attimo in macchina senza aprire lo sportello per uscire. Le rivolse uno sguardo e subito dopo le mostrò un dolce sorriso, cercando di mascherare la nota di preoccupazione per quel messaggio. Cos'aveva scoperto? Seoyun quindi lo tradiva veramente? Perché quelle parole gli erano sembrate così allarmanti?  
Bloccò lo schermo del telefono quando si accorse che la ragazza si sporse verso di lui per poter leggere, e lo rimise nella tasca del suo cappotto, molto più elegante del piumino che indossava ogni volta per uscire.  
Seoyun aveva insistito per farlo vestire in modo più raffinato, se così si poteva dire, infatti indossava una camicia bianca e un paio di pantaloni neri, con delle scarpe altrettanto costose che ovviamente non aveva comprate lui ma le aveva rubate a suo padre qualche anno prima. Quest'ultimo non se n'era neanche mai accorto e così l'aveva passata liscia.

"Sì tutto okay. E tu invece? Sembri piuttosto agitata, non capisco se sia nervosismo o emozione" rispose quindi Hongjoong alle parole della ragazza. Lei si morse il labbro inferiore e per un istante sembrò esitare, ma poi scrollò le spalle.

"Ovviamente sono solo felice di passare una serata tutti insieme! È da tempo che non succedeva, tu non sei contento?" continuò. Il più piccolo annuì, poi si sporse verso Seoyun con l'intento di stamparle un bacio sulle labbra ma lei fu più veloce ed uscì dalla macchina. Hongjoong ci rimase chiaramente male ma neanche quella volta si permise di dire qualcosa a riguardo, convincendosi del fatto che forse lei non ci aveva neanche fatto caso.  
Si ritrovarono quindi in poco tempo attorno alla tavola imbandita nella sala da pranzo, dopo che tutti si furono salutati con inchini e sorrisi calorosi.  
Ciò che fece percepire nell'aria un po' di tensione furono gli sguardi che si scambiarono Seoyun con la madre, mentre invece il signor Min restava a capotavola, in silenzio e con uno sguardo serio, quasi come se non fosse lì.  
C'era qualcosa di strano fra i tre familiari, eppure Hongjoong non se la sentì di intervenire e chiedere spiegazioni a riguardo.

"Quindi Hongjoong. State insieme da molto tempo ormai, no? E spero che abbiate intenzione di rimanere ancora per tanti anni uniti."

Fu la voce dell'uomo dinanzi a lui che tagliò il silenzio, facendo annuire istintivamente il ragazzo accanto alla figlia di chi aveva appena parlato.  
Si guardarono, Hongjoong con un sorriso educato, mentre Seoyun invece non si decideva ad alzare lo sguardo dal suo piatto per chissà quale assurdo motivo.

"Sì beh... spero che un giorno potremo sposarci. Ancora però per me credo che sia troppo presto, ho solo ventidue anni" spiegò il ragazzo con gentilezza, mentre posava le bacchette alla sua destra, sul tovagliolo per non sporcare la tovaglia. Si riempì il bicchiere con dell'acqua e tornò a gustarsi la cena ottima che aveva preparato la signora Min.  
Neanche a quelle parole comunque Seoyun si degnò di rivolgere un'occhiata al padre o ad Hongjoong.

"L'amore non ha età caro Hongjoong. Hai ventidue anni ma hai già un lavoro e una casa in cui vivere con tua moglie. Io penso invece che sia l'età giusta per farlo. D'altronde ho saputo da Seoyun che anche tua sorella si sposerà, sarebbero fantastici due matrimoni in uno, non trovi?"

Ad intervenire fu finalmente la voce della ragazza, che precedette il più piccolo, preso in contropiede.

"Smettila di pressarlo papà. Adesso non è il caso, Hongjoong non se la sente, punto. Lo faremo a tempo debito."

Il tono di voce che rivolse al padre fece decisamente capire che in quella giornata fosse accaduto qualcosa e forse magari c'entrava con ciò che Seonghwa aveva da dirgli.

"La cena si fredda, quindi per favore adesso ceniamo."

Ad interrompere la tensione fra i due fu la voce calma della donna ma ci fu anche in essa una nota di freddezza che quasi mise i brividi al ragazzo.  
Fu davvero strana quella serata, tanto che quando si ritrovarono di nuovo in macchina per far ritorno a casa, Hongjoong si decise a parlare.

"Che cos'è successo con loro?"

Seoyun scosse la testa senza rispondere. Quando il ragazzo le lanciò un'occhiata la vide appoggiata al finestrino, con la testa rivolta verso di esso a guardare all'esterno. La sentì tirare su col naso e allora pensò che per rassicurarla avrebbe potuto posarle una mano sulla coscia. Così fece e Seoyun inizialmente sussultò non aspettandoselo, poi però gli sorrise ed appoggiò la mano sul suo dorso.  
Rimasero in quel modo ed in silenzio finché Hongjoong non fermò l'auto nel parcheggio della loro casa.  
La ragazza scese e velocemente sparì all'interno della loro abitazione, poi anche il minore la seguì, ed essendosi ormai fatto tardi si cambiò e si stese sul letto, non avendo voglia di farsi una doccia, anche perché Seoyun si era chiusa all'interno del bagno e adesso sembrava parlare al telefono con qualcuno, forse con Hyejin.  
Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante prima di riaprirli per osservare le stelle, ma poco dopo sentì il materasso muoversi e quando spostò lo sguardo si accorse che la ragazza lo aveva appena raggiunto.  
Ciò che lo lasciò sorpreso fu quando lei appoggiò la testa al suo petto e gli avvolse le esili braccia attorno al busto, ma in ogni caso gli fece piacere, dunque anche lui portò un braccio sulla schiena della ragazza ed una mano a carezzarle i capelli.

"Non ti sei accorta della piccola modifica che ho fatto al soffitto?" chiese in un sussurro. Lei emise un mugolio confuso non capendo, poi alzò lo sguardo e poco dopo le sopracciglia.

"Ma cos'è? Che senso ha una finestra sul soffitto?" commentò ridacchiando leggermente. Hongjoong si morse il labbro inferiore ed arrossì. Dicerto si sarebbe aspettato un'uscita sorpresa da parte sua ma non così tanto... per questo ci rimase abbastanza male, ma cercò di non farglielo notare.

"È per guardare le stelle la notte, prima di addormentarsi. Volendo possiamo farlo anche insieme, è rilassante" rispose quindi con dolcezza, senza smettere di coccolarla con carezze gentili sul capo.  
Lei ridacchiò di nuovo e sospirò.

"Non le capirò mai le tue idee pazze."

Quando Seoyun si addormentò, Hongjoong si fece scappare una lacrima, sentendosi per l'ennesima volta inadeguato.  
A quelle parole non poté fare a meno di ripensare al martedì dopo il suo compleanno, quando aveva iniziato quei lavori ufficialmente e Seonghwa si era presentato improvvisamente sotto casa sua. Gli aveva fatto vedere e spiegato nei dettagli ciò che avrebbe voluto realizzare e il biondo non aveva detto niente, ma la sua espressione non l'aveva giudicato.  
Si ritrovò a pensare di voler essere con lui quella notte, a mostrargli come alla fine era venuta quella finestra tanto importante.

[...]

Non era riuscito a dormire come invece aveva sperato di fare, dal momento che Seoyun lo aveva degnato della sua presenza a letto.  
Si era sentito soffocare dopo un certo punto dall'abbraccio della ragazza, tant'è che era dovuto scivolare via da quella presa per potersi recare in bagno, dove ci spese un buon quarto d'ora davanti allo specchio, a sciacquarsi ripetutamente la faccia con dell'acqua fredda.  
Aveva poi deciso di farsela in quel momento la doccia, dato che la sera prima non aveva avuto voglia, mentre invece durante la notte, l'aveva trovata una giusta causa per non tornare a letto il prima possibile.  
Quando poi era tornato sul letto aveva preso il telefono e solo in quel momento, quando per pura casualità controllò la chat con Seonghwa, si era reso conto di non avergli ancora risposto al messaggio, perciò si era subito affrettato a rimediare.

_"Va bene, ci sarò."_

Aveva notato come il biondo aveva subito visualizzato e l'attimo dopo stava già scrivendo.

_"Non dormi? Sono le tre del mattino."_

Hongjoong aveva sentito il cuore riscaldarsi a quella domanda. Trovò piacevole il fatto che si fosse preoccupato per lui.

_"Sì, ho appena finito di farmi una doccia, e adesso torno a letto. La finestra sopra al letto comunque è finita, se ti va potresti venire a vederla un giorno."_

Non si era neanche accorto del sorriso che gli aveva decorato le labbra e di quanto si fosse ampliato ancora di più al leggere l'ultima risposta.

_"Mi piacerebbe molto."_

Hongjoong stava ancora ripensando a quella conversazione, per questo non riusciva a prestare molta attenzione ad un cliente che chissà da quanto tempo aveva iniziato a sventolare una mano davanti al viso del cameriere, così da farsi notare, ma fu Wooyoung che con un pizzicotto sul fianco lo riportò alla realtà, indicandogli con un cenno della testa il signore davanti a lui.  
Si scusò con enorme educazione e dispiacere per averlo ignorato per minuti indecifrabili, poi si affrettò a leggere lo scontrino e a servire la pastina dolce che aveva richiesto.

"Sei sempre sovrappensiero ultimamente hyung, ma oggi ancora di più" osservò il lilla mentre restituiva il resto ad una ragazza poco più piccola della loro età.

"Devo vedermi con Seonghwa tra poco. Ha detto che deve parlarmi, sicuramente ha trovato qualcosa su Seoyun" rispose. Ovviamente il pensiero principale che stanziava nella mente del ragazzo non era più il possibile tradimento della sua ragazza, almeno non lo preoccupava più come invece lo preoccupavano le strane emozioni percepite per l'ennesima volta durante quello scambio di messaggi con l'investigatore, quella notte.

"Cazzo, allora in bocca al lupo e spera che siano solo cose positive" ribatté il minore, battendogli una pacca sulla schiena come a volerlo confortare. Hongjoong sorrise ed annuì per ringraziarlo, poi tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando capì che l'altro non si era accorto che stesse in parte mentendo.  
I suoi occhi guizzarono verso l'entrata del locale quando sentì il rumore della porta aprirsi ed in un attimo fu subito davanti alla figura nera di Seonghwa. Non portava più né il codino e neanche gli occhiali da sole, il giubbotto di pelle però era rimasto e ciò fece sorridere il più piccolo.  
Seonghwa si accomodò al solito tavolino dove si era messo la prima volta in assoluto che aveva varcato quella soglia, e dove si erano messi durante il loro primo colloquio.  
Hongjoong si mise subito seduto davanti a lui ma sbuffò quando sentì parlare l'altro.

"Preparami prima un caffè" e dunque fece come richiesto. Lo raggiunse di nuovo e si accomodò di nuovo al suo posto, poggiando la tazzina davanti al biondo, che la prese con due dita e se la portò alle labbra.  
Non ci rimase male quando non lo ringraziò, essendosi ormai abituato al suo comportamento.

"Quindi? Cosa devi dirmi?"  
"Cosa devo farti vedere, in realtà" precisò il biondo. Hongjoong sentì il cuore in gola e spalancò gli occhi. Presto Seonghwa finì di sorseggiare il suo caffè amaro e poco dopo estrasse il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, mostrandogli una foto che aveva scattato lui stesso con l'apparecchio elettronico.

"Questa è Seoyun insieme alla sua amica, e questi non ho idea di chi siano ma guarda l'espressione della tua ragazza se allarghi un po'... sembra spaventata" spiegò il biondo, spostando la sedia dal lato in cui era Hongjoong per potersi fare più vicino al minore. Allargò sullo schermo l'immagine e l'altro socchiuse gli occhi per mettere a fuoco meglio ciò che stava vedendo.  
Sentì la confusione martellargli la testa.

"Sono i suoi genitori questi. Quando l'hai scattata?" domandò curioso. Seonghwa prima di rispondere girò foto, mostrandogliene un'altra più da vicino; anche il volto di Hyejin sembrava piuttosto scosso.

"Ieri pomeriggio, quasi subito dopo l'ora di pranzo."

Quando il più piccolo fu sicuro di aver osservato bene ogni particolare di quelle foto restituì il telefono al proprietario e quest'ultimo lo ripose nella tasca della giacca.  
Hongjoong però sembrava non capire il motivo per cui gli avesse mostrato quelle immagini.

"Okay ma non capisco cosa vuoi dirmi con queste" disse quindi, guardandolo negli occhi. Il biondo alzò le sopracciglia ed assunse un'espressione da "fai sul serio?"  
Non volle però fare il sarcastico, poiché non gli sembrava il momento, quindi semplicemente si limitò a spiegarglielo.

"Sembravano entrambe spaventate quando hanno incontrato i genitori di Seoyun. Io... ci sto pensando da qualche giorno in realtà."

Seonghwa sembrò impacciato nello spiegargli la situazione e Hongjoong invece sempre più confuso.

"Pensando a cosa?" insistette il più piccolo, provando una pressione improvvisa che lo attraversò completamente. Sospirò anche se risultò più uno sbuffo, mentre aspettava impaziente che l'altro parlasse.

"Che Seoyun possa frequentarsi con la sua amica. Questo spiegherebbe il motivo per cui ogni volta va da lei, oppure quando torna a casa ed aspetta che tu non ci sia, che si guarda attorno sempre con sguardo agitato come se avesse paura di incontrarti... e adesso, questo incontro casuale con i genitori e le due ragazze spaventate."

La vista di Hongjoong si offuscò nel momento in cui pensò alla sera precedente ed alla voce nervosa di Seoyun che lo pregava di andare a cena dai suoi, la tensione con suo padre e la freddezza nella voce della madre durante la cena.  
Ma allora perché quando erano tornati a casa, Seoyun si era addormentata di sua spontanea volontà abbracciata al suo corpo?

"Seoyun non è gay" affermò battendo una mano sul tavolo, chiaramente innervosito da quella constatazione. Seonghwa alzò le sopracciglia e lo guardò, rimasto sorpreso dalla reazione del più piccolo.  
Hongjoong sbatté gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime e scosse la testa, prima di alzarsi.

"Non è sicuro che lo sia certo, ma potrebbe essere un'ipotesi" ribatté l'altro, al ché ottenne in risposta solo uno sbuffo e subito dopo una risata.

"Ti ho detto che non lo è! E se è questo ciò che avevi da dirmi non m'interessa minimamente. Ora scusami tanto ma devo tornare a lavorare. Ho già perso abbastanza tempo."

E quando la sera a casa provò a chiedere a Seoyun se le fossero mai interessate le ragazze, lei rispose di no.  
Hongjoong non poté fare altro che crederle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene bene bene, mi ritrovo ad aggiornare a distanza di due giorni perché mi andava ma in realtà è perché non sto nella pelle di pubblicare il capitolo prossimo e vi consiglio di preparare tante punture di insulina se non volete morire di diabete e.e
> 
> Detto ciò, la storia sta iniziando a prendere forma ma prima che ci sia veramente qualcosa tra questi due gayz ne passerà ancora di tempo 👀
> 
> Lasciate un commentino se ne avete voglia e grazie in ogni caso per leggere questa storia 🥺💖  
> bye bye in tiny ✨


	13. Tredicesimo

Ripensava a ciò che era successo nel bar insieme ad Hongjoong ed al perché il ragazzo si era così tanto infuriato a quelle parole.  
Forse era stato troppo diretto, leggermente insensibile, ma non capiva perché gli avesse dato tutto quel fastidio. Preferiva forse sentirsi dire che veniva tradito con un altro ragazzo? Il principio comunque non sarebbe stato lo stesso?  
Non importava che genere avesse l’amante, fatto stava che Seoyun non amava Hongjoong e dunque questo li avrebbe portati alla rottura, sia che lei avesse avuto un’amante donna o il contrario.  
Però a Seonghwa dispiaceva di essersi lasciato in quel modo poco carino con il più piccolo. Da quando era uscito dal bar non riusciva a mettersi l’anima in pace, c’era qualcosa che lo spingeva a rientrare e a scusarsi, non per l’ipotesi che aveva fatto sulla fidanzata, ma per il modo diretto con cui se n’era uscito e probabilmente lo aveva scioccato.  
Non si riconosceva più da quando lo aveva abbracciato la sera del compleanno di Wooyoung.  
Seonghwa non era mai stato un tipo molto espansivo, preferiva stare da solo piuttosto che in compagnia, per questo non capiva neanche come fosse potuto accadere che fosse uscito con il suo migliore amico per andare al compleanno del fidanzato di quest’ultimo. Oppure il pomeriggio del pattinaggio sul ghiaccio.  
In ogni caso Hongjoong gli metteva tranquillità e non sapeva dare una motivazione a ciò. Sapeva solo che ci stava bene con lui, nonostante certe volte lo ritenesse un po’ immaturo per l’età che aveva.  
E forse proprio per questo all’una di notte passata si ritrovò davanti la porta di casa Kim a suonare al campanello senza preoccuparsi di svegliarlo o svegliare Seoyun, se fosse stata lì; non gli interessava molto, ma era quasi sicuro che Hongjoong stesse passando da solo anche quella notte.  
Quando la porta si aprì, rivelando gli occhi scuri ed assonnati del più piccolo, nessuno dei due parlò. Hongjoong perché tra il mezzo addormentato ed il fastidio della giornata passata, Seonghwa perché invece gli passò in testa il pensiero che fosse adorabile in quel modo.

“Posso entrare?” chiese alzando le sopracciglia. Hongjoong scrollò le spalle e si spostò leggermente dallo stipite per poter accogliere il ragazzo all’interno della dimora.

“Stavo cercando di dormire e il campanello mi ha svegliato. Avresti potuto mandarmi un messaggio” brontolò in un borbottio il più piccolo, mentre si portava un pugno sull’occhio sinistro per stropicciarselo. Il biondo fece un piccolo ghigno a quelle parole.

“Non hai la suoneria, avresti ignorato la vibrazione, ti saresti addormentato e mi avresti lasciato fuori” spiegò, storcendo il naso. Hongjoong emise un mugolio come per dargli ragione, poi sospirò e mosse la testa per stirarsi i nervi del collo.

“Che vuoi?” andò al punto il ragazzo dai capelli scuri, mentre si appoggiava col sedere allo schienale del divano. Intrecciò le braccia al petto e rimase a guardare attentamente il maggiore con le sopracciglia alzate, in attesa che rispondesse; Seonghwa notò dal tono di voce come fosse ancora nervoso per la conversazione avuta qualche ora prima.

“Sono venuto a scusarmi per averti detto quella cosa in maniera così diretta, forse sarei dovuto essere un po’ più… delicato. Non volevo farti arrabbiare, capisco che è un tasto dolente per te, ma sei tu che mi hai chiesto aiuto, Hongjoong. È nel mio lavoro fare ipotesi e confermare poi che esse siano giuste.”

Hongjoong abbassò la testa guardandosi i piedi al sentire quelle parole. All’interno della stanza non c’era alcuno spiraglio di luce se non quella dei lampioni sulla strada che traspirava dalla finestra vicino al divano.  
Seonghwa rimase ad osservarlo nell’ombra, dal momento che ormai i loro occhi si erano abituati abbastanza, ma poi si avvicinò al muro per premere l’interruttore; non gli piaceva parlare a qualcuno senza poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
Il più piccolo al sentirsi colpito da quella luce improvvisa si portò un braccio a coprirsi la vista, ed emise un lamento di sofferenza, poi dopo qualche istante si scoprì e sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre per abituarsi il prima possibile.

“Ascolta Hongjoong… non capisco perché tu te la sia presa così tanto. Insomma, se anche ti stesse tradendo con la sua amica che male ci sarebbe? Il principio è lo stesso, sarebbe uguale se ti tradisse con un uomo, non credi?”  
“No, Seonghwa! Maledizione!”

Il modo in cui sbottò il più piccolo fece accigliare ancora di più il biondo; davvero non riusciva a comprendere il comportamento di Hongjoong.

“I tuoi amici sono tutti gay” osservò, come a volergli far capire che stava sfiorando l’incoerenza.

“E che diamine c’entra, adesso? Non è la stessa cosa, e se sei venuto qui a quest’ora per riprendere in mano quest’argomento allora te ne puoi anche andare!”

Seonghwa sbuffò e si avvicinò a lui quando lo vide allontanarsi dal divano per poter tornare verso le scale, con l’intenzione di risalire in camera.  
Gli prese un polso e Hongjoong si voltò verso di lui, ritirando subito la mano dalla sua presa. Ma non lo fece perché non voleva essere toccato, lo fece perché percepì la pelle andare a fuoco a quel tocco, così come le sue guance. Maledisse mentalmente il ragazzo che qualche minuto prima aveva acceso le luci.  
Seonghwa notò il colorito sulle gote del più piccolo ma decise di non dire niente, volendo risolvere a tutti i costi quel discorso, quella notte stessa.

“Spiegami perché te la stai prendendo così tanto allora. Voglio capire Hongjoong, per favore. Permettimi di farlo.”

La voce morbida con cui parlò il biondo fece venire voglia all’altro di affondare fra le sue braccia come la prima volta, quando si era sentito avvolto da un calore indescrivibile che aveva saputo tenerlo caldo anche con indosso solo una felpa, in mezzo alla strada, in pieno autunno, quasi inverno.  
Ma non lo fece.  
Si limitò solo a sospirare e a tornare – con più calma – verso il divano, dove si sedette e subito dopo venne raggiunto dall’altro.  
Hongjoong si guardò le mani per cercare le parole giuste da dire, Seonghwa invece rimase ad osservarlo.

“Non mi darebbe fastidio se fosse… gay. Non è quello, ti sembro per caso omofobo?” iniziò, alzando la testa per poter incontrare i suoi occhi a quella domanda. Il più grande scosse velocemente la testa ma non parlò per non interrompere ciò che aveva da dirgli.

“È solo che… mi sentirei in colpa credo. Se davvero avesse una ragazza significherebbe che non mi ama, no? E io nel frattempo la sto obbligando a baciarmi, a fare… quelle cose, insomma, non lo so, mi sentirei una persona orribile.”

Quelle parole fecero sorridere dolcemente il più grande. Hongjoong era un ragazzo troppo buono per quel mondo, forse il più buono degli esseri umani in assoluto. Si preoccupava di ferire gli altri anche quando non aveva una motivazione, proprio come in quel caso.  
Seonghwa non ci pensò minimamente quando prese fra le mani quelle piccole e calde di Hongjoong, e quest’ultimo di nuovo provò la sensazione di star iniziare a bruciare, ma cercò di resistere. Si guardarono ancora una volta negli occhi ed il più piccolo li spalancò leggermente quando vide l’altro avvicinarsi, cosa che istintivamente lo fece scattare indietro e di conseguenza si diede di stupido, nel notare che Seonghwa non aveva le intenzioni che Hongjoong aveva pensato.  
Sperò solo che il biondo non se ne fosse accorto.

“Non stai obbligando nessuno, Hongjoong. Seoyun è grande abbastanza da avere il coraggio di lasciarti se la relazione con te non le sta più bene addosso, se non si sente più a suo agio in tua compagnia. Inizialmente, quando iniziai le prime indagini su questo caso e la vedevo impaurita quando tornava in questa casa, pensavo che fossi tu a farle del male. Ma ora che ti ho conosciuto un po’ meglio credo che tu sia forse il ragazzo più buono e generoso dell’universo. Quindi se anche lei amasse una ragazza ma nel frattempo stesse con te, non sei tu a farla soffrire, è lei stessa che oltre a procurarsi dolore per sé, ne provoca anche a te.”

Hongjoong deglutì la bile che gli si era formata al centro della gola nell’ascoltare quelle parole. Seonghwa non gli aveva mai parlato in modo così dolce e forse fu per questo che si lasciò cadere una lacrima, che però venne subito catturata dal polpastrello del pollice sinistro del ragazzo davanti a sé.  
Il più piccolo arrossì a quel gesto e per cercare di nascondersi da quell’imbarazzo si rifugiò fra le sue braccia, affondando così la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, dove poté nuovamente respirare il profumo di vaniglia che caratterizzava il biondo.  
Si aggrappò con le sue piccole mani al tessuto di pelle della giacca che indossava sulla schiena, e Seonghwa inizialmente rimase interdetto perché non si aspettava una reazione del genere, ma poi si sciolse un po’, decidendo quindi di ricambiare l’abbraccio.  
Rimasero in quel modo per quelli che sembrarono anni ed Hongjoong quasi ebbe la voglia di lasciarsi andare fra quelle braccia che lo cullavano e lo tenevano al sicuro e al caldo. Non si era mai sentito così neanche fra le braccia di Seoyun, quando nei momenti di crisi si era lasciato coccolare da lei.  
Con Seonghwa si sentiva diverso, più a suo agio, più apprezzato, non giudicato. O almeno non più, dal momento che la prima volta in cui si erano visti lo aveva fatto.  
Quei tempi però sembravano ormai così lontani…  
Quando Hongjoong si ricompose un istante decise di allontanarsi da quella stretta e si grattò il retro del collo, forse più imbarazzato di prima.  
Tuttavia non provò il bisogno di scusarsi per quel gesto, forse perché fu il leggero sorriso sulle labbra dell’altro a rassicurarlo.

“Comunque prima che uscisse di casa gliel’ho chiesto a Seoyun… se le fosse mai interessato una ragazza, dico” mormorò Hongjoong, stringendo le mani in due piccoli pugni, posate sulle proprie cosce.

“E?” Seonghwa lo incitò a continuare e l’altro scrollò le spalle.

“E niente, ha detto di no.”

Il biondo annuì; era ovvio che gli avesse risposto in quel modo ma decise comunque di non infierire di nuovo, dal momento che il minore si era appena calmato.

“Allora proviamo a fidarci, mh?” disse quindi. Hongjoong annuì e per la prima volta in quella notte, anche lui gli rivolse un timido sorriso.  
Rimasero in silenzio finché al più grande non tornò in mente la conversazione tramite messaggi della notte prima.

“Quindi… adesso che è tutto risolto mi fai vedere la finestra?”

A quella domanda gli occhi di Hongjoong si illuminarono come quelli di un bambino e Seonghwa a quella vista giurò di sentire il cuore scaldarsi ancora di più di quello che già non stava facendo solo a causa di quel ragazzo.  
Si lasciò sfuggire una risata spontanea quando quello dai capelli scuri si alzò dal divano e lo prese per un polso con l’intenzione di trascinarlo verso la camera, dunque lo fece e lo seguì divertito.  
In poco tempo si ritrovarono in camera, Hongjoong si stese sul letto sotto le coperte dove era stato finché Seonghwa non gli aveva suonato il campanello, e si portò le mani sulla pancia ad osservare le stelle, mentre il biondo invece rimase in piedi.  
Si sporse verso il letto e rivolse lo sguardo verso l’alto per scrutare il lavoro finito. Non si preoccupò di accendere la luce anche in quella stanza, dal momento che avrebbe rovinato la magia di quella finestra.

“Vieni, stenditi anche tu. Così è più comodo” disse Hongjoong con lo stesso tono di voce di un bambino. Batté una mano sulla parte di letto vuota e restò a fissare l’altro finché anche lui non si sarebbe deciso ad affiancarlo.

“I miei vestiti sono sporchi, non mi sembra il caso di mettermi sotto le coperte” sussurrò in risposta. Hongjoong sorrise a quelle parole e si strinse nelle spalle, piegando le ginocchia leggermente. Gli piacque il modo in cui il più grande parlò a bassa voce, forse perché aveva percepito anche lui quell’atmosfera così tranquilla e delicata da non volerla rovinare.

“Togliti solo la giacca, rimani fuori le coperte, non è un problema.”

Allora Seonghwa lo fece ed Hongjoong non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo in piedi, mentre si sfilava l’indumento. Una parte di lui sperò che si togliesse anche la maglia ma diventò paonazzo appena quel pensiero gli passò in mente e si decise a quel punto di distogliere lo sguardo, tornando a fissare le stelle attraverso il vetro della finestra.  
Sorrise e si morse il labbro inferiore quando percepì la presenza dell’altro accanto al suo corpo, ma nessuno dei due disse niente, almeno in un primo momento.

“Ti piace?” domandò infatti Hongjoong, dopo qualche istante. Seonghwa si limitò ad annuire prima di sussurrare un “sì” con un filo di voce ed il più piccolo si prese nuovamente le labbra fra i denti. Quella notte si sentì rilassato nell’osservare le stelle in compagnia del biondo. Si ricordò la morsa che aveva provato al cuore la sera prima quando Seoyun gli aveva detto “non le capirò mai le tue idee pazze”.  
Si era sentito incompreso dall’unica persona che avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire tutt’altro. Aveva provato la stessa sensazione di quando passava del tempo con la sua famiglia e ciò non era niente di positivo.  
Invece con Seonghwa si sentì tranquillo come non provava da ormai mesi.

“Seoyun mi ha detto che non capisce mai le mie idee… pazze, così come le ha chiamate lei” mormorò ad un certo punto Hongjoong. Seonghwa, che nel frattempo era rimasto a guardare il cielo stellato, si voltò verso l’altro, rivolgendogli un’occhiata confusa.

“Pazze?”

Hongjoong annuì, stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle.

“Non ha mai capito la mia creatività. Non perché sia cattiva con me, ma perché… non so, forse è qualcosa che non le interessa” spiegò in un sussurro. Fece una piccola pausa prima di continuare.

“Poi a me piacciono le stelle e tutto ciò che riguarda l’astrologia. Per questo ho voluto fare questa finestra. È come se tendesse ad ignorare i miei gusti e le mie passioni.”

Seonghwa lo scrutò. Nel suo viso non c’era alcuna nota di tristezza, solo un sorriso forse piuttosto malinconico, ma del resto sembrava molto rilassato. Sperò che quella tranquillità fosse dettata dalla sua presenza.  
In ogni caso provò una stretta al cuore al pensiero che Hongjoong non venisse capito neanche dalla persona che avrebbe dovuto amarlo e sostenerlo in qualsiasi cosa facesse. Perché da quello che ne sapeva – più per sentito dire che altro – tra innamorati ci si sosteneva anche se una passione non era in comune, no?  
Ma aveva capito comunque che Seoyun ormai non amava più quel povero ragazzo, bisognoso solo di affetto e rassicurazioni.

“A me piace la creatività e la fantasia, sai? Chi le possiede tende ad avere anche una mentalità più aperta, e a te sicuramente non manca” commentò, dopo qualche secondo. Questa volta fu Hongjoong a voltare il capo verso Seonghwa ed i loro occhi si incontrarono sotto lo sguardo della luna che s’impegnava ad illuminarli con la sua luce bianca e candida.  
Si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso, poi il più piccolo stese la gamba e l’avvicinò a quella dell’altro da sotto la coperta.  
Il maggiore abbassò lo sguardo al sentirsi toccare il ginocchio con quello di Hongjoong, ma tornò subito a guardarlo e quest’ultimo, quando si accorse che Seonghwa non aveva intenzione di spostarsi, liberò la gamba da sotto le lenzuola, così che potessero incontrarsi senza alcun limite.  
Quando i loro piedi si toccarono Hongjoong si fece scappare una risata che si affrettò a coprire con una mano e l’altro si morse il labbro inferiore a quella vista, sorridendo dolcemente.  
Il calore che inondò i loro corpi solo per quel minimo contatto dei loro piedi, fece battere il cuore ad entrambi, e fu così che poco dopo si addormentarono l’uno accanto all’altro.

Il mattino dopo fu Hongjoong che si svegliò per primo, semplicemente perché sentì la vibrazione insistente del suo cellulare sul comodino e quando aprì gli occhi ed arrancò con la mano verso di esso, spalancò gli occhi, accorgendosi del nome di Wooyoung.

_“Hyung ma dove cazzo sei finito?! Avevi il turno di mattina oggi!”_

Deglutì per l’agitazione al sentire quelle parole urlare nelle orecchie, svegliandosi di scatto. Fece per alzarsi dal letto ma ciò che disse dopo in parte lo rassicurò.

_“Ormai sono già le undici, è inutile che vieni, il signor Lee si è offerto di coprirti. Ma ti giuro hyung, la prossima volta che lo fai ti uccido.”_

E senza avere il tempo di ribattere, il lilla chiuse la chiamata, lasciando Hongjoong a bocca asciutta. Sospirò, sollevato in parte dal fatto che non fosse andata poi così male nonostante si fosse dimenticato di andare a lavoro. La notte magica passata in compagnia di Seonghwa d’altronde lo aveva rilassato così tanto che avrebbe continuato a dormire ancora per chissà quanto, se non fosse stato per l’amico.  
Si voltò verso di lui mentre si passava una mano sui capelli e non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere dolcemente; stava dormendo con una mano sotto la testa, le labbra leggermente dischiuse ed i lineamenti rilassati.  
Un ciuffo di capelli gli cadeva sugli occhi chiusi ed il più piccolo trovò difficile trattenersi nello spostarglielo, dunque lo fece. Portò le dita sotto di esso e glielo tirò indietro, approfittandone per passare con la massima delicatezza una mano tra quei capelli così tanto morbidi e curati. Nel mentre lo faceva si prese il labbro inferiore fra i denti, provando una scarica d’adrenalina mai percepita prima, ma tolse velocemente la mano quando lo sentì muoversi, avvicinò le ginocchia al petto dopo essersi messo seduto e fece finta di niente, guardandosi attorno nella camera, come se non fosse la sua.  
Seonghwa poco dopo si sollevò e si stropicciò un occhio, lasciandosi uscire uno sbadiglio.

“Quanto cazzo ho dormito?” borbottò con la voce impastata dal sonno. Hongjoong allora tornò a guardarlo e ridacchiò a quell’uscita, prima di stringersi nelle spalle.

“Sono le undici passate. Io sono stato svegliato qualche minuto fa da Wooyoung. Mi ha chiamato per dirmi che mi sono perso il turno al lavoro, altrimenti avrei continuato a dormire anch’io. Comunque buongiorno” spiegò, aggiungendo quel saluto mattutino e rivolgendogli il tutto con il solito sorriso che aveva messo su da quando si erano guardati.  
Seonghwa aggrottò le sopracciglia, ancora scombussolato forse per il fatto che non aveva dormito a casa sua.

“Buongiorno” borbottò. Con uno scatto si tirò su e poco dopo fu in piedi davanti al letto, mentre invece Hongjoong rimase ancora per qualche istante sul letto.  
Qualcosa gli diceva di provare a fermarlo e farlo restare il più possibile con lui, ma non voleva essere invadente, perciò si limitò ad osservarlo.  
Anche Seonghwa non sembrava lo stesso della notte prima, forse perché entrambi si sentivano in imbarazzo per aver dormito nello stesso letto, lui che raramente riusciva a dormire in compagnia anche di San o Jongho.  
Di solito quando si lasciava andare in un letto che non era il suo, in compagnia di un’altra persona era quando finiva a spassarsela con qualche ragazza e poi era troppo stanco per riuscire a tornare a casa, quindi rimaneva a dormire dov’era, ma come gli era successo quella sera, giurò di esserci passato per la prima volta.

“Prima di andare possiamo fare colazione insieme. Ovviamente se ti va” ridacchiò nervosamente Hongjoong, mentre si portava le mani sui polsini del pigiama all’altezza delle caviglie. Il biondo scrollò le spalle e storse la testa.

“No, tra mezz’ora ho un appuntamento con un cliente e se non mi sbrigo rischio di fare tardi” rispose il ragazzo senza far trasparire alcuna morbidezza dalla voce, come invece aveva fatto la sera prima.  
Hongjoong non negò di esserci rimasto male, ma non poté dire niente in merito, dal momento che non spettava a lui costringerlo a rimanere lì.  
Prima che potessero dire altro, dalla porta della camera fece il suo ingresso la figura alta e snella di Seoyun, che rimase impietrita nel primo istante, quando vide i due ragazzi.

“Oh, Hongjoong! Pensavo fossi a lavoro” disse quando si sciolse da quello stato inizialmente scioccato. Il ragazzo le sorrise e scrollò le spalle, mentre invece Seonghwa si era voltato verso di lei per osservarla. L’aveva vista molte volte sì, dato che l’aveva seguita spesso ovunque, ma fu curioso quella mattina di scrutarla più da vicino.

“Uhm… mi sono dimenticato di mettere la sveglia e ho dormito fino a tardi” rispose imbarazzato, facendosi rosso in viso al ricordo di essersi addormentato insieme a Seonghwa. Si grattò il retro del collo e quando notò la ragazza rivolgere un timido sorriso al biondo, si affrettò a presentarglielo.

“Lui è Seonghwa un… amico. Ci siamo conosciuti perché è amico del ragazzo di Wooyoung” spiegò mentre si alzava dal letto. Seonghwa le rivolse un inchino e lei fece lo stesso. 

“Wooyoung il tuo collega? Quello con i capelli lilla?” domandò lei confusa ed Hongjoong si limitò ad annuire sotto lo sguardo confuso del maggiore, che adesso assisteva alla scena con un acciglio sul viso; com’era possibile che il ragazzo conoscesse l’amica di Seoyun, mentre lei conosceva a malapena le amicizie del suo fidanzato?  
Non era interessata a lui ed a Seonghwa bastò quella breve conversazione per rendersene conto.  
E quella non era solo un’ipotesi ma la triste e dura realtà.

“Beh, piacere di conoscerti Seonghwa” disse quindi lei con un sorriso. Il biondo si accorse la nota di falsità con cui parlò ma non ci fece troppo caso ed anche lui le rivolse un sorriso tirato.  
Non le fece molta simpatia a primo impatto e non seppe dire se era qualcosa nel suo carattere a dargli fastidio, oppure semplicemente perché era la ragazza di Hongjoong,

“Comunque è un bene trovarti a casa, altrimenti ti avrei mandato un messaggio. Yeji vuole vederci nel pomeriggio, dobbiamo provare i vestiti del matrimonio e ha detto che il tuo forse è già pronto, dobbiamo solo misurare la taglia.”

Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri aggrottò le sopracciglia a quelle parole e storse le labbra.

“Ma il matrimonio è tra cinque mesi!” osservò. Seonghwa rimase a guardarli, non sapendo esattamente come fare per dileguarsi senza risultare scortese nei confronti soprattutto di Hongjoong.

“Ah cavolo, non te lo hanno detto? Lo hanno dovuto spostare a febbraio perché per maggio ci sono stati dei problemi con la location.”

Hongjoong spalancò gli occhi.  
Due mesi erano troppo pochi per prepararsi mentalmente ad una cerimonia con tutti i suoi familiari, dove si sarebbe sentito non a disagio, ma di più.

“Dai vestiti, usciamo prima così ne approfittiamo per andare a mangiare fuori insieme.”

Detto ciò la ragazza uscì dalla camera ed Hongjoong sbuffò, portandosi entrambe le mani sui capelli sotto lo sguardo dispiaciuto del più grande, che capì il disagio che provò.  
Si avvicinò a lui quando notò i suoi occhi farsi più lucidi e gli prese una mano.

“Sono sicuro che ne uscirai vivo” disse accennando un sorriso. Hongjoong a quelle parole lo guardò e cercò di ricambiare quell’espressione, prima di sospirare di nuovo.  
Quando Seonghwa alzò le sopracciglia per infondergli ancora più coraggio, il più piccolo si decise ad annuire.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi se ne andò dopo qualche minuto, non prima però dell’avergli augurato buona fortuna.

[…]

Quel pomeriggio Hongjoong lo passò con un po’ più di sollievo perché insieme alla sorella si era presentato anche Seokjin. Si era sentito al sicuro con lui quando era uscito la prima volta ed anche tutte quelle dopo, poi quando gli aveva raccontato che si era arrabbiato con la sorella per averlo trattato male il giorno del suo compleanno, si era sentito ancora più protetto da qualcuno.  
Reputava più lui un fratello maggiore invece che sua sorella effettiva.  
Sapeva comunque che se anche lei avesse fatto qualche battutina su di lui, Seokjin l’avrebbe ripresa. Continuava a non capire comunque perché ci stesse insieme nonostante gliel’avesse già spiegato, ma d’altronde chiunque avrebbe potuto rivolgere a lui la stessa domanda sul fatto del perché non si decidesse a rompere con Seoyun.  
Hongjoong però era ancora convinto che lei fosse innamorata di lui, anche se il suo subconscio gli diceva che era solo troppo ingenuo. Non voleva comunque dargli ascolto.  
Quando si ritrovò da solo insieme al cognato perché le due ragazze andarono a provare il vestito della futura sposa, Hongjoong si sentì ancora più libero e sollevato di rimanere con lui.

“Allora piccoletto, va meglio con la tua ragazza ultimamente?”

Forse sarebbe stato meglio se quella domanda non l’avesse posta, ma in ogni caso si limitò a scrollare le spalle e fare un piccolo broncio.

“Non proprio.”  
“E allora perché non le chiedi una pausa?”

Si morse il labbro inferiore a quella domanda ed abbassò lo sguardo sui propri piedi. Quando Seokjin si accorse che il più piccolo non aveva intenzione di rispondere, decise di lasciar cadere il discorso, liquidando il tutto con “se hai bisogno di un consiglio io ci sono, comunque”. Hongjoong gli rivolse un grazie e poco dopo anche loro furono accolti da una commessa che guarda caso era proprio quella che li aveva aiutati la prima volta in cui erano stati lì.

“Buonasera, io e mio cognato abbiamo prenotato dei vestiti da cerimonia proprio qualche settimana fa. Abbiamo dovuto mandarli in sartoria in modo da renderli della misura giusta per noi” spiegò il più grande tra i due, mentre Hongjoong rimase come suo solito in secondo piano; ormai ogni volta che entrava in quel negozio, la poca autostima che pensava di avere, scompariva a tre chilometri sotto terra.

“Oh sì, mi ricordo di voi! Uno smoking abbiamo dovuto accorciarlo di molto sui pantaloni e sulle maniche, è stato piuttosto complicato” annunciò la donna mentre li portava ad un camerino per farli accomodare. Hongjoong arrossì a quelle parole, essendo evidente il fatto che stesse parlando proprio del suo.  
Anche quella volta, aveva dato complicazioni addirittura a degli sconosciuti e non poté fare a meno che far risalire nel petto quella sensazione di inadeguatezza.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Seokjin quando i due rimasero soli e notò che il più piccolo avesse assunto un’aria piuttosto sofferente, ma a quelle parole il più basso alzò la testa e finse un sorriso, prima di annuire. L’altro scelse di non indugiare troppo, anche se comunque quella risposta positiva non gli sembrò per niente vera.  
In poco tempo gli abiti arrivarono, allora se li provarono. Hongjoong dovette fare i conti ancora con qualcosa che non andava: le maniche erano state accorciate di troppo e dunque si vedeva un bel pezzo evidente della camicia che spuntava sotto. Era a dir poco orribile ma ciò che fece non fu avvertire la commessa, bensì nascose le mani dietro la schiena e si avvicinò ad una delle pareti dietro di sé.  
A parte le maniche, poi per il resto andava bene. 

“Caro, potresti avvicinarti allo specchio? Dobbiamo vedere anche come sta dietro, se c’è qualche imperfezione ancora da sistemare” parlò la donna con quanta più gentilezza possibile. Hongjoong si sorprese dal sentirsi rivolgere la parola con così tanta premura, cosa che lo fece arrossire leggermente, un po’ per quella gentilezza, un po’ anche perché non voleva creare altri problemi su cui dover lavorare.  
Però fece come richiesto e fu inevitabile che la signora non si accorgesse di quel problema.

“Oh caspita! Le maniche sono estremamente corte, te n’eri accorto?” il ragazzo strinse le mani in due pugni prima di scuotere la testa.

“Non fa niente, è perfetto così, davvero!” cercò di convincere la signora, ma lei scosse la testa, evidentemente innervosita dal pessimo lavoro dei suoi sarti.

“Assolutamente no che non è perfetto! Sistemeremo tutto entro la prossima settimana, mi dispiace tanto per questo inconveniente.”

La donna sembrava agitata ed Hongjoong ancora di più per esser stato ancora lui il motivo di quella complicazione. Lui e la sua dannata bassezza.  
Vedendo il cognato totalmente in panico, Seokjin intervenne per rassicurare la commessa con un dolce sorriso.

“Non si preoccupi, noi ci stiamo solo avvantaggiando ma il matrimonio è fra due mesi, faccia con calma.”

Quando tornò a casa Hongjoong sentiva la testa scoppiare e nessuno lo trattenne dal piangere.  
Sentiva in modo indiretto di esser stato lui la causa di quello sbaglio. Avevano preso male le misure dove tagliare le maniche, probabilmente per la sua statura troppo piccola per un normale ragazzo della sua età.  
Anche se nessuno gli aveva dato qualcosa per cui fargli credere che fosse colpa sua, lui se l’era presa e se l’era addossata di sua spontanea volontà, semplicemente troppo abituato dalla sua famiglia, a prendersi qualsiasi tipo di ingiustizia.  
Si sentiva di troppo nel mondo e chissà se avesse mai smesso di avere quella sensazione che lo opprimeva nel petto…

Dall’altra parte Seonghwa non riusciva a concentrarsi nei suoi impegni settimanali, essendo ancora troppo preso a pensare alla nottata passata con Hongjoong.  
Non si era mai sentito così bene ed il cuore leggero come era riuscito a fare insieme a quel ragazzo, eppure se ci pensava si conoscevano da così poco…  
Sembrava invece che si conoscessero da una vita.  
Non gli era dispiaciuto il contatto con lui, né l’abbraccio che si erano scambiati sul divano in salotto, e neanche quel tocco delicato che gli aveva permesso di sfiorarsi i piedi a vicenda.  
Cosa gli stava facendo quel piccolo ragazzetto irritante che aveva conosciuto così per caso, una mattina di fine ottobre?  
Non riusciva a spiegarselo neanche lui, si sentiva confuso a riguardo e sapeva che non sarebbe stato qualcosa che sarebbe passato dall’oggi al domani, anzi, sarebbe perdurato chissà per quanto tempo.  
Il solo pensiero di percepire il bisogno di toccarlo di nuovo lo fece tremare impercettibilmente ed il cuore gli arrivò fino in gola per poi tornare subito al suo posto.  
Forse se avesse chiesto spiegazioni a San o Jongho gli avrebbero chiarito qualche idea ma aveva paura a farlo, dal momento che non voleva sentirsi dire che erano le stesse sensazioni che loro due provavano rispettivamente con Wooyoung e Yeosang.  
D’altronde si sentiva inesperto in quel campo, non essendosi mai innamorato di nessuno. Non aveva idea di quello che si provava e se doveva ammetterlo, un po’ lo infastidiva provare certi sentimenti nei confronti di una persona.  
L’idea di condividere la sua vita con qualcuno gli metteva così tanta agitazione da non riuscire neanche a respirare.  
Solo che poi ripensava a quel metro e settanta di ragazzo e le paure si acquietavano almeno per qualche istante.

“Hyung, sto per dirti una cosa ma non incazzarti.”

La voce di Jongho spezzò il silenzio nell’aria e la confusione nella mente del più grande, facendogli quindi sollevare la testa e voltarsi verso la porta d’entrata del suo studio, per poter rivolgere un’occhiata al fratellastro, invitandolo così a parlare.

“Tua madre e mio padre domani sera daranno una cena con i loro dipendenti ed altri ricchi imprenditori o che diamine ne so. Mi hanno chiesto di andare e di chiedere anche a te, ma vorrebbero che ci andassimo con qualcuno e con questo intendo qualcuno di molto importante sai…”

“Non vengo” tagliò corto Seonghwa voltandosi di nuovo verso la sua scrivania. Jongho però si avvicinò a lui e si mise seduto sul tavolo, al ché il biondo assunse un’espressione completamente irritata ma non disse niente.

“Io vorrei portare Yeosang. So che papà non accetterebbe mai ma è lui la mia persona importante e dato che vorrei farglielo presentare… non è che anche tu potresti venire per sostenermi? Dato che non sei gay penso che non ti darebbe fastidio fingerti tale così che mi senta meno solo, no? Perché l’ho chiesto anche a Yeosang ed è agitatissimo tanto quanto me” continuò il ragazzo dai capelli color mogano. Seonghwa avrebbe preferito ci fosse un interruttore vicino alla testa del fratellastro per poterlo spegnere, perché quando iniziava con i suoi discorsi non finiva più, ma rimase interessato dalla proposta che gli fece, così alzò le sopracciglia ed assunse un’espressione divertita.  
Se ci pensava bene, l’idea di far imbestialire sua madre fingendosi gay, lo allettava abbastanza.

“E con chi dovrei fingermi gay? San purtroppo lo conosce già e non penso che per una volta voglia saltare la scopata serale col suo ragazzo, quindi…” iniziò il biondo, ma venne presto interrotto dal più piccolo.

“Potresti portare Hongjoong, tanto hai detto che è come se fosse single, no?”

E il cuore di Seonghwa tremò ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh che dire,,, vi avevo avvertito di un momento soft e fluffoso tra i seongjoong, piano piano iniziano ad avvicinarsi sempre di più eheheh, aspettate con ansia i prossimi capitoli... 👀
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate attraverso un commentino e in ogni caso vi ringrazio per tutti i kudos e le visite, vi voglio bene 🥺💖


	14. Quattordicesimo

_“Ti va di fingerti il mio ragazzo per una festa con i miei genitori? Jongho mi ha chiesto di fargli compagnia perché vuole presentare Yeosang a suo padre.”_

Hongjoong non credeva al messaggio che si era ritrovato davanti agli occhi quella sera, e se insieme a lui non ci fossero stati i suoi amici, probabilmente nessuno si sarebbe accorto del suo svenimento.

“Hyung, perché sei sbiancato improvvisamente?” domandò la voce di Yunho alzando le sopracciglia.  
Erano tutti accomodati sul divano del più grande, a sorseggiare del soju in bottiglia, a scherzare, a ridere e passare la serata tutti insieme.  
Era da molto che ormai non si vedevano in quel modo per stare in compagnia e distrarsi dai problemi della vita, l’ultima volta era stata a fine ottobre quando Hongjoong aveva chiamato per la prima volta il numero di Seonghwa per chiedergli aiuto.  
Ora non si aspettava che quello stesso ragazzo scorbutico gli stesse chiedendo di recitare la parte del suo ragazzo per una sera.  
Quando Wooyoung si accorse che non aveva intenzione di rispondere, si sporse verso di lui e gli prese il telefono dalle mani, leggendo ad alta voce il messaggio. Di conseguenza rimase scioccato e spalancò la bocca.

“Cazzo hyung, cosa stai aspettando? Accetta!” esultò Mingi battendo le mani insieme, mentre il volto di Hongjoong da bianco che era diventato iniziò a colorarsi di rosso. 

“Non sono gay” brontolò fra sé e sé. L’idea di passare un’altra serata in compagnia di Seonghwa gli metteva uno strano formicolio nel petto ma se poi pensava a ciò che tutta quella situazione voleva significare, iniziava a sentire un senso di nausea nello stomaco. Ormai non capiva più cosa gli succedeva ogni volta che pensava all’investigatore, semplicemente si rendeva conto che lo mandava fuori di testa.  
Mingi a quella risposta sospirò, ricordandosi della breve conversazione avuta con il suo hyung durante il loro turno lavorativo, in cui lui aveva provato a fargli capire di pensare bene a ciò che sentiva di essere, perché forse il sentimento che provava per Seoyun stava iniziando a svanire, ma Hongjoong si era irritato e così avevano lasciato cadere il discorso.  
Adesso aveva paura che potesse succedere la stessa cosa ma Wooyoung non sembrava aver timore di farlo irritare.

“Sono del parere che questo non lo saprai mai finché non avrai un contatto fisico di quel tipo con qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso, ma in ogni caso non devi essere per forza gay per fare un favore ad un amico, sia se questo favore è rivolto a Seonghwa, o a Jongho. Penso che ormai tanto il suo fratellastro tu lo conosca abbastanza bene, no?”

Hongjoong si morse il labbro inferiore alle parole del lilla e semplicemente si limitò ad annuire, mentre si guardava le mani. Poi sospirò sotto gli occhi curiosi degli amici.  
Il più piccolo apprezzò il fatto che non avessero aperto bocca sul suo strano comportamento nei confronti del biondo. Insomma, forse altri amici lo avrebbero preso in giro insistendo sul fatto che anche lui non fosse del tutto etero, il ché probabilmente era vero ma Hongjoong non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, almeno non in quel momento.  
Se davvero Seonghwa gli faceva un effetto diverso da quello che era stato con i suoi amici, significava che c’era qualcosa sotto, ma se poi pensava alla sua famiglia il cuore gli si stringeva improvvisamente. Se fosse stato gay sarebbe stato il motivo definitivo per cui buttarlo per sempre fuori di casa.  
E poi tutta la confusione che aveva in testa... non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi attratto da un ragazzo, ma ora che ci pensava bene Hongjoong non era attratto da Seonghwa fisicamente, era qualcosa di più interiore. Gli piaceva stare in sua compagnia, gli piacevano i suoi abbracci, i suoi sorrisi, il suo profumo, i suoi modi di fare quando era con lui, che poteva sembrare all’apparenza un musone, un maleducato, ma poi se provava a sciogliersi era completamente il contrario.  
E quello lo aveva potuto constatare soprattutto la notte in cui si erano addormentati insieme sul proprio letto, quando si erano persi a guardare prima le stelle e poi negli occhi l'uno dell'altro.  
Il tocco dei loro piedi che gli avevano mandato delle scariche d’adrenalina, nonostante fosse stato solo un semplice sfioramento. Eppure così non si era mai sentito neanche con Seoyun.  
Si sentiva accettato, ecco.  
Si sentiva capito in un certo senso.  
Sentiva che il barattolo delle insicurezze con lui si chiudeva per reprimere qualsiasi forma di esse.  
Non si sentiva inadatto. Provava quella sensazione di spensieratezza che Seoyun non gli aveva mai dato modo di percepire.  
Ma era ancora troppo debole per ammettere ad alta voce ciò che quel ragazzo gli stava facendo provare, quindi pensò che per il momento gli sarebbe andato bene continuare a passare il tempo insieme a lui ed a godersi tutte quelle belle emozioni, tenendosele solo per sé, in una piccola parte del suo cuore.  
Fu per questo, ed anche sotto consiglio dei suoi amici, che si ritrovò a rispondere con un “okay” a quel messaggio, mentre cercava di calmare il respiro e il battito cardiaco, oppure il suo cuore gli sarebbe uscito dal petto.  
Il lilla notò quanto ancora il suo hyung fosse rosso in viso ma decise di rimanere in silenzio. Non era il caso di pressarlo con domande a cui probabilmente ancora neanche lui sapeva dare una risposta con certezza, perciò decise di lasciar perdere.  
Nel caso Hongjoong avesse avuto bisogno per chiarire dubbi e domande, Wooyoung sarebbe stato pronto ad aiutarlo, così come avrebbero fatto anche Yunho e Mingi.

[…]

Il mattino dopo Hongjoong stava preparando le prime decorazioni di Natale all’interno del locale, sotto lo sguardo curioso ed attento del signor Lee che ogni tanto gli dava una mano, e di qualche passante o cliente, magari in anticipo per andare a lavoro o semplicemente perché non aveva alcuna fretta di andarsene.  
Il ragazzo si prese tutto il tempo possibile immaginabile per poter fare con calma e soprattutto tenere la mente il più concentrata possibile su ciò che stava facendo, per non pensare alla serata che gli sarebbe spettata insieme a Seonghwa.  
Ma i suoi piani vennero spazzati via quando una voce piuttosto bassa e roca catturò la sua attenzione proprio mentre stava mettendo dei fili decorativi attaccati al vetro del negozio.  
Incontrò i suoi occhi scuri ed automaticamente sentì il petto tremare a causa di un lieve formicolio.  
Gli sorrise timidamente mentre scendeva dalla sedia su cui si era messo, e lo raggiungeva sotto gli occhi di Wooyoung e Mingi che erano di turno.

“Ciao” disse semplicemente Seonghwa, spostandosi dall’entrata del locale per permettere ad altri clienti di entrare. Si fece da parte tenendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans che indossava e rivolse uno sguardo al più piccolo, quando anche quest’ultimo ricambiò il saluto.

“Sono venuto per chiederti come ci mettiamo d’accordo per stasera” continuò passandosi una mano sui capelli, dal momento che alcuni ciuffetti gli erano caduti sugli occhi. Hongjoong si domandò il motivo per cui non portasse più il codino con cui l’aveva conosciuto, ma in ogni caso pensò che fosse bellissimo in ogni modo possibile immaginabile, dunque lasciò perdere. 

“Non potevi semplicemente mandarmi un messaggio?” chiese in risposta il minore con un piccolo ghigno disegnato in volto. Seonghwa storse le labbra ed alzò gli occhi al cielo; non gli piaceva dare spiegazioni di ciò che faceva, ma Hongjoong glielo chiese apposta per poterlo stuzzicare. Ormai si sentiva a proprio agio con lui e non aveva più il timore di disturbarlo o farlo innervosire.  
D’altra parte anche il biondo si era abituato al comportamento invadente – ma solo certe volte – dell’altro.

“Non mi piace parlare tramite messaggi.”  
“Allora avresti potuto chiamarmi.”

Seonghwa questa volta sbuffò sul punto di starsi infastidendo davvero. Wooyoung e Mingi continuavano a lanciare occhiate ai due poco più lontani. Li osservavano divertiti, soprattutto perché potevano capire, nonostante non sentissero cosa si dicessero, quanto il più grande fosse irritato, al contrario di Hongjoong.  
Quest’ultimo inconsciamente sperava di sentirlo rispondere con qualcosa del tipo _“volevo vederti”_ ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di darsi di stupido a quel pensiero, troppo impegnato a scrutare quel bellissimo volto davanti a sé.  
Era incredibile come, da quando aveva iniziato a percepire qualcosa di diverso nei confronti di Seonghwa, avesse smesso di pensare a Seoyun ed al caso che aveva affidato al ragazzo che adesso si trovava difronte.  
Ormai però capiva che tutta la confusione avuta inizialmente in testa, si stava trasformando piano piano, passo dopo passo, in qualcosa di più chiaro e concreto.

“Ti passo a prendere io con la macchina a casa tua verso le sette e mezza. Vedi di essere pronto per quell’ora o altrimenti verrai in taxi” tagliò corto il più grande prima di voltarsi con l’intento di uscire da quel locale, ma Hongjoong lo fermò con la risposta che gli diede dopo.

“Oppure non vengo proprio.”

Le labbra increspate da un sorriso divertito fecero socchiudere gli occhi a Seonghwa, che si avvicinò di nuovo a lui quasi come a voler toccare il naso con il suo. Hongjoong si allontanò un po’ ma cercò di non farsi vedere intimorito.

“Hai voglia di scherzare stamattina?” chiese in un sibilo, al ché Hongjoong si ritrovò a deglutire il groppo improvvisamente formatosi nella sua gola, e le guance gli diventarono paonazze. Dovette combattere contro lo strano istinto di avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui almeno per buttargli le braccia al collo, ed a quel punto, notando che il minore non avesse intenzione di rispondergli, Seonghwa ghignò capendo di aver vinto, poi si voltò nuovamente e questa volta lasciò il locale a passo svelto.  
Quando Hongjoong fece per tornare verso il bancone dai suoi amici, quest’ultimi sghignazzavano sotto lo sguardo ancora imbarazzato dell’altro.

“Non ho idea di cosa vi siate detti perché non capivo niente ma la tensione sessuale che c’era fra di voi avrebbe potuto percepirla chiunque” commentò Wooyoung con una piccola risata, al ché Hongjoong prese uno straccio dal tavolo in metallo sotto di loro per poterglielo lanciare contro la faccia ed il minore emise un lamento, alzando subito dopo le mani in segno di resa. 

“D’accordo d’accordo, posso redimermi utile offrendomi di aiutarti a preparare, stasera? Dovrai essere perfetto per il tuo ragazzo” continuò. Inizialmente sembrò serio ma alla seconda frase Hongjoong si rese conto che lo stesse prendendo ancora in giro seppur scherzosamente, quindi gli si precipitò addosso, sfregandogli un pugno sui capelli.

“Wooyoung!”  
“Dai okay hyung, scusa! Dicevo sul serio, voglio aiutarti!”

Il maggiore allora smise ed accettò quella proposta con un broncio sul viso. Tutto ciò sotto lo sguardo di Mingi che non accennava a voler tornare serio.

“Tu smettila di ridere, altrimenti non sarò gentile neanche con te” borbottò con lo stesso tono di voce tagliente. Il rosso annuì fingendosi dispiaciuto ma quando Hongjoong si voltò gli fece una smorfia alle spalle che fece ridere Wooyoung, solo che si portò una mano alla bocca per coprirsi. Il maggiore non era stupido e si accorse che i due stavano continuando a deriderlo, perciò l’unica cosa che poté fare fu tornare a decorare il locale ed allontanarsi da quei burloni dei suoi amici.

[…]

Il momento tanto atteso arrivò in fretta. Hongjoong aveva l’ansia a fior di pelle e sentiva un costante peso sul petto che gli impediva di respirare normalmente. Era un continuo fare sospiri e sentirsi di nuovo affaticato, gli girava la testa ed aveva iniziato a pensare che probabilmente non sarebbe stata un’idea del tutto positiva quella di accettare.  
Fingersi di essere il ragazzo di Seonghwa.  
Un po’ gli metteva ansia perché non avrebbe saputo come fare per essere il fidanzato di un altro ragazzo, ma un po’ aveva il timore di recitare la parte del gay e scoprire che non era poi così male.  
In ogni caso aveva la prova certa che Seonghwa fosse etero e sicuramente lui non si faceva tutti quei problemi mentali che aveva iniziato a farsi lui stesso, altrimenti non gli avrebbe neanche chiesto di aiutarlo in quel modo, era poco ma sicuro.

“Dai hyung, si tratta solo di poche ore, penso che tu possa farcela” lo rassicurò Wooyoung con un occhiolino mentre si metteva in ginocchio davanti al più grande, adesso seduto sul materasso del letto con la testa bassa.

“E se mi sentissi fuori posto?” domandò con un sospiro ad occupargli le labbra. Il lilla cercò di rassicurarlo, portando una mano sulla sua coscia. Gli sorrise dolcemente e scosse la testa.

“Sono sicuro che lui non ti darà motivo per sentirti tale. Da quello che ho visto Seonghwa ci tiene a te, ormai siete… amici, no?”

Hongjoong si affrettò ad annuire a quella domanda, quasi come se volesse far convincere l’amico che fossero solo come aveva detto lui, e anzi, forse volle cercare di convincere anche se stesso.  
Se veramente Hongjoong avesse provato qualcosa per Seonghwa, le probabilità che quest’ultimo lo avrebbe ricambiato sarebbero state poche, perciò in ogni caso si sarebbe dovuto limitare ad essergli solo un amico.

“Ora alzati e vestiti, ti ho scelto i vestiti più eleganti che hai. A momenti sarà qui e devi ancora truccarti e sistemarti i capelli.”

Si rivolsero uno sguardo, Hongjoong con un tenero broncio che fece sorridere ancora di più il lilla. Quest’ultimo si sollevò per poter prendere il polso dell’amico e tirarlo verso l'armadio.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri non poté fare altro che lasciarsi andare, dunque si alzò ed in un attimo si ritrovò le mani di Wooyoung ai lati della felpa che Hongjoong stava indossando. Gliela sollevò con l’intenzione di spogliarlo ed il più grande lo lasciò fare, tenendo le mani alzate.

“Metti questa” disse il minore, passandogli una camicia di lino bianca, appena tolta dalla gruccia. Hongjoong continuò a guardarlo con il solito broncio ma non obiettò e mentre se l’abbottonava fino al colletto, Wooyoung alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Smettila di lanciarmi quegli sguardi che sembra sia morto qualcuno. Non stai andando ad un funerale hyung, dovresti essere agitato positivamente, non triste senza alcuna voglia di vivere.”

Si guardarono di nuovo, poi il lilla aggiunse: “sono sicuro che questo sguardo da cadavere sparirà appena vedrai Seonghwa” e l’altro non poté fare a meno di arrossire.  
Per Wooyoung ormai era ovvio che Hongjoong non fosse più tanto etero come aveva sempre creduto fino a quei giorni e ciò gli fece provare una sorta di tenerezza verso il suo hyung. Gli sembrava di starsi rivedendo quando anni addietro aveva fatto fatica ad accettare la propria omosessualità, ma adesso che aveva fatto i conti con se stesso poteva dire di stare in pace con il suo orientamento.  
Ad Hongjoong probabilmente ancora gli ci sarebbero voluti giorni, settimane, o forse mesi per accettare ciò che era e che adesso non aveva il coraggio di ammettere, ma nessuno gli avrebbe messo fretta, anche perché sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui accettare qualcosa di nuovo dentro di sé, con una famiglia alle spalle come la sua.  
Dopo essersi agganciato anche l’ultimo bottone sul colletto, Wooyoung gli abbassò i pantaloni ed a quel punto Hongjoong gli tirò una pacca sulla testa, leggermente innervosito dai modi di fare dell’amico.

“So spogliarmi anche da solo!”

Il lilla rise e si allontanò, commentando con un “sto solo ammazzando il tempo.”  
Hongjoong scosse la testa mentre si toglieva i pantaloni ed indossava quelli di jeans neri che gli aveva preparato il più piccolo, poi però quest’ultimo si avvicinò nuovamente per potergli rimboccare la camicia dentro l’elastico dell’indumento inferiore.

“Bene, adesso passiamo al trucco e parrucco!” esultò emozionato il minore, spingendo l’altro dalla schiena verso il bagno. Lo fece sedere sul bordo della vasca e poco dopo Hongjoong si ritrovò con le mani di Wooyoung sulla faccia, pennelli e pennellini a stuzzicare la sua pelle. Mentre aspettava che l’amico finisse di prepararlo il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo, quando pensò alla compagnia di Seonghwa, percepì un peso sul petto.  
Quella situazione quasi lo faceva star male, soprattutto perché stava iniziando a mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle e non sapeva se era qualcosa che sarebbe riuscito ad accettare molto facilmente.  
Dopo che Wooyoung gli ebbe spennellato dell’ombretto roseo sugli occhi finì decorando le sue labbra con del gloss non troppo rosso ma che dava più risalto al loro colore, rendendole più attraenti.  
Quando finì con il trucco gli ci volle un istante per sistemare anche i capelli. Con la piastra di Seoyun glieli rese più mossi, ed infine, quando si guardò allo specchio, il ragazzo rimase a bocca aperta.  
Non si era mai truccato in quel modo e soprattutto neanche la sua capigliatura era mai stata mossa, se non raramente, tanto da neanche ricordarsi.  
Si vedeva… bello?  
E Wooyoung chiaramente non l’aveva truccato in quel modo solo per fargli alzare l’autostima, lo fece per far sì che attirasse l’attenzione di Seonghwa.  
Ormai aveva capito in modo evidente quanto tra quei due ci fosse della chimica che però, almeno il suo hyung, non riusciva a captare, forse a causa della sua ingenuità.

“Uhm… beh, non sembro neanche io però sono… carino? Credo” borbottò leggermente imbarazzato. Il lilla gli fece un occhiolino dallo specchio ed il più grande arrossì.

“Grazie” rispose stringendosi nelle spalle. Wooyoung non ebbe il tempo di ribattere perché il campanello suonò, perciò velocemente Hongjoong si mise le scarpe ed un cappotto elegante, mentre invece l’altro si affrettava ad aprire la porta per rassicurare Seonghwa che sarebbe sceso a momenti.  
Fu quasi come la scena del Titanic quando il ragazzo dai capelli ormai mossi apparse dalla cima delle scale e Seonghwa rimase ad osservarlo affascinato.  
Non l’aveva mai visto così bene. Non che avesse mai pensato che Hongjoong fosse brutto, a parte la prima volta in cui si erano conosciuti per sembrare antipatico e distaccato, ma quella sera fu diverso.  
Wooyoung si ricordò solo in quel momento del fatto che non gli avesse fatto mettere del profumo, ma appena gli fu vicino si sentì le narici invadere di Colonia, forse anche troppo.  
Mentre quei due si rivolgevano uno sguardo per il lilla fu inevitabile sentirsi maledettamente di troppo, perciò fece un passo indietro per lasciar loro la privacy di cui necessitavano.

“Sei pronto per essere il mio ragazzo?” chiese Seonghwa con un leggero sorriso, cercando di non farsi vedere troppo incantato dalla bellissima vista che aveva davanti.  
Hongjoong ovviamente annuì e fece per mordersi il labbro inferiore ma solo qualche istante dopo si ricordò di avere del lucidalabbra indosso, perciò si limitò a premerle fra sé in una linea sottile.  
Gli occhi del più basso guizzarono sulla testa dell’altro e si spalancarono con evidente sorpresa nel notare che adesso il biondo era stato portato via da un nero pece.

“I tuoi capelli…” osservò. Il più grande scrollò le spalle prima di fare una smorfia.

“Neri sono più eleganti.”  
“Ti stanno comunque bene” rispose senza pensarci troppo.

Continuarono ad osservarsi, entrambi sembrarono rapiti l’uno dallo sguardo dell’altro e Wooyoung sperò che almeno entro quella sera un bacio sarebbe scappato. Quando se ne sarebbero andati il lilla sarebbe corso da San per raccontargli tutto ciò che aveva percepito fra i loro hyungs.

“Anche a te stanno bene mossi.”

Dopo quel complimento Hongjoong cercò seriamente di controllare il suo imbarazzo o altrimenti le sue gote sarebbero rimaste rosse per tutto il resto della serata.  
In un attimo furono all’interno della vettura, il più piccolo accomodato sul sedile accanto a quello di Seonghwa, mentre da dietro fecero capolino gli altri due, Jongho e Yeosang che non persero tempo a rivolgergli un dolce saluto, felici di rivedere di nuovo Hongjoong e viceversa.  
Parlarono del più e del meno ed ogni tanto i due nei sedili posteriori si scambiavano qualche bacetto a stampo e delle dolci effusioni che facevano intenerire il più grande. Quest’ultimo durante il tragitto lanciava occhiate a Seonghwa ed avrebbe voluto tanto posare una mano sulla sua coscia, oppure avrebbe potuto posarla il più grande sulla sua.  
Si sorprese del fatto che quel pensiero non gli mise così tanta agitazione come aveva fatto qualche istante prima in compagnia del suo migliore amico, forse perché adesso Seonghwa era veramente lì insieme a lui e dietro c’erano Yeosang e Jongho che sembravano pazzi l’uno dell’altro, perciò non gli importò molto di risultare gay in quel momento.  
Quando decise di lasciare scorrere quei pensieri lo fece e basta, senza pensare poi alle conseguenze, a Seoyun, alla sua famiglia ed a tutto il resto.  
Per quella sera sarebbe stato il ragazzo di Seonghwa.  
Appena quest’ultimo fermò la macchina i due più piccoli scesero senza esitare ed Hongjoong si affrettò a fare lo stesso ma venne fermato dalla voce dell’altro che gli chiedeva di aspettare un attimo.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli mossi si voltò verso l’altro con le sopracciglia alzate, la mano ancora sullo sportello.  
Si guardarono negli occhi prima che Seonghwa si potesse avvicinare a lui, poi portò le mani all’altezza del suo collo e gli scostò il cappotto per poter prendere fra le dita il primo bottone della sua camicia.  
Lo sganciò e così fece anche con il secondo, sistemandogli il colletto in modo che il maggiore potesse avere in bella vista quel neo che caratterizzava il collo del più piccolo, quello che aveva notato fin dalla prima volta in cui si erano visti e che lo aveva colpito particolarmente.  
Comunque a quel gesto fu inutile dire che Hongjoong rimase per tutto il tempo con il fiato sospeso ad alternare lo sguardo dagli occhi dell’altro – impegnato a guardare però le sue mani lavorare – alle sue labbra.  
Fu la prima volta in cui le osservò con così tanta vicinanza e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quanto fossero morbide; avrebbe voluto poggiarci sopra le proprie solo per darsi una risposta.

“Perché lo hai fatto?” chiese timidamente quando Seonghwa si allontanò per potersi ricomporre e prepararsi psicologicamente a scendere dalla macchina.  
Si guardarono ed il moro fece un sorrisetto prima di rispondere.

“Devo mostrare a tutti quant’è sexy il mio ragazzo, stasera.”

Accompagnò la frase con un occhiolino, prima di scendere definitivamente dalla macchina ed Hongjoong rimase imbambolato per un attimo a ciò che sentirono le sue orecchie.  
Deglutì e si decise ad uscire anche lui solo nel momento in cui si accertò che le sue guance non fossero rosse e che le sue gambe sorreggessero a dovere il peso del suo corpo.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga serata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheh le cose si fanno sempre più interessanti e personalmente non vedo l'ora di postare i prossimi due capitoli... 👀  
> Aspettatevi di tutto ma non proprio tutto eheh chi vuole intendere intenda ma non vi illudete troppo uwu
> 
> Detto ciò, vi ringrazio ancora una volta per tutte le hits, i kudos e l'affetto che date a questa storia, sono molto felice di questo! 🥺  
> Alla prossima 💖


	15. Quindicesimo

Seonghwa non sembrava infastidito dalla situazione e da tutti i dipendenti, amici e colleghi di sua madre e del suo patrigno, anzi… sembrava piuttosto rilassato ed Hongjoong non capiva il motivo di tutta quella tranquillità, quando una delle prime volte in cui avevano parlato gli aveva raccontato di quanto fosse diffidente verso quei due adulti.  
Anche quando erano arrivati, prima di scendere dalla macchina il più grande aveva scherzato dicendogli che avrebbe voluto mostrare a tutti quanto fosse sexy il suo ragazzo, ed Hongjoong non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi in imbarazzo a quell’affermazione.  
Una volta entrati nel locale il più basso si ritrovò a tu per tu con un salone enorme, mai visto prima di persona, se non nei film o nelle serie tv. Era strano ritrovarsi in un posto così raffinato, lui che odiava tutte quelle buone maniere poiché percepiva quanto fossero false, così come i sorrisi che la gente riservava a chi incontrava tanto per essere carina e poi magari sparlava dietro.  
La sensazione di inadeguatezza la sentì anche quella sera, mentre camminava su quel pavimento a dir poco perfetto perfino per calpestarlo, affianco di Seonghwa che al contrario lui non sembrava minimamente agitato.  
Yeosang e Jongho erano poco più avanti, i due si tenevano per mano ed Hongjoong sperò con tutto il cuore che anche il moro facesse intrecciare le loro insieme, non tanto perché voleva un contatto fisico con lui, ma perché così magari si sarebbe sentito meno a disagio e quella stretta l’avrebbe rassicurato.  
Seonghwa comunque aveva notato quanto fosse teso il ragazzo al suo fianco, per questo prima di arrivare dai genitori gli sfiorò una mano con la sua, come se si vergognasse a prendergliela del tutto, allora i loro occhi si guardarono e subito dopo le loro labbra si sorrisero.

“Non sentirti a disagio tra tutti questi coglioni” gli sussurrò ad un orecchio quando si fu sporto verso il basso. Hongjoong si lasciò scappare una risata e l’altro gli rivolse lo stesso sorriso spontaneo di qualche secondo prima.  
La tensione però si presentò dentro il corpo di Seonghwa quando si ritrovò davanti ai due adulti, intenti a sorseggiare un bicchiere di vino rosso, probabilmente arrivato direttamente dall’Italia.  
Jongho si guardò indietro per scorgere le figure dei due ragazzi più grandi e Seonghwa portò una mano sulla spalla del fratellastro, stringendogliela leggermente come a volergli dar coraggio; non aveva la minima idea se il ragazzo avesse avuto intenzione di fare coming out col padre proprio in quel preciso istante oppure in un secondo momento, ma dalla sua determinazione capì che aveva già preso una decisione.

“Finalmente siete arrivati! Mancavate solo voi” commentò il signor Choi, rivolgendo un sorriso al figlio che, preso un po’ dall’agitazione si grattò il retro del collo. Yeosang aveva mollato la presa sulla mano del fidanzato per non rischiare brutte reazioni subito all’inizio ed il ragazzo dai capelli color mogano aveva capito e gli aveva sorriso.

“Ringrazia solo perché siamo venuti. Io sarei stato bene anche sul divano di casa mia, a quest’ora” rispose tagliente la voce di Seonghwa. Hongjoong sentì i brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale al sentire quel tono freddo ed istintivamente si fece più indietro, con l’intenzione di nascondersi dietro le spalle dell’altro. Quest’ultimo però lo fermò; non gli avrebbe permesso di scomparire perché si sentiva inadatto o a disagio quando in realtà le uniche persone che avrebbero dovuto sentirsi come tali le aveva davanti.  
Il più piccolo sentì gli occhi pizzicare a causa del nervosismo e Seonghwa allora, senza neanche rivolgergli uno sguardo, gli prese una mano da dietro la propria schiena, facendo questa volta intrecciare perfettamente le loro dita insieme.  
Comunque i due adulti non risposero a quella provocazione, gli lanciarono solo un’occhiata fulminante a cui Seonghwa rispose con un ghigno divertito, capendo di aver colpito nel punto giusto, poi il signor Choi tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione al figlio, notando finalmente anche la figura del ragazzo biondo accanto a lui.

“Ti avevo detto di portare una ragazza Jongho, non un amico.”

Hongjoong si ghiacciò all’istante nel sentire quelle parole e Seonghwa lo sentì tremare. Avrebbe tanto voluto stringerlo in un abbraccio ma magari lo avrebbe fatto più tardi, dato che adesso non era il momento adatto. Si limitò però a sfregare il pollice contro il dorso della sua piccola mano, così da farlo calmare almeno un minimo.  
Hongjoong non sapeva perché si sentisse così agitato davanti ad un coming out, forse aveva paura per Jongho, forse perché dopo anche lui avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi come il ragazzo di Seonghwa, o forse perché si mise semplicemente nei suoi panni. Ormai percepiva dentro di sé qualcosa di diverso che mai era riuscito a cogliere, fin quando non aveva lasciato che Seonghwa entrasse nella sua vita.  
Non era poi così tanto etero come aveva sempre pensato in ventidue anni della sua esistenza e stare stretto al più grande, con la mano intrecciata alla sua quella sera, scoprì che era ciò che avrebbe desiderato avere quotidianamente.  
Tornò alla realtà quando sentì la voce di Jongho rispondere all’osservazione del padre.

“Papà, lui non è solo un amico.”

Jongho prese di nuovo la mano di Yeosang sotto gli occhi allibiti dell’uomo, che poco dopo si ritrovò a ridere a crepapelle, come se ciò che aveva detto il ragazzo fosse una cosa del tutto divertente.

“Impossibile, sono più che sicuro di non aver messo al mondo un frocio.”

Hongjoong sembrava essere l’unico spaventato da quella situazione, mentre osservava la scena e distoglieva lo sguardo dagli occhi della madre di Seonghwa, ogni volta che lei lo ricambiava con freddezza.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio prima che il maggiore rispondesse in modo del tutto sarcastico, segnando un altro punto sul tabellone a suo favore, ma soprattutto a favore del fratello.

“Invece è chiaramente frocio e se tu fossi stato più presente nella sua vita te ne saresti reso conto da come guarda questo ragazzo.”

Hongjoong notò per la prima volta le gote di Jongho diventare rosse, ma il sorriso che aveva sulle labbra fecero intendere quanto fosse grato al fratello per essere arrivato in suo aiuto. Il color mogano strinse la presa sulla mano di Yeosang e quest’ultimo cercò di rassicurarlo in un modo o nell’altro come meglio poteva, avvicinandosi più a lui e facendo toccare insieme le loro spalle.  
Hongjoong sentiva tutta la pressione accumularsi sulle sue spalle, nonostante ancora lui non fosse entrato in gioco. 

“Smettila di immischiarti ragazzino, queste sono faccende tra me e mio figlio” sibilò l’uomo con aria di sfida, Seonghwa però non sembrava per niente intimorito da quell'ordine e anzi, sulla sua espressione c’era solo divertimento.

“È mio fratello e dal momento che sono sempre stato io quello a prendermi cura di lui, mi riguarda eccome. Non hai diritto per immischiarti nella sua vita privata.”

Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per secondi che sembrarono infiniti, mentre Hongjoong nel frattempo si era aggrappato al suo braccio sinistro senza neanche rendersene conto.  
Lo fece solo nel momento in cui incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo di sua madre, che non perse tempo a spostare l’attenzione su di lui.

“E questo chi è?” chiese con voce alquanto scocciata, continuando a guardarlo con aria fin troppo da superiore. Hongjoong premette così forte le unghie sul braccio di Seonghwa che quest’ultimo sussultò.

“Oh, Hongjoong? Lui è il mio, di ragazzo.”

Ed a quelle parole il più basso percepì la testa girare, il fiato gli si mozzò proprio nel momento in cui sentì un braccio di Seonghwa attorno alla propria vita. Sapeva che lo faceva solo per far innervosire sua madre così da rovinarle la serata, ma non pensava che sarebbe stato così… naturale.  
Stare in quella presa ad Hongjoong sembrò la cosa più normale del mondo e, nonostante il primo momento in cui era stato colto di sorpresa, dopo un po’ riuscì addirittura a sentirsi più sicuro.

“Non dire sciocchezze, Seonghwa. Tu chiaramente non sei… così” ribatté lei, lanciando un’occhiata a Jongho e Yeosang che adesso si tenevano la mano, sotto gli occhi ancora confusi e scioccati del padre, che però non aveva intenzione di ribattere. Probabilmente cercò di non peggiorare la situazione, dato che quella sarebbe stata la serata dei due, dunque ne avrebbero riparlato un altro giorno.

“Così come? Gay? Omosessuale? Puoi dirlo mamma, non è una parolaccia, sai?” rispose sarcastico. Hongjoong cercò di trattenere una risata a quelle parole ma un ghigno spuntò anche a lui sulle labbra, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte della signora.

“Mi piace il cazzo” continuò poi, e quello fu il colpo finale che fece sbiancare la donna. Seonghwa pronunciò quella frase senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi, con aria minacciosa, per niente intimorita da lei e con una voglia matta di farla sentire un verme. 

“Tu non sei mio figlio” rispose, prendendo un polso del marito, con l’intenzione di allontanarsi il prima possibile da quella conversazione ormai diventata troppo pesante per tutti.

“Sei tu a non essere mia madre” concluse il ragazzo, prima che i due adulti sparissero dalla loro vista. Hongjoong tornò a respirare quando si ritrovò da solo insieme agli altri tre ragazzi e solo quando espirò si rese conto di esser rimasto in apnea per tutto il tempo.  
Jongho in un attimo fu al collo del maggiore, che gli lasciava un bacio su una guancia e lo ringraziava per averlo aiutato e Seonghwa si limitò a ricambiare l’abbraccio, sfregandogli con affetto una mano tra i capelli, quando tornarono ognuno al proprio posto.  
Anche Yeosang ringraziò il più grande con un inchino e quest’ultimo gli fece un sorriso, dicendo che non aveva fatto niente di che.  
Le due coppie si congedarono poco dopo, così Hongjoong e Seonghwa rimasero da soli, sommersi da gente che non si era minimamente accorta di quell’intensa discussione, troppo impegnata a parlare dei loro obiettivi raggiunti in ambito lavorativo, dei loro sogni e delle loro passioni con chi fingeva solamente di ascoltarli.  
Il nero abbassò lo sguardo sull’altro per capire come stesse e si preoccupò leggermente quando si accorse che non aveva intenzione di alzare lo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace per averti messo a disagio” disse Seonghwa, al ché Hongjoong alzò la testa e sforzò un sorriso prima di scrollare le spalle.

“No figurati, hai fatto bene, Jongho doveva essere sostenuto e tu con tua madre sei andato alla grande, le hai fatto il culo” rispose sorridendo. L’altro annuì e ricambiò quel sorriso, nonostante non sembrasse molto convinto delle parole del più piccolo.

“Sicuro che sia tutto okay?” chiese quindi.

“Sì Seonghwa, davvero. Non è andata poi così male, anche perché se in futuro scoprissi di essere gay non dovrai neanche fare coming out, dato che lo hai già fatto per finta.”

Seonghwa ridacchiò prima di annuire e scrollò le spalle.  
Non disse di non porsi il problema perché sicuro della sua eterosessualità; erano giorni che pensava proprio a quel ragazzo piccolino che aveva davanti e adesso gli sorrideva dolcemente, perciò ormai qualche dubbio era ovvio che lo avesse.  
Gli piaceva stare in sua compagnia e non sapeva neanche lui il motivo per cui si sentisse così. Aveva pensato di parlarne con San o Jongho ma non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio.  
Per il momento gli bastava rimanere in quella situazione, come del resto bastava ad Hongjoong, anche perché lui si sentiva ancora legato a Seoyun, nonostante per lei probabilmente non fosse più così chissà da quanto tempo.

“Ti va di mangiare qualcosa? Anche se non c’è un cazzo... questi pasti a buffet mi fanno schifo perché non riesco mai a saziarmi a dovere” osservò Seonghwa guardandosi attorno in cerca del lungo tavolo da buffet, prima di tornare a rivolgere attenzioni ad Hongjoong che annuì e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Il moro gli prese una mano e lo diresse verso il tavolo, sotto gli occhi straniti di alcuni colleghi di sua madre o dipendenti.  
Il più piccolo cercò di non far caso a tutte quelle occhiate e si affrettò ad affiancare l’altro, così da sentirsi più protetto da sguardi indiscreti.  
Una volta davanti a vari piatti di salatini ed altre cose stuzzicanti da mettere sotto i denti, i due presero dei piatti ed iniziarono quindi a riempirseli con cibi che ritenevano più appetitosi.  
Seonghwa prese un tortino salato con le mani e lo mise nel piatto di Hongjoong prima di dirgli che ne valeva la pena perché era buonissimo, avendolo già assaggiato una volta.  
Il più basso lo ringraziò con le gote leggermente arrossate, ed appena finirono di servirsi si accomodarono su un divanetto ad un angolo della grande sala, in disparte da tutti, lontano da quelle doppie facce che Seonghwa aveva sempre odiato, proprio come quella di sua madre.  
Hongjoong mangiò in silenzio, riempiendosi la bocca come un bambino dal momento che si accorse di avere una fame immensa.  
Il maggiore lo osservò divertito ed alzò le sopracciglia, prima di sbeffeggiarlo.

“Sai che così sembri ancora più piccolo di quello che risulti già?” disse ridacchiando, facendo arrossire Hongjoong che si portò una mano alle labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Aspettò di mandare giù tutto ciò che si era messo in bocca, poi ribatté.

“Ho solo tantissima fame, non è colpa mia! E per la cronaca, non sono piccolo.”  
“Oh sì che lo sei, sei minuscolo in realtà” commentò ancora il più grande, beccandosi un pugnetto sulla coscia da parte dell’altro davanti a sé.  
Seonghwa rimase ad osservare l’adorabile broncio che mise su e fu felice di vedere che almeno un po’ era riuscito a sciogliersi rispetto a quando erano arrivati.

“Ti senti un po’ meglio, adesso?” domandò quindi con un cenno di preoccupazione nella voce. Hongjoong sorrise al percepire quella nota e si strinse leggermente nelle spalle, prima di annuire.

“Solo grazie a te.”

Rimasero per degli istanti che sembrarono infiniti a guardarsi negli occhi ed il minore non provò alcun pizzico di vergogna o imbarazzo.  
Entrambi si persero, l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, e si risvegliarono solo quando Hongjoong si sentì chiamare da una voce che non gli sembrò per niente sconosciuta.

“Tu che diamine ci fai qui?!”

Quando si voltò incontrò gli occhi di Yeji che lo squadrava con aria maledettamente sconvolta, le sopracciglia piegate così come l’espressione infastidita nel fare quell’incontro.  
Hongjoong scattò in piedi nel vedere la sorella e si morse il labbro inferiore, non sapendo benissimo come rispondere, provando di nuovo la solita sensazione di essere di troppo; era come se automaticamente nel vedere un membro della sua famiglia, quel senso di inadeguatezza tornasse senza neanche pensarci.

“È un mio amico” rispose Seonghwa, affiancandolo subito dopo, andandogli in aiuto. Sembrava che per quella sera fosse il salvatore di tutti, lì dentro; prima aveva salvato Jongho e Yeosang dal padre del primo, e adesso pensava a salvare Hongjoong dal caratteraccio di Yeji.

“E tu sei?” domandò in risposta lei, alzando lo sguardo su quello dai capelli neri, intrecciando le braccia al petto ed assumendo un’espressione superiore. Seonghwa provò dell’evidente fastidio nel rivedere la faccia di sua madre in quella della ragazza.

“Park Seonghwa in persona.”

Hongjoong nel frattempo aveva abbassato di nuovo la testa e continuò a mordersi il labbro inferiore con fare insistente, dal momento che l’agitazione era tornata a farsi sentire dentro di lui.  
Per quei pochi istanti che aveva passato solo con Seonghwa si era sentito trasportare completamente su un altro mondo, e gli era bastato solo un attimo per incontrare lo sguardo maligno della sorella e tornare a quello schifo di realtà.  
Yeji comunque assunse un’espressione sorpresa alla risposta del maggiore, che in compenso continuava ad osservarla con indifferenza.

“Il figlio dell’organizzatrice? Seokjin è un suo collaboratore!” disse lei con chiara sorpresa sul viso. Rivolse uno sguardo ad Hongjoong ma quest’ultimo non si degnò di ricambiarlo, sentendosi troppo imbarazzato da quella situazione.  
Cercava dei metodi per poter scomparire in un istante e forse ci sarebbe riuscito se da piccolo avesse iniziato a seguire dei corsi di prestigio, ma purtroppo il suo talento nell’arte non comprendeva anche saper attuare dei trucchi di magia.

“Come fai ad essere amico di mio fratello?” chiese ancora. Adesso aveva messo su un sorriso quasi gentile, uno dei soliti che Seonghwa riusciva a captarne la falsità.  
Più la ragazza apriva bocca e più il senso di inadeguatezza dentro Hongjoong cresceva. Stava cercando di non piangere perché sapeva benissimo che lo scopo di Yeji era proprio quello. Non voleva dargliela vinta, non proprio in quella serata, dove Wooyoung aveva speso ore del suo tempo per prepararlo tutto perbene, con un trucco impeccabile ed altrettanto valeva per la pettinatura.  
Si sedette di nuovo sul divanetto, con il piatto ancora mezzo pieno ma ormai la fame gli era passata, lasciando spazio solo ad un magone improvviso che gli si era stanziato al centro di esso dall’inizio di quella conversazione.

“È un ragazzo molto intelligente e mi chiedo come possiate essere fratelli, effettivamente” ribatté ancora una volta Seonghwa, questa volta fu lui ad incrociare le braccia al petto con la consapevolezza di aver raso al tappeto anche quella ragazza.  
Hongjoong si meravigliò di come quella sera il maggiore stesse facendo da difensore anche a lui, perché poteva capire quando aveva aiutato Jongho dato che era suo fratello e gli voleva un bene immenso… ma lui?  
Certo, ormai erano diventati amici e questo era scontato, ma davvero lo riteneva così tanto importante da addirittura difenderlo?  
Yeji comunque rimase spiazzata da quella risposta perciò non disse niente. Prima che quello scambio di frecciatine potesse andare oltre, la ragazza venne affiancata da Seokjin che rivolse un dolce sorriso ad Hongjoong, appena si accorse della sua presenza.

“Hongjoong! Che piacere vederti qui, non me lo sarei mai aspettato ma sono davvero molto contento!”

Allora il ragazzo in questione si alzò nuovamente dal divano per fare un inchino davanti al cognato, sotto lo sguardo ormai taciturno di Yeji, rimasta chiaramente scottata dallo scambio di battute con Seonghwa. Quest’ultimo ogni tanto continuava a lanciarle delle occhiatine divertite ma lei non era intenzionata a dargliela vinta, dunque non ricambiava alcuno sguardo.

“In realtà è stata una cosa decisa in tutta fretta. Seonghwa mi ha chiesto se avessi potuto fargli il favore di accompagnarlo e dato che Seoyun ha il turno in ospedale, ho colto la palla al balzo” spiegò con gentilezza ed educazione davanti all’uomo che affiancava la sorella.  
Più li guardava insieme e più si chiedeva come facessero ad andare d’accordo. Lei troppo cattiva anche solo per mostrare affetto a qualcuno, lui troppo dolce ed umile, rispettoso ed educato per un tipo come lei.  
Sperò vivamente che si accorgesse di quanto Yeji fosse maligna dentro e che la lasciasse al più presto, prima del matrimonio, non perché voleva ogni male per la sorella, ma proprio per il bene di Seokjin, avrebbe dovuto mettersi in salvo il prima possibile.  
Anche Seonghwa si accorse di quanto i due fossero diversi caratterialmente, infatti quando poi se ne andarono – Yeji tutta indignata – il ragazzo si accomodò nuovamente al solito posto e si fece scappare un’osservazione che Hongjoong condivise appieno.

“Certo che sono la notte e il giorno quei due. Tua sorella è proprio una stronza.”

Il minore ridacchiò a quelle parole ed annuì, percependo finalmente il magone allo stomaco volatilizzarsi nel nulla, così poco dopo poté tornare a mangiare e concludere ciò che aveva lasciato nel piatto.

“Quando siamo usciti insieme per la prima volta con Seokjin io gli chiesi come potesse amarla addirittura fino a tal punto da chiederle di sposarlo. Lui mi rispose che con lui era un angelo fatta persona, ma sai ciò che sto pensando adesso?” disse il più piccolo, spiluccando i suoi salatini dal piatto.

“Cosa?” domandò curioso Seonghwa. L’altro si alzò dal posto in cui era seduto per potersi avvicinare alla figura del moro, poi si sporse verso il suo orecchio. 

“Secondo me lui è davvero innamorato di lei, ma lei fa tutta quella carina e gentile solo perché è ricco... e in realtà non lo ama veramente.”

Seonghwa aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso Hongjoong per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“È davvero così stronza?”

Hongjoong annuì, scrollando le spalle.

“Sono piani tipici che mia madre e mia sorella attuano. Ci sta che lei nel frattempo si veda anche con altri uomini” continuò, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi ed assumendo un’espressione quasi pensante.  
Dopo qualche secondo i due si guardarono nuovamente con le sopracciglia alzate e l’espressione di chi aveva appena avuto un lampo di genio.

“Potrei indagare, se me lo permetti.”

Fu Seonghwa il primo a parlare ed Hongjoong gli rivolse un sorriso complice.

“Stavo giusto per chiederti la stessa cosa.”

[…] 

Jongho e Yeosang avevano chiesto di poter essere riaccompagnati a casa del biondo a mezzanotte passate perché entrambi non ce la facevano più a stare in quel posto così tanto noioso, dunque Seonghwa ed Hongjoong avevano preso la palla al balzo per potersene andare. Durante il tragitto verso casa di Yeosang non avevano parlato tanto, i due seduti dietro sembravano molto stanchi, mentre invece Hongjoong era assorto nei suoi pensieri a guardare fuori dal finestrino con la fronte appoggiata ad esso.  
Anche quando li avevano scaricati davanti alla porta d’ingresso e si erano rimessi di nuovo in cammino verso la dimora del più piccolo, quest’ultimo era rimasto nella solita posizione.

“A cosa pensi?” chiese quindi ad un certo punto Seonghwa, non potendo fare a meno di spezzare quel silenzio che stava diventando fin troppo assordante. Hongjoong sospirò e si strinse nelle spalle. Non stava pensando a niente di nuovo, dal momento che la sua mente ormai da giorni era offuscata ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro dal ragazzo accanto a sé, però non poteva dicerto dirgli la verità.

“Come mai hai accettato di fingerti gay per aiutare Jongho? Insomma, ci sarebbero stati altri modi per aiutarlo, no? Avresti comunque spaccato il culo a suo padre, pur senza di me” osservò, voltandosi verso il ragazzo alle prese con la guida. Quest’ultimo scrollò le spalle e storse le labbra; non sembrava agitato da quella domanda e neanche infastidito.

“Non lo so, a Jongho è venuta in mente quest’idea e ho pensato che così facendo avrei potuto far infastidire mia madre. Poi del resto non m’importa se anche lo fossi e lei non mi accettasse. L’unico compleanno a cui ha assistito è stato quello di dieci anni perché si trovava lì per caso, tanto per dirne una.”

Hongjoong fece un piccolo sorriso a quelle parole ed annuì. Capiva perfettamente quanto fosse orribile essere esclusi da una delle persone che avrebbero dovuto solo farti sentire amato.

“Con me invece sono sempre stati presenti ma ogni mio compleanno era come se non esistessi, sembrava più l’anniversario di un lutto piuttosto che il mio giorno, poi ho capito il motivo per cui fossero così stressati il sette di novembre” ribatté Hongjoong, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, che adesso si erano posate sul proprio grembo.  
Seonghwa gli rivolse uno sguardo come a volerlo incitare ad andare avanti, ma il più piccolo sembrava sul punto di star per piangere, allora non insistette ma fu lui stesso a parlare senza necessitare del permesso del moro.

“Io non sarei dovuto nascere.”

Lo disse con un filo di voce ed in modo totalmente fioco che quasi si chiese se Seonghwa lo avesse sentito.  
Ma lo aveva sentito eccome e non sapeva se quelle parole le avesse dette perché era ciò che pensava, oppure se fosse un dato di fatto.  
In ogni caso quando Seonghwa fermò la jeep davanti a casa del più piccolo, si sporse verso di lui e gli mise una mano su una coscia come a volerlo rassicurare.  
Hongjoong alzò la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo e tirò su col naso, prima di sorridergli.

“Grazie per avermi riaccompagnato” mormorò.  
“E grazie anche per avermi difeso con mia sorella e per la serata in generale, in fin dei conti sono stato bene con te” continuò ancora. Il più grande sorrise dolcemente ma non gli toccò la coscia per fargli alzare la testa, guardare fuori dal finestrino e fargli render conto di esser giunto a destinazione.  
Quel gesto fu solo per cercare di consolarlo ed avrebbe addirittura voluto dirgli qualcosa, ma non ci riuscì.  
Hongjoong però si sentì rassicurato dal sorriso che Seonghwa gli donò. Posò una mano sulla sua ed il più grande fece intrecciare ancora una volta le loro dita.  
Cercò di tenerlo in macchina con sé per più tempo possibile mentre si guardavano negli occhi, entrambi senza dire niente.  
Alternarono gli sguardi che si lanciavano dai loro visi alle mani che si tenevano intrecciate, poi Seonghwa sorrise ancora una volta all’udire il suono di una piccola risata timida ed imbarazzata che uscì dalle labbra dell’altro.

“Allora buonanotte Hongjoong. Grazie a te per esser stato il mio fidanzato per questa sera, ora sono io che devo un favore a te” disse alla fine il ragazzo dai capelli nero pece, facendo ridacchiare ancora l’altro che storse le labbra; sembrò come se l’atmosfera dentro quella macchina fosse cambiata da un momento all’altro.

“Potresti semplicemente non farmi pagare alla fine delle indagini su Seoyun” propose scrollando le spalle. Seonghwa alzò le sopracciglia come a chiedergli “fai sul serio?” ed Hongjoong fu pronto a correggersi quando il moro diede voce ai suoi pensieri.

“Scemo, a quello ormai ci avevo già pensato da tempo.” 

Così Hongjoong scese dalla jeep del maggiore dopo averlo salutato. Seonghwa aspettò che entrasse in casa per potersene andare, ma quando il minore si voltò verso di lui ed alzò le braccia al cielo con fare disperato, abbassò il finestrino.

“Che succede?” chiese confuso ed anche preoccupato. Hongjoong si guardò attorno prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente alla vettura dell’altro. Si affacciò al finestrino aperto e sbuffò, guardando Seonghwa con chiara ed evidente disperazione sul viso.

“Ho dimenticato le chiavi dentro casa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera!  
> Come avevo detto che avrei fatto, ho aggiornato stasera e spero proprio che ne sia valsa la pena farvi attendere, anche se in realtà il capitolo più bello sarà il prossimo... 👀  
> Avevo intenzione di postarlo giovedì 21, ma chissà se riuscirò ad aspettare fino a quel giorno eheh.   
> Grazie ancora per tutto l'affetto che date a questa storia, mi fa sempre tanto piacere sentire cosa ne pensate 🥺💖


	16. Sedicesimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo avvertimento⚠️  
> All'inizio del capitolo ci sarà una scena un po' violenta, non è niente di che ma avverto comunque, mentre invece alla fine aspettatevi qualcosa tipo nsfw 👀

Hongjoong non si sarebbe mai aspettato di dormire in casa di Seonghwa e probabilmente non sarebbe successo se la sua testa distratta non si fosse dimenticata delle chiavi.  
Le aveva lasciate per Wooyoung probabilmente ma non si ricordava che il più piccolo aveva una copia per entrare ed uscire ogni qualvolta che il suo hyung aveva bisogno.  
Ma Hongjoong non si aspettava neanche di vedere il moro preso a pugni in faccia, soprattutto quella sera.  
Quando arrivarono davanti la dimora di Seonghwa quest’ultimo infilò le chiavi nella serratura ma non aprì, troppo impegnato a voltarsi verso una voce femminile che lo chiamava.

“Seonghwa?”

Il ragazzo appena nominato incontrò gli occhi di una ragazza a dir poco minuta, si teneva le braccia, forse infreddolita a causa della bassa temperatura.  
Hongjoong rimase a guardare confuso, mentre gli occhi di Seonghwa sembrarono luccicare leggermente a quell’incontro.

“Areum” mormorò subito dopo. La ragazza sorrise ed annuì, avvicinandosi alla figura più alta e robusta dell’altro. Si prese un labbro inferiore fra i denti mentre gli rivolgeva un timido sorriso.

“Come stai? È da tanto che non ci vediamo” ribatté lei. Areum lanciò un’occhiata ad Hongjoong e chinò la testa in segno di educazione. Il ragazzo fece lo stesso ma percepì un improvviso peso sul petto nel vedere quanto i due sembravano conoscersi.  
Il ragazzo più basso si rese conto che probabilmente non erano semplici conoscenti, forse in passato erano stati qualcosa di più ed il solo pensiero che potesse esserci ancora qualcosa gli mise i brividi. Un senso di gelosia gli invase qualsiasi particella del corpo e si accorse che una sensazione del genere non l’aveva mai provata prima, neanche nei confronti di Seoyun.

“Tutto bene, tu invece? Non credevo di trovarti qui” rispose Seonghwa, ancora piuttosto sorpreso piacevolmente di rivedere quella ragazza.  
Hongjoong continuò a rimanere da parte. Areum era piccola di statura quasi come lui, era gracile, i capelli lunghi neri ed una graziosa frangetta a decorarle la fronte.  
Era davvero bellissima e se ci pensava, insieme a Seonghwa avrebbero formato una bella coppia, dunque non si meravigliò se fra di loro ci fosse stato molto di più di una semplice amicizia.

“Io e il mio ragazzo ci stiamo trasferendo e stasera siamo venuti a cena da sua madre, abita qui in zona. Mi ricordavo che abitassi qui, quindi ho pensato di passare a salutarti ma non avrei mai pensato di trovarti proprio mentre tornavi” spiegò Areum, lasciandosi scappare una graziosa risata che fece sorridere Seonghwa.  
Hongjoong si sentì improvvisamente più leggero nell’udire le prime parole; quindi Areum aveva già un ragazzo e non aveva intenzioni di secondo fine con Seonghwa.  
Quando lei rivolse un altro sguardo al più piccolo, quest’ultimo ricambiò il sorriso con più evidenza a causa del sollievo che aveva iniziato a provare.  
Seonghwa stava per rispondere a quelle parole quando si accorsero di una voce maschile ripetere il nome della ragazza, che da lontano si faceva sempre più vicina.  
Areum spalancò gli occhi ed andò incontro alla voce ma in poco tempo la figura muscolosa e tozza di un ragazzo, all’apparenza molto più grande di Seonghwa, si materializzò davanti ai tre paia di occhi.

“Tu che cazzo ci fai di nuovo con la mia ragazza, mh?” disse subito la voce grave di lui avvicinandosi pericolosamente al moro, ignorando nel frattempo le suppliche di Areum che gli chiedevano disperatamente di allontanarsi insieme a lei.  
Hongjoong si lasciò sfuggire un urlo quando il gancio destro dello sconosciuto andò a scontrarsi con uno zigomo di Seonghwa e quest’ultimo perse l’equilibrio a causa del colpo, andando a sbattere con la schiena contro il muro della sua casa.  
Fu in un attimo che il più muscoloso si ritrovò addosso all’altro, gli sferrò un altro pugno sullo stesso zigomo, mentre urlava “non hai capito che devi starle lontano?!”  
Areum aveva iniziato a piangere, non aspettandosi minimamente una reazione del genere da parte del suo ragazzo ed Hongjoong invece era troppo spaventato anche solo per farsi cadere una lacrima da un occhio.  
Seonghwa emise un lamento di dolore quando un altro pugno si scontrò contro il suo naso e fu all’udire quel gemito che il più piccolo trovò la forza di risvegliarsi ed andare in aiuto dell’amico; quest’ultimo lo aveva difeso insieme a sua sorella qualche ora prima, adesso toccava a lui rendersi utile e tirarlo fuori da quella situazione.

“Ehi smettila, non ti ha fatto niente!” disse cercando di usare una voce piuttosto imponente anche se in realtà, Hongjoong di imponente non aveva neanche il nome, infatti quando si aggrappò alla schiena dell’altro, quest’ultimo non impiegò neanche un secondo a scrollarselo di dosso con una spinta.  
Il più piccolo allora cadde a terra battendo una spalla contro uno scalino ed emise un piagnucolio.  
Per un attimo l’attenzione dello sconosciuto si spostò su Hongjoong, intento a tenersi la spalla dolorante con una mano.  
Si abbassò su di lui e ghignò mentre lo osservava.

“E tu chi sei, la sua nuova puttanella?” domandò ridendo malignamente. Hongjoong tremò, provando un terrore indecifrabile quando incontrò i suoi occhi scuri come la pece. Quelli di Seonghwa avevano lo stesso identico colore ma ciò che gli facevano provare era totalmente diverso. Avrebbe voluto guardare solo quelli dell’investigatore per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Questa volta fu lui a gemere dal dolore quando si sentì sferrare un calcio su un fianco e si rannicchiò su se stesso, aggrappandosi con un braccio allo scalino della casa per potersi tenere semi seduto.  
Ma quando Seonghwa sentì quelle parole e subito dopo lo vide attaccare il più piccolo fu come se la rabbia gli fosse salita al cervello in pochissimi secondi. Gli arrivò la giusta adrenalina per potersi staccare dal muro e tirare l'altro dal colletto della maglia. 

“Sono io che mi sono scopato la tua ragazza, lui non c’entra un cazzo” disse con un tono di sfida che fece innervosire ancora di più l’altro.  
Fu così che Seonghwa si ritrovò l'ennesimo pugno sul naso ma questa volta anche lui attaccò, prendendolo per i capelli e sferrandogliene uno sotto il mento.  
La rissa finì quando Areum prese il coraggio per mettersi in mezzo ai due, rivolta verso il fidanzato e quest’ultimo sembrò calmarsi improvvisamente nel momento in cui incontrò gli occhi di lei.

“Ora smettila! Sei uno stronzo Yongho, se non la finisci con queste risse del cazzo puoi dire addio alla tua casa sul lago insieme a me!” urlò disperatamente con l'aggiunta di uno schiaffo e quando si ammutolì, il silenzio sommerse le quattro figure. Hongjoong continuava a tenersi una spalla, nonostante sentisse il fianco dolorante a causa del calcio preso, mentre invece Seonghwa si pulì il sangue dal naso con la manica della giacca di pelle.  
Il ragazzo – di cui Hongjoong capì il nome solo in quel momento – rimase a guardare con aria di sfida il moro, prima di lanciare uno sputo al suo fianco e pulirsi la bocca col dorso della mano.

“Stalle lontano o la prossima volta ti ammazzo” sibilò, dopodiché girò i tacchi e se ne andò. Areum rivolse un’occhiata di scuse ai due, prima di correre dietro al suo ragazzo e sparire dalla loro visuale.  
Hongjoong si passò una mano sugli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime in modo da non far capire a Seonghwa di aver pianto ma il contorno arrossato di essi lo fregarono.  
Il moro rimase per qualche secondo fermo immobile nella posizione in cui aveva lasciato le due figure, poi sembrò risvegliarsi improvvisamente quando udì un rumore alle sue spalle, trovando il corpo di Hongjoong intento ad alzarsi.  
Andò subito in suo soccorso, gli mise le mani sotto le ascelle e lo tirò su ma non lo mollò se non dopo essersi accertato che riuscisse a stare in piedi.

“Sto bene, riesco a camminare” borbottò con le gote arrossate a causa dell’imbarazzo per tutta quella vicinanza. Incredibile come Seonghwa riuscisse a fargli quell’effetto anche in una situazione disperata come quella.

“Che ti ha fatto?” domandò il maggiore. Lo lasciò quando si rese conto che riusciva a tenersi in equilibrio da solo ma non distolse lo sguardo dal suo volto. Hongjoong però non volle ricambiare, troppo intimidito da quegli occhi fissi su di lui.

“Niente, sto bene. Ho solo battuto una spalla e mi ha tirato un calcio su un fianco ma sono solo indolenzito, non è niente” cercò di rassicurarlo. Seonghwa non fu troppo sicuro ma non insistette, piuttosto fu il minore a rivolgere l’attenzione all’altro quando quest’ultimo riprese ad aprire la porta e allora Hongjoong poté osservarlo in volto.

“Tu sembri stare peggio, il sangue nel tuo naso non sembra volersi fermare” commentò, l’altro però non rispose ed in poco tempo entrarono in casa. Il più grande si sfilò la giacca di pelle e poco dopo fece la stessa cosa con la camicia che indossava. Hongjoong non realizzò subito quando lo vide aprirsi i bottoni dell’indumento scuro, lo fece solo nel momento in cui si ritrovò a tu per tu con il fisico asciutto del ragazzo e dovette metterci tutta la buona volontà per non arrossire.

“Devo farmi una doccia, tu fa’ quello che ti pare, tanto non c’è nessuno. Se poi devi fare una doccia anche tu c’è un altro bagno, i vestiti puliti se ti servono te li do io” disse il padrone di casa, prima di fargli un cenno con il capo come per invitarlo a seguirlo. Hongjoong lo fece, nonostante l'imbarazzo che continuava a tormentarlo.  
Una volta entrati nella camera del più grande, l’altro si guardò attorno e rimase a bocca aperta nel notare quanto fosse enorme; sembrava quasi della stessa grandezza del suo salotto, il ché lo fece sentire leggermente a disagio ma Seonghwa non si fece alcun problema. Il modo in cui si stava comportando, stranamente non lo fece sentire in soggezione, ma d’altronde il maggiore aveva sempre cercato di renderlo tranquillo in sua presenza.

“Tieni, asciugati qui. Puoi usare questo bagno in camera mia, io uso l’altro fuori” annunciò il ragazzo, prima di afferrare il proprio accappatoio e sparire dalla stanza, dunque Hongjoong rimase da solo con i propri pensieri e le proprie paure. Quando entrò all’interno del bagno si sorprese di vedere che non solo aveva a disposizione un box doccia ma anche una vasca da bagno.  
Automaticamente si domandò quanto fosse costata quella casa, ma poi lasciò la questione in sospeso; aveva bisogno di sciacquarsi via tutto lo sporco che si era depositato sia sui suoi vestiti che sulla pelle del suo viso nel momento in cui si era schiantato al suolo.  
Mentre si spogliava davanti allo specchio del bagno di Seonghwa gli fu impossibile non immaginarsi il ragazzo dietro di sé, che lo aiutava a togliersi i vestiti.  
Il solo pensiero gli mise i brividi e dovette cercare di contenere i propri istinti sessuali, dal momento che non gli sembrava il caso masturbarsi nella sua doccia.  
E poiché non voleva rischiare di passarci troppo tempo e finire come non voleva, una volta al suo interno decise di insaponarsi velocemente e sciacquarsi in maniera altrettanto frettolosa, così in pochi minuti fu fuori ed avvolto attorno al grande asciugamano ricevuto da Seonghwa, ma quando tornò in camera vide seduto sul materasso la figura del moro, intento a tamponarsi con un fazzoletto il naso.  
Hongjoong si strinse istintivamente all’asciugamano e scacciò l’imbarazzo al solo pensiero di essere coperto solo da un panno bianco.

“Sanguina ancora?” domandò mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Il maggiore non si era accorto che l’altro fosse uscito dal bagno, lo fece solo quando sentì la sua voce, dunque si voltò verso di lui e si limitò ad annuire.  
Hongjoong trovò il coraggio per raggiungerlo sul letto e si accomodò accanto alla sua figura, gli rivolse uno sguardo e si strinse ancora di più nelle spalle, questa volta però non per la vergogna quanto invece per i brividi di freddo che lo avevano investito.

“Forse è rotto, non dovremmo andare al pronto soccorso?” continuò il più piccolo con evidente preoccupazione per il naso dell’altro. Quest’ultimo emise un mugolio e continuò a tamponare il naso con la speranza che smettesse da un momento all’altro ma ormai erano già passati almeno una decina di minuti.  
Hongjoong non volle insistere almeno inizialmente, perciò decise di cambiare argomento.

“Perché ti ha picchiato? Chi era quella ragazza, posso saperlo?”  
“Non stai mai zitto un secondo, tu?” 

La risposta di Seonghwa fece abbassare la testa al più piccolo che si affrettò a mormorare uno “scusa”. Adesso i brividi sulla sua pelle non erano più a causa del freddo, bensì per il tono di voce infastidito che il maggiore aveva usato.  
Ma trattare male Hongjoong era l’ultima cosa al mondo che il moro voleva, quindi cercò di rimediare all’errore che aveva fatto.

“Scusami tu, sono ancora nervoso” sussurrò, rivolgendogli un’occhiata, al ché il più piccolo rialzò la testa e la scosse velocemente.

“Non preoccuparti è okay, cioè insomma… lo capisco.”

Dopodiché tornò il silenzio. Hongjoong iniziò a sfregare le mani sulle proprie braccia per scaldarsi e solo in quel momento Seonghwa si accorse di come il più piccolo stesse tremando, dunque si alzò dal letto per poter prendere dall’armadio un paio di boxer per prima cosa, e dopo una felpa ed un paio di pantaloni di tuta da far indossare all’altro.

“Metti questi, se però ti stanno grandi posso cercare qualcosa nell’armadio di Jongho, forse siete più simili di statura, anche se lui è più robusto” disse il nero, lanciandogli sul letto i vestiti che Hongjoong si trattenne dal prendere al volo, dal momento che non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi vedere nudo dall’altro. Se avesse afferrato gli indumenti in aria, l’asciugamano gli sarebbe scivolato, dunque evitò.

“Non ti guardo se ti imbarazza” disse Seonghwa, voltandosi di nuovo verso l’armadio. Hongjoong arrossì a quelle parole e si morse il labbro inferiore ma non si mosse.

“Beh mi fido, però potresti comunque uscire?” chiese leggermente insicuro. Il più grande allora si lasciò sfuggire una risata spontanea e l’altro sentì ancora più sangue affluirgli alle gote. Seonghwa non ribatté e non fece battutine, semplicemente scrollò le spalle e si diresse verso l’uscita della stanza, chiudendosi dietro la porta.  
Hongjoong cercò di fare il più in fretta possibile, si infilò dentro ai pantaloni a dir poco giganti per lui, dal momento che Seonghwa era alto almeno dieci centimetri in più, e stessa cosa fece con la felpa. Non si curò del fatto che probabilmente sarebbe risultato un pinguino, a lui bastò solo essere coperto il più possibile, sia per difendersi dal freddo, sia per non farsi vedere dal ragazzo.

“Puoi entrare!” avvertì una volta che ebbe finito, così il moro fece il suo secondo ingresso all’interno della stanza, e si appoggiò alla parete.

“Questo dove lo metto?”  
“Lascialo a terra vicino al bagno, poi ci penserò io domani.”

Hongjoong annuì e lanciò l’asciugamano che aveva usato per asciugarsi vicino alla porta del bagno, poi si sedette di nuovo sul letto con la speranza che l’altro lo raggiungesse ma non lo fece.  
Calò per la seconda volta il silenzio e rimase nell’aria per qualche istante, finché poi Seonghwa non si decise finalmente a rispondere alla domanda che Hongjoong gli aveva posto poco prima.

“Ti ricordi quando ti raccontai che ero andato a letto con una mia cliente, lei lo disse al suo ragazzo e lui mi spaccò il naso?”

Hongjoong lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia. Fece due più due collegando la situazione e non gli ci volle neanche un secondo per arrivare a capire dove stava andando a parare Seonghwa.

“Areum è la tua cliente” mormorò, facendo annuire l’altro che sospirò e si passò la mano libera sui capelli; la destra era ancora impegnata a tenere saldo il fazzoletto sul naso.

“Ma anche lui la tradiva, no? Perché non l’ha lasciato?”

Seonghwa storse le labbra in una smorfia amara nonostante fosse consapevole che Hongjoong non potesse vederlo dal momento che la mano lo stava coprendo.

“Tu perché non lasci Seoyun?”

Lo sguardo che gli rivolse il più grande fece gelare il sangue nelle vene all’altro, che rimase con gli occhi incastrati nei suoi, non riuscendo a distoglierli.  
Non rimase impietrito dal tono di voce ma dalle parole in sé. Perché gli stava ponendo quella domanda? Che cosa importava a lui?  
Nella mente di Hongjoong iniziarono a proiettarsi una marea di filmini mentali ma cercò di non farsi distrarre da essi.

“Perché io non ho la conferma che lei mi stia tradendo. Quando l’avrò la lascerò.”

Seonghwa si lasciò scappare una risata e scosse la testa prima di mormorare un “certo, come no”, ma Hongjoong decise di non rispondere. Non voleva discutere proprio quella notte in cui avrebbe dovuto dormire da lui perché non sapeva neanche se l’avesse cacciato addirittura di casa, nonostante ormai avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo bene per sapere che non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Quando Seonghwa dovette cambiare fazzoletto per tenersi il naso sospirò; non c’era alternativa migliore se non accettare il consiglio del minore.

“Se ti lascio guidare la jeep per portarmi al pronto soccorso, promettimi che non la distruggerai.”

[…] 

Per la prima volta Hongjoong si era innervosito seriamente con Seonghwa dal momento che mentre guidava, quest’ultimo continuava a dirgli cosa fare come se fosse a lezione di scuolaguida. La patente ormai l’aveva da più di un anno e nonostante guidasse poco se la cavava piuttosto bene.  
Seonghwa era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso da quell’uscita da parte dell’altro perché così aveva capito che quando c’era da tirare fuori gli attributi, Hongjoong ne era capace.  
Dal momento in cui si era sentito rispondere in modo evidentemente scocciato, Seonghwa l’aveva lasciato guidare in santa pace e poco dopo erano arrivati.  
La premurosità del più piccolo comunque non tardò a tornare quando parcheggiò davanti all’ospedale e rivolse un’occhiata al moro per chiedergli come stesse.  
Il suo naso continuava a grondare sangue, nonostante si fosse un po’ fermato.  
Entrarono nel reparto del pronto soccorso e all’accettazione presero il numerino. Si sedettero in sala d’attesa ed aspettarono il loro turno.  
Non era pieno, forse davanti avevano tre o quattro persone.  
C’era un bambino che stava disteso con la testa sulle gambe della madre, un uomo che si reggeva lo stomaco e una ragazza incinta, forse andata lì per qualche urgenza legata alla gravidanza.  
Seonghwa appoggiò la testa alla spalla del più piccolo e quest’ultimo rimase sorpreso a quel gesto ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere dolcemente; d’altronde la gentilezza e la vulnerabilità di Seonghwa non era per tutti e il ragazzo non si sentiva a suo agio nell’esporsi così tanto.  
Con Hongjoong però ormai era appurato che fosse diverso e neanche lui ne sapeva il motivo. Non gli interessò neanche saperlo in realtà, gli andava benissimo così.  
Chiuse gli occhi nel momento in cui il ragazzo più basso gli mise una mano fra i capelli e a quelle carezze non si rilassò solo Seonghwa, bensì anche Hongjoong sentì i nervi sciogliersi. I suoi capelli erano così morbidi e quando ci avvicinò il naso sentì di nuovo il profumo di vaniglia che tanto amava annusare su di lui.  
Ebbe la voglia di stringerlo in un abbraccio ma ringraziò il cielo quando sentirono chiamare il loro numero, oppure si sarebbe lasciato andare totalmente e gli avrebbe dato una dimostrazione d’affetto proprio in quella sala d’attesa.  
Dunque si alzarono ed entrarono in un ambulatorio non molto grande, dove un dottore con degli occhiali piccoli e tondi, non molto giovane, li accolse in attesa di sapere cosa fosse successo.

“Un tizio mi ha rotto il naso” mormorò Seonghwa mentre si metteva seduto sul lettino, continuando a tenere premuto contro il naso il fazzoletto. Il dottore lo guardò e chiese gentilmente di togliere la mano da davanti la parte lesa, così lo fece e tirò indietro la testa istintivamente.  
Il medico iniziò a tastargli il naso per controllare e nel frattempo il ragazzo cercava di fermare il sangue che gli colava fino alle labbra.  
Seonghwa cercò di trattenere i gemiti di dolore, ed Hongjoong nel frattempo rimaneva in disparte a guardare la scena.  
Solo quando il maggiore si fece scappare un suono gutturale l’altro si avvicinò a lui e strinse in entrambe le mani quella libera del moro, allora sembrò calmarsi di nuovo ed in poco tempo il dottore finì.

“L’unica cosa di rotto che c’è è un nervetto, per questo continua a sanguinare. Quanto tempo è passato da quando ha iniziato?”

Seonghwa guardò Hongjoong, prima di rispondere.

“Mezz’ora più o meno.”

Il più piccolo si preoccupò leggermente a quelle parole, volendo sapere cosa adesso avrebbero dovuto fare.  
Non ci volle molto perché il medico rispondesse, quasi come se lo avesse letto nel pensiero.

“Non è niente di grave fortunatamente. Chiamo un’infermiera così che possa bruciare il nervo e chiuderlo. Sarà un po’ doloroso ma niente rispetto all’osso rotto” spiegò l’uomo, tornando verso la scrivania. Iniziò a battere le dita sui tasti del computer, mentre nel frattempo Hongjoong aveva allontanato le mani da quelle del più grande per potergli passare l’ennesimo fazzoletto pulito.

“Dovrà denunciare la persona che l’ha colpita. La conosce?” domandò ancora l’uomo, fermandosi dallo scrivere sulla tastiera. Hongjoong guardò Seonghwa in attesa che rispondesse ma spalancò le labbra quando rispose con un “no”.  
Si lanciarono un’occhiata ed il più grande notò il cipiglio confuso sulla fronte dell’altro ma non gli diede troppa importanza.

“Dovrebbe stare più attento la prossima volta” commentò il dottore. Dopo qualche secondo si congedò dicendo che dopo la bruciatura del nervo sarebbe potuto tornare a casa senza un ulteriore controllo, dal momento che si trattava di una cosa da poco.  
Una volta lasciati da soli Hongjoong si mise davanti al più grande e lo osservò con aria imbronciata.

“Avresti dovuto dirgli che lo conoscevi.”  
“Non voglio peggiorare la situazione, non mi piace avere problemi di questo genere.”

Rimasero a guardarsi per altri istanti, poi Seonghwa gli rivolse un sorriso con l’intenzione di calmare il più piccolo, ma aggrottò le sopracciglia nel momento in cui vide del nero sul suo zigomo destro.  
Gli posò con delicatezza una mano sulla guancia e gli accarezzò con il pollice la parte segnata, al ché Hongjoong arrossì, pensando che lo stesse facendo tanto per fare, in realtà poi si sentì ancora più stupido quando parlò.

“Hai anche tu un livido.”

Proprio in quel momento la porta della stanza si aprì e Seonghwa si affrettò a togliere la mano dal volto di Hongjoong, soprattutto poi quando si voltarono entrambi verso l’entrata e si ritrovarono davanti a Seoyun.

“Hongjoong? Che è successo, avete fatto a botte?” domandò subito, essendo venuta a conoscenza dal dottore di ciò che era accaduto.

“Un tizio se l’è presa con Seonghwa per aver guardato troppo la sua ragazza” rispose ridacchiando il più piccolo, al ché si beccò uno sguardo fulminante da parte dell’altro. Seonghwa sapeva perché aveva risposto così alla ragazza; aveva avuto paura che lei avesse potuto notare la mano del moro sul proprio zigomo, quindi fu per non destare alcun sospetto di quel tipo.

“Hai un livido enorme sotto l’occhio Hongjoong. Hai fatto a botte anche tu? Sai che se i tuoi lo sapessero saresti visto ancora peggio da loro” commentò Seoyun in un sospiro. Seonghwa, che fino a qualche istante prima era rimasto calmo e tranquillo, seduto sul lettino a tamponarsi il naso per bloccare il sangue, a quelle parole percepì di nuovo la rabbia e l’irritazione di quando Yongho aveva preso di mira il più piccolo.

“Lascia stare Hongjoong, lui non c’entra niente. Quel livido sotto l’occhio se l’è fatto perché ha cercato di difendermi contro uno stronzo che era tre volte lui.”

Quasi ringhiò contro l’infermiera ed Hongjoong premette insieme le labbra per cercare di non sorridere. Seonghwa lo stava difendendo ancora una volta e se avesse potuto lo avrebbe soffocato in un abbraccio che gli avrebbe stritolato ogni osso presente nel corpo.  
L’affetto che provava verso quel ragazzo cresceva a dismisura per ogni minuto che passava con lui, non riusciva a spiegarsi perché gli facesse quell’effetto, ma non si era mai sentito così al sicuro come invece riusciva a sentirsi in sua compagnia.  
Seoyun comunque non rispose; Seonghwa aveva parole taglienti per chiunque, bastava solo chiedere.  
Così la ragazza iniziò a fare ciò che doveva nel naso del ragazzo ed il minore notò il fastidio che provava, lo vide chiaramente dalle smorfie sofferenti che faceva ma fortunatamente non ci impiegò troppo tempo e l’attimo dopo furono liberi.  
Se ne andarono dall’ospedale ed Hongjoong avrebbe potuto chiedere le chiavi di casa alla sua ragazza in modo da poter rincasare, ma preferì rimanere con Seonghwa, almeno per quella notte.  
Risaliti sulla jeep, Hongjoong guidò di nuovo verso la dimora Park.

[…] 

A casa di Seonghwa Hongjoong era tornato il solito timido ed impacciato, si era sentito nuovamente imbarazzato in sua compagnia ma il più grande aveva cercato di farlo mettere più a suo agio possibile rassicurandolo con frasi del tipo “fa’ come se fossi a casa tua, tanto siamo solo noi” ed aveva aggiunto che se anche ci fosse stato qualcuno quel qualcuno sarebbe stato Jongho, con cui ormai aveva acquisito una certa confidenza.

“Hai bisogno di un pigiama o dormi con quelli?” chiese il più grande dopo essersi seduto per un attimo sul divano. Hongjoong si guardò i vestiti che aveva addosso, rendendosi conto del fatto che in ogni caso sarebbero stati comunque molto comodi per poter dormire, quindi scosse la testa, avvicinandosi all’altro per potersi mettere seduto.

“Dormo con questi, grazie” rispose con gentilezza. Seonghwa sospirò annuendo ma rimase ad osservare lo zigomo destro martoriato di Hongjoong, poi senza pensarci due volte scattò in piedi e dopo qualche secondo tornò nuovamente al suo posto con un bicchiere pieno di ghiaccio avvolto in un panno. Senza dire niente lo avvicinò allo zigomo del minore e quest’ultimo sussultò al contatto con il freddo.

“Tanto ormai non fa più niente, il livido rimane” commentò in un sussurro il ragazzo più piccolo.

“Sì ma almeno ci metterà meno tempo ad andarsene.”

A quel punto Hongjoong non rispose più, si limitò a guardare l’altro con un dolce sorriso sul viso.  
Era una delle rare volte in cui il moro gli permetteva di farsi vedere così rilassato, dolce come non mai.  
Ed Hongjoong si sentiva così fortunato per questo.  
Come quest’ultimo aveva imparato a fidarsi di Seonghwa, lui aveva imparato a fidarsi di Hongjoong.  
Si piacevano, entrambi provavano uno strano bisogno di contatto fisico che però non era più solo quello di toccarsi le mani o un semplice abbraccio, c’era qualcosa che andava oltre tutto ciò, qualcosa che Hongjoong percepiva voler andare oltre anche a quello che aveva sempre fatto con Seoyun.  
La sua mente lo riportò all’ora prima, quando prima di farsi la doccia nel bagno di Seonghwa si era messo nudo davanti allo specchio e si era immaginato la figura dell’altro dietro di sé. La scossa che aveva percepito lungo tutta la spina dorsale e subito dopo i brividi ricoprirlo fino alle spalle era stata una sensazione mistica, che avrebbe voluto riprovare altre mille e milioni di volte.

“Dormo qui?”

Le parole che fece uscire dalle sue labbra furono la salvezza di quel momento diventato troppo silenzioso ed imbarazzante perfino per Seonghwa.

“Beh certo, ma sempre se vuoi, altrimenti proprio davanti, qui fuori c’è una panchina, puoi stare lì” rispose prontamente il più grande. Hongjoong scoppiò a ridere a quelle parole e subito dopo scosse la testa.

“Intendevo qui, sul divano” precisò.  
“C’è il letto di Jongho.”

Il minore storse le labbra e si strinse nelle spalle. Con gentilezza si allontanò dal ghiaccio che Seonghwa continuava a tenergli sul viso ed abbassò la testa, prima di parlare.

“Non lo so, preferisco dormire qui a questo punto. Non mi piace dormire nel letto degli altri senza avere il loro permesso” rispose semplicemente. Seonghwa alzò un sopracciglio come a chiedergli se facesse sul serio ed Hongjoong si imbarazzò ancora di più; purtroppo non sarebbe stata la prima volta se avesse provato a dormire sul letto di qualcuno ad insaputa di quest’ultimo, ed avrebbe passato la notte completamente in bianco.

“Allora dormi tu nel mio, io dormirò in quello di Jongho” propose a quel punto il moro. Si alzò dal divano per poter riportare il ghiaccio al suo posto, poi tornò in salotto e guardò il più basso intrecciando le braccia al petto.

“In questo modo ti va bene? Hai la mia approvazione” lo stuzzicò Seonghwa con un sorrisetto sotto i baffi. Hongjoong storse le labbra prima di scrollare le spalle, poi accettò.  
Si ritrovarono in poco tempo in camera del più grande ed anche se l’altro inizialmente aveva comunque provato della vergogna al pensiero di dormire nel letto del moro, pensò che sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio rispetto invece al passare la notte nella stanza di Jongho.  
Hongjoong si sedette sul materasso dopo aver abbassato le coperte e Seonghwa si guardò intorno, prima di scrollare le spalle.

“Se non hai altre richieste allora buonanotte” disse rimanendo vicino alla porta di camera. Il ragazzo dai capelli mossi annuì e gli sorrise.

“Buonanotte anche a te.”

Rimase solo con se stesso e con il profumo di vaniglia all’interno di quella stanza.  
Hongjoong si infilò sotto le coperte e dopo qualche istante passato a guardarsi attorno spense la luce sul comodino e si sdraiò, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino e tirandosi le coperte fino alla testa.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Inaspettatamente, attendendo che il suo corpo ed il suo cervello si abituassero alla forma del materasso ed alla sua comodità per poter essere avvolti dal sonno, la sua mente iniziò a pensare e ripensare, a fare pensieri e rimuginare.  
Ancora una volta si rivide davanti allo specchio con Seonghwa dietro ma in quel momento non ci fu solo la sua testa a giocargli brutti scherzi. Dicerto il profumo di vaniglia che impregnava il cuscino non aiutava affatto.  
Portò un braccio ad avvolgere l’oggetto ed inspirò a pieni polmoni quell’odore che tanto amava.  
Mentre lo faceva gli fu impossibile non pensare Seonghwa steso sul letto accanto a lui, così espirò di nuovo e si affrettò a respirare subito dopo quel profumo.  
Il formicolio piacevole al basso ventre che percepì gli fece capire che una precisa parte del suo corpo si stava svegliando proprio quando aveva deciso di mettere a riposo tutte le altre.  
Si stava eccitando.  
Per il suo profumo inebriante, per i pensieri che aveva iniziato a fare, desiderandolo disperatamente accanto a lui, con il collo sotto le sue labbra, con le sue grandi mani a carezzargli la schiena.  
Emise un sospiro a quei pensieri e non riuscì a trattenere un movimento di bacino, dopo essersi messo a pancia sotto, così da sfregarsi leggermente contro il materasso.  
Cercò di respirare nel modo più silenzioso possibile così da non farsi sfuggire alcun suono strano e non far destare sospetti nell'altro ma adesso, sommerso dall’eccitazione, non gli sarebbe importato niente se Seonghwa fosse entrato in quel momento e lo avesse sorpreso con un’evidente erezione fra le gambe, causata proprio dal suo profumo.  
Anzi, forse sarebbe stato ancora più eccitante.  
Fece un altro movimento col bacino, lentamente, sollevando il sedere e sfregandosi di nuovo contro il tessuto del lenzuolo, inarcando la schiena al sentirsi inondare da scariche elettriche. Il corpo gli tremava, sentiva freddo ma sapeva che era solo una sensazione contraria per il fatto che invece dentro stesse andando a fuoco.  
Emise un mugolio impercettibile quando iniziò a pensare di essere accomodato sul bacino dell’altro e sfregò le labbra sul tessuto del copricuscino.  
Non gli venne la paranoia di risultare imbarazzante in quel momento, aveva solo una voglia matta di soddisfare quel problema nato a causa di chi lo stava ospitando, perciò avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di rendere quel momento piacevole al cento percento per il suo corpo e per la sua mente.  
Poi avrebbe fatto i conti con la realtà l’indomani, quando al guardarlo negli occhi si sarebbe sentito peggio di un ladro ma adesso era un problema che passava facilmente in secondo piano.  
Lasciò dei baci sul cuscino e portò anche l’altro braccio sotto di esso ad avvolgerlo completamente, dopodiché affondò il viso nell'oggetto, sfregando le labbra con forza sulla sua morbidezza.  
Aumentò la velocità delle spinte del bacino ed arrivò il momento in cui si sentì troppo intrappolato nei boxer, dunque si sollevò leggermente per potersi abbassare gli indumenti inferiori e già che c’era si sollevò la maglietta. Si sistemò di nuovo sotto le coperte così da non lasciare scoperto neanche un pezzo di pelle, poi con un braccio tornò ad aggrapparsi al cuscino, mentre trattenne invece la mano destra per potersi carezzare l’addome lentamente. Scese con delicatezza verso la pancia, si sfiorò con i polpastrelli la pelle bollente ed arrivò a toccarsi la punta con il medio. Emise un gemito soffocato sul cuscino, poi riprese a sfregarsi contro il materasso, riportando anche il secondo braccio alla posizione iniziale.  
Nel momento in cui sentì aumentare l’eccitazione cominciò a sfregarsi sempre più con forza, accelerando i battiti cardiaci e di conseguenza il respiro che si era già fatto pesante.  
Stava impazzendo, sia per l’eccitazione che lo stava sommergendo, sia perché più respirava quel profumo e più si sentiva andare fuori di testa.  
Fu così che venne fra la propria pancia ed il tessuto del copriletto, mentre le sue labbra rilasciavano un _“Seonghwa”_ soffocato sul cuscino.  
Continuò ad ansimare contro il tessuto finché non si calmò e prima di addormentarsi si accertò di ricoprirsi sia sotto che sopra.  
Il senso di colpa fu inevitabile ed appena si rese conto di essersi masturbato sul letto di Seonghwa non poté fare a meno di provare una vergogna che lo divorò vivo.  
Si addormentò con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre stringeva il cuscino a sé e pensava di essersi accoccolato al petto del ragazzo che, senza neanche accorgersene, gli stava rubando qualsiasi particella del corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEH PENSAVATE CHE FOSSE UNA SMUT FRA DI LORO EH?  
> E INVECE.... UWU  
> Comunque,,, vi spiego il motivo per cui questo capitolo mi piace tanto: forse sarà scontato ma adoro l'ultima scena non tanto per l'atto ma per il fatto che Hongjoong mini si stia innamorando di Seonghwa e lo abbia capito +++ il loro rapportO RAGA UFFA ORA IL PROSSIMO TRAGUARDO È UN ALTRO CAPITOLO MA NON VI DIRÒ IL NUMERO EHEH  
> Okay beh ora che ho sclerato abbastanza, me ne vado jaksks  
> Grazie a tuttx comunque per essere ancora qui, spero che arriverete alla fine insieme a me 🥺💖


	17. Diciassettesimo

Seonghwa fece il suo ingresso nella propria stanza verso le dieci del mattino, pensando che Hongjoong fosse già sveglio. In realtà non fu così e si fermò sullo stipite appena si accorse del corpo piccolo dell’altro ancora avvolto fra le sue coperte.  
Non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare a quanto bello sarebbe stato se quella notte avessero dormito insieme e quella mattina fossero rimasti a coccolarsi sul materasso.  
Era qualcosa che Seonghwa non aveva mai provato prima neanche con una ragazza, ma ormai non poteva più mentire a se stesso e non era così stupido da soffocare i suoi sentimenti; Hongjoong lo stava facendo innamorare senza neanche rendersene conto, esattamente come stava succedendo proprio a lui, a quel ragazzo che adesso continuava a dormire beatamente su quel letto.  
Avrebbe voluto svegliarlo con una carezza tra i capelli e con una voce rassicurante all’orecchio che lo cullava ma il solo pensiero lo mise a disagio, dal momento che non era il tipo da smancerie e poi beh… sarebbe stato piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Dunque si avvicinò all’armadio facendo più rumore possibile, così che Hongjoong si sarebbe potuto svegliare da solo.  
Non ci mise molto perché succedesse, infatti si mosse sul letto e poco dopo si stropicciò gli occhi, poi li aprì e si guardò attorno, cercando di ricordare dove si trovasse.  
Le sue gote si tinsero di un rosso intenso nel momento in cui la sua mente tornò alla notte passata, quando prima di addormentarsi si era lasciato prendere dal piacere proprio su quel letto, un letto non suo, il letto dove da quella stessa sera ci sarebbe tornato a dormire Seonghwa.  
Fu un attimo come schizzò in piedi per potersi affrettare a disfarlo, così che l’altro non notasse niente di strano, ma qualcosa, anzi, qualcuno lo fermò.

“Che cazzo stai facendo?” chiese la voce di Seonghwa, evidentemente irritata dal fatto che Hongjoong stesse sfacendo il letto. Il più piccolo si fermò e rivolse uno sguardo scombussolato all’altro, cercando di non collegarlo alla notte precedente ed evitare così il senso di vergona.  
Ma gli fu impossibile.

“Ho dormito nel tuo letto e uhm… sbavo molto quando dormo, quindi cercavo di alleggerirti gli impegni dato che penso ti faccia piuttosto schifo dormire dove qualcuno ha già sbavato” disse ridacchiando nervosamente, cercando di essere il più spontaneo possibile. Dicerto non poteva dirgli ciò che aveva fatto e che il suo lenzuolo era segnato da una macchia del suo sperma; se avesse saputo quello che era successo in quella stanza quando l’aveva lasciato da solo, probabilmente Seonghwa lo avrebbe cacciato di casa, avrebbe messo fine alla loro amicizia ed a tutto ciò che c’era fra di loro.  
Lo avrebbe preso per pazzo, psicopatico, pervertito, maniaco… tutto di più.  
Il solo pensiero gli provò una sensazione di nausea allo stomaco e si convinse che dopo aver fatto colazione gli sarebbe passata.  
Seonghwa a dir la verità si era infastidito dal fatto che Hongjoong stesse sfacendo il letto proprio per lo stesso motivo per cui il minore la notte prima si era eccitato: aveva bisogno anche lui di sentire il profumo del ragazzo tra le sue lenzuola, posare le labbra sul tessuto del cuscino dove l’altro le aveva poggiate la volta precedente.  
Se solo entrambi avessero parlato di ciò che stavano iniziando a provare l’uno per l’altro, probabilmente non ci sarebbero stati tutti quei problemi che si stavano creando da soli, ma Seonghwa non parlava perché era convinto che Hongjoong fosse ancora troppo infatuato di Seoyun, mentre invece il più piccolo pensava che il moro fosse troppo etero per pensare di piacergli. E poi se non lo fosse stato comunque non si sarebbe preso una cotta per lui, troppo goffo, impacciato e ancora piuttosto immaturo per la sua età.  
Chiunque avrebbe preferito qualcun altro a lui.

“Ci penso io dopo, ora andiamo a fare colazione. Devo riportarti a casa perché più tardi devo incontrarmi con un cliente” disse con serietà Seonghwa prima di fargli un cenno con la testa. Hongjoong non poté fare altro che annuire a quelle parole e pregò che quando il ragazzo avrebbe cambiato le lenzuola non si sarebbe accorto della macchia al centro del copriletto, altrimenti era poco ma sicuro, la loro conoscenza sarebbe finita lì, se non per volontà di Seonghwa, per volontà sua, troppo imbarazzato ed assalito dalla vergogna per potersi far vedere ancora o guardarlo semplicemente negli occhi.

“Devo prima fare pipì” borbottò il minore. Seonghwa scrollò le spalle a quelle parole e storse il naso.

“E falla. Ti aspetto giù ma non provare a disfare il letto o m’incazzo.”

Hongjoong arrossì ma si limitò ad annuire. Quando poi il più grande uscì dalla stanza si chiuse nel bagno e per prima cosa svuotò la vescica, dopodiché si mise davanti allo specchio dove la sera precedente si era immaginato di essere in compagnia dell’altro.  
Uscì e spense le luci dopo essersi sciacquato la faccia ed in un attimo si ritrovò in cucina.  
Notando che Seonghwa non si era accorto della sua presenza, decise di rimanere appoggiato allo stipite della porta ad osservarlo, con un leggero sorrisetto a decorargli le labbra.  
Pensò che quella visuale avrebbe voluto averla ogni mattina, dopo aver passato le notti abbracciato al suo corpo.  
Si era ritrovato ad avere tutti quei pensieri improvvisamente, dalla sera stessa in cui si era lasciato andare nel suo letto e ora non riusciva più a smettere.  
Non gli davano neanche così tanto fastidio come aveva creduto inizialmente, perché forse la paura di essere omosessuale e dare l’ennesima delusione alla sua famiglia era passata in secondo piano.  
Tornò alla realtà quando sentì un lamento da parte del più grande e, capendo che si era appena spaventato perché non l’aveva sentito arrivare, scoppiò a ridere e si portò una mano sulla pancia.

“Avresti potuto farti sentire, stronzo” mormorò con un accenno di divertimento nella voce. Hongjoong allora fece un passo avanti dentro la cucina e si avvicinò a lui. Gli rivolse una linguaccia e Seonghwa lo guardò fintamente disgustato mentre portava in tavola dei pancakes preparati sul momento.

“Wow, non credevo che avessi doti da chef culinario” lo punzecchiò il più piccolo. In quel momento l’imbarazzo e la vergogna legati alla notte prima, che aveva provato quando l’aveva visto da appena sveglio, sembrò essere sfumata via nell’aria e ciò gli fece alleggerire la tensione all’interno del proprio stomaco.

“Una persona non si finisce mai di conoscere” osservò l’altro, spalmando un po’ di sciroppo d’acero sulla superficie dei dolci. Hongjoong rimase a guardarlo mentre si sedeva su una sedia e poggiava i gomiti sul tavolo, così da potersi prendere con i palmi delle mani il volto.

“Se sono buoni ti assegnerò l’incarico di essere il mio chef personale allora” scherzò sorridendo.

“Allora speriamo che facciano schifo, così almeno non dovrò subire questa tortura” commentò il moro, beccandosi un pugno sulla spalla da parte del più piccolo, che rimase a guardarlo con un evidente broncio sulle labbra. Seonghwa ghignò, prima di avvicinargli uno dei piatti. Hongjoong iniziò con un primo assaggio che lo mandò direttamente in paradiso, tuttavia non volle dargli la soddisfazione perché sapeva che, nonostante la sua frase, il moro sapeva benissimo di avere talento in quell’ambito.

“Peccato, dovrò trovarmi un altro cuoco. Fanno schifo.”

Il ghigno di Seonghwa scomparve a quelle parole e gli rivolse uno sguardo offeso, cosa che fece sollevare le sopracciglia del più piccolo e di conseguenza scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Oh cavolo, ti ho offeso? Sei tu che volevi facessero schifo!”

Questa volta fu il maggiore a tirargli un colpetto sulla spalla, cosa che fece uscire dalle labbra dell’altro un gemito di dolore, essendo proprio la parte del corpo che la sera prima aveva battuto sugli scalini.  
Seonghwa inizialmente pensò che Hongjoong stesse solo facendo il drammatico, poi però fece mente locale a ciò che avevano passato, dunque spalancò gli occhi.

“Ehi tutto bene? Scusami, per un momento non mi sono ricordato della tua spalla” gli disse evidentemente preoccupato ma l’altro si affrettò a scuotere la testa e gli rivolse un dolce sorriso.

“Non fa niente, tranquillo. Tu piuttosto, come va il tuo naso?” 

Seonghwa si rilassò a quella rassicurazione, poi storse le labbra prima di annuire.

“Bene.”

La colazione passò tra una chiacchiera e l’altra. Non dissero niente di che, piuttosto Hongjoong spese tutto il tempo a ringraziare il più grande per averlo difeso prima con sua sorella al party, poi con quel Yongho quando aveva avuto la bellissima idea di provare a placare la rissa ma quest’ultimo se l’era rifatta anche col più piccolo, ed infine con Seoyun, quando gli aveva messo in mezzo la situazione che aveva in famiglia, soprattutto con sua madre.  
Seonghwa per tutto il tempo gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi e l’altro aveva insistito, finché poi il moro aveva perso la pazienza e gli aveva risposto un po’ infastidito.  
D’altronde aveva ormai capito che tipo di persona fosse Hongjoong, una di quelle insistenti, che appena trovava un po’ d’affetto si appiccicava fin troppo a chi glielo dava, come stava succedendo infatti con Seonghwa.  
Non che a quest’ultimo non gli andasse bene, non percepiva la presenza di Hongjoong troppo appiccicosa e soffocante nella sua vita, anzi, si sentiva stranamente bene con lui, ma ciò che lo infastidiva era il fatto che quel ragazzo si lasciasse trascinare da ciò che facevano o dicevano le persone a cui lui si affezionava.  
Non si ribellava mai, forse perché non aveva voglia di litigare, forse perché non voleva guai e dispiaceri e allora assecondava chiunque gli mostrasse un po’ di amore.  
Seonghwa non voleva che anche con lui succedesse la stessa identica cosa di come gli stava succedendo con Seoyun, non voleva che, qualsiasi cosa il moro dicesse, per Hongjoong fosse oro colato. Se ci fosse stato qualcosa che al minore non sarebbe andata bene, voleva che glielo dicesse, che gliene parlasse e che gli spiegasse il motivo per cui era contrario.  
Voleva che si arrabbiasse con lui se ce ne fosse stato il bisogno, perché voleva semplicemente che Hongjoong aprisse gli occhi, che si svegliasse dal suo mondo ed affrontasse quello reale senza farsi mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.

“Che farai per Natale?” chiese il moro quando arrivarono davanti la dimora del più piccolo. Quest’ultimo si strinse nelle spalle e storse le labbra.

“Andrò dai miei, credo. E tu?”

Seonghwa sorrise e scosse la testa.

“Perché vai da loro se vi odiate a vicenda?” ribatté, ignorando la domanda che Hongjoong gli aveva posto. Il minore si guardò le mani, non sapendo cosa rispondere.  
Questo era uno dei momenti in cui Hongjoong avrebbe dovuto opporsi. La famiglia lo odiava ma lui comunque continuava ad andare da loro per le feste, lo trattavano male, ma lui non si era mai rivolto con maleducazione.  
Non poteva continuare a comportarsi in quel modo.

“Tua sorella è stata una grande puttana a trattarti come ieri sera, ma scommetto che al suo matrimonio sarai in prima fila, non è così? Sempre se tua madre non decide di lasciarti addirittura fuori, perché sei la pecora nera della famiglia.”

Hongjoong deglutì a fatica il nodo che gli si era formato improvvisamente in gola e cercò di trattenere le lacrime.  
Perché adesso stava tirando fuori quel discorso? Perché voleva farlo sentire una totale nullità esattamente come facevano i suoi familiari?

“Smettila” sussurrò con voce tremante. Il moro sbuffò una risata e scosse la testa, poi alzò le mani in segno di resa, lasciandole subito dopo cadere sul volante.

“Sto solo cercando di farti aprire gli occhi Hongjoong. Non meriti di essere deriso in questo modo da chi dovrebbe volerti solo bene. È solo un consiglio, poi la vita è tua e ci fai il cazzo che ti pare.”

Quando Hongjoong vide Seoyun avvicinarsi alla porta di casa scese dalla jeep dell’altro. Non lo salutò neanche e quando fu al fianco della sua ragazza la prese per i fianchi e le stampò un lungo bacio, non perché ne sentì il bisogno, ma perché sapeva che Seonghwa era rimasto a guardare.  
Infatti prima di entrare in casa gli rivolse uno sguardo ed il moro ricambiò l’occhiata con una smorfia sul naso.  
Il fastidio che provò allo stomaco cercò di ignorarlo e poco dopo lasciò quel quartiere.  
Hongjoong era troppo cocciuto per capire che le parole che gli aveva rivolto erano state solo per aiutarlo.  
Gli voleva bene, ormai stava iniziando a prendersi buona parte del suo cuore quel ragazzino infantile e il solo pensiero che ancora il più piccolo non riuscisse ad accorgersene gli metteva un’agitazione inspiegabile addosso.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirglielo a parole, quindi se non gli fossero bastati i gesti, non sarebbero potuti andare da nessuna parte.

[…]

“Ti dovrai tingere i capelli per il matrimonio di tua sorella. Quel colore nero-grigiastro con i riflessi verde vomito è inguardabile.”

Hongjoong annuì a quelle parole e rivolse un leggero sorriso alla madre, mentre spiluccava con le bacchette all’interno del piatto che aveva davanti.  
Seoyun era stata chiamata dalla signora Kim per invitare la coppia a pranzo, in modo così da definire qualcosa in più sulla cerimonia di Yeji e Seokjin, rendere concreti alcuni punti, ad esempio come i capelli del ragazzo.  
Hongjoong era rimasto con lo stomaco chiuso per tutto il tempo, si sforzava di mangiare solo per non prendere un’altra occhiataccia da parte della donna perché “aveva sprecato cibo, quando nel mondo le persone morivano di fame”, facendolo così sentire ancora peggio.  
Nonostante avesse fatto male, Seonghwa aveva ragione e le parole che gli aveva sputato in faccia continuava a sentirle nella sua testa.  
Quella famiglia non gli apparteneva. La sua vera famiglia era al bar, con il signor Lee, Wooyoung, Yunho, Mingi… e lui.  
Il solito nauseante senso di inadeguatezza lo aveva travolto nel momento in cui aveva varcato la soglia di casa e ancora continuava a rimbombare nelle sue orecchie, gli provocava un dolore lancinante al petto, tremore agli arti, sudore freddo sul collo.  
Voleva solo scomparire.  
Yeji e la signora Kim non avevano apprezzato neanche il fatto che si fosse vestito in maniera elegante, semplicemente perché ormai erano abituate ad odiarlo per essere nato, per questo motivo qualunque cosa facesse, automaticamente si trattava di qualcosa di futile.

“Biondi potrebbero andar bene?” domandò rivolgendo uno sguardo prima alla madre e poi alla sorella, che però rimasero indifferenti. Lo ignorarono completamente e quella fu l’unica volta in cui aprì bocca di sua spontanea volontà.  
Il pranzo andò avanti, Hongjoong continuava a torturare il kimchi all’interno del suo piatto, ogni tanto rivolgeva qualche sguardo al padre che si limitava ad impercettibili sorrisi che quasi il figlio non notava neanche.  
Seoyun fu come se non ci fosse, almeno fino al momento in cui sentì la voce di Yeji parlare nuovamente rivolta verso il fratello.

“Ieri sera sono stata alla cena di lavoro con Seokjin. C’era anche lui” disse indicando con lo sguardo il più piccolo, che appena si sentì chiamare in causa alzò la testa. Il ghigno che la ragazza aveva dipinto in viso sembrava del tutto divertito.

“Era con il figlio della collaboratrice di Seokjin, dice che era suo amico ma quando abbiamo parlato con lei ha detto che aveva portato il suo ragazzo…”

Hongjoong si sentì il sangue gelare nelle vene e rimase a guardare negli occhi la sorella con sguardo serio. S’irrigidì sul posto sentendosi addosso gli sguardi di tutti i presenti.

“Sei per caso frocio, fratellino? Perché non mi sorprenderebbe minimamente, dato che già sei un perdente” rise con cattiveria, mentre la madre chiudeva le mani in due pugni, poi lo guardò negli occhi mentre irrigidiva la mascella.

“È così?” chiese in un sibilo. Hongjoong sentì il cuore iniziare a battere forte a causa dell’agitazione ma cercò di non piangere e di non andare nel panico.

“Assolutamente no! D’accordo, ho finto di essere il suo ragazzo perché Seonghwa odia la madre e voleva farle un dispetto ma non siamo gay, nessuno dei due!” 

Seoyun premette le labbra insieme e sospirò leggermente; tutta quella situazione stava iniziando a diventare pesante perfino per lei. Una cosa che non sopportava era l’omofobia e per quanto potesse andare d’accordo con quella famiglia, fu la prima volta in cui si sentì a disagio.

“Bene, perché sei già la vergogna della famiglia, non sopporterei anche questa.”

La ragazza accanto ad più piccolo si accorse come Hongjoong si era irrigidito a quelle parole. Aveva abbassato nuovamente lo sguardo sul piatto e adesso iniziava a sbattere gli occhi velocemente, come a volersi impedire di piangere.  
Allora lei gli avvicinò una mano da sotto il tavolo per potergli toccare una coscia e lui inizialmente si sorprese ma poi ne poggiò una sul suo dorso, ricambiando quel contatto.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto scappare da quella situazione e rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Seonghwa. Avrebbe voluto precipitarsi da lui, dirgli che aveva ragione su qualsiasi cosa che aveva detto quella mattina quando lo aveva lasciato davanti casa.  
Dirgli che sentiva di starsi innamorando di lui, nonostante si sentisse ancora particolarmente legato a Seoyun.  
Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, appoggiarsi al suo corpo, toccare ogni singola parte della sua pelle per fare più chiarezza dentro di lui.  
E avrebbe voluto urlare contro sua madre, dirle che era stata fin da subito una stronza senza cuore e con lei sua sorella.  
Dirle che era la madre peggiore del pianeta, perché se non avesse voluto un secondo figlio avrebbe potuto benissimo prendere dei provvedimenti su quella gravidanza, così avrebbe risparmiato il dolore a chiunque.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere tutte le lacrime che aveva in corpo perché non ce la faceva semplicemente più a sopportare tutto quel peso, ma sapeva che infondo era lui a cercarsele.  
Se avesse ascoltato Seonghwa quella giornata sarebbe passata al meglio, invece no, era masochista, non riusciva a mettersi contro nessuno per proteggersi.  
Nella sua testa i pensieri stavano facendo a botte l’uno con l’altro, ma fuori Hongjoong si limitò a rimanere in silenzio a finire di mangiare.

[…]

Arrivò l’otto dicembre ma il bar non chiuse.  
Per questo Hongjoong quella mattina iniziò a montare l’albero di Natale all’interno del locale, cosa che poi avrebbe ripetuto a casa una volta tornato. Seoyun l’avrebbe aiutato? Poco gli importava, ormai era abituato alla sua assenza.  
Quella volta il turno lo aveva con Yunho e quest’ultimo si accorse quanto fosse giù di morale il suo hyung. C’erano però troppi clienti da poter servire per far sì che entrambi si prendessero un minuto di tempo per poter parlare.  
Hongjoong ripensava a ciò che era successo nel letto di Seonghwa, alle parole che quest’ultimo gli aveva detto e, ciliegina sulla torta, quello che invece aveva ascoltato uscire dalla bocca della madre.  
Non era gay, di questo ne era sicuro.  
Ma non era neanche etero ed aveva la stessa sicurezza dell’affermazione precedente.  
Fu così che quando Yunho finì di servire i clienti Hongjoong prese la palla al balzo e, lasciando incompleto l’albero natalizio, tornò verso la cassa.

“Yun” lo chiamò mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Il biondo fragola alzò la testa dai piatti che stava rigovernando e subito dopo sollevò le sopracciglia per incitarlo a parlare.

“Come hai fatto a capire di essere innamorato di Mingi?”

Quella domanda lasciò il più piccolo interdetto poiché non si aspettava dicerto una curiosità del genere nel suo hyung.  
Yunho scrollò le spalle e sospirò, assumendo un’aria pensante; era ormai passato più di un anno da quando aveva capito di essere innamorato del rosso ma le sensazioni continuava a provarle giorno dopo giorno.  
In ogni caso il ragazzo intese il motivo per cui Hongjoong gli pose quella domanda ma non disse niente a riguardo, non volendolo mettere in imbarazzo.

“L’ho capito quando una volta litigai con i miei genitori e per calmarmi pensai a lui, perché riusciva sempre a farmi sentire al sicuro, i suoi abbracci erano come stare a casa avvolto nelle coperte del tuo letto quando fuori c’è un temporale super spaventoso. Ed è ancora così dopo tutto questo tempo.”

Hongjoong lo ascoltò, accennando un piccolo sorriso; tutte le emozioni che aveva raccontato, lui le provava con Seonghwa, il ché gli fece battere forte il cuore. Non erano le sensazioni che lui aveva provato quando aveva capito di essere innamorato di Seoyun, con lei era successo e neanche si ricordava ciò che aveva percepito.  
Si ricordava di quando era stata lei la prima a dichiararsi e lui semplicemente l’aveva ricambiata perché gli era sembrata la cosa più giusta da fare, poi col tempo aveva fatto l’abitudine a quei ti amo e di conseguenza erano diventati spontanei ma avevano anche perso il loro vero significato.  
La conversazione finì in quel momento, quando Hongjoong rispose con un semplice grazie e riprese da dov’era rimasto con le decorazioni natalizie all’abete finto.

A casa il lavoro si ripeté, dal momento che si era prefissato di farlo la sera stessa.  
Aveva iniziato ad aprire i rami dell’albero quando la porta di casa si aprì, scorgendo la figura tutta coperta di Seoyun.

“Fuori sta nevicando!” disse felice mentre si toglieva il cappello e la sciarpa, appoggiando tutto all’attaccapanni così come fece anche col cappotto. Hongjoong le sorrise e quando notò che si stava togliendo anche le scarpe rimase sorpreso.

“Rimani?”  
“Sì, voglio fare anch’io l’albero, ti aiuto!”

Allora si diedero entrambi una mano. Hongjoong percepì nuovamente il legame che aveva con lei, l’affetto che provava nei suoi confronti anche se era un affetto diverso rispetto a quello che provava verso Seonghwa.  
Le voleva bene e vederla sorridere quella sera gli scaldò il cuore.  
Ma se la baciava sulle labbra non sentiva niente se non la tenera sensazione di affetto che si aveva per un amico.  
Così i baci che le stampò furono solo sulla fronte e Seoyun non sembrò per niente infastidita, non cercava baci sulle labbra ed ogni volta che Hongjoong si tirava in punta dei piedi per poterla baciare, lei ridacchiava e lo punzecchiava per prenderlo in giro.  
Si sentì felice e sollevato mentre addobbavano l’albero con palle d’oro e argento, con lucine colorate di rosso, giallo, verde e blu, con nastri degli stessi colori.  
Fu così che il loro albero venne finito di preparare proprio al lato della porta d’ingresso, ed una volta giunti alla fine i due si abbracciarono, poi ne approfittarono per scattarsi una foto insieme all’albero.  
Ne scattarono di varie, in una addirittura Seoyun stava stampando un bacio sulla guancia del ragazzo, dunque in quella dopo era Hongjoong a stamparlo sulla guancia di lei.  
Quando la serata sembrò concludersi il telefono del più piccolo vibrò; era un messaggio da parte di Seonghwa.

_“Ti va di fare l’albero con me?”_

[…]

Era andato Seonghwa a prenderlo perché Hongjoong non se la sentiva di guidare sotto la neve, dato che non l’aveva mai fatto.  
Prima di accettare l’invito del più grande aveva chiesto il permesso di Seoyun e lei gli aveva dato il via libera, forse perché anche lei contava di uscire di nuovo.  
Il dolce sorriso che aveva tenuto sulle labbra mentre Hongjoong usciva di casa parve strano al ragazzo ma in ogni caso non ci pensò troppo, dal momento che la compagnia di Seonghwa era molto più importante di tutti i problemi e le domande che affollavano la sua mente.

“Jongho ha chiesto se poteva invitare Yeosang a fare l’albero con noi, quindi io ho pensato di chiedere a te. Ho fatto bene?”

La voce del più grande lo portò di nuovo alla realtà. Quando si rese conto di star fissando fuori dal finestrino i fiocchi di neve cadere sorrise fra sé e sé, poi rivolse uno sguardo al ragazzo impegnato a guidare.  
Hongjoong quella volta non si imbarazzò per ciò che l’altro gli disse, anzi, la trovò una cosa alquanto carina e gentile che avesse pensato a lui.

“Hai fatto benissimo. Mi piace fare l’albero di Natale, il tuo sarebbe il terzo che faccio in questa giornata” spiegò sorridendo dolcemente. Anche Seonghwa sorrise a quelle parole e si morse il labbro inferiore. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso così apertamente ma Hongjoong era in grado di farlo sentire felice e spensierato come mai prima d’ora.

“Poi sono convinto che con la tua creatività sarà perfetto” commentò il ragazzo dai capelli mori. Hongjoong sorrise percependo il cuore scoppiare a quelle parole e si strinse nelle spalle, decidendo poi di assumere un’aria sfacciata prima di storcere il naso.

“Anch’io ne sono convinto.”

Scoppiarono a ridere ed il resto del tragitto lo passarono in silenzio.  
Una volta arrivati scesero dalla jeep ed Hongjoong notò poco più lontano la moto con cui lo aveva visto le prime volte.

“Non la usi più quella?” chiese curioso, indicando il motociclo con un dito, mentre lo seguiva verso l’ingresso di casa.

“Non quando devo venire a prendere te. So che poi moriresti di infarto” rispose e prima di aprire la porta venne bloccato da una palla di neve che gli arrivò addosso. Seonghwa rimase interdetto al gesto del più piccolo e dopo aver socchiuso gli occhi lasciò le chiavi infilate nella serratura, prima di abbassarsi e fare una palla con la neve, velocemente.

"Bastardo" sussurrò infastidito scherzosamente. Hongjoong ridacchiò e poco dopo si lasciò sfuggire un urletto quando venne a contatto con il freddo della palla che si schiantò contro la sua schiena, allora gliene tirò un'altra ma Seonghwa a quel punto lasciò stare e tornò a dare attenzioni alla serratura davanti a sé.  
Quando aprì, Jongho andò subito incontro ai due con un dolce sorriso che rivolse ad Hongjoong, prima di attirarlo in un abbraccio ed il più grande rimase piacevolmente sorpreso da quel gesto d’affetto, ricambiandolo subito dopo.  
Salutò anche Yeosang chinando il capo e quest’ultimo fece lo stesso, seppur con un po’ di imbarazzo; il biondo forse era quasi più timido di lui.

“L’albero è già montato, aspettavamo te per decorarlo!” spiegò il ragazzo dai capelli color mogano, facendo colorare le guance di Hongjoong quasi dello stesso colore della tinta di Jongho. Guardò il più grande che gli fece un occhiolino spontaneo e allora sì che arrossì ancora di più.  
Le parole di Jongho lo fecero sentire dannatamente troppo importante perché nessuno, a parte i suoi amici, lo aveva mai fatto sentire in quel modo.  
Fu una delle rare volte in cui riuscì a non sentirsi inutile per ciò che era, anzi, al contrario provò quella sensazione di pace con se stesso che gli era del tutto nuova, era piacevole.  
Seonghwa del resto ogni tanto gli rivolgeva dei sorrisi quasi imbarazzati ma Hongjoong li coglieva uno ad uno, s’imbarazzava anche lui, ma notava come entrambi si stessero piano piano, passo dopo passo lasciando andare l’uno con l’altro.  
Quella serata passò in fretta, l’albero venne perfettamente e Jongho disse che avrebbe dovuto fargli una foto “aesthetic” da mettere sul suo profilo instagram.  
L’attimo dopo ordinarono delle pizze da asporto nonostante fosse ormai quasi mezzanotte ma Seonghwa annunciò che non avevano cenato, troppo impegnati con i vari addobbi anche in giro per la casa, che Hongjoong si accorse solo quando ne sentì parlare dal più grande.  
Cenarono con tre pizze, accomodati ognuno su una parte di divano. Hongjoong si era seduto accanto a Seonghwa ed ogni tanto questo gli allungava uno spicchio di pizza, il minore rifiutava gentilmente ma l’altro insisteva, quindi avevano finito per dividersela.  
Ogni tanto, quando Jongho e Yeosang si perdevano nelle loro smancerie Hongjoong arrossiva perché pensava a fare la stessa cosa con Seonghwa, e quest’ultimo notava il suo imbarazzo quindi lo punzecchiava da un fianco.  
Inutile dire quanto stette bene in sua compagnia, anche perché quella fu la prima volta in assoluto in cui vide Seonghwa scherzare così tanto, fu per questo probabilmente che quando Hongjoong si sentì stanco appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla ed avvolse le braccia attorno a quello sinistro del più grande ed anche quest’ultimo si sentì a suo agio con il minore che gli faceva da koala.  
Jongho e Yeosang erano troppo impegnati a coccolarsi per star dietro a loro, perciò Seonghwa fece sfiorare impercettibilmente la punta del naso contro i capelli dell’altro, inspirando il profumo del cocco che emanavano quest’ultimi, probabilmente a causa dello shampoo che utilizzava.  
Volle addirittura lasciarci un bacio ma si rese conto che forse avrebbe esagerato, perciò lasciò perdere.  
Ormai erano tutti abbastanza stanchi quando al maggiore arrivò una chiamata da parte di San ma non esitò a rispondere, essendo curioso del motivo per cui lo disturbasse a quell’ora della notte.

“Io e Woo stiamo andando ad un locale e lui ha chiesto anche ai suoi amici di venire, a parte Hongjoong che non risponde al telefono. Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di venire anche a te e se vuoi chiedi anche a Jongho e al suo ragazzo.”

Il più piccolo alzò la testa dalla spalla di Seonghwa ed aggrottò le sopracciglia, essendo curioso di chi fosse, soprattutto poi quando sospirò.

“Hongjoong è qui con me, posso chiedere se hanno voglia” rispose passandosi una mano sui capelli. Rimase ancora un po’ al telefono prima di agganciare e questa volta non solo Hongjoong rimase a guardarlo con la solita curiosità, ma anche Jongho e Yeosang.

“Vi va di raggiungere San e compagnia ad un locale?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao raga sono qui per pura casualità ma sì eccomi e voglio dirvi solo di prepararvi veramente tanto al prossimo capitolo 👀  
> Detto ciò, se lasciaste un commentino anche qui sotto (non solo su twitter) mi farebbe molto molto piacere!  
> Ovviamente non siete obbligate e anzi, ci tenevo a ringraziarvi ancora una volta per seguire ciò che scrivo, mi rendete davvero tanto felice 🥺  
> ilysm 💖


	18. Diciottesimo

Per essere un pub non sembrava male agli occhi di Hongjoong, che raramente aveva frequentato posti del genere anche da adolescente o prima di conoscere Seoyun.  
Non aveva mai avuto tanta vita sociale, i suoi compagni di scuola lo avevano sempre preso in giro per la sua piccola statura come se ad un ragazzo fosse proibito essere così piccolo. Perfino le ragazze erano più alte di lui e questo lo aveva sempre fatto sentire inferiore, poi se si aggiungeva i suoi brutti voti a scuola, le pressioni da parte di chiunque gli stava attorno, era ovvio che quel povero ragazzo fosse cresciuto con tutte quelle pare mentali e le insicurezze che lo soffocavano.  
L’unica volta che era uscito di casa di nascosto per andare ad un locale di sera fu quando provò ad essere amico di un suo compagno del liceo ma poi questo si era trasferito e dunque era rimasto di nuovo solo.  
Aveva iniziato a sentirsi accettato quando era entrato a far parte del piccolo bar in cui lavorava, il signor Lee fin da subito lo aveva fatto sentire come un figlio insieme alla moglie, e Wooyoung che lavorava lì da quando aveva sedici anni, lo aveva subito preso in simpatia, tanto che alla fine erano diventati migliori amici. Yunho e Mingi si erano aggiunti dopo e nonostante avessero tutti e quattro stretto un legame forte, il lilla sarebbe stato sempre un gradino più in su dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui.  
Quando all’interno di quel locale si sentì avvolgere da due braccia tornò alla realtà e si accorse che fossero proprio quelle del ragazzo a cui stava pensando.

“Finalmente! Hyung ti va di ubriacarti?!” chiese Wooyoung all’orecchio del ragazzo dai capelli scuri con voce piuttosto alta per sovrastare la musica assordante.  
Hongjoong si guardò attorno mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. 

“Sai che non reggo per niente l’alcool” rispose con un leggero sorriso, al ché il lilla ridacchiò e scosse la testa. Seonghwa nel frattempo si era messo a scambiare due parole con San, mentre invece Jongho e Yeosang avevano salutato semplicemente con un sorriso gentile tenendosi la mano, così come avevano fatto anche Yunho e Mingi.  
Presto tutti si avviarono verso il tavolo che i quattro ragazzi già presenti avevano occupato.

“Infatti ti ho chiesto se ti va di ubriacarti, non se ti va di bere qualcosa” ribatté ancora una volta il più piccolo facendogli un occhiolino.  
Stranamente quando si accomodarono Wooyoung non si mise seduto accanto a San ma proprio al fianco dell’amico, così Hongjoong non poté mettersi vicino a Seonghwa.  
Insieme a quest’ultimo si rivolsero uno sguardo; il più grande sembrava abbastanza a disagio e fu in quel momento che l’altro capì che probabilmente al moro non andavano molto a genio quei locali.  
Quando si avvicinò una cameriera per chiedere se avevano intenzione di ordinare, il lilla prese due shottini, uno per sé e uno per Hongjoong che sentì il cuore in gola al pensiero di buttare nel suo stomaco un intero bicchierino di rhum.  
Anche gli altri ordinarono vari drink, l’unico che non volle niente fu Seonghwa che, all’insistere di San rifiutò per innumerevoli volte.

“Hyung, ti stava fissando con la bava alla bocca quella!” disse San quando la ragazza se ne andò, battendogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla. A quelle parole Hongjoong spalancò gli occhi e rivolse un’occhiata a Seonghwa che però non reagì a quell’osservazione da parte del suo migliore amico.  
Il fastidio che il più piccolo provò allo stomaco lo fece quasi vomitare.  
Ormai era ovvio che provasse qualcosa per il ragazzo ed il senso di gelosia era immenso ogni volta che pensava a lui con un’altra persona al suo fianco.  
Quando la cameriera tornò con un vassoio portanti vari bicchieri, Seonghwa le rivolse uno sguardo e subito dopo un leggero sorriso, a quel punto Hongjoong non ci pensò due volte a portarsi alle labbra il bicchierino appena posato sotto al suo naso.  
Ingoiò il liquido trasparente ed in un attimo sistemò l’oggetto di vetro di nuovo sul vassoio.

“Un altro” disse senza pensarci. Non rivolse nessuno sguardo a Seonghwa ma poté percepire quello di quest’ultimo su di sé.

“Hai detto che non reggi l’alcool” osservò lui continuando a guardarlo. A quelle parole Hongjoong si decise a ricambiare l’occhiata e scrollò le spalle.

“E quindi?”

Il modo in cui pronunciò quella domanda fece sorprendere il moro, che sollevò leggermente le sopracciglia ma non ribatté e lasciò cadere il discorso.  
La ragazza sparì e tornò poco dopo con ben due bicchierini di alcool puro, uno lo posò di nuovo davanti ad Hongjoong, mentre l’altro lo lasciò sotto lo sguardo confuso di Seonghwa, ma prima che quest’ultimo potesse obiettare, lei parlò.

“Offre la casa.”

L’occhiolino che gli rivolse fece storcere le labbra al più piccolo che presto buttò giù anche la seconda dose di rhum.  
Il bruciore allo stomaco ed alla gola che provò fu niente a confronto con la gelosia che lo stava divorando tutto insieme.

“Un altro” disse, rivolgendo un’occhiata fulminante alla ragazza. Quest’ultima rimase a guardarlo confusa prima di annuire e fare ritorno verso il bancone.

“Hyung, stavo scherzando quando ti ho chiesto se avessi avuto voglia di ubriacarti” osservò il lilla, mettendosi in mezzo alla questione evidentemente preoccupato.  
Hongjoong però scrollò le spalle e fece una smorfia.

“Ora che ci penso dovrei provarci, no? In ventidue anni della mia vita non ho mai fatto un cazzo, voglio provare anch’io il brivido che avete provato voi da adolescenti.”

Pronunciò quelle parole con voce biascicata e Seonghwa si sorprese di quanto effettivamente reggesse poco l’alcool, anzi… in realtà non lo reggeva per niente.  
Mandò giù il contenuto nel bicchierino che gli aveva offerto la ragazza e rimase ad osservare Hongjoong che a sua volta lo guardava.  
Nessuno dei due distolse lo sguardo, neanche quando per la terza volta di fila la cameriera tornò con lo shot del più piccolo, e prima che lei se ne andasse Yunho fece un commento spontaneo, che la lasciò perplessa.

“Quanta tensione sessuale.”

Ovviamente non mancò la gomitata da parte di Mingi che gli fece fare una smorfia di dolore, ma sembrò che i due presi in causa non si fossero accorti di quella battuta.  
Nessuno osava dire niente, tutti troppo impegnati ad assistere alla scenata che di lì a poco Hongjoong avrebbe fatto.

“Ubriacarsi non è una cosa divertente. Non farlo Hongjoong” disse Seonghwa con voce seria, guardando il più piccolo dall’altra parte del tavolino.  
Quest’ultimo però sbuffò una risata, ormai chiaramente andato anche solo dopo due bicchierini. Sentiva la testa girare ma anche la rabbia causata da ciò a cui aveva assistito poco prima, quelle occhiate che Seonghwa si era scambiato con quella sconosciuta, il fatto che lei gli avesse offerto un drink. Cercò di trattenere un urto di vomito, quando parlò.

“Lasciami stare cazzo, non sono un bambino! Ho ventidue anni, non ho mai fatto un cazzo nella mia schifosa vita, ora voglio divertirmi e se poi domani starò una merda saranno affari miei ma almeno avrò provato anch’io a fare una cazzata! Tu non sei nessuno per dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare!”

Hongjoong aveva gli occhi lucidi e Seonghwa rimase in silenzio, non avendolo mai visto in quel modo.  
Prima che potesse rispondere, il più piccolo continuò.

“Mi hanno sempre odiato tutti, che fossero della famiglia o compagni di scuola, la mia vita ha sempre fatto schifo e adesso non sta andando meglio, quindi direi di essere più che giustificato se per la prima volta voglio ubriacarmi, no?!”

Il moro notò come le vene sul suo collo divennero più evidenti a causa della rabbia con cui stava urlando.  
Wooyoung gli portò una mano sulla spalla con l’intento di farlo calmare.

“Hyung d’accordo hai tutta la ragione di questo mondo ma adesso calmati” gli sussurrò con premura vicino ad un orecchio.  
A quelle parole Hongjoong scosse la testa e prima che potesse rendersene conto dai suoi occhi erano iniziate a scendere delle lacrime. Fu così che l’attimo dopo si ritrovò a piangere istericamente, si portò le mani sul viso e si nascose fra di esse.  
Ebbe paura del fatto che quella sera Seonghwa sarebbe potuto finire a letto con quella cameriera che aveva spudoratamente flirtato con lui, così avrebbe perso anche l’unica persona con cui era consapevole di star creando un legame speciale.

“Perché devo fare così schifo?” domandò fra un singhiozzo e l’altro quando si convinse ad alzare la testa.  
Wooyoung stava per ribattere a quelle parole ma Seonghwa fu più veloce ed in poco tempo si ritrovò davanti a lui, in ginocchio, con le mani appoggiate sulle sue cosce e con la testa vicino a quella dell’altro con l’intenzione di volerlo rassicurare.

“Torniamo a casa, d’accordo? Si vede che non era la serata giusta per uscire, sei stanco e hai bisogno di riposare” sussurrò con dolcezza, al ché San ebbe voglia di prendersi a schiaffi da solo, soprattutto quando Wooyoung gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, capendo che probabilmente fra i loro hyungs c’era qualcosa che però ancora non avevano il coraggio di ammettere.  
Hongjoong comunque annuì a quelle parole, non avendo la forza di fare altrimenti, per questo lasciò che Seonghwa lo prendesse in braccio.  
Il minore chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò improvvisamente appena respirò il solito profumo di vaniglia che emanava il collo dell’altro, percependo quindi quella sensazione di casa che non aveva più provato da quando aveva dormito nel suo letto.  
Avvolse le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e sfregò il naso contro l’incavo del collo di Seonghwa, mentre gli altri rimasero ad osservarli; ormai era chiaro a tutti i presenti quanto quei due si piacessero, forse gli unici a non rendersene ancora conto erano proprio i diretti interessati.

“Tranquillo hyung, io vado a dormire da Yeosang stasera, ci facciamo accompagnare da qualcuno oppure chiamiamo un taxi” disse Jongho quando Seonghwa lo guardò. Senza aggiungere altro il più grande annuì e salutò gli altri amici, prima di uscire dal locale con in braccio un Hongjoong ubriaco e triste.  
Una volta sistemato sulla jeep, nonostante gli fu molto difficile dal momento che l’altro non aveva intenzione di collaborare neanche un po’, riuscì comunque a montare dalla parte del guidatore e partire verso la dimora Kim.  
Ci fu silenzio durante il tragitto. Seonghwa ripensò a quando Hongjoong aveva iniziato ad essere strano dentro il locale e si chiese se avesse reagito allo stesso modo se quella cameriera non ci avesse provato con lui.  
Cercò di mettersi nei panni del minore, pensando che probabilmente anche lui avrebbe provato del fastidio nel vedere qualcuno provarci con Hongjoong. Ormai voleva che quel ragazzo fosse solo suo e di nessun altro, eppure non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di parlargli, di farglielo capire in qualche modo.  
Era sempre stato abituato a reprimere i sentimenti, aveva perso tante occasioni a causa di ciò ma non gli era mai importato molto come invece gli stava importando di Hongjoong.  
Si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse fatto scappare quel ragazzo e non riuscì a trovare una risposta. Di solito quando si poneva la domanda rispondeva sempre con “andrò avanti”, mentre invece con Hongjoong non riusciva a dirselo probabilmente perché non era quella la risposta che cercava.

“Sei arrabbiato?”

Seonghwa voltò per un istante la testa quando sentì la voce biascicata dell’altro rivolgergli la parola.

“Perché dovrei?” rispose quando tornò a guardare la strada. Poco dopo si fermò ad un semaforo e fu lì allora che poté guardarlo meglio.  
Hongjoong però non ricambiò quello sguardo, troppo impegnato a torturarsi le dita delle mani le une con le altre.

“Perché mi sono ubriacato e ti ho fatto andare via da quel locale.”

Seonghwa scosse leggermente la testa prima di sussurrare un “no” ed avrebbe tanto voluto mettergli una mano sulla coscia per rassicurarlo. Forse l’avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato ubriaco, dal momento che probabilmente il mattino dopo non si sarebbe ricordato niente. Non voleva approfittarsi del suo stato incosciente.

“Quella ragazza… era davvero carina” commentò Hongjoong. Il moro deglutì quando si accorse che finalmente anche l’altro aveva alzato lo sguardo e adesso i loro occhi erano incastrati fra di loro.  
Cercò di sviare il discorso dal momento che sentir parlare di quella cameriera gli fece provare un peso sullo stomaco.

“Ti piaceva?” chiese quindi, buttandola sul leggero. Il ragazzo ubriaco accanto a lui ridacchiò e subito dopo scosse la testa. Nascose una mano all’interno della manica del proprio cappotto e se la portò alle labbra così da potersela scaldare con il fiato, dal momento che era così gelata da non riuscire quasi più a sentirsela.

“No, no… a me piaci tu” mormorò con tutta l’innocenza del mondo. Seonghwa a quelle parole provò a deglutire di nuovo il groppo che gli si era formato in gola ma non riuscì a farlo. I loro occhi continuavano a guardarsi e le mani del moro avevano iniziato a scivolare sul volante della vettura a causa del sudore.  
Il semaforo non accennava a voler tornare verde, perciò si chiese come sarebbe andata a finire se avessero continuato a rimanere lì fermi.

“Dicevo per te… mi dispiace per averti tolto l’opportunità di provarci con lei” continuò Hongjoong, rannicchiandosi sul sedile accanto a Seonghwa e mettendosi in posizione fetale, mentre appoggiava una guancia contro lo schienale.  
Il maggiore a quelle parole fece un piccolo ghigno e scosse leggermente la testa.

“Ti dispiace davvero?” domandò quindi, continuando a guardarlo. Hongjoong questa volta si portò entrambe le mani alle labbra come a voler coprire la piccola risata che gli uscì all’udire quella domanda.

“Certo che no.”

Ed a quel punto anche Seonghwa non riuscì a trattenersi, dunque rise con lui.  
Quando il semaforo tornò verde, la jeep ripartì verso la residenza del ragazzo più piccolo. Durante quel tratto di strada il moro non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare a ciò che gli aveva detto l’altro.

_“A me piaci tu…”_

Avrebbe tanto voluto rispondere che anche per lui era esattamente lo stesso.

[…]

Una volta arrivati davanti a casa Seonghwa lo aveva preso di nuovo in braccio e Hongjoong aveva iniziato a ripetere fra sé e sé quanto fosse bella la neve e che avrebbe voluto tanto stendersi su di essa per fare l’angelo.  
Il moro non aveva potuto fare altro che sorridere nel sentire quanto fosse tenero. Sapeva che quel comportamento un po’ infantile non era causato solamente dall’alcool e lui in generale era sempre così. Probabilmente anche se non fosse stato ubriaco si sarebbe messo a saltellare per la strada e ne avrebbe approfittato addirittura per potergli tirare delle palle di neve come aveva fatto qualche ora prima, quando erano arrivati davanti casa sua.  
Entrati in casa Seonghwa si diresse verso la camera da letto, accese la luce e lo accomodò sul materasso, prima di aiutarlo a spogliarsi.  
Hongjoong tremò impercettibilmente quando sentì le mani del più grande addosso e quest'ultimo si chiese se fosse stato il suo tocco a farlo tremare oppure semplicemente perché aveva freddo; d’altronde le gote e il naso rossi non si capiva se fossero dovuti alla bassa temperatura o alla buona quantità di alcool ingerita.

“Hai bisogno di una doccia” constatò il maggiore dopo aver appeso all’attaccapanni in camera il cappotto del ragazzo, il capello, la sciarpa ed il suo giacchetto di pelle con cui era solito uscire.  
Seonghwa non soffriva troppo il freddo, per questo aveva sempre addosso quell’indumento anche in pieno inverno, escluso rare occasioni.  
Hongjoong comunque mise il broncio a quelle parole e storse il naso.

“Vorresti dire che puzzo?” domandò con il solito tono di voce. Il moro annuì e questa volta fu lui a storcere le labbra.

“Proprio così, e la puzza di alcool addosso non è per niente piacevole da sentire.”  
“Ma ho solo bevuto tre bicchierini!”  
“Senti, sto cercando di aiutarti, vuoi lasciarmelo fare, per favore?”

Hongjoong questa volta non rise e non ribatté. Si guardarono negli occhi ed il più piccolo semplicemente annuì.  
Quando Seonghwa cominciò a spogliarlo Hongjoong sentì le guance andare a fuoco ma era ancora troppo fuori di sé per potersi sentire in imbarazzo e vergognarsi sotto il suo sguardo. In ogni caso quelle sensazioni sarebbero state provocate da tutte le sue insicurezze ma del moro si fidava ormai così tanto che non gli sarebbe importato mostrarsi nudo ai suoi occhi.  
Gli tolse la felpa, fece la stessa cosa con la maglia e poi passò alla parte inferiore.  
Gli slacciò le scarpe, gli sfilò i calzini e subito dopo lo fece alzare per potergli abbassare i pantaloni e l’intimo, dopodiché Seonghwa non perse tempo a sollevarlo di nuovo, questa volta però lo prese a mo’ di sposa ed Hongjoong ancora una volta si strinse al suo corpo.  
Se fosse stato in un altro momento probabilmente il moro si sarebbe perso nell’osservare ogni piccolo dettaglio sul corpo di Hongjoong e gli avrebbe detto che non aveva niente per cui preoccuparsi.  
Ai suoi occhi era bellissimo, lo avrebbe riempito di baci, dalla testa fino ai piedi, senza neanche stancarsi.  
Lo avrebbe toccato, lo avrebbe fatto stare bene e lo avrebbe reso il ragazzo più felice su questo mondo.  
Ma mentre lo teneva in braccio completamente ubriaco, provò solo la voglia di cullarlo e prendersi cura di lui finché il giorno dopo non sarebbe tornato in sé.  
Una volta in bagno Seonghwa lo appoggiò con delicatezza all’interno della vasca ed aprì il getto dell’acqua. Hongjoong mormorò un “cazzo” e sussultò quando si accorse di quanto fosse fredda perciò Seonghwa si affrettò a girare la manopola dalla parte giusta della temperatura mentre si scusava per avergli fatto prendere quel colpo.  
Comunque il più piccolo si rannicchiò su se stesso per cercare di coprirsi il più possibile quando riuscì a tornare un po’ in sé e si rese conto di essere completamente nudo sotto gli occhi dell’altro.  
La posizione fetale però non durò molto, dal momento che quando arrivò l’acqua calda Seonghwa prese il doccino ed iniziò a passarlo sulla pelle dell’altro, facendolo rilassare completamente, anche perché con l’altra mano lo carezzava con delicatezza e quel tocco lo faceva sentire al sicuro.  
Nessuno dei due disse niente, neanche quando il più grande prese un po’ del bagnoschiuma ed iniziò a strofinarlo contro la sua pelle, sulle spalle, sulla schiena, sul petto, la pancia e le braccia, poi lo sciacquò di nuovo e per cercare di smorzare tutto quell’imbarazzo decise di rivolgere il doccino verso il suo volto, così da tirargli l’acqua in faccia. Inutile dire che Hongjoong si lasciò scappare un urlo frustrato e poco dopo gli tirò una pacca su un braccio, fulminandolo con uno sguardo imbronciato.

“Speravo che avrebbe potuto funzionare per farti passare la sbronza” disse ridacchiando fra sé e sé, mentre portava l’attenzione sui suoi capelli per sciacquarglieli. Hongjoong chiuse gli occhi, percependo la leggera rabbia di poco prima attenuarsi fino a scomparire alle carezze sui capelli; sentire le mani di Seonghwa che passavano fra di essi lo rilassò così tanto che sarebbe rimasto volentieri in quel modo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni e infatti si dimenticò presto del fatto che fosse arrabbiato con lui per avergli rivolto l’acqua verso il viso.  
Poco dopo decisero che Hongjoong fosse pulito e profumato, così Seonghwa chiuse l’acqua e si affrettò a prendere un accappatoio appeso dietro la porta del bagno; qualcosa gli disse che fosse proprio del ragazzo, forse fu il fatto che sapeva di quanto Hongjoong passasse il tempo completamente solo in quella casa.

“Ce la fai a stare in piedi da solo? Così posso metterti questo” domandò, al ché il ragazzo annuì prima di fare leva con le mani sul bordo della vasca. Si mise in ginocchio dentro ad essa e con le gambe tremanti si mise su due piedi. Seonghwa lo avvolse velocemente con l’indumento, poi lo avvolse dalla vita e lo sollevò per poterlo far uscire dalla vasca da bagno.  
Lo prese nuovamente a mo’ di sposa ed in un attimo furono in camera.  
In poco tempo Hongjoong fu vestito con una tuta grigia piuttosto pesante, così che si sarebbe potuto tenere caldo durante la notte. Seonghwa lo aiutò ovviamente, poi lo fece mettere sotto le coperte e prima di andarsene decise di rimanere qualche istante seduto sul materasso del letto, da una parte.  
Il minore non si mise steso, rimase con le ginocchia piegate vicino al petto, sotto il piumone blu.

“Come ti senti?” chiese il moro, ancora leggermente preoccupato da ciò che era successo. Continuava a ripensare alle parole che Hongjoong si era lasciato sfuggire in macchina. Forse non gliele avrebbe mai dette se non fosse stato ubriacato e lui non avrebbe mai saputo del fatto che quel ragazzo provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti. Ma se era così allora perché non si decideva a parlare una volta per tutte con Seoyun ed a lasciarla, nonostante ancora non sapesse per certo che lei lo tradisse?  
Il ragazzo comunque si strinse nelle spalle a quella domanda ed alzò un angolo delle labbra prima di rispondere.

“Uno schifo, ma non per la sbronza” sussurrò. Si guardarono negli occhi prima che Hongjoong potesse rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione alle proprie mani.  
Seonghwa si mordicchiò una pellicina secca sulle labbra in attesa che gli saltasse in mente qualcosa che potesse dirgli.

“Per il fatto che la tua vita faccia schifo?” domandò quindi, ricevendo subito in risposta un cenno positivo della testa da parte dell’altro.  
A quell’affermazione allora il più grande non poté più fare finta di niente. Hongjoong non si meritava di pensare quelle brutte cose su di sé. La sua vita non faceva schifo e non era vero che lui non valeva niente. Doveva cambiare punto di vista, Seonghwa non poteva più permettere che vedesse tutto così buio, perciò l’avrebbe aiutato.  
Si avvicinò a lui e gli prese una mano con dolcezza, facendola dunque smettere di torturare l’altra. Le loro dita si intrecciarono ed Hongjoong rimase senza respiro quando si accorse di essere così tanto vicino all’altro, forse troppo.

“Ascoltami Hongjoong: la tua vita non fa schifo, credimi. E tu vali molto di più di quello che pensi. Solo perché sei cresciuto circondato da persone cattive come la tua famiglia e persone esterne ad essa, non significa che tu sia ciò che loro ti hanno fatto sempre credere” iniziò a dire, facendogli delle carezze circolari con il pollice sul dorso della mano. Hongjoong rimase a guardarlo come se stesse guardando un angelo, completamente ammaliato dalla bellezza, la dolcezza e le parole di quel ragazzo che gli aveva preso il cuore senza neanche rendersene conto.

“Io ti trovo fantastico. Certo, ci sono molte cose che mi fanno incazzare di te ma i difetti li abbiamo tutti. La piccola statura che hai non fa di te una persona piccola ed insignificante, anzi, al contrario Hongjoong, sono convinto che il tuo cuore sia la cosa più bella che ci sia su questo pianeta e gli altri devono essersene accorti ed è per questo che ti trattano così. Sono solo invidiosi, perché tu sei spontaneo, puro, sei… bello. Tutto ciò che hai ti rende bello agli occhi di chi ti vuole bene, perfino i difetti riescono a renderti ancora più speciale.”

Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche istante dopo che Seonghwa finì di parlare.  
Stettero in silenzio, il labbro inferiore di Hongjoong tremava ed i suoi occhi si fecero di nuovo lucidi.

“Lo dici perché mi hai visto nudo?” domandò senza neanche pensarci e Seonghwa aggrottò le sopracciglia; cosa stava a significare? Perché avrebbe dovuto dirgli quelle cose dopo averlo visto nudo? Decise però di non chiedere, dal momento che si accorse di quanto in realtà Hongjoong fosse ancora fuori fase e del fatto che quella domanda fosse del tutto fuori luogo. 

“No scemo, lo dico perché ti voglio bene.”

Fu la prima volta dopo un’eternità di tempo che Seonghwa riuscì ad esporsi così tanto davanti ad una persona.  
Aveva espresso il suo affetto per Hongjoong mentre quest’ultimo era davanti a lui e lo guardava negli occhi e stranamente non si era sentito in imbarazzo, a disagio o angosciato.  
Forse era riuscito a liberarsi di un peso che neanche lui aveva saputo come gestire da quando lo aveva sentito per la prima volta.  
Adesso il suo stomaco era leggero, così come la sua mente e il suo cuore.  
Certo, avrebbe voluto aggiungere che non era un semplice affetto come quello che provava nei confronti di San o Jongho, non era quel sentimento fraterno, ma probabilmente non era la sera giusta per parlare di questo, un po’ perché pensava che sarebbe stato meglio fare un passo per volta, un po’ anche perché Hongjoong aveva ancora l’alcool in circolo.  
E forse fu proprio a causa di quest’ultimo che il più piccolo, sentendosi così tanto amato e voluto come mai prima d'ora, si sporse verso Seonghwa con l’intenzione di voler far scontrare le proprie labbra con quelle del più grande.  
Voleva farlo, voleva finalmente baciarlo, avvolgere le braccia attorno al suo collo, stringersi al suo corpo e sentire la presa salda delle sue mani sui propri fianchi.  
Avrebbe voluto spogliarsi di nuovo e farsi toccare ancora una volta, ma questa volta non con la delicatezza che aveva usato poco prima per fargli la doccia.  
Tutto ciò sarebbe successo, se solo Seonghwa non l’avesse bloccato con una mano e l’avesse spinto gentilmente più lontano.

“Non mi approfitto di chi è ubriaco” disse prima di alzarsi dal letto. Hongjoong era ancora troppo incosciente per rimanerci male a quel rifiuto, dunque non disse niente a riguardo ma quando vide l’altro dirigersi verso l’uscita della camera lo fermò.

“Puoi rimanere a dormire qui? Non penso che Seoyun tornerà e ho paura a rimanere solo in queste condizioni” chiese, rivolgendogli un tenero sguardo; Seonghwa quasi si pentì di non averlo baciato ma poi pensò che non avrebbe avuto senso farlo in quel modo, non con Hongjoong almeno.  
Il primo bacio con lui sarebbe dovuto essere speciale, non con uno dei due ubriaco fradicio, con il rischio che poi l’indomani non si sarebbe ricordato niente.

“D’accordo, dormo sul divano” concluse. Hongjoong annuì e quando Seonghwa uscì definitivamente dalla sua stanza, il ragazzo si lasciò andare fra le braccia di Morfeo.  
Solo quella notte, nel mondo dei sogni, poté finalmente toccare le sue labbra.

[…]

Il dolore lancinante alla testa che gli diede il buongiorno probabilmente fu un avvertimento del fatto che quella giornata sarebbe andata solo male ed in effetti tutti torti non li aveva.  
Quando si alzò decise di andare in bagno per sciacquarsi la faccia, fare ciò che doveva, poi scese in cucina, dove trovò Seonghwa intento a frugare nel frigo.  
Per un attimo si chiese cosa ci facesse in casa sua così presto, non si ricordò di avergli dato le chiavi per entrare quando più gli sarebbe andato, ma poi tornò alla notte prima, quando gli aveva chiesto di rimanere con lui per aiutarlo; a quanto pare aveva mantenuto la parola ed aveva veramente dormito sul divano.  
Non poté fare a meno di pensare anche a ciò che era successo prima che se ne andassero a dormire. La doccia, le parole che Seonghwa gli aveva detto ed il tentativo vano di provare a baciarlo.  
Le sue gote si tinsero di rosso quando si ricordò la serietà negli occhi dell’altro nel momento in cui gli aveva detto che non si approfittava degli ubriachi, poi come si era alzato velocemente senza aggiungere niente.  
Sperava solo di non aver rovinato le cose insieme a lui.  
D’altronde avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo; uno come Seonghwa era impossibile che ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti. Lui era perfetto, Hongjoong invece… 

“Ehi buongiorno. Come ti senti stamattina?”

La voce del moro lo fece distogliere da tutti i suoi pensieri e semplicemente il minore annuì, stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Meglio ma mi è rimasto un forte mal di testa” rispose lasciandosi andare in uno sbadiglio. Seonghwa allora mise sul tavolo un bicchiere pieno di succo di frutta trovato in frigo ed una brioche confezionata con la crema al suo interno.  
Hongjoong non obiettò e semplicemente si sedette su una delle sedie, aprì la busta trasparente della sua merendina e tirò un morso.

“Tu non mangi niente?”  
“No, tanto adesso devo tornare a casa” spiegò il maggiore, accomodandosi difronte ad un Hongjoong ancora mezzo addormentato e rimbambito a causa della sbornia.  
Seonghwa rimase a guardarlo in silenzio ed il più piccolo cercò di fare finta di niente ma quegli occhi gli stavano bruciando la pelle. Perché lo stava guardando in quel modo così insistente?  
Forse voleva delle spiegazioni riguardo il bacio che aveva provato a dargli, ma non sapeva bene se fosse riuscito a parlarne tranquillamente senza sprofondare nell’imbarazzo più totale.  
In realtà Seonghwa da una parte sì, anche lui stava pensando al bacio, ma stava ricollegando tutto il momento; Hongjoong aveva cercato di baciarlo dopo tutte le belle parole che lui gli aveva detto.  
Il timore che lo avesse fatto solo perché quel ragazzo necessitava di attenzioni e non per altro gli mise i brividi.  
D’altronde Hongjoong era così: dal momento che nessuno gli donava troppo affetto, quando trovava qualcuno disposto a dargliene anche un minimo, lui si appiccicava a quella persona, si affezionava come niente e quindi iniziava a provare una sorta di amore platonico che però non c’entrava niente con il fatto di essersi innamorato.  
Sì, magari Hongjoong si era davvero avvicinato a Seonghwa perché in quel periodo era stato l’unico a prendersi cura di lui, ma era anche vero che grazie a quell’avvicinamento il minore si stava innamorando veramente di lui.  
Percependo tutto quel silenzio comunque il più basso non poté fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio, perciò decise una volta per tutte di farsi coraggio, poi finalmente diede voce ai suoi pensieri.

“Senti… mi dispiace per ieri notte, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo con quello che ho cercato di fare” mormorò, lasciando però il discorso leggermente in sospeso, dal momento che non fece intendere proprio con chiarezza che si stesse riferendo al bacio.

“Cos’hai cercato di fare?” domandò infatti Seonghwa, forse più per stuzzicarlo che per altro. Hongjoong arrossì, stringendosi ancora di più nelle spalle ma non si fece intimidire dal ragazzo davanti a sé, che adesso lo guardava negli occhi quasi con aria di sfida.

“Intendo… quando ho provato a baciarti. Mi dispiace.”  
“Ti dispiace che non abbia ricambiato.”

Il minore abbassò la testa e non rispose. Non se la sentiva assolutamente di annuire o mormorare anche un solo “sì”, dal momento che non voleva rendersi ridicolo agli occhi di Seonghwa. Era chiaro che quest’ultimo non provasse niente nei suoi confronti, perciò già il fatto di esser stato rifiutato lo fece sentire un verme.

“Tu hai provato a baciarmi perché sono stato dolce con te. Perché ti ho detto tutte quelle belle parole Hongjoong, non è così?” 

Il ragazzo appena citato alzò di nuovo lo sguardo ed aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella domanda, rimanendo piuttosto confuso.

“Beh uhm… sì anche ma…”

Provò a balbettare una frase di senso compiuto ma non gli diede il tempo di finire che il moro era già pronto per parlargli sopra.

“Dovresti smetterla di pendere dalle labbra degli altri. Tu sei così Hongjoong, basta che qualsiasi persona ti riempia di frasi fatte, parole confortanti e tu ti inchini ai suoi piedi, come hai sempre fatto con Seoyun, e adesso stai facendo così anche con me.”

Hongjoong rimase senza parole, gli occhi spalancati. Non riusciva neanche a battere ciglio da quanto fosse sorpreso di sentirsi parlare in quel modo.  
Significava quindi che ciò che gli aveva detto la sera scorsa non era vero? Quindi Seonghwa non lo trovava fantastico? Non gli voleva bene?  
Il solo pensiero di esser stato preso in giro da lui gli fece venire il voltastomaco ma cercò di dare la colpa all’alcool della sera prima.

“Quindi… tu non pensi veramente ciò che mi hai detto ieri?” chiese con tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo, nonostante si fosse lasciato fregare dal tremolio nella voce.  
A quella domanda lo sguardo di Seonghwa si ammorbidì un istante e sospirò, prima di passarsi una mano sui capelli.

“Sì che le penso davvero, Hongjoong. È per questo che ti sto dicendo che dovresti smetterla di farti abbindolare dagli altri ogni qualvolta che qualcuno ti fa dei complimenti. Tu ti affezioni troppo facilmente alle persone e non va bene. Certo, in qualche caso è giusto, ma non sempre” fece un attimo di pausa e sospirò di nuovo, questa volta con più esasperazione.

“Ascolta Hongjoong, quello che voglio dirti è che devi svegliarti un po’, altrimenti il mondo ti metterà sempre i piedi in testa e tu rimarrai sempre fottuto, capisci? Va bene essere sempre gentili, va bene avere un cuore grande come il tuo, altruista, che si preoccupa sempre per tutto e per tutti, ma va bene fino ad un certo punto e tu dovresti seriamente pensare di cambiare questo tuo lato.”

Il pizzicore che Hongjoong provò ai palmi delle mani gli fece capire quanto si fosse innervosito.  
Perché erano finiti a parlare di quello dopo che lui si era scusato per averlo provato a baciare?  
Di sicuro quella mattina quando si era svegliato pensava che sarebbe successo di tutto, ma non di litigare con Seonghwa per quel futile motivo.

“Io non pendo dalle labbra di nessuno e se ho provato a baciarti ieri sera era perché volevo farlo, non perché mi hai detto quelle cose! Se pensi che cambierò per te o per chiunque altro allora ti sbagli di grosso!” urlò in risposta e questa volta il tremolio nella voce fu completamente sparito.  
Seonghwa lo guardò negli occhi irrigidendo la mascella, poi socchiuse i suoi e fece un sorriso divertito, nonostante avesse voglia di prendere a pugni il tavolo sotto di lui a causa del nervosismo.  
Era così testardo Hongjoong, che quando ci si metteva non voleva capire dove stesse sbagliando.

“D’accordo, fa’ quello che cazzo ti pare allora. Il mio era solo un consiglio perché continuando ad essere così ti ritroverai sempre nella stessa situazione di adesso, ma poi non lamentarti se avrai costantemente l’impressione che la tua vita faccia schifo, perché è ciò che vuoi se non ti lasci aiutare.”

E dopo quella parole batté con forza le mani sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare il bicchiere pieno di succo poggiato su di esso.  
Quando si allontanò per andarsene Hongjoong rimase ad osservarlo e prima che potesse chiudersi la porta alle spalle urlò: “va’ via e non tornare più!”

Fu l’ultima volta che si videro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......NON MI UCCIDETE LO AVEVO DETTO CHE AVRESTE DOVUTO PREPARARVI AL PEGGIO DKSKDKW
> 
> Adesso ci sarà un po' d'angst per un bel po' di capitoli quindi,,, preparatevi 💔💔
> 
> I commenti su twitter sono ben accetti così come quelli qua sotto se vi va, detto ciò grazie per essere ancora qui dopo diciotto capitoli, spero che non vi stia annoiando 🥺👉🏻👈🏻


	19. Diciannovesimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lascio dei piccoli avvertimenti del tipo che questo capitolo sarà molto deprimente, seppur minimo c'è un piccolo riferimento ai disturbi alimentari e per concludere una piccola scena NSFW//smut, buona lettura 👉🏻👈🏻

Hongjoong si era lasciato andare in un pianto isterico quando Seonghwa se n'era andato. Forse per lui sarebbe stato meglio se non avesse ricordato quello che era successo la sera precedente, in modo così che avrebbero potuto fare finta di niente.  
Gli aveva detto che aveva cercato di baciarlo perché voleva farlo, quindi era ovvio che l'altro avesse intuito che Hongjoong provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti.  
Poi in macchina gli aveva detto qualcos'altro, si ricordava di aver parlato ma le immagini non erano chiare, così come non erano chiare le parole che si era fatto scappare di bocca.  
I giorni a seguire non passarono con molta velocità, seppur il ragazzo aveva cercato di distrarsi a lavoro con i suoi amici e colleghi, finendo gli ultimi addobbi natalizi che erano rimasti da fare.  
Non era stato un granché come periodo, Seoyun ogni tanto tornava a casa ma ormai non gli importava neanche più di tanto sapere dove andasse, con chi e cosa facesse.  
Il suo pensiero fisso era diventato Seonghwa e quella maledetta sera in cui si era esposto troppo. Era tutta colpa di quel ragazzo se si era ubriacato perché era lui che aveva ricambiato quel sorrisetto della cameriera portando Hongjoong ad infastidirsi ed a provare una gelosia opprimente nei suoi confronti, una sensazione del tutto nuova che neanche con la sua ragazza aveva mai provato.  
La frustrazione di sapere che Seonghwa non avesse alcun interesse in lui lo distruggeva, gli apriva una voragine nel petto e non sapeva come richiuderla se non col pensiero di essere insieme a lui, ma poi tornava a rendersi conto che quella non era la realtà, allora si riapriva il dolore dentro di sé e forse diventava ancora più forte.  
Però continuava ad avere quelle parole in testa _"non mi approfitto di chi è ubriaco"..._ forse gliel'aveva detto per non rifiutarlo in modo diretto? Ma il mattino dopo poi non aveva detto niente a riguardo, cose del tipo "mi piacciono le ragazze" o "non sono interessato".  
Non voleva illudersi, anche perché erano passati giorni, settimane da quando si erano visti l'ultima volta ed ormai non aveva neanche più la certezza che il ragazzo si stesse dedicando al suo caso ed a scoprire la verità su Seoyun.  
Una sera si era ritrovato insieme a Wooyoung, Yunho e Mingi ma non era stato molto presente con la testa.  
Gli mancava Seonghwa e i suoi amici lo avevano capito. Avevano capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel loro hyung, qualcosa che lo rendeva triste ma nessuno dei tre aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere.  
Avevano notato che lo strano comportamento era iniziato da quella sera, quando San per scherzo aveva fatto notare al moro come quella ragazza avesse avuto intenzione di provarci con lui.  
Ormai loro sapevano la verità: il loro hyung non era più interessato a Seoyun quanto invece lo era verso Seonghwa ma non volevano essere invadenti. Volevano che fosse lui a parlare per primo, a raccontare spontaneamente i problemi ed i pensieri che si portava dentro ma non l'aveva mai fatto neanche quando ognuno di loro si era ritrovato da solo a quattr'occhi con lui.

"Hongjoong, ci sei?"

La voce di Seoyun lo fece tornare con la testa alla realtà quando gli sventolò una mano davanti agli occhi. Si accorse di come lo stesse guardando con aria confusa, quasi come a voler capire cosa gli fosse successo per essere così assente.

"Sì, sì, scusami. Hai detto qualcosa?" domandò di conseguenza, premendo le labbra insieme. Seoyun sospirò prima di picchiettargli sul petto un pacco incartato, facendogli aggrottare le sopracciglia.

"Cos'è?"  
"Un regalo per te. È Natale oggi, te ne sei dimenticato?"

Hongjoong si diede dell'idiota mentalmente al sentire quella risposta. Come al solito aveva dimenticato anche la cognizione del tempo e non si era reso conto che fosse già arrivato il Natale. Forse sarebbe stato diverso se al posto di Seoyun quella mattina ci fosse stato Seonghwa.  
Il giorno di Natale significava rivedere ancora una volta la sua famiglia, passare del tempo insieme a sua madre e a sua sorella, ricevere delle occhiatacce, commenti disprezzanti che riuscivano solo a farlo mettere più a disagio di quanto già non fosse, che lo facessero sentire inutile.  
Forse Seonghwa aveva ragione, avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi e ribellarsi davanti a chi lo odiava, proprio come le due donne della sua famiglia.

"Io... mi è passato di mente, non ti ho fatto nulla... scusami" rispose mentre portava le mani sul pacco e gli rivolgeva uno sguardo. La ragazza ovviamente non prese molto bene quella risposta ma si limitò a fargli un sorriso prima di scrollare le spalle.

"Immaginavo, in questo periodo sei completamente assente ma non ho la minima idea del perché" commentò lei. Hongjoong non ribatté, anche perché non aveva intenzione di mettersi lì a raccontarle di come si stava innamorando lentamente di Seonghwa, di come gli stesse mancando quel ragazzo dal momento che erano ormai più di due settimane che non si parlavano.  
Hongjoong sarebbe impazzito se non ne avesse parlato con nessuno comunque, per questo si convinse che almeno ai suoi amici avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, accennare almeno un minimo, così da far alleggerire quel peso fisso all'interno del suo stomaco.

"Avanti, scartalo no?" continuò la ragazza mentre si metteva seduta sul divano. Hongjoong alzò un angolo delle labbra prima di annuire, poi la seguì e si accomodò vicino a lei. In poco tempo tirò via la carta regalo insieme al nastro decorativo e sorrise dolcemente quando vide una sciarpa rossa dalla consistenza morbida e pelosa. Sotto c'erano anche un paio di guanti ed un cappello dell'ennesimo colore.

"Hai sempre le mani fredde e so che soffri tanto l'inverno, quindi... buon Natale!" 

Hongjoong si strinse nelle spalle rimanendo a guardarla e per un momento anche lei ricambiò lo sguardo.  
Seoyun pensò che di lì a poco il più piccolo l'avrebbe baciata ma in realtà a quest'ultimo non passò neanche di mente, troppo impegnato a pensarsi ancora a tanto così dal baciare le labbra di Seonghwa.  
Quella notte non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticarla, questo era poco ma sicuro.

"Grazie Seoyun... e scusami, davvero. Ti comprerò qualcosa anch'io, te lo prometto" disse ancora Hongjoong con una nota di dispiacere in volto ma lei scosse di nuovo la testa e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
La loro relazione stava piano piano cambiando, iniziavano a diventare più amici che fidanzati ma ad entrambi andava bene così.

"Adesso preparati, tra un'ora dobbiamo essere al ristorante."

Già, al ristorante... dove ci sarebbe stata la sua famiglia e quella di Seoyun... forse anche quella di Seokjin a questo punto, dal momento che sua sorella con quell'uomo si sarebbe sposata nel giro di due mesi.  
Sospirò quindi ed annuì.  
Sarebbe stato un lungo Natale, quello.

[...]

Sua madre e sua sorella non lo degnarono neanche di un saluto veloce con la testa oltre invece all'occhiataccia.  
Al contrario invece di Seoyun che l'abbracciarono e le rivolsero sorrisi smaglianti a trentadue denti come sembrava non avessero mai fatto prima.  
Ad Hongjoong però non importava, almeno quel giorno. La sua mente era ancora troppo impegnata a pensare a Seonghwa, cosa stesse facendo lui in quel momento, se in tutti quei giorni, in quelle settimane, aveva anche un minimo pensato a lui.  
Voleva correre fino a casa sua e dirgli che aveva ragione riguardo quel discorso che li aveva portati a litigare ma non aveva il coraggio. Il timore che avesse potuto trattarlo male gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco e dato che stava già uno schifo di suo, non voleva peggiorare la situazione.  
L'unico componente della sua famiglia che si degnò a rivolgergli un piccolo sorriso fu suo padre che però non si avvicinò neanche per chiedergli come stesse.  
Quell'uomo era succube della moglie, faceva tutto ciò che ordinava lei e probabilmente Hongjoong sarebbe diventato come lui se non avesse fatto come gli aveva consigliato Seonghwa e non si fosse svegliato.  
Non voleva diventare come suo padre. Non voleva dipendere dagli altri.  
Voleva avere un cervello tutto suo, con le proprie idee ed avrebbe voluto dirle senza alcun timore.  
Hongjoong poi era uno scorpione, il suo segno era forte, tenace, grintoso ed erano tutte caratteristiche che il ragazzo possedeva ma durante gli anni era stato costretto a reprimere qualsiasi forma di ribellione a causa di tutte le parole derisorie.

"Non hai fatto neanche un regalo a tua sorella e a tua madre?" 

Alzò la testa quando sentì la voce della donna rivolgergli la parola ed in un primo momento trattenne il respiro, sentendo il cuore tremare per l'agitazione.  
Si sforzò di scuotere la testa e ricambiò lo sguardo, non riuscendo a fare a meno di sentirsi ancora più inutile al guardare dentro i suoi occhi.

"No io... quest'anno mi è passato di mente, poi comunque ogni volta che vi faccio qualcosa non vi sta bene quindi..." cominciò a balbettare fra sé e sé, prendendo poi a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore con insistenza a causa del nervosismo.  
Era incredibile come sua madre riuscisse a metterlo in soggezione.  
Erano appena arrivati e lui già voleva tornare a casa, chiudersi in camera, rannicchiarsi sul letto e lasciarsi andare in un pianto disperato.  
Gli vennero gli occhi lucidi al pensiero di lui in quello stato e Seonghwa che all'improvviso si materializzava vicino a lui per consolarlo.  
Si ricordò delle parole di Yunho, quando gli aveva chiesto come si era accorto di essersi innamorato di Mingi e lui aveva risposto che ogni qualvolta che pensava al rosso si sentiva a casa.  
Era uguale a ciò che percepiva Hongjoong quando i suoi pensieri si fermavano su Seonghwa.

"Quindi niente. Come al solito ti confermi inutile per questa famiglia" rispose con totale acidità, prima di girare i tacchi ed allontanarsi.  
Seoyun intanto era stata impegnata a salutare i suoi genitori ed a presentarsi a quelli di Seokjin, anche lui troppo intento a parlare con altri invitati a quel pranzo, mentre teneva a braccetto Yeji.  
Per questo Hongjoong si ritrovò da solo come al solito, e si fermò a pensare alla sorella ed a ciò che avevano ipotizzato con Seonghwa; tutta quella gentilezza e carineria che vedeva nei suoi occhi insieme al futuro marito sembrava completa falsità e fu ancora più sicuro del fatto che lei non lo amasse sul serio.  
Quando si accomodarono attorno al lungo tavolo Hongjoong rimase in disparte, con la testa bassa e la mente altrove. Anche Seoyun lo considerò poco e nulla, quasi come se anche lei si sentisse a disagio in sua compagnia.  
In mezzo a tutte quelle persone si sentì ancora una volta un pesce fuor d'acqua.  
Tutti ricchi, eleganti e raffinati.  
E poi lui, che di ricco, elegante e raffinato non aveva niente, se non forse le scarpe nere che aveva rubato a suo padre, quelle sì che erano eleganti.  
Per tutta la durata del pranzo cercò di trattenere le lacrime. Ebbe voglia di alzarsi per poter scappare in bagno ad un certo punto ma poi pensò che così facendo avrebbe catturato l'attenzione di tutti i presenti e sarebbe stato ancora peggio, anche perché sua madre gli avrebbe esplicitamente detto senza pochi giri di parole che alzarsi per andare al bagno durante un pranzo, sarebbe risultato il gesto più maleducato di sempre.  
La sera quando tornarono a casa Seoyun si fece una doccia, poi ripartì e ad Hongjoong stranamente non parse il vero. Aveva aspettato da tutto il giorno quel momento in cui poter scoppiare a piangere senza che nessuno lo vedesse e adesso finalmente poteva farlo.  
Perciò lasciò che le lacrime scorressero lungo le sue guance, che gli bagnassero il naso e le labbra, il mento e il collo, che cadessero sulla tuta che aveva indosso, creando così delle macchie più scure sugli indumenti.  
Pianse perché si sentiva uno schifo come al solito, perché la sua famiglia lo odiava, perché Seonghwa aveva avuto ragione e lui lo aveva mandato via dicendogli di non farsi più vedere.  
Pianse perché era innamorato di lui ma non poteva averlo per sé, perché quel ragazzo era troppo perfetto per meritarsi una persona come Hongjoong nella sua vita.  
Poi urlò in maniera frustrante, tirando un pugno al cuscino sul letto.  
Si calmò per qualche attimo quando decise di prendere il telefono ed andare sulla rubrica per cercare quel nome. Voleva chiamarlo ma continuava a non avere il coraggio. Si sarebbe sentito ancora peggio se non gli avesse risposto, perciò decise di lasciar perdere e dopo aver lanciato il cellulare lontano da sé sul materasso, scoppiò di nuovo a piangere.  
Smise solo quando sentì la testa girare, quando si accorse di non avere più lacrime in corpo. Allora decise di alzarsi dal letto, afferrò un'altra volta il telefono e controllò l'orario.  
Non aveva fame, perciò decise di saltare la cena come del resto aveva iniziato a fare negli ultimi giorni.  
Quella mancanza continuava a tenergli lo stomaco chiuso, perciò dopo anche un solo bicchiere d'acqua si sentiva già pieno e la voglia di vomitare lo assaliva.  
Si sistemò il trucco ormai sbaffato e totalmente rovinato dal pianto, poi indossò il cappotto, la sciarpa, il capello e i guanti che Seoyun quella mattina gli aveva regalato ed uscì di casa verso una sola destinazione dove sapeva che almeno lì si sarebbe sentito meglio.

Arrivò dopo un quarto d'ora davanti al piccolo bar del signor Lee ed ovviamente lo trovò chiuso dal momento che la sera di Natale qualunque negozio aveva il bandone tirato giù.  
Comunque aveva le chiavi della porta che dava sul retro, perciò non ci mise molto a raggirare la struttura. Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando vide la porta del magazzino illuminata dalla luce e si domandò cosa ci facesse il suo capo a quell'ora della sera di Natale sul posto di lavoro.  
Infilò la chiave nella serratura e girò lentamente, prima di far scattare quest'ultima in modo da poter entrare.  
Il signor Lee fu subito all'ingresso quando sentì il campanello d'avviso suonare ed Hongjoong si tappò le orecchie, non aspettandosi di trovare proprio l'allarme inserito.

"Hongjoong, che ci fai qui proprio oggi?" chiese sorpreso il signore, guardandolo con le sopracciglia alzate. Il minore si chiuse la porta alle spalle e fermò il suono sgradevole dell'allarme, prima di inserirlo nuovamente.  
Si tolse il cappello, i guanti e la sciarpa e li appese ad un gancio sul muro.

"Potrei farti la stessa domanda" rispose, togliendosi anche il giubbotto.

"Non ho nessuno con cui passare questo giorno da quando mia moglie se n'è andata e questo locale è l'unico posto che riesce a ricordarmela meglio di qualunque altro, qui dentro mi sento molto più vicino a lei... ma hai pianto?"

Hongjoong ascoltò la breve motivazione del suo capo, poi distolse lo sguardo appena gli pose quella domanda. Aveva cercato di truccarsi al meglio e di nascondere il rossore attorno ai suoi occhi ma dopo aver pianto un pomeriggio intero fino all'ora di cena come sarebbe potuto riuscire a mascherare il gonfiore sul suo viso?  
Perciò si limitò solo ad annuire, mettendosi seduto su una sedia vicino alla porta da cui era entrato.  
Avrebbe voluto tanto raccontargli della pessima giornata che aveva passato in compagnia della sua famiglia ma ciò che gli venne più spontaneo da dire fu tutt'altro.

"Mi sono innamorato."

Il signor Lee era a conoscenza della sua relazione con una ragazza ma gli sembrò insensato dirgli che lo sapeva già perché ci fu qualcosa in quel tono di voce e nell'espressione del ragazzo che fece intendere all'adulto che quei sentimenti erano rivolti ad un'altra persona.  
E l'unica che aveva visto insieme ad Hongjoong nell'ultimo periodo era stato proprio quel misterioso ragazzo che si era presentato per la prima volta al suo locale solo qualche mese prima.  
Il proprietario del locale avvicinò una sedia a quella del cameriere e dopo essersi accomodato davanti a lui lo invitò a continuare.  
Hongjoong gli rivolse un'occhiata con il labbro inferiore che tremava e poco dopo l'ennesima lacrima gli rigò lo zigomo destro.

"Ma lui non prova lo stesso e io sono così confuso perché non ho mai provato niente di simile per un ragazzo ma neanche con Seoyun, capisci? Non mi sono mai sentito con Seoyun come invece mi sentivo quando stavo con lui."

Tirò su col naso e poco dopo si sfregò il dorso della mano su di esso con l'intenzione di asciugarsi.  
L'uomo gli sorrise dolcemente e si avvicinò ancora di più alla figura del ragazzo per potergli appoggiare una mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto.

"Evidentemente con Seoyun non era vero amore. Per quanto lei ti abbia fatto stare bene in questi anni e per quanto vi siate voluti bene, tu non sei mai stato innamorato di lei" cominciò il signor Lee, facendo alzare la testa ad Hongjoong per far sì che si potessero guardare negli occhi.  
Poi continuò.

"Ma comunque sai che ti dico? A chi importa se è un ragazzo? È la tua vita Hongjoong e lui ti fa sentire bene. Sotto questo punto di vista dovresti essere in pace con te stesso. Chi ha stabilito che un uomo deve innamorarsi di una donna e una donna di un uomo? L'amore è amore, ognuno di noi trova la sicurezza e l'affetto di cui ha bisogno in una persona diversa e non fa differenza se tu trovi tutto ciò in un uomo mentre io in una donna."

Hongjoong aveva ricominciato a piangere, questa volta in silenzio.  
Più sentiva le parole del signor Lee, più gli veniva voglia di andare da Seonghwa e dirgli di essersi innamorato di lui.  
Si portò le mani sul viso e si stropicciò con forza gli occhi, senza pensare che quel gesto l'avrebbe fatto diventare un panda a causa del trucco.

"Ma lui non prova lo stesso" rispose in un sussurro striminzito. L'uomo lo osservò, alzando un sopracciglio.

"E di questo sei certo perché te lo ha detto lui?" domandò. Hongjoong scosse allora la testa e l'altro sbuffò una risata, portandosi in posizione più eretta, prima di agganciarsi le mani ai fianchi.

"Se posso darti un consiglio Hongjoong, smettila di pensare troppo sulle cose e buttati. So che è difficile ma in questi casi non si ha nulla da perdere. Diglielo, digli tutto ciò che senti e se andrà male pazienza, sarà doloroso, ma almeno ci avrai provato, avrai trovato il coraggio di ammettere i tuoi sentimenti davanti ad una persona che ami davvero. E queste cose te le dice uno che ha preso almeno una decina di rifiuti da ragazze super carine, eppure sono sempre vivo ed ho perfino vissuto una vita meravigliosa accanto all'unica donna che non mi ha mai rifiutato."

Al sentire quelle parole il ragazzo smise di piangere, troppo impegnato all'ascolto.

"Jiseo è arrivata proprio nel momento in cui avevo perso ogni speranza con l'amore. Quando mi sono detto di darci un taglio perché altrimenti avrei solo continuato a stare male per delle donne a cui non sarebbe mai importato di me. Saremmo stati ancora insieme se quella stronza di malattia non me l'avesse portata via."

La fine di quel racconto venne segnata con un piccolo singhiozzo ed Hongjoong si accorse che di lì a poco il suo capo avrebbe pianto, perciò questa volta fu lui a portare una delle sue piccole mani sulla coscia dell'uomo, in modo da consolarlo un po'.  
Il signor Lee appoggiò la sua sul dorso di quella del suo dipendente e gli rivolse un dolce sorriso.

"Non fartelo scappare se lo ami davvero, se senti che è la persona giusta per te. Capisco che tu abbia paura, soprattutto della tua famiglia immagino."

Hongjoong annuì impercettibilmente e quasi tremò al sentir nominare quella che lui vedeva solo come una setta.

"Ma per una volta pensa solo a te stesso, al tuo bene, a ciò che vuoi. Non deve importarti di ciò che pensano loro. Per una volta sii egoista, d'accordo?"

Il ragazzo fece un altro cenno positivo con la testa prima di rivolgergli un leggero sorriso. Era grato al suo capo per tutto ciò che gli aveva detto e sicuramente adesso si sentiva un peso in meno sul petto ma era consapevole che, finché non avrebbe risolto con Seonghwa, non si sarebbe sentito totalmente in pace, né con se stesso ma soprattutto con i suoi sentimenti.

[...]

Per Seonghwa al contrario, quella giornata era stata piuttosto rilassante dal momento che aveva rifiutato sgarbatamente l'invito di sua madre e del marito a passare il Natale con loro. Jongho aveva preferito non sentirli, infatti aveva bloccato le chiamate da parte del padre, così quella giornata l'avevano passata loro due insieme, in totale tranquillità.  
Seonghwa non aveva aperto bocca su ciò che era successo con Hongjoong e Jongho non aveva fatto domande anche perché il più grande non sembrava preoccupato, nonostante non si vedessero più.  
Ma il più piccolo aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava proprio perché appunto, dopo quella sera in cui Hongjoong si era ubriacato, i due non si erano più visti e neanche sentiti.  
Seonghwa non aveva tempo per pensare all'altro, tutte le indagini che aveva in corso doveva portarle a termine e se si fosse fatto distrarre dai sentimenti sarebbe finito in completo alto mare.  
Ma il fatto che non ci pensasse durante il giorno non significava che non lo facesse quando si stendeva sul letto e cercava di addormentarsi.  
Ogni volta, quando si metteva sotto le coperte ripensava a quando era stato Hongjoong a dormire nel suo letto, a come la mattina dopo aveva cercato di cambiare le lenzuola come se avesse voluto nascondergli qualcosa.  
Seonghwa gli aveva detto che avrebbe cambiato tutto lui ma in realtà aveva finito per non farlo e la sera, quando aveva tirato giù le coperte si era accorto di una macchia bianca sul coprimaterasso.  
Non gli aveva dato fastidio, anzi. Non sapeva neanche lui la sensazione che aveva provato al pensiero che Hongjoong la notte in cui aveva dormito nel suo letto si fosse masturbato.  
Quando finiva a pensarci un senso di eccitazione lo invadeva, provava brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale e non riusciva per niente a distrarsi se prima non faceva scivolare la mano destra sul cavallo dei pantaloni del suo pigiama.  
Gli mancava Hongjoong, non poteva negarlo e forse stava iniziando a pentirsi di averlo rifiutato la notte in cui lui aveva provato a farsi avanti spinto dall'alcool; se avesse saputo che poi il mattino dopo si sarebbe ricordato tutto, probabilmente l'avrebbe lasciato fare, ma non sapeva se fosse riuscito a limitarsi ad un semplice bacio.  
Per com'era fatto, sapeva che quando si faceva prendere dal momento poi non riusciva a fermarsi e Hongjoong lo stava veramente facendo impazzire come nessun altro prima d'ora.  
E quella sera, mentre stava lavorando al caso della sorella di Hongjoong, gli fu impossibile controllare i pensieri ed allontanarli da quel nome.  
Cercò di concentrarsi su ciò che stava facendo, creava delle mappe e dei percorsi con gli indirizzi che Yeji frequentava - recapitati ovviamente dal fratello - in modo che potesse capire dove stesse andando e se anche lei stesse tradendo il proprio futuro marito.  
In ogni caso dovette fermarsi a causa del problema che gli si presentò nei pantaloni.  
Non era così che aveva pensato di concludere quel Natale ma dal momento che era rimasto solo, poiché Jongho era andato da Yeosang, decise di alzarsi e lasciare il suo studio per quella giornata, decidendo che si sarebbe rimesso all'opera l'indomani.  
Entrò in doccia e lasciò che l'acqua calda lo colpisse sulle spalle e sulla schiena. Non si toccò subito, rimase per qualche istante con la fronte appoggiata ad una delle quattro pareti, ad ascoltare il proprio respiro uscire ed entrare all'interno dei suoi polmoni.  
Si spruzzò un po' di bagnoschiuma in una mano e si insaponò su ogni parte del corpo, finché non arrivò alla sua intimità, dunque iniziò a massaggiarla con lentezza, sentendosi diventare ancora più duro nel momento in cui pensò di essere in compagnia di Hongjoong.  
Si sentì un verme quando per aumentare il piacere ripensò a quando quella sera lo aveva visto nudo e fu a quel punto che si lasciò scappare un piccolo mugolio, nascondendo così la testa sotto il braccio appoggiato alla parete.  
Sospirò pesantemente e strizzò gli occhi mentre continuava a massaggiarsi con movimenti circolari. Si accarezzò la punta con il polpastrello del pollice e percepì altri brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale che lo portarono ad inarcare leggermente la schiena.  
Fu quando pensò che la sua mano in realtà fosse quella piccola di Hongjoong che riuscì a svuotarsi completamente e rimase per un attimo fermo immobile, appoggiato alla parete per riprendersi da ciò che era successo, ma quando tornò alla realtà batté un pugno al muro, poi un altro e un altro ancora, emettendo dei gemiti rabbiosi.  
Gli mancava troppo per essere un semplice amico o qualcuno con cui poter sfogare i propri bisogni sessuali.  
Non si era mai innamorato ed era più che sicuro che le sensazioni che provava insieme a lui fossero dovute proprio a quel sentimento sconosciuto.  
Non sapeva come fare.  
Si sentiva intrappolato dentro di sé, dentro il suo stesso cuore e nella sua stessa mente che continuavano a fare come volevano: il primo batteva per Hongjoong, il secondo pensava ad Hongjoong.  
Tutto ormai girava attorno a quel ragazzo, qualsiasi cosa riusciva a collegarla con lui e non ne poteva semplicemente più.  
Dopo esser uscito dalla doccia si rivestì ed appena si fu infilato sotto le coperte si addormentò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Seonghwa non aveva mai pianto per nessuno e neanche per Hongjoong.  
Quella notte fu la prima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... eccoci qui!  
> Questo capitolo forse è un po' pesante per la buona percentuale di angst ma vi prometto che prima o poi le cose si alleggeriranno, dovrete soffrire ancora un pochino però 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> Detto ciò vi ringrazio ancora una volta per essere qui!  
> Alla prossima 🥺💖


	20. Ventesimo

“San mi ha detto che per l’ultimo dell’anno vuole dare una festa, tu ci saresti?”

La voce di Wooyoung rimbombò nelle orecchie di Hongjoong che alzò la testa solo quando capì che la domanda fosse riferita a lui. Continuava ad essere distratto, confuso e sommerso dai pensieri.  
Il giorno dopo Natale era rimasto a casa per tutto il tempo a rimuginare sulle parole del signor Lee. Seoyun non si era fatta viva ma Hongjoong era stato troppo impegnato a cercare un modo per farsi coraggio e cercare di risolvere con Seonghwa.  
Nel pomeriggio aveva deciso di continuare con i biglietti d’invito per la sorella dal momento che aveva già rimandato per troppo tempo e non voleva sentirsi sgridare da Yeji anche per quel motivo, ma alla fine aveva comunque lasciato perdere dato che si era accorto che con la testa altrove non avrebbe trovato la giusta concentrazione.  
Quella mattina aveva il turno al locale e con lui il ragazzo dai capelli lilla. Quest’ultimo cercava ancora di capire il motivo per cui il suo hyung si comportasse così. Era sicuro che in mezzo c’era Seonghwa ma non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse successo e quando aveva provato a chiedere a San, anche lui era caduto dalle nuvole.  
I loro amici probabilmente preferivano soffrire in silenzio senza prendere in considerazione l’idea di sfogarsi.  
A quella domanda comunque Hongjoong volle chiedere se ci sarebbe stato anche Seonghwa ma gli sembrava ovvio che la risposta sarebbe stata affermativa.

“Devo sentire Seoyun se ha intenzione di fare qualcosa con Hyejin o con me” rispose con una scrollata di spalle. Wooyoung storse le labbra ed aggrottò le sopracciglia al sentir nominare la ragazza. Mai era successo che Hongjoong prima di accettare un invito dovesse chiedere a Seoyun, perciò gli sembrò piuttosto strano quel comportamento.

“Va beh hyung ma anche se lei non c’è penso che tu verresti lo stesso, no? Quindi puoi sempre dire di sì.”

Hongjoong non rispose e si limitò a sistemare i vari cocci negli appositi posti, dopo che la lavastoviglie ebbe finito.  
Il lilla rimase a guardarlo da dietro la cassa e batté le dita sul bancone in metallo prima di sospirare. Non poteva andare avanti ancora per molto in quella situazione, voleva capire perché il suo hyung fosse così strano, cos’era successo la notte in cui Seonghwa l’aveva portato via da quel locale mentre lui era ubriaco.  
Ormai era quasi un mese che Hongjoong soffriva in silenzio e ciò non era da lui, dal momento che quando aveva un problema trovava sempre il modo e il tempo per confidarsi con almeno uno dei suoi amici.  
Wooyoung si allontanò dalla cassa per potersi avvicinare al più grande. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla in modo da catturare la sua attenzione e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Cos’è successo la sera in cui Seonghwa ti ha portato via dal locale?” domandò con voce morbida, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile così da far mettere a suo agio l’altro.  
Quest’ultimo scrollò le spalle ma rimase in silenzio.

“Hyung, non sei più tu da quella volta. Hai sempre la testa tra le nuvole, non sei partecipe in niente, ti vedo… sempre triste. Che è successo? Avete litigato? So che ci tieni molto alla vostra amicizia e…”  
“Mi sono innamorato di lui, Woo.”

Il lilla non si aspettava di venire interrotto dall’altro con quelle parole. Rimase spiazzato non perché non credesse ad una confessione del genere, ma perché non pensava che lo dicesse così apertamente.  
Hongjoong lo guardò per un attimo, poi tornò a dare attenzioni a ciò che stava facendo qualche istante prima. Sbatté gli occhi per cercare di non piangere di nuovo e sospirò.  
Wooyoung non sapeva come reagire.  
Rimase a guardarlo senza dire niente mentre lasciava che una sensazione di inutilità gli attraversasse lo stomaco. Non aveva saputo aiutare il suo migliore amico nell’arco di tutto quel tempo, forse troppo impegnato a passare i suoi momenti liberi con San per preoccuparsi dello stato fisico e psicologico del suo hyung.  
Quando lo sentì tirare su col naso si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, dunque lo prese per un braccio e dopo averlo fatto girare verso di sé lo attirò in un abbraccio, facendogli nascondere la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Wooyoung gli accarezzò la nuca con una mano, mentre teneva l’altro braccio attorno alla sua schiena.

“Ho provato a baciarlo, mi ha rifiutato e la mattina dopo abbiamo litigato, gli ho detto di non farsi più vedere e così ha fatto ma mi manca da morire, non so come fare.” 

Hongjoong portò le braccia attorno alla vita dell’altro e si strinse ancora più al suo corpo. Si rese conto di avere un bisogno sconsiderato di un abbraccio simile, di conforto, di parlare di tutto quello che aveva provato nell’ultimo mese.  
E l’aveva fatto con il signor Lee, si era sentito un po’ più leggero sì, ma non sarebbe mai stato come sfogarsi con il proprio migliore amico.

“Ascolta, quando finiamo il turno vieni da me, stiamo insieme tutto il pomeriggio così mi racconterai qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, d’accordo?” domandò Wooyoung ad un certo punto, dopo avergli preso il viso fra le mani. Il suo hyung annuì tirando di nuovo su col naso e gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, mentre si portava una mano ad asciugarsi gli occhi.  
Il loro abbraccio si interruppe quando la porta d’entrata si aprì ma ciò che videro fece stringere ancora più il cuore ad Hongjoong, che dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a piangere di nuovo, sia perché non si aspettava di ritrovarsi davanti Seonghwa, ma anche per il fatto che avesse appena smesso di piangere e adesso aveva gli occhi completamente rossi.

“Un cappuccino e una brioche” disse come al solito senza neanche salutare. Wooyoung gli fece lo scontrino con l’ordinazione e nel frattempo il più grande fece scivolare lo sguardo sul ragazzo accanto al lilla, che però non aveva intenzione di ricambiare quell’occhiata. Forse se non avesse appena finito di piangere lo avrebbe fatto, ma in quel momento, con gli occhi gonfi e rossi si sarebbe sentito ancora più stupido.  
Seonghwa si allontanò dal bancone quando si rese conto che Hongjoong non voleva saperne di guardarlo ed andò ad accomodarsi al solito tavolino all’angolo del locale.

“Parli del diavolo eh…?” commentò il lilla. Hongjoong si strinse nelle spalle prima di cominciare a preparare il suo cappuccino, poi mise una brioche su un piattino ed infine appoggiò tutto su un vassoio.

“Posso portarglielo io se non te la senti” mormorò Wooyoung, ma il più grande scosse la testa e senza dire altro si diresse verso il tavolino. Le mani gli tremavano ma cercò di non darlo a vedere e quando arrivò davanti al moro portò il vassoio sul tavolo e posizionò il tutto davanti al suo naso.

“Grazie” disse Seonghwa, rivolgendogli uno sguardo. Hongjoong sbatté gli occhi al sentire quelle parole; per la prima volta l’aveva davvero ringraziato e probabilmente non stava sognando. Percepì il suo sguardo sulla propria pelle e fu a quel punto che si fece coraggio per poterlo guardare.  
Alzò un angolo delle labbra e scrollò le spalle, poi chinò leggermente la testa e fece per andarsene ma Seonghwa gli prese un polso così da farlo voltare nuovamente e per la seconda volta i loro occhi si incontrarono, quella mattina.

“È tutto okay?”

Quella domanda gli fece tremare il labbro inferiore e mise tutto se stesso per non scoppiare di nuovo a piangere. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli sinceramente, che gli mancava da morire ma non voleva rendersi ridicolo, soprattutto non sul posto di lavoro.  
Così si limitò a piegare le labbra in un sorriso impercettibile, poi annuì.

“Non sembra, hai pianto.”

Che diamine importava a lui se aveva pianto? Perché si preoccupava? Più continuava ad insistere e più Hongjoong si illudeva che anche Seonghwa provasse qualcosa per lui.  
Eppure avrebbe potuto fargli tutte queste domande semplicemente perché gli voleva bene e lo vedeva come un fratello.

“Ho battuto un braccio mentre svuotavo la lavastoviglie, non è niente” rispose lasciandosi sfuggire una piccola risata nervosa. Si chiese come avesse fatto ad uscirgli in modo così spontaneo ma fu sollevato dal fatto che il più grande scelse di credere a quelle parole, nonostante avesse inteso che fosse solo una bugia.  
Lo lasciò andare ed Hongjoong velocemente tornò da Wooyoung, che subito gli rivolse uno sguardo come a chiedergli se fosse tutto okay e l’altro semplicemente scrollò le spalle per fargli capire che stava bene.  
Tutti e tre quella mattina si resero conto di quanto fosse complicata tutta quella situazione.

[…]

Alla fine Hongjoong e Wooyoung avevano deciso di andare a casa del primo, avevano pranzato nonostante lo stomaco del più grande fosse chiuso ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, ma il lilla lo aveva in un certo senso obbligato dal momento che non voleva farlo cadere tra le grinfie di un qualche disturbo alimentare.  
Allora si era sforzato e quel giorno aveva mangiato un po’ di più. Si era sentito anche meglio, forse felice del fatto che avesse ricominciato a riempire lo stomaco senza provare la solita e frustrante sensazione di nausea.  
Poi si erano messi sul divano a guardare la televisione ma in realtà nessuno stava dando molta corda ad essa. Hongjoong era impegnato a raccontare tutto quello che era successo con Seonghwa da quando se n’erano andati.  
Gli aveva spiegato come in macchina era sicuro di avergli detto qualcosa ma ancora non si ricordava molto lucidamente, poi quando erano arrivati a casa Seonghwa lo aveva spogliato e lo aveva aiutato a farsi una doccia e Wooyoung era rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che il suo hyung si fosse lasciato vedere nudo da altri occhi, sapendo quanto fosse insicuro del suo corpo.  
L’aveva trovata una cosa tenera perché aveva percepito da quel racconto quanto si fidasse dell'investitore.  
Aveva spiegato di come aveva provato a baciarlo e l’altro lo aveva respinto con la scusa che non si approfittava di chi era ubriaco.  
Poi infine di come avevano litigato la mattina seguente e di tutto ciò che Seonghwa gli aveva gettato in faccia.  
Solo nei giorni a venire si era reso conto di provare dei sentimenti e delle sensazioni mai provate prima, neanche per Seoyun.  
E inoltre gli aveva detto anche che gli aveva dato noia la battuta che aveva fatto San, di come quella ragazza al locale ci avesse provato e che era stato per questo il motivo per cui aveva bevuto così tanto.

“E con Seoyun adesso cosa farai?” 

Era ovvio che durante quel discorso la domanda sarebbe uscita fuori.  
Hongjoong si strinse nelle spalle e sospirò. Non sapeva neanche lui come uscire da tutta quella situazione complicata. Non era solo Seoyun il problema anzi, probabilmente lei era ciò che preoccupava meno il ragazzo, dal momento che era più che sicuro che se le avesse detto di essere innamorato di un’altra persona, Seoyun gli avrebbe detto che anche lei aveva un altro.  
Il vero problema era la sua famiglia che già lo odiava per essere un totale fallimento e non avrebbero sopportato il fatto che amasse un altro ragazzo, qualcuno del suo stesso sesso.  
Wooyoung gli disse di non preoccuparsi per loro perché in ogni caso non avrebbero cambiato idea su di lui neanche se si fosse sposato con Seoyun. Più male di così non poteva di certo andare, perciò avrebbe dovuto mettere da parte quei pensieri e tutte le paranoie che affollavano la sua mente.  
Quando arrivò l’ora di cena Hongjoong non volle trattenere il più piccolo dal momento che sicuramente aveva un appuntamento con San e non aveva intenzione di rovinargli la serata.

“Tu come sai che ho un appuntamento con lui?” chiese tra il divertito e il sorpreso. Il più grande scrollò le spalle mentre storceva il naso.

“Se non sbaglio ieri avete fatto un mese da quando state insieme ma non avete potuto festeggiare perché era festa e immagino che ognuno di voi sia stato in famiglia.”

Wooyoung sorrise prima di annuire e si morse il labbro inferiore.

“Ho intenzione di dirgli che mi sono innamorato di lui” confessò il lilla, guardando negli occhi del suo hyung che gli rivolse un dolce sorriso. Prima che potesse rispondere Wooyoung continuò.

“È ciò che dovresti fare anche tu con Seonghwa.”

Dopodiché lo salutò con un bacio su una guancia ed uscì, lasciando il più grande rannicchiato sul suo divano e con il cuore che, al sentir nominare di nuovo quel nome, aveva preso a battere più forte di quanto la luce solare illuminava la Terra.  
Non rimase molto da solo con i suoi pensieri perché dopo qualche minuto la porta d’ingresso si aprì nuovamente ed Hongjoong riconobbe Seoyun dalla voce.

“Ti va di andare insieme da qualche parte per l’ultimo dell’anno?”

Il ragazzo ripensò alle parole di Wooyoung _“è ciò che dovresti fare anche tu con Seonghwa”_ , forse avrebbe potuto cogliere la palla al balzo e dirgli di essersi innamorato di lui durante quella festa, senza stare a preoccuparsi della presenza di Seoyun.  
Avrebbe potuto trovare un momento per stare da solo insieme a lui e così si sarebbe fatto coraggio.  
C’era però qualcosa che lo frenava e sicuramente era il fatto che non voleva assolutamente iniziare il nuovo anno da schifo.

“Il ragazzo di uno dei miei migliori amici dà una festa e hanno chiesto anche a me se voglio andarci. Ti va di andarci insieme?” chiese quindi Hongjoong. Lei si avvicinò al ragazzo, si sedette sul divano davanti a lui e gli sorrise, prima di stampargli un bacetto sulle labbra, al ché il ragazzo rimase totalmente confuso, non sapendo esattamente cosa le stesse succedendo.

“Mi va benissimo, Hongie.”

Tutta quella dolcezza improvvisa in realtà non gli diede così tanta noia ma ciò non toglieva certo il punto di domanda che aveva sulla fronte.

“Che ti prende? Non sei così sdolcinata con me da mesi, in più vuoi stare con me per l’ultimo dell’anno, è… strano” ridacchiò Hongjoong cercando di essere il più gentile possibile nel dirle quelle cose, nonostante fosse realmente serio.  
Seoyun mise un piccolo broncio, prima di mettersi a cavalcioni sulle gambe dell’altro e quest’ultimo portò istintivamente le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre si stendeva sul divano.

“Perché sei il mio ragazzo e mi sono accorta di non starti dando le giuste attenzioni quindi, dato che mi dispiace, vorrei rimediare.”

Quando lei iniziò a lasciargli dei baci sul collo Hongjoong provò una strana sensazione che sarebbe stata sicuramente più piacevole se al suo posto ci fosse stato Seonghwa.  
Ripensando a quel nome gli tornarono in mente le parole che gli aveva detto, il consiglio che gli aveva dato sul farsi le sue ragioni ed opporsi quando c’era qualcosa che non gli andava bene.  
Ed avrebbe tanto voluto opporsi a quei baci, alle mani della sua ragazza che avevano deciso quella sera di toccarlo anche in posti indesiderati, ma semplicemente non ci riuscì.  
Alla fine era lei la persona che avrebbe dovuto amare, stavano insieme da due anni ormai, perciò non gli sembrò carino rifiutarla.  
Lasciò che facesse tutto lei, mentre lo spogliava e toglieva anche i suoi di vestiti, sotto lo sguardo spento di Hongjoong che voleva solo scomparire da quella situazione.  
Poi lo baciò ed a quel punto anche lui ricambiò, si sollevò leggermente per cercare di rendersi più partecipe così dal non farle notare niente di strano.  
Ci riuscì, ma semplicemente perché pensò di star baciando Seonghwa. Pensò di avere lui fra le sue braccia, anche quando a fine dell’atto si lasciò scappare un “ti amo” che però non venne ricambiato o forse sì, in ogni caso non se ne accorse, troppo intento a pensare ancora all’unico ragazzo a cui ormai apparteneva il suo cuore.

[…]

Seonghwa ripensava a ciò che aveva visto nel bar, l’abbraccio in cui erano stati avvolti Hongjoong e Wooyoung prima che si accorgessero della sua presenza, gli occhi rossi del più grande quando si erano guardati di sfuggita prima che potesse distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi.  
Era ovvio che Hongjoong non si fosse fatto male mentre sfaceva la lavastoviglie ed era ancora più ovvio che ci fosse di mezzo lui.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto fare il primo passo, ammettere di provare qualcosa per quel piccolo ragazzo, voleva fargli capire che non si era mai sentito con nessun’altra persona come riusciva a farlo sentire lui.  
Voleva fargli capire che si era innamorato di Hongjoong ma non ci riusciva perché aveva paura. Aprirsi troppo davanti a qualcuno non era mai stato facile per lui, l’aveva fatto raramente anche nei confronti di San e Jongho nonostante fossero le uniche due persone di cui si fidava ciecamente.  
Eppure non voleva che finisse così per loro due. Non voleva che ciò che c’era fra di loro finisse senza neanche esser iniziata. Perché sapeva che Hongjoong provava gli stessi sentimenti nei suoi confronti.  
Quando San gli aveva chiesto se gli fosse andato di partecipare alla sua festa, lui aveva prima chiesto se ci sarebbe stato anche quel ragazzo.  
Gli aveva detto di sì, perciò aveva accettato.  
Non era sicuro di quello che avrebbe fatto, forse niente, forse si sarebbe limitato a salutarlo, ad avvicinarsi un po’ per chiarire dopo la loro ultima discussione, oppure magari si sarebbe fatto coraggio e si sarebbe confessato.  
Se Hongjoong non si fosse ubriacato di nuovo avrebbe potuto baciarlo e così fra di loro sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, qualcosa nel loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato in positivo.  
Ora che ci pensava aveva avuto così tante occasioni per farsi avanti con lui. La sera in cui l’aveva ospitato a dormire a casa sua avrebbe potuto rimanere nel suo letto, così da passare la notte insieme e magari sarebbe sfuggito qualche bacio o qualche parola.  
Certo, ormai era passato un bel po’ da quella volta e non sapeva neanche bene se i sentimenti per Hongjoong erano già forti a quel tempo, in ogni caso gli sembrò inutile ripensare al passato.  
Ora era stanco di starsene con le mani in mano, soprattutto perché se non avesse risolto con Hongjoong non si sarebbe neanche potuto concentrare al cento percento sul suo lavoro, perciò non poteva perdere tempo inutilmente.  
Seonghwa odiava quella sensazione di non star sfruttando appieno i minuti e le ore delle giornate.  
Doveva agire in qualche modo.  
Per questo la sera del trentun dicembre Seonghwa si guardava fisso allo specchio, a ripetersi in mente ciò che aveva intenzione di dire ad Hongjoong, mentre le sue mani si chiudevano e si aprivano in continuazione per cercare di scacciare tutta l’agitazione che aveva in corpo.  
Non si era mai sentito così nervoso per una ragazza, figuriamoci poi per un ragazzo.  
Forse era proprio questo il punto e le sue emozioni erano ancora più amplificate perché era un’esperienza del tutto nuova per lui.

“Hyung, sei pronto? Dobbiamo andare a prendere Yeosang.”

A distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri fu la voce di Jongho che entrò all’interno della sua stanza e fece capolino anche nel riflesso. Seonghwa sospirò rivolgendogli un’occhiata da dentro lo specchio.

“Sì, sono pronto” rispose semplicemente, anche se poi tornò a guardare il riflesso di se stesso davanti a sé. I capelli erano laccati, un ciuffo scuro ricadeva sull’occhio destro, mentre una camicia bianca fasciava il suo busto asciutto, abbellita dal solito giacchetto di pelle che portava indosso ogni volta, come se fosse ormai una parte di lui; evidentemente sembrava vivere in simbiosi con quell’indumento.  
I pantaloni si trattavano di semplici jeans neri ed ai piedi un paio di scarpe dell’ennesimo colore che non sapeva neanche di che marca fossero, si ricordava solo di averle comprate qualche anno prima per il matrimonio di sua madre con il padre di Jongho.

“Sei pensieroso” osservò il ragazzo dai capelli mogano, vestito in maniera elegante come il fratellastro ma Jongho aveva anche il cappotto più raffinato rispetto al suo solito giubbotto di pelle.  
Si sedette sul fondo del materasso del letto e continuò a guardare il più grande, che dopo qualche istante si decise a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Ho intenzione di dire ad Hongjoong che mi piace, anche se ancora non so bene come.”

Di sicuro Jongho non si aspettava che il suo hyung se ne uscisse in quel modo con così tanta facilità, dal momento che sapeva benissimo quanto avesse difficoltà nell’esprimersi a parole.  
Sentirlo quindi ammettere ad alta voce ed in maniera del tutto chiara che gli piacesse addirittura un ragazzo, fu una novità alquanto sorprendente.

“Lo so, non ne ho parlato neanche con San ma avrei dovuto farlo. Abbiamo discusso dopo la sera in cui ce ne siamo andati mentre lui era ubriaco e da lì poi non ci siamo più visti ma sento un continuo vuoto dentro il petto e penso proprio che sia dovuto alla sua assenza.”

Seonghwa andò a sedersi accanto al fratellino che gli rivolse uno sguardo ed alzò le sopracciglia. Quando lo sentì sospirare il più piccolo gli portò un braccio attorno alle spalle, così da farlo avvicinare a sé.

“Non sopporto questi vicoli ciechi, lo sai anche tu quanto odio ritrovarmi in situazioni del genere. Penso a lui ogni secondo delle giornate e non riesco a concentrarmi neanche sul lavoro, quindi devo per forza trovare un modo. Stasera voglio cogliere la palla al balzo dato che ci sarà anche lui e se è necessario lo bacerò, non mi interessa neanche più del fatto che abbia una ragazza” continuò con un tono di voce deciso. Quasi non si riconosceva neanche per quanto fosse determinato sull'argomento "Hongjoong".   
Forse era il brivido di voler iniziare il nuovo anno in maniera diversa, perché baciare Hongjoong non succedeva tutti gli anni e neanche nei giorni a venire.  
L’unica persona che poteva farlo non lo faceva e ciò infastidiva così tanto Seonghwa, perché se lui fosse stato al posto di Seoyun, gli avrebbe dato qualsiasi forma di attenzione ed affetto di cui il più piccolo aveva bisogno.

“Tanto è lesbica, no?”

Seonghwa alzò la testa aggrottando le sopracciglia al sentire la domanda da parte di Jongho. In un primo momento rimase confuso, ma poi si ricordò dopo l’ulteriore spiegazione che gli diede.

“Lo dicesti tu in macchina che forse se la fa con la sua amica.”

Il più grande scrollò le spalle e storse il naso prima di sospirare.

“Non lo so, era solo un’ipotesi, non posso esserne sicuro.”  
“In ogni caso sarebbe divertente se lui fosse innamorato di un ragazzo e lei di una ragazza.”

Seonghwa decise di non rispondere perché non sapeva effettivamente se fosse stato così. Magari lui si era sbagliato fin dalla prima volta e aveva voluto vedere solo ciò che voleva per avere Hongjoong per sé. Forse davvero Hyejin era solo la sua migliore amica, forse davvero Seoyun non aveva nessun altro ed era troppo impegnata dal lavoro per poter degnare il suo ragazzo di attenzioni.  
Per un momento pensò che ciò che avrebbe voluto fare quella sera sarebbe stata solo una cazzata che non avrebbe portato a niente ma decise di non pensarci e liquidò il discorso con un “andiamo a prendere Yeosang?”  
Quindi uscirono di casa e la prossima destinazione prima della casa di San, fu quella del biondo.

[…]

Hongjoong non credeva che Seoyun avesse avuto intenzione di rimanergli appicciata per tutta la sera ma da come teneva il suo braccio probabilmente sarebbe stato così.  
E non che gli desse fastidio ma non capiva perché negli ultimi giorni si comportava come non aveva più fatto da mesi.  
Non sapeva se facendo così Hongjoong avrebbe fatto bene, anche perché tutte le volte in cui erano finiti a letto insieme il ragazzo non aveva smesso di pensare un secondo a Seonghwa, ogni bacio che si scambiavano lui stava baciando un’altra persona.  
Ma comunque non aveva il coraggio di dirglielo, non aveva il coraggio di prenderla da parte e confessarle tutto.  
Quella sera, prima di uscire di casa si era perfino proposta lei di vestirlo e di truccarlo con un ombretto oro sugli occhi che sfumava finendo verso il nero, e poi un lucidalabbra su cui poco dopo ci aveva lasciato un bacio.  
Non si sentiva a suo agio con tutte quelle attenzioni da parte sua se non riusciva a pensare a Seonghwa ma sapeva che non sarebbe potuta continuare in questo modo fino alla fine.

“Hyung! Oddio ma sembri un principe stasera, che cos’hai fatto?!”

La voce di Yunho entrò nelle orecchie di Hongjoong quando entrarono in casa di San ed il più grande sorrise imbarazzato ma fu Seoyun a rispondere.

“Tutto merito mio.”

Il biondo fragola alzò le sopracciglia rivolgendo un’occhiata alla ragazza prima di sorriderle ed inchinarsi educatamente, lei fece la stessa cosa mentre invece gli occhi di Hongjoong vagarono per tutto il salotto alla ricerca disperata del ragazzo. Lo vide spuntare poco dopo insieme a San e Wooyoung da dietro la porta della cucina ma si limitò a guardarlo da lontano senza avvicinarsi per salutarlo.  
Seonghwa aveva saputo dalla coppietta di innamorati che Hongjoong si sarebbe presentato in compagnia di Seoyun quella sera, ma non credeva che vederlo appiccicato a lei sarebbe stato così fastidioso e snervante. Non capiva se era solo gelosia o anche una leggera rabbia nei confronti di entrambi perché lei non poteva comportarsi così dopo tutto il tempo che aveva passato ad ignorarlo, e lui invece stava bluffando nel peggior dei modi che potesse esistere.  
Comunque la ragazza sembrò integrarsi bene fra gli amici di Hongjoong ma anche con San, Jongho e Yeosang che si presentarono anche loro educatamente. L’unico che rimase in disparte fu proprio Seonghwa, ma appena Seoyun si accorse della sua presenza trascinò il fidanzato verso di lui, e gli sorrise.

“Con te ci siamo già presentati, come sta il naso?” disse lei con l’intenzione di salutarlo. Hongjoong rimase con la testa bassa per tutto il tempo che rimase davanti al più alto, anche se ogni tanto si faceva coraggio per lanciargli delle occhiate per capire se lo stava fissando oppure stesse rivolgendo la sua attenzione solo a Seoyun.

“Sta bene. Tu invece hai ripreso a considerare il tuo ragazzo, a quanto vedo” ribatté Seonghwa con il suo solito tono di voce tagliente ed ironico. Hongjoong spalancò gli occhi, guardando prima il moro e poi la ragazza accanto a sé. Questa rimase un po’ interdetta da quell’osservazione, ma poi sorrise.

“Beh sì, ne abbiamo parlato, mi sono scusata per esserci stata poco ma ho avuto un sacco di lavoro in ospedale. Adesso sto cercando di rimediare.”

Seonghwa le rivolse un sorriso amaro. Al vedere poi che Hongjoong non aveva intenzione di dire niente posò gli occhi su di lui ed alzò leggermente le sopracciglia.  
Quando si guardarono il più piccolo rimase senza fiato, anche perché l’espressione dell’altro sembrava delusa per il fatto che non fosse riuscito a seguire il suo consiglio ma d’altronde ormai era così e farsi mettere i piedi in testa perdonando sempre qualsiasi cosa, era diventato il suo talento migliore.

“Sono felice per voi” sibilò con una nota di disprezzo nel tono di voce che però seppe cogliere solo Hongjoong. Rimase però in silenzio anche quando uscì dalla cucina per sparire in un’altra stanza della casa e fu lì che il più piccolo iniziò a sentirsi oppresso.  
Cercò disperatamente gli occhi di qualcuno dei suoi amici, riuscendo a calmarsi almeno un minimo quando trovò quelli consolatori di Wooyoung.

“Okay… ordiniamo nove pizze?” 

Fu San che ruppe quel silenzio imbarazzante. Seoyun annuì subito e senza perdere tempo emise un “sì!” con tanto di applauso con le mani.  
Tutti avevano notato la tensione fra Hongjoong e Seonghwa, forse perché sapevano bene o male cosa ci fosse fra di loro. L’unica a non rendersene conto fu proprio la ragazza, che però voleva solo dimenticare cosa le fosse successo qualche giorno prima con Hyejin, per capire quanto fosse delicata la situazione fra il suo ragazzo e quello a cui aveva rimesso apposto il naso un mese prima.

La serata passò tra una chiacchierata e l’altra, il disagio di qualche ora prima se n’era andato ed aveva lasciato spazio solo al divertimento, almeno per quanto riguardava i ragazzi ed anche Seoyun sembrava molto coinvolta nel gruppo.  
Gli unici che non si stavano divertendo erano Seonghwa e Hongjoong, seduti quasi vicini anche se dai lati opposti del tavolo, ed ogni tanto si lanciavano degli sguardi.  
Hongjoong sembrava chiedere scusa al più grande, mentre quest’ultimo aveva perso tutta la voglia di confessarsi, essendoci rimasto troppo male per le parole della ragazza.  
Lei gli aveva buttato sotto al naso una scusa che non stava né in cielo e neanche in terra perché anche Hongjoong era consapevole del fatto che non andasse solo in ospedale, eppure in casa non c’era mai. Ma aveva scelto di crederle, ancora una volta si era lasciato abbindolare dalle sue parole e poi chissà cos’era successo fra di loro.  
Il solo pensiero che Hongjoong fosse andato a letto con lei gli fece venire il voltastomaco ma dovette trattenersi perché vomitare sulla propria pizza non gli sembrò per niente il caso.  
Però poi a Seonghwa venne in mente l’ultima sera che avevano trascorso insieme, quando Hongjoong ubriaco fradicio gli aveva detto che gli piaceva e che non gli era affatto dispiaciuto averlo portato via da quella cameriera carina che ci aveva provato con lui.  
Forse era questo che gli faceva più rabbia allora, perché nonostante avesse la certezza che quel ragazzo provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti, lui continuava a stare con Seoyun. Non aveva neanche un briciolo di coraggio per lasciarla, soprattutto adesso che sembrava essersi riavvicinata a lui.  
Seonghwa non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare con Hongjoong e l’unica cosa di cui era certo era il fatto che stesse perdendo il cervello, lo stava facendo impazzire.  
A pochi minuti dalla mezzanotte il telefono di Seoyun iniziò a squillare, dunque si scusò e mormorando un “torno subito” si alzò ed uscì dal salotto, dirigendosi probabilmente verso il bagno al piano superiore.  
Seonghwa notò l’espressione della ragazza cambiare e si lasciò scappare una risata divertita, senza però aggiungere niente.  
Hongjoong però lo guardò come a volergli chiedere cos’avesse da ridere ma prima che potesse parlare il moro ricambiò lo sguardo e poco dopo, per la prima volta in tutta la serata gli rivolse la parola, cogliendo la palla al balzo per il fatto che Seoyun si fosse allontanata.

“Ho bisogno di fumare, vieni con me?”

Il più piccolo esitò, poi decise di accettare.  
Non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto iniziare il nuovo anno con Seonghwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, abbiate ancora un po' di pazienza e giuro PROMETTO che qualcosa succederà ma non pensate comunque che l'angst finisca tra poco perché.... enne o 😁
> 
> Come al solito vi ringrazio per tutto l'affetto che date a questa storia, vi adoro tanto!  
> Bye bye 💖


	21. Ventunesimo

La compagnia di Seonghwa non lo stava disturbando e non lo stava neanche mettendo in imbarazzo se non fosse stato però per quel silenzio pieno di tensione e nervosismo nell’aria. Percepiva che c’era qualcosa di strano anche per il ragazzo al suo fianco che non aveva neanche preso in mano il pacchetto di sigarette.

“Allora? Non dovevi fumare?”

Fu Hongjoong a parlare per primo, facendo quell’osservazione che portò l’altro a scrollare le spalle, poi si limitò a sfilare dal proprio giacchetto di pelle il pacchetto da cui estrasse una sigaretta, dopodiché l’accese con un accendino e subito dopo ripose il tutto al suo posto, tenendo la cicca fra le labbra. Aspirò del fumo incavando leggermente le guance, poi guardò avanti a sé, mentre lasciava che le sue spalle si appoggiassero al muretto che aveva dietro.  
Hongjoong rimase ad osservarlo con la coda degli occhi ma nel frattempo si era stretto all’interno del suo cappotto ed aveva nascosto il naso nella sciarpa rossa che Seoyun gli aveva regalato per Natale.  
Tutto quel silenzio però non poteva sopportarlo in sua compagnia. Era vero, non si vedevano da inizio dicembre, quasi un mese, perciò nessuno dei due forse sapeva cosa dire, finché Seonghwa però non aprì bocca per lasciare andare i pensieri.

“È uno scherzo?” 

Il più grande voltò la testa verso l’altro ed alzò le sopracciglia. Nel suo sguardo non c’era niente che facesse pensare che fosse rilassato o divertito anzi, tutt’altro.  
Hongjoong si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore sentendosi piuttosto in soggezione, anche perché non capì a cosa si riferisse Seonghwa, forse perché era lui a non volerlo fare.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” ammise quindi scrollando le spalle. Il moro sbuffò una risata a quelle parole e scosse la testa mentre lasciava uscire del fumo dalle labbra.  
In quella risata però Hongjoong non percepì alcun divertimento, proprio come nel tono di voce che aveva usato poco prima.  
Non riusciva a distinguere se fosse solo serio o dietro quelle parole e quel risolino ci fosse anche rabbia, nervosismo, delusione… sicuramente quest’ultima era presente, dal momento che quando si erano rivisti dopo tanto tempo ed Hongjoong si era presentato con Seoyun, gli occhi di Seonghwa non avevano mostrato altro.

“Sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando. Mi sembra di aver capito che il consiglio che ti ho dato ti è entrato da un orecchio e ti è uscito dall’altro” osservò ancora, prendendo un altro po’ di fumo. Hongjoong abbassò lo sguardo serrando la mascella e stringendo i pugni. In quel momento il minore provava un mix di emozioni che neanche lui riusciva a cogliere.  
Rabbia per come Seonghwa gli stesse parlando, nervosismo perché non sapeva come comportarsi in sua compagnia, tristezza perché gli era mancato in tutto quel mese passato.  
Poi provava una gran voglia di abbracciarlo, stringersi forte a lui, scusarsi per non averlo ascoltato e per averlo trattato male l’ultima volta che si erano visti.  
Voleva dirgli tutto ciò che aveva detto al signor Lee la notte di Natale o a Wooyoung qualche giorno prima, ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu rimanere in silenzio, a guardarsi le mani coperte dai guanti rossi di lana, intente a torturare il tessuto di essi in modo insistente.

“Davvero Hongjoong? Non ti degna di attenzioni da mesi e adesso basta un semplice ‘sono stata impegnata tutto il tempo con il lavoro’ per farsi perdonare?”

Continuò a rimanere in silenzio mentre l’altro invece ridacchiava ancora con evidente sarcasmo. Fece un altro tiro dalla sigaretta e scosse la testa, sospirando leggermente e rilasciando una piccola nuvoletta di fumo.

“Sai, non mi dispiace neanche più per te, perché è questo quello che vuoi, Hongjoong. Ti piace mandare la tua vita a rotoli evidentemente, e io non so più come posso aiutarti in questo.”

Il ragazzo dai capelli mossi sbatté gli occhi ripetutamente sentendo di conseguenza una lacrima rigargli lo zigomo sinistro. Abbassò la testa e tirò su col naso ma cercò di non far notare all’altro che stesse piangendo, nonostante Seonghwa se ne fosse già accorto.  
Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, Hongjoong sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione e si odiava per questo, perché non sapeva prendere in mano la sua vita come avrebbe dovuto, non sapeva imporsi a chi faceva o diceva qualcosa che a lui non stava bene.  
Perché aveva quel blocco? Perché si sentiva così tanto inferiore agli altri?  
Si portò una mano al viso e si asciugò gli occhi con il guanto, cercando di non far danno al trucco; l’ombretto oro che dava sul nero era una combinazione che gli era piaciuta molto quando Seoyun glielo aveva applicato sugli occhi, perciò non voleva rovinarlo.  
La mezzanotte comunque era già passata da qualche minuto ormai ed Hongjoong pensò che peggio di così quel nuovo anno non sarebbe potuto iniziare.  
Si era ingenuamente immaginato che sarebbe riuscito a baciare Seonghwa proprio allo scatto della mezzanotte ma quelle cose accadevano solo nei film e doveva smetterla di essere così esageratamente romantico.  
Seonghwa comunque capì che Hongjoong non aveva intenzione di parlare di quell’argomento, perciò decise di cambiare discorso, almeno in un primo momento. Si prese la sigaretta fra due dita ed alzò le sopracciglia, storcendo le labbra.

“Vuoi un tiro?” domandò, avvicinandola al viso dell’altro che però si allontanò di scatto e scosse la testa quando si rese conto cosa il maggiore volesse fargli fare.

“No, non ho mai fumato” rispose stringendosi nelle spalle. Seonghwa ridacchiò di nuovo ma questa volta fu una risata più spontanea, non sarcastica come quella di poco prima. Hongjoong lo guardò confuso, cercando di contenere il più possibile l’imbarazzo, anche se in realtà perché si sentiva così? Non c’era niente di male alla fine, se in ventidue anni della sua vita non aveva mai provato a fumare una sigaretta. Erano altre le cose importanti che avrebbe dovuto fare.

“Neanche un tiro hai mai fatto?” chiese ancora. Hongjoong scosse la testa mettendo su un piccolo broncio.

“Fallo ora, no? Non muori per un po’ di fumo” propose allora, facendo arrossire il più piccolo che si strinse ancora di più nelle spalle. Seonghwa gli avvicinò la sigaretta alle labbra ed Hongjoong non si mosse, lo fece solo quando il più grande picchiettò il mozzicone sul suo labbro inferiore.

“Se mi fai morire soffocato ti uccido” borbottò lanciandogli un’occhiata fulminante. Seonghwa continuò a guardarlo divertito ed annuì, prima di ripetere il gesto. Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi mentre il più grande portava la cicca di nuovo alle labbra dell’altro e questo non le schiuse subito, lasciò che il moro facesse sfregare sul suo labbro inferiore anche le dita con cui lui teneva l’oggetto.  
Rimasero entrambi stregati, l’uno dallo sguardo dell’altro e viceversa.  
Quando aprì la bocca Seonghwa abbassò gli occhi per poterle osservare, gli posizionò l'oggetto fra le labbra ed Hongjoong le chiuse attorno ad esso, poi incavò impercettibilmente le guance ed il più grande si sentì le gambe cedere nel pensare che fra quelle labbra ci sarebbe potuto essere ben altro.  
Quel momento pieno di tensione sessuale, così come avrebbe detto Yunho, terminò appena Hongjoong aspirò il fumo e poco dopo iniziò a tossire come un dannato. Si portò una mano sul petto e si piegò leggermente, annaspando in cerca di aria.  
Seonghwa ridacchiò prima di andargli in aiuto, così gli batté dei colpetti sulla schiena e poco dopo il minore si riprese.

“Stronzo, stavo davvero per morire!” urlò indignato, al ché il moro scosse la testa e riprese a finire la sua sigaretta quando la situazione si calmò ed Hongjoong si ricompose per tornare al suo posto.  
Quel momento di felicità e spensieratezza finì appena si ritrovarono di nuovo in silenzio ma Seonghwa non aveva finito di parlare con lui.  
Dato che si era deciso di fare un passo avanti e adesso si ritrovavano soli, voleva provare a spiegargli ciò che aveva iniziato a percepire verso Hongjoong e perché si era innervosito così tanto nel vederlo arrivare con Seoyun, quella sera.

“Sei felice con lei?”

Il ragazzo dai capelli mossi deglutì un improvviso macigno che gli si era formato al centro della gola. Anche quella volta non riuscì a rispondere, dunque si limitò ad annuire e Seonghwa lo notò con la coda degli occhi.  
Hongjoong era combattuto, voleva dirgli che si era innamorato di lui ma allo stesso tempo pensava che non ne valesse la pena dal momento che era più che sicuro che Seonghwa lo vedesse come un fratello piuttosto che altro.

“E allora perché quella notte mentre ti portavo a casa hai detto che ti piaccio e poi hai provato a baciarmi?”

Hongjoong sgranò gli occhi al sentire tale domanda.  
Si ricordava che avevano parlato durante il tragitto verso casa sua, ma aveva sempre avuto quella sensazione di mancanza nel non riuscire a ricordare cosa si fossero detti.  
E adesso aveva la risposta a quel punto di domanda che lo aveva assillato per giorni e settimane.  
Si era confessato senza neanche rendersene conto e si chiese se non gli avesse addirittura detto di essere innamorato di lui ma adesso che ci pensava gli sembrava impossibile; aveva scoperto solo standogli lontano di provare quel sentimento che chissà da quanto tempo aveva smesso di provare per Seoyun… forse non l’aveva neanche mai provato.

“Lo hai detto tu, no? Ho bisogno di attenzioni” rispose quindi, meravigliandosi di quanto fosse stato deciso. Ignorò ciò che il più grande disse all’inizio, poi si guardarono nuovamente. Il respiro di Hongjoong si bloccò nell’esatto momento in cui incontrò gli occhi dell’altro. Quest’ultimo aveva socchiuso le palpebre e adesso lo osservava ancor più intensamente.

“Tutti ne abbiamo bisogno ma tu le necessiti il doppio. Ti serve qualcuno che sappia dartele e Seoyun fa davvero schifo in questo” continuò. Il più basso si accorse di come la mandibola dell’altro si contrasse dopo aver pronunciato il nome della sua ragazza e il cuore gli tremò.  
Dove aveva intenzione di andare a parare, Seonghwa?  
Perché quella sera aveva deciso di spingersi fino infondo a quell’argomento?  
Perché gli interessava così tanto mettere un punto concreto a tutto quello?

“E chi sarebbe questo qualcuno?” domandò a sua volta il minore, volendo fare lo stesso gioco dell'altro ed azzardare; il tono di voce che usò fece capire a Seonghwa che lo stesse sfidando.  
Non smisero un secondo di guardarsi negli occhi, perché erano entrambi convinti che se uno dei due lo avesse fatto, l’altro avrebbe ottenuto la vittoria.  
Ad Hongjoong però stava iniziando a girare la testa e credette di cadere a terra quando Seonghwa rispose.

“Io.”

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola e la sensazione che provò dopo fu quasi più dolorosa di qualche attimo prima in cui aveva rischiato di soffocarsi con il fumo della sigaretta.  
Rimasero a guardarsi, Hongjoong non sapeva cosa fare, non riusciva neanche a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
Non aveva idea se quella fosse una dichiarazione. Voleva chiederglielo, voleva riempirlo di domande per capire, per avere le idee più chiare ma Seonghwa non sembrava avere intenzione di spiegare ancora.  
Quando finì la sigaretta spense il mozzicone con le dita ed Hongjoong lo vide fare una smorfia di dolore ma non disse niente, piuttosto volle obiettare quando lo vide buttarla a terra ma quasi non aveva le forze neanche per respirare, figuriamoci di parlare.  
Seonghwa continuò a guardarlo ed accennò un sorriso al notare il naso rosso del più piccolo a causa del freddo.  
Avvicinò la mano destra a quella sinistra dell’altro per potergliela prendere ed Hongjoong sussultò.  
Sentiva di voler piangere perché non si aspettava una dichiarazione del genere il primo gennaio del nuovo anno, non si aspettava che Seonghwa potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti.  
Percepiva una grande voglia di frustrazione, voleva urlare e quella sensazione si espanse ancora di più nel momento in cui sentì la voce di Seoyun chiamarlo dalla porta.

“Hongie! Ci baciamo sotto il vischio?!”

Il suo labbro inferiore tremò al sentire ciò che disse ed istintivamente si voltò verso di lei. Sentì però come la presa sulla sua mano si strinse ancora più forte, così rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso Seonghwa, che adesso lo guardava con occhi che lo pregavano di opporsi alla ragazza.

“Rimani con me, ti prego” sussurrò con un groppo alla gola che Seonghwa non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Hongjoong sbatté gli occhi prima di abbassare la testa. Con fare goffo allontanò la mano da quella del più grande, poi mormorò un “mi dispiace” e senza neanche guardarlo negli occhi un’ultima volta tornò verso la porta di casa, dove Seoyun lo aspettava felice e contenta.  
Seonghwa rimase a fissarlo mentre si avvicinava alla ragazza e si perse nel vuoto appena vide le loro labbra appoggiarsi le une alle altre.  
Non aveva mai provato il dolore che sentì quella sera per la prima volta e pensò che rispetto a quello, il naso rotto da parte dello stronzo che avevano incontrato qualche settimana prima non era stato niente.  
Aveva trovato il coraggio di dichiararsi, di fargli capire indirettamente che aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa nei suoi confronti ed Hongjoong, nonostante percepisse esattamente le stesse sue identiche emozioni, lo aveva rifiutato ed aveva preferito tornare fra le braccia dell’ultima persona al mondo che lo avrebbe trattato bene.  
Quando tornò con la mente alla realtà scattò e tornò in casa tirando addirittura uno spintone al ragazzo ancora davanti alla porta ed anche quest’ultimo non riuscì a scacciare il nodo allo stomaco che gli si formò nell’accorgersi di quanto Seonghwa ci fosse rimasto male.  
Poco dopo, sotto gli occhi confusi e sconvolti degli altri ragazzi, il moro uscì nuovamente di casa, entrò nella sua jeep e se ne andò con l’intenzione di fermarsi a qualche locale.  
Aveva bisogno di bere, di perdere la testa almeno per quella notte, di non pensare a niente.  
Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno, quindi l’avrebbe fatto proprio come Hongjoong aveva deciso di fare insieme a Seoyun anzi, avrebbe fatto anche peggio per reprimere quel senso di soffocamento che il rifiuto del minore gli aveva lasciato.

[…]

Il mattino dopo per Hongjoong tornò tutto alla normalità.  
Dopo che Seonghwa se n’era andato, con Seoyun erano tornati dentro ed il ragazzo si era dato all’alcool ancora peggio di quando l’aveva fatto al locale, tanto da non saper neanche spiccicare una frase di senso compiuto.  
Seoyun l’aveva riportato a casa poi era rimasta con lui con l’intenzione di dormirci insieme ma il suo telefono aveva di nuovo suonato e dopo una lunga conversazione piuttosto animata aveva deciso di uscire di casa così da lasciar solo il povero Hongjoong, troppo sbronzo però per poter anche solo pregarla di rimanere con lui.  
Il mattino dopo Hongjoong capì che quel tentativo di riavvicinamento con lei fu inutile e che si era trattato solo di qualche giorno.  
Per l’ennesima volta Seonghwa aveva avuto ragione e non solo, si era addirittura dichiarato e lo aveva pregato di rimanere con lui, mentre invece Hongjoong aveva fatto come aveva voluto, troppo abituato ormai ad obbedire agli ordini di Seoyun per tirarsi indietro e dirle di no.  
Chissà se avrebbe avuto di nuovo voglia di rivederlo Seonghwa, dopo ciò che era successo. Si diede dello stupido al pensiero di aver perso la sua occasione per essere felice con chi amava, ma non aveva neanche le forze adatte per poter piangere ancora una volta.  
Si ricordava come la sera prima si era affogato con l’alcool, Wooyoung e Yunho avevano tentato di togliergli qualsiasi drink alcolico, mentre Mingi aveva cercato di farlo distrarre.  
Tutti avevano capito sia il comportamento di Seonghwa che aveva preso e se n’era andato senza dar spiegazione a nessuno, sia quello di Hongjoong.  
Seoyun invece era stata troppo presa dai suoi problemi per rendersi conto che Hongjoong ormai non provava più le stesse emozioni di prima, per lei.  
Quella mattina quando ripensò alle parole di Seonghwa percepì un bruciore al petto che pensò fosse ancora colpa di tutto ciò che aveva ingurgitato la notte precedente.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli mentre cercava di prepararsi psicologicamente alla giornata che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. C’era qualcosa però che gli stava dando parecchio fastidio.  
Osservò il cielo sereno dalla finestra sopra il letto mentre con lentezza faceva scivolare la mano destra verso i pantaloni.  
Lasciò uscire un piccolo sospiro dalle labbra quando sotto il suo tocco percepì proprio ciò che gli stava provocando abbastanza irritazione e senza pensarci troppo infilò una mano all’interno dell’elastico del pigiama iniziando a carezzarsi da sopra i boxer con lentezza, facendo pressione con la mano su di sé. Gli fu impossibile trattenere i pensieri e poco dopo si ritrovò con la mente proiettata su Seonghwa mentre osservava il cielo dallo spiraglio della finestra.  
I brividi lo assalirono dalla testa fino ai piedi ma quel breve momento di piacere che si concesse venne interrotto dalla porta della sua camera che si aprì improvvisamente, dunque scattò a sedere sul materasso, togliendosi ovviamente la mano dall’interno dei pantaloni.  
Accavallò le gambe e cercò di assumere un’espressione del tutto indifferente sotto lo sguardo confuso di Seoyun.

“Ehi, spero che tu ti sia ripreso dopo ieri sera. Mio padre ci vuole a pranzo da loro.”

Il problema intimo che avrebbe dovuto eliminare in pochi minuti venne annientato da una doccia fredda di almeno un quarto d’ora dal momento che masturbarsi in bagno sapendo che Seoyun era presente lo metteva a disagio e non poco, dunque, dopo aver finito si vestì velocemente con una felpa ed un paio di jeans come al solito, ma la ragazza storse subito il naso e fece segno di no con la testa.  
Seoyun sotto quel punto di vista era tale e quale a sua madre e sua sorella, non aveva mai sopportato di uscire con un Hongjoong vestito in modo sportivo ed il ragazzo non riusciva a capire l’ossessione che quelle donne avevano per l’eleganza e la raffinatezza; non era certo attraverso i vestiti che si notava quanto una persona fosse gentile ed educata.  
Sua madre e Yeji probabilmente erano anche le donne più eleganti di tutta la Corea del sud, ma c’era da dire che erano anche delle vipere velenose nei confronti di un loro congiunto, addirittura uno dei più importanti.  
In ogni caso quando fu pronto e sistemato uscirono di casa ma Hongjoong durante il pranzo non fu lo stesso ragazzo dolce e gentile con il sorriso sul volto.  
Anche Seoyun sembrò risultare strana. Il ragazzo si ricordò della cena in cui era suscitata una conversazione piuttosto animata fra la figlia e il padre, poi Seonghwa gli aveva detto che l’aveva vista insieme alla sua amica ed ai genitori, sulle facce delle due ragazze un’espressione sconvolta.  
Fu durante quel pranzo che Hongjoong si ritrovò a sperare che anche Seoyun avesse una relazione omosessuale con la sua migliore amica, così entrambi si sarebbero potuti capire a vicenda. Ora che il ragazzo aveva ammesso di essere innamorato di Seonghwa non aveva più timore al pensiero che la sua ragazza fosse stata lesbica, bisessuale o qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Alla fine del pranzo il signor Min lo portò nella sua camera ed Hongjoong non poté fare a meno di provare una strana sensazione di disagio nello stomaco. Ebbe paura che quell’uomo avesse scoperto qualcosa sulla relazione che aveva con sua figlia, oppure che avesse casualmente potuto vederlo insieme a Seonghwa, magari la notte in cui si era ubriacato e lui lo aveva riportato a casa.  
Niente di tutto questo accadde.  
Quando gli fece aprire la mano destra, l’uomo posò sopra al palmo di essa un anello con un diamante bianco a decorare il cerchietto.  
Hongjoong rimase spiazzato e subito guardò il signore, già pronto a rifiutare quel bellissimo gioiello.

“È tradizione della nostra famiglia passarci questo anello, tutti gli uomini Min o che hanno sposato una donna Min hanno bisogno di questo gioiello per proteggere la famiglia. Presto vi sposerete e sento di dovertelo dare proprio in questo momento, il primo gennaio del nuovo anno con la speranza che entro il prossimo possiate già essere sposati e con il primogenito in arrivo.”

Hongjoong a quelle parole provò l’istinto di vomitare ma cercò di trattenersi, limitandosi a fare un sorriso.  
Ancora una volta le parole di Seonghwa gli tornarono in mente, non solo quelle che gli aveva detto la notte prima, ma anche il consiglio che gli aveva dato a casa sua quella mattina, quando gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto smettere di farsi mettere i piedi in testa, che avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi, che avrebbe dovuto rispondere no quando c’era qualcosa che non gli andava.

“Grazie signor Min, apprezzo molto” rispose semplicemente. Ormai non sarebbe più cambiato e il solo pensiero di non poter vivere felicemente la sua vita con Seonghwa gli fece provare una sensazione di soffocamento che preferì morire, piuttosto che sentirsi nuovamente in quel modo.  
Non c’era più niente da fare.

[…]

Il primo giorno dell’anno per Seonghwa fu un giorno del tutto normale nonostante la sua testa fosse completamente impegnata su ciò che era successo la notte precedente con Hongjoong.  
Non poteva credere neanche lui di essersi esposto in quel modo, adesso l’altro sapeva che a lui piaceva e se non avesse avuto intenzione di fare il secondo passo, lui non si sarebbe smosso.  
Comunque dopo la notte conclusa in bellezza con una ragazza si era rimesso in macchina ed era tornato a casa senza neanche sapere quale angelo custode lo avesse protetto da vari incidenti.  
La mattinata l’aveva passata a dormire per riprendersi dal forte mal di testa provocato dalla sbronza, poi si era fatto una doccia per svegliarsi ed infine aveva dovuto sopprimere quel dolore con una pasticca di antidolorifico.  
Nel pomeriggio, dopo aver riempito lo stomaco era stato meglio, dunque era per questo che adesso si ritrovava di nuovo nel suo studio a sfogliare tra i vari documenti dei casi che aveva in corso. Era soddisfatto di averne portati a termine almeno la metà in quei mesi, ma c’era comunque un’indagine rimasta aperta per troppo tempo e che adesso necessitava delle risposte.  
Si ricordò di quando la notte in cui erano stati picchiati dal ragazzo di Areum, Hongjoong gli aveva espressamente detto che se avesse scoperto che Seoyun lo tradiva, l’avrebbe lasciata.  
Forse sarebbe stata la volta buona in cui finalmente quel ragazzo l’avrebbe fatto. Seonghwa era più che sicuro ormai sull’ipotesi che qualche tempo prima aveva fatto, nonostante avesse cercato di lasciar perdere per trovare altre soluzioni. L’unica che poteva calzare a pennello era quella, altrimenti non si spiegava il motivo per cui Seoyun era sempre a casa della sua migliore amica.  
Quando sentì la voce di Jongho che annunciava di esser tornato – dopo una bella giornata passata in compagnia del suo ragazzo – Seonghwa si alzò dalla poltrona in pelle e si precipitò fuori dal suo studio. Doveva per forza parlare con qualcuno riguardo ciò che gli era saltato in mente.  
Era sicuro del fatto che Hongjoong provasse qualcosa per lui ed era consapevole che a causa delle sue insicurezze non sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciare Seoyun di sua spontanea volontà se non fosse stata lei la prima a farlo.  
Seonghwa iniziò a vederla da un’altra prospettiva quel giorno. Voleva aiutarlo, voleva liberarlo da una relazione ormai vuota, insignificante e voleva riempirlo di attenzioni, voleva fargli capire quanto in realtà valesse.  
Perché era innamorato di lui ed era questo che facevano le persone quando amavano, no?  
Gli avrebbe dato tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto e di cui necessitava, perfino una risposta a quell’indagine che tempo prima gli aveva assegnato.

“Hyung, tutto bene?”

La voce di Jongho lo riportò alla realtà e solo in quel momento si accorse che il suo fratellastro lo stava guardando con un acciglio sulla fronte.  
Seonghwa si passò una mano sui capelli, prima di annuire.

“Sono innamorato di Hongjoong e voglio stare con lui. Entro la prossima settimana avrò tutte le risposte su Seoyun e me lo prenderò.”

Jongho forse rimase ancora più sorpreso di prima. Non aveva mai visto il suo hyung così determinato per iniziare una relazione con qualcuno, ma si rese conto in quel momento quanto Hongjoong fosse speciale per lui.  
Nessuno era mai riuscito a far innamorare Seonghwa, perciò era ovvio che quest’ultimo stesse lottando in quel modo per averlo tutto per sé.  
Sapeva che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm 👀 vi avevo avvertito del fatto che sarebbe stato angst TAAANTO TAAANTO però sono sincera, la fine del capitolo non la ricordavo così HAHAHAH.  
> Beh okay, ora *SERIAMENTE* preparatevi al prossimo aggiornamento, l'unico consiglio che posso darvi è questo uwu
> 
> Come al solito vi ringrazio per essere ancora qui e niente, bye 🥺💖


	22. Ventidue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm come ve lo dico... 🔞🔞🔞🔞

Dal primo di gennaio passò esattamente una settimana e i due non si erano più visti.  
Hongjoong aveva sperato che Seonghwa gli mandasse dei messaggi almeno riguardo qualche informazione su Seoyun, oppure addirittura anche su Yeji ma non era arrivato niente.  
Però non sapeva che Seonghwa aveva passato tutta la settimana a seguire la ragazza per scovare qualcosa di strano, per riuscire a trovare la risposta a tutte le domande e soprattutto per farli lasciare.  
L'investigatore ne aveva abbastanza e voleva solo che Hongjoong fosse suo.  
Ormai stava diventando tutto troppo soffocante e si convinse addirittura che se avesse risolto quel caso, subito dopo sarebbe riuscito a risolvere anche gli altri, dal momento che si trovava concentrato solo su quello.  
La mattina dell'otto gennaio il moro ripassò mentalmente gli appunti riguardo gli orari a lavoro di Seoyun, notando che quel giorno lo avesse libero.  
Decise quindi di partire verso casa dove viveva con Hongjoong ma dopo una buona ventina di minuti che rimase fermo e nascosto dietro degli alberi, si stancò. Capì che da quella porta non sarebbe uscito nessuno, inoltre non vedeva neanche la macchina del ragazzo, segno che probabilmente anche lui non era presente.  
L'unico altro indirizzo che gli venne in mente di seguire fu la dimora della sua migliore amica, Hyejin. Distava abbastanza dal luogo in cui era ma sperava di arrivare in tempo per vederla entrare; se così non fosse stato, i suoi piani sarebbero stati ribaltati completamente ed anche quel giorno non sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine niente.  
Era dal due di gennaio che aveva iniziato a pedinare la ragazza senza alcun risultato concreto ed iniziava ad averne abbastanza, anche perché non ne poteva più di stare lontano da Hongjoong.  
Aveva deciso di mettere da parte ciò che era successo la notte di capodanno - quando il ragazzo aveva deciso di rimanere con Seoyun piuttosto che scappare con lui - semplicemente perché sapeva che una volta scoperta la verità sulla sua fidanzata, Hongjoong si sarebbe deciso a lasciarla.  
Davanti casa di Hyejin però sembrava tutto normale, nessuna figura femminile della stessa statura di Seoyun si avvicinava alla porta di ingresso e nessuno usciva sempre dallo stesso passaggio.  
Si chiese se anche quella sarebbe stata una giornata persa, tuttavia non si diede per vinto e decise di aspettare per almeno una mezz'oretta.  
Appoggiò dunque la nuca al poggiatesta e chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, mentre picchiettava le dita di una mano sul volante e ripensava involontariamente al ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore senza neanche rendersene conto.  
Non sapeva come fosse potuto accadere, era solo consapevole del fatto che non avesse mai avuto a che fare con un tipetto come lui. Lo riteneva speciale e non vedeva l'ora di averlo finalmente fra le sue braccia.  
Certo, un po' di timore lo aveva dal momento che non aveva mai avuto una relazione neanche con una ragazza, non aveva mai baciato un ragazzo e non ci era neanche mai andato a letto. Si chiese se gli avesse fatto stranno avere dei rapporti sessuali con qualcuno del suo stesso sesso ma poi decise di non interessarsi all'argomento. Doveva per forza essere una cosa automatica: se ti piaceva una persona anche il sesso sarebbe stato bello con quest'ultima, perciò non avrebbe avuto niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
Se poi pensava a baciarlo gli si riempiva lo stomaco di farfalle e non poteva dicerto permettersi un problema fra le gambe proprio in quel momento...  
Tornò con la testa alla realtà quando la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla porta di casa di Hyejin che si apriva e da essa uscirono le due figure delle ragazze; Seoyun probabilmente aveva passato la notte con la ragazza e adesso erano lì davanti che sembrava si stessero salutando.  
Rimase ad osservarle attentamente, non sembrava esserci niente di strano fra di loro. Seoyun stava con le braccia conserte al petto, sembrava piuttosto infreddolita dall'aria fredda mattutina di Seoul, mentre invece Hyejin batteva ripetutamente il piede a terra su uno scalino.  
Era strano il modo in cui quest'ultima stesse guardando l'amica e fu quando lei prese una mano di Seoyun che Seonghwa tirò improvvisamente fuori il telefono dalla tasca del suo giubbotto di pelle, azionando in men che non si dica la macchina fotografica.  
Si abbassò così da nascondersi dietro il volante e tenne il suo iPhone puntato verso le due.  
E fu quando Hyejin si avvicinò all'altra per lasciarle un bacio sulle labbra che Seonghwa sentì un peso volatilizzarsi dal petto. Aveva sempre avuto ragione quando aveva messo su quell'ipotesi ed Hongjoong si era arrabbiato con lui.  
Il cuore gli era preso a battere improvvisamente forte mentre il suo pollice destro continuava a scattare foto in continuazione, quasi come se fosse diventato un tic.  
Notò come Seoyun portò le mani sui fianchi dell'altra e quest'ultima le accarezzò il volto.

"Porca puttana" mormorò il moro. Mise via il cellulare quando le due ragazze si staccarono, Seoyun si allontanò e poco dopo salì su un taxi appena arrivato.  
Seonghwa rimase per qualche istante fermo nella sua postazione, con il respiro pesante ed a mille, mentre cercava le parole giuste da poter dire ad Hongjoong.  
Aveva finalmente in mano la risposta di tutta l'assenza di Seoyun in quei mesi, ma un cenno di confusione lo invase quando si ricordò del comportamento che aveva avuto la ragazza a casa di San.  
Perché era venuta con Hongjoong e non era rimasta insieme alla sua ragazza?  
Perché aveva insistito per baciare il ragazzo sotto al vischio?  
Ma poi si ricordò anche che poco prima della mezzanotte era sparita con il telefono in mano per rispondere ad una chiamata, probabilmente si trattava di Hyejin.  
L'unica risposta che gli venne in mente fu che avevano litigato e Seoyun per ripicca all'altra aveva usato Hongjoong, illudendolo ancora una volta e facendogli credere che fra di loro ci fosse ancora qualche speranza.  
Il solo pensiero che il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato fosse stato usato come un oggetto contro la sua volontà solo per far ingelosire un'altra persona, gli mise i brividi.  
Una volta che si fu ripreso dai suoi pensieri mise in moto la jeep e velocemente sfrecciò via con l'intento di seguire Seoyun.  
Doveva fare veloce oppure l'avrebbe persa di vista. 

[...]

Hongjoong era tornato a casa poco dopo che Seonghwa se n’era andato. Il giovedì notte aveva deciso di rimanere a dormire da Wooyoung perché insieme a Yunho e Mingi si erano messi d’accordo per fare un pigiama party.  
Quel venerdì il signor Lee aveva concesso a tutti e quattro i suoi dipendenti una giornata libera, perciò erano rimasti tutti insieme a casa del lilla. Si erano divertiti, Hongjoong era riuscito a non pensare troppo a Seonghwa, poi avevano giocato ad obbligo o verità con una bottiglia di soju vuota. Inutile dire che Yunho e Mingi si erano innervositi più volte a causa delle verità nascoste di entrambi, oppure quando a Mingi era toccato baciare Wooyoung a stampo e Yunho imbronciato aveva minacciato di dirlo a San.  
Quando era stato il turno di Hongjoong aveva scelto verità per una questione di principio: non voleva che il suo primo bacio con un ragazzo fosse uno dei suoi migliori amici.  
Comunque gli avevano chiesto se fosse stato innamorato di Seonghwa e lui aveva risposto affermativamente senza esitare, così avevano smesso di giocare e lo hyung si era sfogato con gli altri tre, raccontando ciò che era successo anche la notte di capodanno.  
Nonostante fosse passata una settimana i suoi amici non erano mai stati invadenti, semplicemente lo avevano rassicurato con “se hai bisogno di parlare sappi che ci siamo” e non avevano detto altro, non avevano chiesto spiegazioni e non l’avevano assillato perché sapevano quanto Hongjoong si sentisse a disagio, sotto pressione.  
Tornato a casa quella mattina decise di mettersi all’opera con gli ultimi bigliettini del matrimonio che aveva lasciato in sospeso, così che il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto portarli alla sorella. Fortunatamente non gliene mancavano tanti ma sapeva che gli ci sarebbe comunque voluto tutto il pomeriggio.  
Verso l’ora di pranzo mise sotto i denti qualcosa, aveva ricominciato a mangiare un po’ meglio grazie ai suoi amici, Wooyoung era il peggiore di tutti perché anche quando non aveva fame gli infilava le bacchette in bocca e di conseguenza gli altri due lo prendevano in giro dicendogli che non avrebbe mai potuto fare il padre in vita sua o suo figlio sarebbe sicuramente cresciuto con dei traumi.  
Però almeno era servito.  
Nel pomeriggio si mise a guardare una serie tv che aveva trovato per puro caso su netflix e stranamente gli stava piacendo, riuscì addirittura a finirla e per questo dovette cenare davanti al computer, essendosi totalmente scordato dei biglietti.  
Dopo averli terminati e ricontrollati tutti rimase ad osservarli con ammirazione e sulle sue labbra si dipinse un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto. Fortunatamente lui aveva quella vena artistica che riusciva a farlo sentire un po’ più sicuro di sé, era proprio questa che gli impediva di crollare ogni santo giorno a causa di tutte le paranoie mentali che si faceva ed era anche grazie a lei che talvolta, mentre realizzava qualcosa, si distraeva da tutti i pensieri che gli affollavano la mente, uno di questi, anzi, il principale era proprio Seonghwa.  
A volte gli era capitato di vederlo passare davanti al bar, oppure addirittura entrava, chiedeva la colazione e dopo aver finito se ne andava. Non gli rivolgeva più neanche uno sguardo, quando gli portava il suo ordine al tavolo non gli chiedeva come stesse.  
Erano tornati ad essere dei completi estranei e sapeva che ciò fosse solo colpa sua.  
Ormai non si preoccupava più neanche dell’aiuto che gli aveva chiesto con Seoyun, tanto aveva capito che dopo mesi passati a cercare di scoprire la verità non c’era più niente da fare.  
E probabilmente Seonghwa aveva buttato la cartella con quel caso nella spazzatura, decidendo di darsi a qualcosa di più utile e concreto.  
Anche se ultimamente era riuscito a stare meglio, Hongjoong non si sentiva ancora in perfetta forma psicologica, soprattutto perché certe notti non riusciva ad addormentarsi, scoppiava a piangere perché sentiva un senso di vuoto nel petto che gli faceva chiaramente capire di aver bisogno di una sola persona.

 _“Io”_ sentiva ripetersi nella mente, quando si lasciava prendere da quegli attacchi che in realtà non erano neanche di panico. Piangeva e basta, aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi e l’unico modo per farlo era quello.  
Così poi finiva per addormentarsi dopo una pesante ed angosciosa agonia, sotto le stelle che si affacciavano alla finestra sul soffitto.  
Una fitta lancinante alla testa lo colpì in pieno a tutti quei pensieri, perciò pensò che sarebbe stato meglio stampare in fretta quei biglietti ed andare a dormire.  
Ormai si era fatto tardi anche se in realtà Hongjoong si accorse che quella giornata fosse passata piuttosto in fretta, forse per il fatto che aveva speso tutto il suo tempo davanti alla tv per finire le poche puntate della serie.  
Spense la stampante e di conseguenza il computer quando finì con l’ultimo biglietto; si trattava di una cinquantina di famiglie invitate, perciò Hongjoong si domandò mentalmente quanto sarebbe stata grande la location del rinfresco.  
Prima di prepararsi per la notte però decise che aveva bisogno di una doccia, dal momento che i suoi capelli erano piuttosto sporchi ed Hongjoong odiava mettersi a letto se non era tutto bello pulito e profumato, infatti erano poche le sere in cui filava a dormire senza prima lavarsi.  
Così in poco tempo fu all’interno della vasca, con il doccino fra le mani e l’acqua calda che scorreva sulle spalle, sulle gambe, sulla schiena e tutto il resto del corpo.  
E come poté non ricollegare quel momento alla notte in cui Seonghwa lo aveva aiutato a farsi il bagno? Ormai era diventato di prassi pensarsi insieme a lui dentro quella vasca, addirittura aveva lasciato che la sua immaginazione andasse oltre, dunque dentro la sua mente si era ritrovato con la nuca appoggiata alla spalla nuda dell’altro, la schiena che aderiva perfettamente al petto del più grande e le loro mani intrecciate sopra la propria pancia.  
E non solo aveva pensato a lui nella vasca da bagno.  
Per provare a tranquillizzarsi durante le notti irrequiete aveva stretto uno dei due cuscini fra le braccia e ci si era rannicchiato contro, così da poter credere che fosse la figura del ragazzo.  
Molte volte si era lasciato sfuggire il suo nome tra i gemiti soffocati e dai singhiozzi del pianto, in più aveva pronunciato quelle due parole che ormai non diceva neanche a Seoyun, essendosi reso conto di quanto le avesse utilizzate senza alcun significato in tutto quel tempo di relazione con la ragazza.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto sussurrare quel _“ti amo Seonghwa”_ in sua presenza, affinché lui lo sentisse e potesse così ricambiare.  
Ormai sapeva per certo che il moro accettava i suoi sentimenti e si diede ancora una volta dello stupido per averlo rifiutato una settimana prima.  
Forse se Seoyun non fosse stata presente sarebbe andato a casa sua senza problemi, si sarebbero finalmente baciati e probabilmente si sarebbero addirittura spinti oltre perché a nessuno dei due interessava andarci piano.  
Hongjoong voleva essere toccato dal più grande, percepiva il bisogno di fondersi con lui in un’unica persona e Seonghwa provava esattamente le stesse identiche sensazioni.  
Non sarebbe stato solo sesso dettato dal bisogno fisico, no, sarebbe stato un atto di amore che sicuramente avrebbe messo fine a tutte le insicurezze di Hongjoong perché a quel punto Seonghwa lo avrebbe riempito di baci, carezze e qualsiasi attenzione di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno.  
Ne aveva abbastanza di tutta quella situazione, stava arrivando al limite della sopportazione – sempre se già non ci era arrivato.  
Una volta uscito dalla vasca si avvolse al suo solito accappatoio e dopo poco si ritrovò avvolto fra le coperte del letto con indosso un pigiama.  
Si mise a guardare le stelle attraverso la sua amata finestra e per un attimo il pensiero di Seonghwa venne accantonato dalla soddisfazione che gli aveva dato farsi fare quel buco sul soffitto.  
Mentre guardava il cielo illuminato dalla fioca luce della luna si sporse verso la parte di letto vuota e prese il cuscino che usava per sentirsi meno solo, appoggiandoselo al petto e stringendolo forte fra le braccia.  
Ci nascose al suo interno il naso, respirando il profumo di vaniglia che qualche giorno prima aveva deciso di comprare proprio per spruzzare sull’oggetto, in modo che così potesse sentirsi ancora più vicino al ragazzo che amava.  
Ma quando vide con la coda degli occhi la porta della camera aprirsi e la luce accendersi si tirò a sedere e per la prima volta, dopo tutti quei mesi, incontrare gli occhi di Seoyun gli provò un’irritazione che non seppe spiegarsi neanche lui.  
Era come se quella sera fosse arrivata per disturbare quel piccolo momento di intimità e dolcezza che si concedeva con Seonghwa, prima di addormentarsi.

“Tu che ci fai qui?” chiese quindi, evidentemente scocciato. La ragazza rimase sorpresa dal tono di voce che il più piccolo usò, dunque alzò un sopracciglio.

“Sono tornata a casa da lavoro ma se ti dà fastidio che sia tornata posso anche andarmene” rispose lei con una nota di vittimismo. Hongjoong sbuffò una risata e scosse la testa. Ne aveva abbastanza di tutto quel teatrino e non sopportava più di dover vivere in quella trappola che era la sua vita.  
Forse in realtà fu un bene che Seoyun fosse tornata proprio in quel momento e lo avesse disturbato.

“Vuoi sapere la verità Seoyun? Sì, mi dà fastidio ormai averti qui, mi dà fastidio vedere che torni a casa solo e soltanto quando pare a te. Mi dà fastidio che hai smesso di considerarmi per mesi e l’ultima settimana di dicembre hai magicamente ripreso il tuo interesse verso di me, tanto da voler addirittura venire alla festa con i miei amici! E poi per cosa, se il giorno dopo è tornato tutto come prima?”

Seoyun rimase a guardare Hongjoong con occhi sconvolti. La vena sul suo collo stava pulsando ed era facilmente notabile, così come il rossore sul suo volto.  
Lei non rispose ed il ragazzo prese la palla al balzo per continuare, dopo essere sceso dal letto per mettersi in piedi davanti alla figura dell’altra.  
Tutta la rabbia che provava nel petto e nelle mani era dovuta anche al fatto della festa, perché come già detto prima, se lei non ci fosse stata, Hongjoong avrebbe lasciato che Seonghwa lo portasse via, così avrebbero passato il resto della notte insieme.

“Sono stufo di tutto questo teatrino perché io non sto vivendo una relazione, sto vivendo in una trappola!” 

Si allontanò dalla ragazza per poter andare verso il suo comodino, da cui tirò fuori l’anello che una settimana prima gli aveva donato il signor Min, poi tornò davanti a lei, le prese una mano e glielo posò sul palmo senza alcuna delicatezza.

“Questo me l’ha dato tuo padre quando siamo andati a pranzo dai tuoi il primo dell’anno. Mi ha detto che è convinto che ci sposeremo entro la fine del duemila ventuno, ma sai cosa? Non ho più intenzione di stare con te perché tanto so che tu non mi ami e sicuramente hai qualcun altro. Questa relazione sta continuando ad esistere solo per i nostri genitori, non è così, Seoyun?”

La ragazza appena citata deglutì il groppo che improvvisamente le si era formato in gola. Abbassò la testa verso la mano ancora aperta e guardò l’anello dall’aria familiare, che spesso aveva visto attorno all’anulare destro del padre.

“Dimmelo sinceramente, per favore” continuò Hongjoong con un po’ più di calma. Seoyun allora tornò a guardare il più piccolo che dal basso continuava a tenere gli occhi puntati nei suoi, in attesa di risposte.

“Hai un altro?”

A quel punto lei come avrebbe potuto mentire? Non aveva neanche le forze di chiedergli il motivo per cui quella sera si fosse agitato così tanto ma forse prima o poi quella discussione sarebbe dovuta avvenire ed Hongjoong si sentiva così fiero di sé per come fosse riuscito a prendere le redini in mano.  
Gli bastò un cenno positivo del capo da parte di Seoyun per rispondere alle domande che si era portato dietro per tre lunghi mesi.  
Finalmente adesso sapeva la verità e non sapeva se esserne sollevato, oppure triste perché si era lasciato far prendere in giro così tante volte dalla ragazza che aveva addirittura perso il conto.  
Prima di cacciarla di casa volle porle un’ultima domanda, il labbro inferiore però gli tremò.

“Perché allora fino alla scorsa settimana il tuo interesse per me sembrava esser tornato?”

Forse in realtà non voleva neanche sapere la risposta perché probabilmente già la conosceva o meglio, sicuramente l’aveva usato per chissà quale motivo.

“Avevo… avevo litigato con questa persona e volevo farla ingelosire.”

Il cuore di Hongjoong si spezzò all’istante a quelle parole ed il dolore che provò fu così improvviso che le gambe gli cedettero e dovette quindi mettersi seduto di nuovo sul materasso.  
Non disse niente, solo si sentì di nuovo una totale nullità. Addirittura usarlo per far ingelosire qualcuno che non era neanche il suo fidanzato?  
Le sue labbra si modellarono in un’espressione di disgusto e presto dai suoi occhi iniziarono a cadere lacrime amare che fu impossibile fermare.  
Si sentì violato per ogni volta che Seoyun l’aveva convinto ad andare a letto con lei in quegli ultimi giorni, tutti i baci che gli aveva rubato quando avrebbe potuto benissimo dedicarli a Seonghwa.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò in un filo di voce prima di uscire dalla camera e qualche istante dopo anche dalla porta d’ingresso.  
Rimase di nuovo solo con se stesso, con il dolore nel petto perché non solo era stato tradito fisicamente, quello era il tradimento che a dirla tutta non gli provocava neanche alcun dolore dal momento che si era innamorato di un’altra persona anche lui.  
Si sentiva tradito perché Seoyun aveva giocato sporco con la sua vita e con la sua ingenuità.  
Si pentì in quell’esatto istante di non aver ascoltato Seonghwa quella fatidica mattina in cui si erano lasciati male, e la notte in cui ancora una volta il maggiore aveva provato a farlo ragionare.  
Si lasciò andare in un urlo straziante e poco dopo tirò un pugno al cuscino che prima aveva abbracciato, scoppiando ancora una volta a piangere istericamente.  
Provava un mix di tristezza e rabbia, non solo verso Seoyun ma anche verso di sé. Soprattutto rabbia verso se stesso, perché avrebbe dovuto smetterla di farsi mettere i piedi in testa, di farsi abbindolare così facilmente dalle parole.  
Quando cercò di tornare in sé si rese conto di non aver sentito la porta d’ingresso richiudersi dopo essersi aperta, perciò si domandò se l’avesse lasciata accostata oppure non era ancora uscita del tutto ma in realtà Seoyun l’aveva lasciata aperta perché aveva visto Seonghwa uscire dalla sua jeep.  
Non l’aveva salutato, semplicemente si erano guardati ed il ragazzo aveva capito che fra i due fosse successo qualcosa.  
Seonghwa l’aveva seguita tutto il giorno ed era rimasto all’interno della sua vettura quando lei era entrata in casa. Chissà perché, qualcosa gli aveva detto che dopo qualche minuto sarebbe uscita nuovamente e in effetti fu davvero così, anche se inizialmente la ragazza era tornata a casa con l’intenzione di restare.  
Così Seonghwa, una volta che Seoyun se ne andò nuovamente entrò in casa e si chiuse con delicatezza la porta alle spalle. Si accorse che Hongjoong non era in salotto, dunque pensò potesse essere in camera.  
Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo ma doveva essere sincero, dalla sua jeep aveva scorso delle urla che somigliavano molto alla voce del ragazzo.  
Per tutti quei mesi in cui l’aveva conosciuto non l’aveva mai sentito urlare, perciò si chiese se ciò che era andato a dirgli non l’avesse già scoperto.  
Appena si affacciò davanti alla porta di camera il suo cuore si ruppe in mille pezzi. Hongjoong continuava a piangere, il viso completamente rosso, un po’ per la rabbia, un po’ per il pianto.  
Si teneva le mani davanti alle labbra e singhiozzava.  
L’unica cosa che ebbe l’istinto di fare fu quello di precipitarsi su di lui e stringerlo forte fra le braccia, dunque lo fece ed una volta sedutosi al suo fianco lo attirò vicino a sé.  
Hongjoong se possibile scoppiò ancora più a piangere, aggrappandosi al tessuto della giacca in pelle dietro la schiena del più grande.  
Seonghwa non aveva mai creduto che fosse così doloroso assistere al dolore della persona amata, eppure quella sera si rese conto che in realtà era possibile.  
Avrebbe volentieri preso tutto il suo dolore per soffrire al suo posto, e adesso che lo vedeva piangere in quel modo cominciava ad avere ancor più consapevolezza dei sentimenti che provava per lui.

“Ha un altro” singhiozzò con la voce impastata dalle lacrime. Seonghwa portò una mano tra i capelli del più piccolo per tenerlo ancora più stretto a sé mentre annuiva e sospirava.  
Gli lasciò addirittura un bacio fra i capelli per cercare di farlo calmare perché finché Hongjoong non avesse smesso di piangere, Seonghwa non si sarebbe messo l’anima in pace.  
Ma il minore al respirare di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo, quel profumo di vaniglia che ormai era diventato quello suo preferito, riuscì a tranquillizzarsi almeno un po’, forse anche grazie al suono del battito cardiaco dell’altro, che adesso però era accelerato abbastanza per quell’abbraccio.  
Hongjoong si costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo quando smise di piangere, si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano destra ma tenne lo sguardo basso sulle sue mani.

“Non… non sto piangendo perché ha un altro” sussurrò stringendosi nelle spalle. Seonghwa alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso, in attesa che continuasse a parlare.  
Hongjoong sospirò e finalmente dopo poco trovò il coraggio per guardarlo negli occhi.

“La settimana scorsa mi ha usato per farlo ingelosire perché avevano litigato.”

Abbassò di nuovo gli occhi e tirò su col naso, prima di fare un piccolo sorriso, nonostante fosse di nuovo sul punto di piangere.

“Mi sento ancora più inutile, la mia vita non vale niente a quanto pare. Sono solo un oggetto da usare per far ingelosire le persone. Addirittura ogni giorno voleva che andassi a letto con lei e io lo facevo perché era l’unico modo che avevo per…” si fermò appena si rese conto di ciò che stava per dire ed arrossì all’istante.

 _“…per pensare di starlo facendo con te”_ avrebbe voluto tanto dire. Non seppe il motivo per cui si trattenne, dal momento che ormai era appurato che anche Seonghwa provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti nei propri confronti, ma decise che sarebbe stato imbarazzante esporsi così troppo.  
Il più grande non volle spiegazioni ma si mise in testa che quella sera Hongjoong sarebbe dovuto rimanere solo e soltanto fra le sue braccia. Nessuno gliel’avrebbe portato via.  
Gli mise così le mani sulle guance e con i polpastrelli di entrambi i pollici gli asciugò gli zigomi ancora umidi.  
Si guardarono negli occhi attraverso la piccola luce della lampada sul comodino, ed Hongjoong per un istante si scordò del motivo per cui aveva pianto fino a poco prima.

“Per me sei molto di più di ciò che tu pensi, piccolo” sussurrò in un filo di voce, quasi come se avesse paura che qualcuno potesse sentirli e far sì che portasse via loro quel momento di pura intimità.  
Hongjoong sentì il labbro inferiore tremare e dovette trattenere un altro pianto isterico, soprattutto al sentirsi chiamare con quel nomignolo.  
Tirò di nuovo su col naso e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
Hongjoong giurò di non essersi mai sentito così tanto al sicuro come stava facendo quella sera fra le mani dell’altro.  
Sarebbe voluto rimanere per l’eternità a farsi coccolare da quelle mani, ma adesso ne aveva abbastanza di aspettare. Aveva bisogno di lui, di sentirsi amato ed apprezzato dall’unica persona che gli aveva fatto provare delle emozioni indescrivibili.  
Così si mise in ginocchio sul letto ed una volta fatto lasciò scontrare le sue labbra con quelle di Seonghwa, che non esitò neanche un secondo a ricambiare.  
Il loro primo bacio non fu come nessuno dei due se l’era immaginato, non fu dolce e romantico, delicato e gentile ma tutt’altro.  
Hongjoong dischiuse subito le labbra, così come fece il maggiore, in modo che le loro lingue potessero toccarsi senza perdere tempo, inoltre le mani del moro scivolarono sui fianchi del più piccolo e quest’ultimo non perse tempo ad intrufolare le piccole dita tra i suoi capelli.  
Le loro pelli bruciavano ogni volta che uno dei due sfiorava l'altro. Finalmente avevano ciò che per molto tempo si erano dovuti limitare a pensare nelle loro menti.  
Le labbra si scontravano piene di bisogno come se fosse questione di vita o di morte.  
Avevano resistito per tutto quel tempo senza potersi toccare e le uniche dimostrazioni d’affetto che si erano rivolti erano stati degli abbracci fraterni, che però non avevano niente a che fare con quello di cui avevano veramente bisogno.  
Hongjoong non provò vergogna quando sentì l’istinto di spogliarsi per il caldo improvviso, dunque si tolse la maglia del pigiama e poco dopo Seonghwa fece lo stesso con il suo giubbotto in pelle.  
Il più piccolo perse l’equilibrio mentre cercava di abbassarsi anche i pantaloni, così cadde di schiena sul materasso e Seonghwa ne approfittò per seguire il suo corpo e mettersi sopra di esso.  
Il modo in cui si muovevano in sincronia fece provare un senso d’eccitazione ancora più forte all’interno di entrambi. Da come si toccavano, quella non sembrava affatto la loro prima volta, piuttosto si sentirono bene, a loro agio, proprio perché c'era quel legame che neanche i due ragazzi sapevano spiegarsi come potesse essere possibile una cosa del genere. Insomma... era la prima volta per entrambi avere un'esperienza simile con una persona dello stesso sesso, eppure sembravano così tanto in sincronia che rese il tutto ancora più perfetto.  
Quella notte per il più piccolo si trasformò dall'essere uno schifo totale ad una meravigliosamente fantastica.  
E per Seonghwa valse esattamente lo stesso.  
Nel mentre che Hongjoong si toglieva i pantaloni il moro si privò anche della maglia e cominciò a slacciarsi la cintura sui jeans, ma venne interrotto quando l’altro si sollevò per poter far combaciare nuovamente le loro labbra.  
Si baciarono, si leccarono e si morsero tra ansimi e piccoli sospiri che rendevano l’atmosfera ancora più calda.  
Più si toccavano e più pensavano che tutto quello non fosse reale, allora si guardavano negli occhi interrompendo quei baci pieni di bisogno, si sorridevano impercettibilmente e poi tornavano a baciarsi.  
Seonghwa fece finire le mani sulle cosce dell’altro, le strinse fra le sue mani ed abbassò la testa per portare le labbra sul suo collo.  
Finalmente poté stuzzicare con la lingua il neo vicino alla clavicola di Hongjoong, che lo aveva fatto impazzire fin da sempre, succhiò quel punto con l’intento di lasciarci sopra un succhiotto ed il più piccolo inarcò la schiena, inclinando maggiormente la testa di lato per lasciargli tutto lo spazio che voleva. Percepì i brividi formarsi lungo tutta la spina dorsale mentre sentiva di voler di più.  
Quella notte non pensava che sarebbe potuta finire in quel modo e non avrebbe mai pensato che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a fare l'amore con il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato, mentre adesso non sapeva come ma si ritrovava fra le sue braccia, il corpo nudo contro quello del più grande ed aspettava impazientemente di averlo dentro di sé, affinché le loro anime si sarebbero potute unire e fondersi l'una con l'altra, diventare un tutt'uno.  
Era questo di cui entrambi avevano bisogno, qualcuno con cui potersi dare amore, qualcuno che apprezzasse ogni minimo particolare, ogni difetto che nell'insieme quest'ultimi componevano la più bella opera d'arte.  
E se Seonghwa pensava a tutto questo gli veniva in mente solo il suo nome. 

"Hongjoong." 

Emise un lamento il ragazzo appena citato quando con quel mormorio il moro mosse il bacino contro il suo e fece una smorfia infastidita, dunque si allontanò dal viso dell’altro e portò con decisione le mani sull’orlo dei jeans che teneva ancora indosso.  
Aveva bisogno di sentirlo completamente, non attraverso un fastidioso tessuto, sia dei pantaloni che dell’intimo che entrambi ancora portavano.  
Il maggiore si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata appena si accorse di ciò che stava irritando l’altro, dunque si affrettò a sfilarseli ed in un attimo fu di nuovo fra le gambe di Hongjoong, che non perse tempo ad avvolgerle attorno al bacino del più grande.  
Quest’ultimo si mosse sempre più giù, dal collo e dalla clavicola scese fino a stuzzicare con la lingua uno dei capezzoli, poi si mosse verso la pancia, dove lasciò dei morsetti e dei succhiotti, mentre Hongjoong si lasciava andare in dei gemiti che mai erano usciti dalle sue labbra, durante momenti simili insieme a Seoyun.  
Si sentì finalmente libero fra le braccia dell’altro, mentre quest’ultimo gli donava piacere e cercava di prendersi ogni minimo dolore nel corpo del minore.  
Quel rapporto quella notte servì anche a questo. Se Seonghwa avesse dovuto esprimere un desiderio sarebbe stato quello di vedere Hongjoong sorridere fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, perché era questo che quel ragazzo meritava.  
Dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato di brutto nella sua vita a causa dei suoi genitori, adesso meritava qualsiasi cosa bella che riservasse il mondo.  
Dargli amore quella notte fu tutto ciò che Seonghwa avrebbe potuto donargli in cambio del dolore che da anni si portava dietro.  
Ed era così, come se con quei baci volesse eliminare qualsiasi sofferenza ed insicurezza da Hongjoong, sia dal suo corpo che dalla sua mente.  
Voleva rendere quella notte speciale, perché finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, stavano per appartenersi come ormai desideravano fare da un mese se non più.  
Quando il naso di Seonghwa arrivò a sfiorare l’elastico dei suoi boxer, Hongjoong sorrise ed automaticamente arrossì nonostante non si sentisse in imbarazzo.  
Seonghwa lo trovò tenero, per questo quando si guardarono negli occhi gli sorrise dolcemente come se volesse rassicurarlo di ciò che stava per accadere, ma Hongjoong non stava più nella pelle e voleva arrivare al punto. Se avesse avuto la forza di parlare glielo avrebbe addirittura detto.  
Il minore fece scivolare di nuovo le gambe sul materasso quando Seonghwa infilò due dita all’interno dell’intimo ed iniziò a toglierlo lentamente, così che Hongjoong potesse godersi quel momento ed eccitarsi ancora di più di quello che già non era.  
Seonghwa aggiunse le labbra a quella piacevole tortura, lasciandogli così dei baci sul pube e scendendo ogni volta che scopriva dai boxer una parte della sua intimità.  
Lo baciò nell’interno coscia dopo che riuscì a privarlo totalmente di qualsiasi indumento ed Hongjoong divaricò le gambe per lasciare più spazio e comodità all’altro.  
Quest’ultimo lo riempì di baci e morsi prima di tornare alla sua altezza e baciarlo sulle labbra. Hongjoong non riusciva a trattenere ciò che provava per Seonghwa ma nonostante questo non ebbe le forze di sussurrargli un _“ti amo”,_ dunque si limitò a sorridergli quando i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo.

“Non ho mai scopato con un ragazzo” ammise il moro sulle labbra dell’altro e quest’ultimo si lasciò scappare una piccola risata mentre si tirava su a sedere, così da poter avvolgere le braccia attorno ai fianchi del moro ed infilare le mani all’interno dei suoi boxer, in modo da lasciare completamente nudo anche il più grande.

“Neanch’io” sussurrò Hongjoong. Ad entrambi piacque quello scambio di battute, lo trovarono divertente ed erano consapevoli di aver parlato per cercare di smorzare un po' la tensione, perché sì, stavano andando meglio di quanto avessero pensato, ma era pur sempre la loro prima volta con un altro uomo.  
Il minore comunque ne approfittò di quella posizione e mentre gli abbassava l’intimo gli lasciò qualche bacetto sul petto e sulla pancia, trovando addirittura la strada per il fianco sinistro, dove si ricordò avere un tatuaggio.  
Gli morse la pelle segnata dalla data di nascita di Jongho, poi tornò su e Seonghwa scalciò via l’intimo, prima di tornare a dedicare ogni minima attenzione ad Hongjoong.  
Lo fece stendere di nuovo e questa volta, dopo avergli sollevato nuovamente le gambe ed avergliele fatte avvolgere attorno al suo bacino, iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui con spinte lente e decise, facendo così gemere ad alta voce Hongjoong, che aggrappò una mano alla sua spalla, mentre l’altra si strinse in pugno sul lenzuolo del letto.  
Il minore piagnucolò per la sensazione indescrivibile che stava provando al basso ventre e nello stomaco, venne mandato così tanto fuori di testa che non si vergognò minimamente delle parole che si fece scappare dalle labbra.

“Ti voglio dentro di me.”

Seonghwa dovette fermare i movimenti al sentire quella frase o altrimenti sarebbe venuto all’istante. Avevano tutta la sera e tutta la notte per procurarsi piacere a vicenda, perciò non voleva sprecare subito il momento.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, il moro accarezzò una coscia di Hongjoong, poi risalì su, passando a carezzargli una natica ed il più piccolo si morse il labbro inferiore, quando si sentì sfiorare nel mezzo con la punta di un dito.  
Seonghwa non aveva la minima idea di come si avesse un rapporto sessuale con un altro ragazzo, ma secondo tutte le spiegazioni – non richieste – che gli aveva dato San in tutti quegli anni di amicizia, probabilmente non era così tanto inesperto.  
E la stessa cosa valeva per Hongjoong con i suoi di amici.

“Non voglio farti male e so che sarà molto doloroso” rispose con il fiatone Seonghwa. Il minore stava impazzendo adesso perché l’altro si era fermato e non aveva intenzione di muovere ancora il bacino contro di lui, ma quel dito che lo stava torturando impercettibilmente gli fece crescere di nuovo un'ondata di brividi sulla schiena e sulle spalle.  
Quella premura da parte dell'altro poi lo fece impazzire ancora di più, se possibile. 

“Ti prego” mugolò eccitato Hongjoong. Il moro esitò a quella richiesta e questa volta fu lui a mordersi il labbro inferiore.  
Era la prima volta che stava avendo la sua esperienza con un ragazzo, non sapeva esattamente come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, perciò la sua incapacità in quel momento lo fece vedere con le mani legate.  
Ma più guardava negli occhi di Hongjoong, più sentiva quella voglia di provare a sperimentare cose del tutto nuove per entrambi, insieme a quel ragazzo che lo stava facendo letteralmente impazzire.  
Sarebbe potuto essere un gioco, qualcosa che entrambi avrebbero preso così come sarebbe capitato. Si sarebbero divertiti fra di loro, sarebbero stati bene.  
Si sarebbero comportati come due innamorati pazzi l'uno dell'altro. 

“Però se ti faccio male fermami” mormorò allora il moro, dopo essersi convinto.  
Il più piccolo annuì ma in ogni caso non avrebbe lasciato che quella giornata sarebbe terminata senza aver fatto l’amore con Seonghwa.  
Lo amava più della sua stessa vita ormai e se prima quell’affermazione era stata solo qualcosa di percepito, adesso era un dato di fatto, quel sentimento era concreto e capì addirittura che non si trattava di confusione, che non aveva scambiato del semplice affetto fraterno.  
Era amore e basta, era amore per un ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore e non aveva intenzione di restituirglielo.  
Ad Hongjoong andava bene così perché sapeva che in qualsiasi caso, fra le mani di Seonghwa sarebbe stato al sicuro.  
Una volta trovato il coraggio il più grande avvicinò maggiormente il dito all’apertura dell’altro e quest’ultimo emise un gemito nel sentirlo spingere dentro di sé. Seonghwa però non lo infilò definitivamente, capendo che sarebbe stato piuttosto doloroso penetrarlo in quel modo. Era stato a letto con tante ragazze fin dal liceo, ma farlo con Hongjoong era diverso, sicuramente gli ci sarebbe voluta molta più premura.  
Il più piccolo rimase ad osservarlo mentre Seonghwa si portava la mano alle labbra. Infilò l’indice al loro interno così da bagnarlo e fece la stessa cosa con il medio e poi con l’anulare, il tutto mentre guardava Hongjoong, che non smise un attimo di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
Quando decise che fosse abbastanza Seonghwa appoggiò le labbra su quelle del più piccolo, questa volta però lo fece con la massima delicatezza, mentre lasciava che le dita della mano destra si infilassero all’interno del corpo dell’altro.  
Hongjoong emise un lamento nel sentire qualcosa di estraneo riempirlo e nonostante il leggero fastidio iniziale, si lasciò comunque distrarre dalla dolce sensazione di protezione che le labbra di Seonghwa gli stavano dando.  
Gli accarezzò le guance con delicatezza e fece scorrere di conseguenza le dita all’interno dei suoi capelli. Si staccò da quei baci quando il più grande iniziò a muovere più velocemente le dita al suo interno, allora nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e per la prima volta anche Hongjoong poté lasciare dei segni sulla pelle dell’altro.  
Gli morse una spalla per trattenere i gemiti sempre più forti e poco dopo gli leccò il punto marchiato.  
Seonghwa non aveva mai amato i succhiotti. Molte erano state le ragazze che avevano provato a lasciargli un segno ma lui aveva sempre rifiutato in modo poco gentile.  
Adesso con Hongjoong le cose erano cambiate, il suo corpo apparteneva completamente a lui, ogni singola particella di sé era solo di quel piccolo ragazzo e perciò avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto.  
Quando il minore si sentì di star per venire fu sul punto di avvertire l’altro ma quest’ultimo se ne accorse in tempo, così da potersi fermare.  
Hongjoong si issò nuovamente dai gomiti e poco dopo si mise seduto, poi senza esitare portò una mano sull’intimità dell’altro, iniziando a muoverla con movimenti decisi; il modo in cui lo massaggiava fece capire a Seonghwa che fosse piuttosto esperto in quel campo, e ciò gli fece aumentare il senso di eccitazione.  
Ogni volta che guardava Hongjoong, Seonghwa non se lo immaginava in un ambito sessuale, gli sembrava troppo piccolo e ingenuo per fare qualcosa di simile, mentre invece, adesso che lo aveva tutto per sé, si rendeva conto di quanto fosse bravo e sapesse muoversi, escluso l’inesperienza riguardo un rapporto gay, quella l’aveva anche lui.

“Sei bravissimo” sussurrò Seonghwa fra gli ansimi, mentre gli portava una mano tra i capelli per accarezzarglieli con dolcezza. Hongjoong sorrise di cuore a quelle parole e gli sembrò impossibile come, da quando l’aveva baciato all’inizio, non avesse percepito neanche un attimo quel senso di inadeguatezza che almeno una volta al giorno provava.  
Con Seonghwa gli sembrava così tutto spontaneo e leggero che perfino lui si sentiva bello ed amato.  
Mentre il più piccolo continuava con i movimenti della mano il moro si abbassò leggermente per potergli prendere il volto fra le mani.  
Lo guardò negli occhi e gli stampò con delicatezza un bacio sulle labbra.

“E sei anche bellissimo anzi, soprattutto questo” concluse, con un altro bacio. Hongjoong sorrise di nuovo cercando di non farsi prendere dall’emozione nel sentirsi riempire di tutti quei complimenti.  
Nessuno mai gli aveva dato così tanto amore, non si era mai sentito speciale neanche con Seoyun.  
Ma ormai era approvato che Seonghwa era Seonghwa e nessun altro avrebbe più potuto prendere il suo posto.  
Doveva solo ringraziare il giorno in cui per pura casualità era entrato nel bar in cui lavorava, per averlo conosciuto.  
I loro cuori comunque battevano all’unisono, entrambi così forte che stavano quasi per scoppiare.  
Approfondirono leggermente il bacio e quando si staccarono il minore avvicinò le labbra all’intimità dell’altro, avvolgendolo fra di esse senza timore.  
Chiuse gli occhi e lentamente lo spinse fino infondo, poi lo fece uscire piano e ripeté il movimento.  
Più che far piacere all’altro lo fece per renderlo un po’ lubrificato, dal momento che non erano molto muniti ed il loro bisogno di appartenersi stava divorando entrambi.  
Fu così che quando Seonghwa ne ebbe abbastanza fece distendere nuovamente l’altro e dopo avergli sollevato le gambe ed avergliele fatte poggiare sulle sue spalle allineò la propria erezione all’entrata di Hongjoong, spingendosi al suo interno con vera e propria delicatezza che quasi il più piccolo non se ne accorse neanche per tutta la premura che Seonghwa ci stava mettendo.  
Quest’ultimo gli lasciò una miriade di baci sul viso ma fu in quel momento che entrambi provarono una nuova sensazione.  
Sentirsi così uniti e fusi l’uno con il corpo dell’altro, mise un senso di timore soprattutto a Seonghwa che nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo dell’altro per cercare di non pensarci.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Seonghwa provò cosa significasse fare l'amore con qualcuno, condividere quel momento di intimità con la persona amata.  
Gli fece paura.  
Gli lasciò altri baci sul collo mentre Hongjoong si stringeva forte al corpo nudo dell'altro e si lasciava andare in sospiri e piccoli mugolii mischiati a gemiti.  
Il moro rimase fermo immobile dentro l’altro per aspettare che si abituasse, ed una volta che percepì il più piccolo muoversi contro il suo bacino si rese conto che era abbastanza pronto da voler iniziare.  
Seonghwa cominciò a dare delle leggere spinte con i fianchi verso quelli dell’altro e fu a quel punto che Hongjoong iniziò a gemere più forte.  
Si aggrappò con prepotenza alle spalle del maggiore per poterlo tenere più stretto a sé e soffocò i gemiti sulla sua spalla che ormai aveva preso come bersaglio da torturare ogni volta con morsi e baci.  
Man mano che il fastidio ed il dolore si facevano sempre più lontani nel corpo di Hongjoong, Seonghwa lo percepiva perché notava come i muscoli del minore si contraessero e si rilassassero quando si sentiva meglio, quindi aumentava sempre di più i movimenti ed ogni tanto si lubrificava l’intimità con la saliva che si portava su una mano, così che non diventasse troppo scomodo quel contatto.  
Nel momento in cui il più piccolo si lasciò andare ad un urlo, il moro capì quanto fosse vicino, dunque afferrò la sua intimità con la mano destra ed iniziò a massaggiarla a ritmo delle spinte che dava, facendogli raggiungere l’orgasmo qualche secondo dopo.  
A quel punto Hongjoong si lasciò andare sfinito sul letto mentre Seonghwa continuava a muoversi dentro di lui, finché non lo seguì a ruota, lasciando che si svuotasse all’interno del più piccolo, non avendo alcuna forza per potersi spostare.  
Al minore comunque non diede fastidio e anzi, si lasciò sfuggire un altro gemito, poi subito dopo avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Seonghwa e quest’ultimo appoggiò la testa al petto dell’altro.  
Un senso di appagamento investì i loro animi, nonostante Seonghwa si sentisse ancora frastornato dalle emozioni improvvise che aveva iniziato a provare appena lo aveva penetrato, quando erano diventati un'unica persona. 

“È stata la cosa più bella che mi sia accaduta in questi ventidue anni di vita” mormorò Hongjoong quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. Accarezzò i capelli dell’altro e non lo guardò mentre lasciava che dalle sue labbra uscisse anche un “ti amo Seonghwa”, proprio come ogni notte faceva prima di addormentarsi.  
Ma quella volta non era solo e non aveva parlato al cielo e alle stelle.  
Lo aveva detto proprio al diretto interessato, che al sentire quelle parole non ebbe il coraggio di ribattere, ancora troppo confuso per ciò che avevano appena finito di fare.  
Hongjoong non ci fece caso, troppo innamorato e felice di aver fatto finalmente l’amore con la sua persona.  
Fu così che si addormentò con Seonghwa ancora abbracciato a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buonaseeeera,, allora parto col dire che sì, la cosa di Seoyun e l'amica forse era scontato ma non avevo altre idee perché non sono poi così fantasiosa come sembra 😓 però nonostante questo ci sarà un altro colpo di scena e in più... non aspettatevi che per i seongjoong da adesso sarà tutto rose e fiori perché ahimè non sarà affatto così 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> DETTO CIÒ VI RINGRAZIO PER SEGUIRE QUESTA STORIA CKSKFE VI AMO, BYE 💖💖


	23. Ventitreesimo

Seonghwa non riusciva a rilassarsi e prendere sonno, troppo immerso nei pensieri che lo avevano investito dal momento in cui erano diventati un'unica anima fino a quando Hongjoong prima di addormentarsi gli aveva sussurrato quel _"ti amo"_.  
Aveva ammesso a se stesso di essere innamorato del ragazzo ma non pensava che potesse essere così soffocante la sensazione di condividere tutta la sua vita con qualcun altro.  
Essere un libro completamente aperto agli occhi di un'altra persona lo impauriva.  
E se poi avessero litigato e si fossero lasciati cosa sarebbe successo? Hongjoong poi avrebbe saputo qualsiasi suo timore, qualsiasi sua debolezza e la sua maschera sarebbe crollata.  
Non pensava che fare l'amore con lui lo avrebbe reso così spaventato, altrimenti non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
E adesso aveva bisogno di andarsene il più lontano possibile da quella casa, non riusciva a capire neanche lui con chiarezza il motivo per cui fosse così terrorizzato all'idea di farsi vedere vulnerabile.  
Per questo non poté fare altro quella notte e dopo essersi alzato dal corpo di Hongjoong che dormiva beato, si rivestì di fretta e furia, lasciando la casa al più presto, non prima però dell'avergli rivolto uno sguardo pieno di dispiacere e tristezza.  
Lo stava tradendo anche lui, proprio come aveva fatto Seoyun o forse in realtà lo stava facendo in maniera ancora più grave.  
Hongjoong si era fidato di lui, gli aveva detto che lo amava, che fare l'amore con lui era stata la cosa più bella che avesse mai potuto fare in ventidue anni di vita, che si fidava e che avrebbe affidato tutto se stesso nelle sue mani.  
Perché non poteva essere felice di tutto quello?  
Sentì una stretta al cuore quando varcò la porta d'ingresso della casa di Hongjoong e dopo essersi messo al volante batté entrambe le mani su di esso, lasciandosi andare in un urlo frustrato.  
Colpì una seconda volta l'oggetto davanti a sé, urlò di nuovo come un disperato e successivamente lasciò che dai suoi occhi uscissero delle lacrime amare, fatte di paura, tristezza e rabbia.  
Era rabbioso contro se stesso perché poteva solo immaginare come si sarebbe sentito Hongjoong il mattino dopo quando si sarebbe svegliato e non voleva neanche pensare al suo volto distrutto e il cuore a pezzi per averlo lasciato da solo dopo l'amore che avevano fatto.  
Forse avrebbe pensato che non era stato amore, che era stato solo un atto senza sentimenti, solo perché Hongjoong aveva avuto un disperato bisogno di affetto in quel momento.  
Forse sarebbe sembrato un approfittatore ai suoi occhi e il solo pensiero gli fece salire un'immensa voglia di vomitare.  
Quando si calmò leggermente decise di accendere il motore ed una volta fatto sfrecciò via, cercando di tornare il più velocemente possibile a casa.  
Per tutto il viaggio comunque non riuscì a smettere di piangere, dalle sue labbra si alternavano singhiozzi misti a lamenti e mugolii.  
Seonghwa non aveva mai pianto per nessuno. Non aveva mai pianto neanche da bambino, eppure per la prima volta Hongjoong era riuscito a smuovergli qualcosa, gli aveva acceso quel cuore spento ed intrappolato in una miriade di strati di ghiaccio, per questo adesso era spaventato, si sentiva soffocare da tutti quei sentimenti ed emozioni che lo avevano pugnalato in pieno all'improvviso.  
Era spaventato, terrorizzato da tutto quel benessere che lo aveva avvolto. Si era sentito troppo bene che pensava con sicurezza di non essere all'altezza di tutto quel mondo meraviglioso in cui si era lasciato trasportare insieme ad Hongjoong.  
Pensava che stare bene insieme a qualcuno non avrebbe mai fatto al caso suo, eppure era successo ma adesso doveva pagarne le conseguenze.  
E non solo lui.  
Tornò con la testa alla realtà quando all'improvviso davanti a sé vide due fari di una macchina che si faceva sempre più vicino e quando udì il clacson di essa, si rese conto di esser andato fuori corsia, dunque svoltò con violenza verso destra, frenando subito dopo nel momento in cui si accorse che di lì a poco sarebbe uscito completamente dalla strada.  
Rimase fermo sul ciglio di essa, a respirare pesantemente mentre tirava su col naso e cercava di non ripensare a tutto ciò che era successo; il quasi incidente in realtà non lo aveva toccato minimamente, non si era impaurito come invece gli era successo dopo aver sentito le parole di Hongjoong prima che si addormentasse anzi, forse l'incidente sarebbe stata la soluzione a tutto.  
Dopo qualche minuto si rimise alla guida poiché non mancava troppo alla sua destinazione, dunque una volta che ebbe parcheggiato scese dalla sua jeep ed in poco tempo si ritrovò in casa, a piangere a dirotto ed istericamente come mai aveva fatto prima.  
Si calmò solo quando infilò in doccia. Il getto dell'acqua calda diretto sulle spalle gli fece tornare il regolare battito cardiaco ma il dolore al cuore purtroppo fu impossibile da scacciare.  
Si chiedeva perché fosse così problematico.  
Tutte le volte in cui Hongjoong aveva detto di sentirsi inutile, uno schifo, insignificante... adesso Seonghwa si rendeva conto che non era il minore a doversi sentire così.  
Ora era proprio lui che provava tutte quelle sensazioni negative. Se n'era andato, l'aveva lasciato da solo e chissà cosa avrebbe pensato poi, quando si sarebbe svegliato da solo.  
Poi capì in doccia, con l'acqua che ancora gli cadeva sui capelli e scivolava sulle spalle, la fronte appoggiata ad una parete del box, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra tremanti.  
Capì perché aveva così tanta paura, capì perché se n'era andato.  
Non si sentiva all'altezza.  
Hongjoong era il ragazzo più generoso, buono e puro del pianeta, e lui non si meritava il suo amore.  
Aveva aspettato mesi per lasciarsi andare con Seonghwa, aveva aspettato la litigata che lo aveva fatto rompere con Seoyun, prima di baciarlo e fare l'amore con lui.  
Invece Seonghwa cos'aveva fatto? Aveva provato la notte di capodanno a portarlo via con sé ed al primo rifiuto da parte sua se n'era andato ed aveva concluso la serata finendo a letto con una sconosciuta.  
Hongjoong era sempre stato fedele a Seoyun, nonostante sapesse che lei non fosse più interessata a lui come un tempo, eppure lo aveva fatto.  
Aveva rinunciato temporaneamente alle sue emozioni per Seonghwa, aveva sofferto in silenzio, aveva represso qualsiasi sentimento per non tradire la ragazza.  
Lui invece non aveva fatto niente di buono nei confronti del più piccolo e quella notte ne fu l'ennesima prova.  
Si addormentò sul letto dopo esser uscito dal bagno ed aver indossato un paio di boxer puliti. Gli occhi gonfi a causa delle lacrime, la testa dolorante per tutti i pensieri che gli ronzavano all'interno, il pentimento di essersene andato in quel modo senza neanche riuscire a ricambiare quel "ti amo".  
Era sfinito.  
Jongho lo sentì tornare a notte fonda, capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel sentirlo singhiozzare ma non ebbe le forze di affrontarlo proprio in quel momento.  
Il suo hyung che piangeva non era da tutti i giorni, quindi ci sarebbe dovuto andare con i piedi di piombo, lasciare che riposasse per quelle poche ore e poi gli avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni l'indomani.

Così fece.  
Dato che non aveva nessuna lezione quella mattina e si era momentaneamente liberato dagli esami, decise di svegliarsi presto per preparare la colazione al fratello, in modo da portargliela in camera e cogliere l'occasione per parlargli.  
Quando si affacciò alla porta lo vide con gli occhi aperti, intento a fissare il soffitto sopra di sé.

"Ehi hyung, ti ho portato la colazione."

Seonghwa non si mosse, si limitò solo a sbattere gli occhi quando li sentì bruciare. Jongho non fu sicuro che il più grande lo avesse sentito dal momento che non mosse un dito, perciò entrò e gli appoggiò il vassoio sul comodino, prima di sedersi su un lato del materasso.

"Ti ho sentito tornare stanotte e piangevi" mormorò piano. Ebbe l'istinto di prendergli una mano ma non voleva forzarlo, non voleva essere invadente, conoscendo quanto fosse riservato il fratello.  
Poiché aveva solo l'intimo a coprirlo, Jongho fece cadere lo sguardo sul tatuaggio al fianco sinistro e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nel leggere la sua data di nascita. Gli aveva raccontato di come un giorno aveva deciso così all'improvviso di tatuarsi qualcosa di importante ed aveva scelto quel numero.  
Era così che il più piccolo aveva capito quanto Seonghwa tenesse a lui, perché il moro non era affatto un tipo che dimostrava il suo affetto a parole perché faceva schifo. Quando provava a dire anche un solo "ti voglio bene" la sua voce si incrinava e diventava piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Questo però non era successo con Hongjoong ma infatti lui era speciale.  
Quando il più piccolo spostò lo sguardo notò che vicino al tatuaggio c'era un segno leggermente più rosso rispetto alla pelle dell'altro, così la prima cosa che gli venne in mente di fare fu controllare anche sul suo collo, accorgendosi di quanti succhiotti stessero segnando la sua pelle. La spalla sinistra era piena, così come una clavicola e poi anche sotto l'ombelico ne aveva uno.  
Jongho sapeva che Seonghwa ogni tanto si concedeva delle serate con ragazze trovate totalmente a caso in qualche locale ma non l'aveva mai visto tornare a casa con dei succhiotti, anche perché lui stesso aveva ammesso quanto gli dessero fastidio.

"È successo qualcosa con Hongjoong?" gli venne quindi spontaneo chiedere. Fu a quella domanda che il moro si portò le mani agli occhi e poco dopo annuì con la testa, anche se impercettibilmente.  
Il più piccolo sospirò ed a quel punto gli mise una mano su un polso per scoprirgli il viso e Seonghwa allora rivolse uno sguardo al fratello.  
Gli occhi così rossi, Jongho fu sicuro di non averli mai visti sul moro.  
Il ragazzo non dovette chiedere spiegazioni riguardo cosa fosse realmente successo perché era convinto al cento percento che erano finalmente stati a letto insieme, però non capiva il motivo per cui stesse così male.  
Lui non si era mai sentito in quel modo, neanche la prima volta che aveva fatto l'amore con Yeosang.

"E allora perché stai piangendo, hyung?" chiese in un piccolo sussurro, quasi come se avesse paura di renderlo ancora più vulnerabile o peggiorare la situazione.  
A quella domanda fu ovvio che Seonghwa si sentì attaccato, perciò si agitò e dopo essersi messo seduto sul letto guardò l'altro con uno sguardo che cercava di chiedergli se stesse facendo sul serio.

"Perché me ne sono andato come uno stronzo, Jongho! Ho approfittato del fatto che stesse dormendo per andarmene perché mi sentivo soffocare, non so neanch'io che cazzo mi sia preso ma so per certo che adesso sto ancora più di merda perché sto già pensando a quando si sveglierà e non mi troverà lì!"

Da un occhio di Seonghwa cadde l'ennesima lacrima ed il più piccolo si avvicinò ancora di più al corpo dell'altro. Aveva bisogno di conforto e gli avrebbe dato tutto quello che desiderava, anche se il moro non era un amante del contatto fisico.  
Un'altra cosa che aveva reso speciale Hongjoong era proprio questa: Seonghwa non si era mai fatto venire in mente di abbracciare Jongho o San, le persone più importanti della sua vita, mentre invece con Hongjoong non aveva avuto alcun problema.  
Non erano stati tanti gli abbracci che si erano scambiati ma sicuramente molti di più di quelli che invece aveva dato al fratello durante la loro conoscenza.  
In ogni caso non ci pensò troppo il più piccolo ad avvolgere le braccia attorno al collo dell'altro ed attirarlo in una stretta piena di affetto.  
Seonghwa cercò di mettere fine a quel pianto nonostante gli sembrasse impossibile da fare.  
Nascose la testa nell'incavo del collo di Jongho mentre lasciava che quest'ultimo lo abbracciasse forte, poi parlò.

"Hyung non ti sei mai innamorato, io penso che tu abbia paura, no? Quello che è successo tra di voi stanotte ti ha fatto sentire ancora più forte questi sentimenti ed emozioni che provi per lui, quindi è normale se ti sei sentito soffocare" cercò di rassicurarlo, alternando qualche carezza fra i capelli a dei grattini delicati sul retro del collo, in modo da farlo rilassare e smettere di piangere.

"Come fai a sapere che siamo stati a letto insieme?" mugolò in risposta. Jongho scrollò le spalle prima di storcere il naso in una piccola smorfia.

"Tu odi quando qualcuno cerca di farti un succhiotto e stamattina ne sei pieno. Immagino perché Hongjoong è molto speciale per te e quindi lo hai lasciato fare" spiegò con dolcezza. A quel punto Seonghwa sospirò, sentendosi sollevato dal fatto che i segni di Hongjoong fossero intatti sulla sua pelle e ben evidenti. Voleva avere qualcosa di lui che gli faceva capire di chi fossero tutte quelle macchie, e l'idea di sapere che fosse stato proprio quel ragazzo a fargliele, gli mandava in tilt il cervello.

"Mi dispiace essermene andato così. Sarei rimasto a dormire con lui ma ero agitato e pensavo che andarmene sarebbe stata la cosa migliore. Non... mi sento all'altezza per ricevere il suo amore, non lo so, non mi è mai capitato di sentirmi così, sono terrorizzato, Jongho" disse quindi, dopo aver ascoltato l'osservazione del fratellastro. Ormai che avevano iniziato il discorso Seonghwa non riusciva a trattenersi. Esporsi con il più piccolo non lo disturbava più di tanto, soprattutto in quel momento che stava esplodendo dall'agitazione ed aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a darsi pace.  
Si staccò poco dall'abbraccio per sbuffare una risata e scuotere la testa.

"Cazzo, mi sento un idiota" mormorò tirando su col naso. Jongho rimase a guardarlo per qualche istante, in attesa di trovare le giuste parole, così da poter essere utile all'altro.

"Mi sembra ovvio che non ti sia mai capitato hyung. Non sei mai stato innamorato di nessuno ed è normale avere paura. Anche la persona più sicura di sé su questo mondo crollerebbe come te a causa di tutte le paure, se si innamorasse e capisse quanto la sua metà sia speciale, te lo assicuro" spiegò il ragazzo dai capelli color mogano. Seonghwa alzò lo sguardo - fino a poco prima puntato sulle proprie mani adagiate sul grembo - ed incontrò gli occhi dell'altro.

"Questo perché l'amore è un sentimento così forte che sì, è qualcosa di meraviglioso ma all'inizio fa tanta paura, hyung. L'idea di condividere la propria vita con un'altra persona inizialmente dava fastidio anche a me, sai? Poi mi sono fidato di Yeosang e pian piano mi sono lasciato andare completamente. Credimi, ne è valsa davvero la pena."

Quando Jongho concluse il suo monologo Seonhghwa aveva smesso di piangere e adesso i suoi occhi erano asciutti. Rivolse un piccolo sorriso al minore, sollevando l'angolo destro delle labbra, prima di sospirare.  
Era incredibile come quel ragazzo, più piccolo di lui di due anni, fosse più saggio del moro. Ma in realtà in campo amoroso chiunque sarebbe stato più saggio ed esperto di lui, dal momento che era sempre stato un luogo inesplorato per Seonghwa.  
Ora si trovava ad affrontare la vita reale, i sentimenti veri che provava per un ragazzo conosciuto per caso e che, sempre allo stesso modo aveva deciso di chiedergli aiuto con la sua fidanzata.  
Si chiese come sarebbe andata a finire se quella mattina non avesse lasciato il suo biglietto da visita per sbaglio insieme alle banconote, oppure se Hongjoong non ci avesse fatto caso, non avesse letto ciò che c'era scritto ed avesse buttato nel cestino quel pezzo di carta?  
Forse, il destino li avrebbe fatti incontrare una seconda volta da qualche altra parte.

"Ora però mi sento uno stronzo per essermene andato ed averlo lasciato lì da solo. Si sarà già svegliato e adesso starà piangendo con il cuore a pezzi a causa mia, me lo sento e già me lo immagino" ribatté un'altra volta il più grande. Jongho si passò una mano sui capelli ed annuì facendo una piccola smorfia con le labbra. Sicuramente andandosene, Seonghwa non si era comportato bene nei confronti di Hongjoong ed avrebbero messo entrambi una mano sul fuoco riguardo il fatto che il ragazzo citato non avrebbe reagito bene a quell'improvvisa mancanza, perciò il più grande avrebbe dovuto trovare in fretta un modo per scusarsi, anche se ormai per quella giornata sarebbe stato inutile provare a risolvere a quell'errore.

"Beh sì, avresti fatto meglio se gliene avessi parlato invece di scappare ma ormai è andata così, quindi oggi ti consiglio di riprenderti un po', poi magari domani torni da lui e gli parli, gli spieghi tutta la situazione, che non volevi andartene ma eri agitato perché è la tua prima volta e tutto ciò che senti, d'accordo? Sono sicuro che capirà" rispose il più piccolo. Seonghwa allora decise di fidarsi delle parole del fratellastro, scegliendo di riposarsi per quel giorno, anche se non gli fu affatto facile distrarsi dai pensieri, soprattutto poi quando la sua mente tornò alla notte passata nel letto di Hongjoong.

[...]

Hongjoong quella mattina si svegliò particolarmente rilassato. Non si ricordò neanche di aver litigato con Seoyun per quanto i suoi ricordi continuassero a vagare nella notte passata con Seonghwa, neanche il dolore che percepì lungo la schiena lo fece preoccupare. Sapeva che era stato provocato dalla presenza dell'altro dentro il suo corpo e solo questo gli metteva addosso una felicità mai provata prima.  
Aveva finalmente fatto l'amore con lui ed alla fine si era lasciato sfuggire quelle due paroline piene di significato, quel "ti amo, Seonghwa" che aveva ammesso con tutto il cuore. Aveva preso quest'organo con le mani e gliel'aveva affidato completamente, senza pensarci neanche un istante.  
Ora però se ne pentiva.  
Quando rivolse lo sguardo verso la parte di letto su cui sarebbe dovuto essere adagiato il corpo del moro e si accorse della sua assenza, un vuoto improvviso lo colpì in pieno, lasciandolo per un attimo senza respiro.

"Seonghwa?"

La prima cosa che gli venne in mente di fare fu chiamarlo, probabilmente era dovuto andare in bagno, o magari era sceso in cucina a preparargli la colazione.  
Eppure quando si sporse verso terra vide solo il suo pigiama. Di Seonghwa non c'era traccia, neanche il telefono appoggiato sul comodino.

"Seonghwa?" chiese un'altra volta, ma adesso il tono di voce era leggermente più preoccupato e il labbro inferiore gli tremò.  
Si alzò dal letto e si rimise i boxer della sera precedente, raccolse il pigiama e si contrasse in delle smorfie di dolore sempre per lo stesso motivo di poco prima; adesso, nel sapere che probabilmente Seonghwa se n'era andato e l'aveva lasciato solo, quel dolore fisico si mischiava a quello psicologico e non poteva ignorarlo.  
Si affacciò al bagno per capire se fosse lì ma niente, allora scese le scale frettolosamente ma neanche in cucina sembrava esserci traccia dell'altro.  
Al rendersi conto che se n'era andato mentre dormiva, il suo cuore venne investito da un macigno di chissà quante tonnellate.  
Le prime lacrime iniziarono a rigare i suoi zigomi e si strinse nelle spalle, sentendosi avvolgere da uno strano freddo, come se si fosse trovato completamente nudo in mezzo alla neve.  
Non ebbe le forze però di tornare in camera, si sentì abbandonare completamente della sua anima che la notte prima aveva incontrato quella di Seonghwa.  
Si sentiva distrutto, usato anche dall'ultima persona cui avrebbe pensato di essere ferito.  
Eppure eccolo lì, a piangere da solo nel suo salotto, e adesso si rannicchiava a terra e nascondeva il viso dietro le ginocchia.  
Non gli venne in mente di prendere il telefono e chiamarlo ma tanto sarebbe stato inutile, dal momento che era sicuro non avrebbe ottenuto risposta.  
Quando si ricompose leggermente si alzò, ma non si era affatto tranquillizzato, anzi.  
La rabbia per essersi fatto abbindolare per l'ennesima volta lo assalì e gli sembrò di impazzire quando andò verso il divano, prese un cuscino e lo schiantò a terra. Ci saltò sopra, una, due volte, quanto bastò per romperlo, poi fece la stessa cosa con il secondo. Prese la pianta finta adagiata sul tavolino dinanzi al divano e lanciò per terra anche quella, così che il vaso in ceramica andasse in mille pezzi.  
Poi urlò, si mise le mani nei capelli ed urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, nonostante ancora fosse piuttosto affaticato per la notte passata.  
Tornò in camera e la prima cosa che fece in preda alla rabbia fu disfare il letto così che venisse eliminata qualsiasi traccia di quel profumo di vaniglia, che adesso se ci pensava gli faceva venire solo da vomitare.  
Tirò la coperta e le lenzuola, facendo cadere i cuscini a terra, tolse le federe anche a quelli e buttò tutto in lavatrice, chiudendo infine lo sportello senza alcuna delicatezza e pietà.  
Scoppiò a piangere di nuovo, istericamente e rumorosamente. Si appoggiò con le mani al lavandino e tenne lo sguardo basso mentre si sfogava per il dolore che stava provando.  
Perché se n'era andato senza dirgli niente?  
Perché lo aveva lasciato dopo aver condiviso tutto il loro amore?  
Hongjoong aveva percepito i sentimenti di Seonghwa nei suoi confronti, allora perché era scappato così, mentre dormiva?  
Tirò su il capo dopo qualche istante e si guardò allo specchio. Il labbro inferiore ancora gli tremava; era sicuro di riuscire a vedere concretamente tutti i baci e i morsi che Seonghwa gli aveva lasciato sulla bocca e il solo pensiero gli ribaltò lo stomaco.  
Quella notte meravigliosa e magica, adesso Hongjoong non riusciva a vederla più allo stesso modo.  
Prese a grattarsi con le unghie sul collo appena si accorse di un succhiotto. Si torturò il punto con così tanta rabbia e violenza che si fermò solo quando vide uscire del sangue, provando un leggero senso di spavento.  
Il punto appena martoriato iniziò a bruciargli, ma non era niente rispetto al dolore che provava al centro dello stomaco. Il cuore che ad ogni battito sembrava tirargli una pugnalata.  
Non riusciva neanche a respirare bene.  
Appena sentì la notifica sul cellulare che segnava un messaggio, il ragazzo si precipitò in camera con la speranza di leggere il nome di Seonghwa, ed un altro urlo frustrato varcò la sua gola quando si accorse fosse da parte della sorella.

_"Ricordati che oggi devi consegnarmi i biglietti, ci troviamo a casa della mamma."_

"Vaffanculo a te e ai tuoi bigliettini di merda!" fu ciò che rispose fra sé e sé, prima di bloccare lo schermo del telefono e lanciarlo con forza sul materasso del letto sfatto.  
Si rannicchiò di nuovo su se stesso e presto la rabbia la sentì sfumare via, dal momento che in corpo non aveva più alcuna energia.  
Singhiozzò ancora per qualche istante, poi anche il pianto si placò, avendo esaurito le lacrime.  
Decise solo in quel momento di prendere un po' di coraggio per alzarsi da terra ed andare a farsi una doccia.  
Avrebbe tolto ogni traccia di Seonghwa anche dal proprio corpo.

[...] 

“Che diamine hai fatto al collo? Avresti potuto metterti un po’ di trucco, è osceno, non si può vedere!”

Fu con queste parole che Hongjoong venne accolto dalla sorella, che lo guardò con un’espressione completamente disgustata.  
Il ragazzo mostrò un piccolo sorriso e si portò automaticamente la mano destra sul punto che poco prima aveva torturato davanti allo specchio, percependo al tatto una lieve crosticina, sicuramente causata dal sangue.

“Mi ha punto un ragno probabilmente, mi ha fatto prurito e mi sono grattato” spiegò con il suo solito dolce sorriso gentile, cercando di trattenere il dolore che continuava a provare nel petto, al cuore e nella gola da quando si era svegliato e si era accorto dell’assenza di Seonghwa.  
In ogni caso delle spiegazioni di Hongjoong, in quella famiglia non importava a nessuno, perciò Yeji andò dritto al punto.

“Dove sono i miei biglietti del matrimonio?” 

Lui allora estrasse dalla grande tasca interna del cappotto che portava, una cartellina con dentro tutti i biglietti tagliati perfettamente e curati in ogni minimo dettaglio.  
Yeji glieli strappò di mano e li tirò fuori dalla custodia per poter cercare anche un solo difetto così da rinfacciarglielo, ma sfortunatamente per lei, Hongjoong quando si parlava di creatività ed arte, era impeccabile.  
Gli rivolse quindi un’occhiata senza dire niente e poi se ne andò per mostrarli anche alla madre.  
Lui rimase soddisfatto di quella piccola vittoria che osò concedersi contro la sorella.  
Il pranzo trascorse in maniera tranquilla, se così si poteva dire. Il padre non era in casa, troppo impegnato nel lavoro, mentre le due donne non gli rivolgevano lo sguardo neanche un attimo.  
Se lo ignoravano era tutto tranquillo per loro e soprattutto per Hongjoong.  
Durò poco però quell’attimo di pace che gli concessero, dal momento che la madre gli pose l’ultima domanda che avrebbe voluto sentire in quella giornata.

“E Seoyun come sta? Avresti potuto chiedere anche a lei di venire.”

Cosa avrebbe potuto rispondere? Che era a lavoro? Che era impegnata in altro? Già un’altra volta era successo che chiedessero di lei e lui aveva detto che non aveva potuto perché non poteva lasciare l’ospedale, ma adesso non poteva inventarsi un’altra scusa simile, dal momento che la rottura della loro relazione era ormai definitiva, dopo il giorno precedente.

“Io e Seoyun ci siamo lasciati” rispose quindi, con lo sguardo basso. Le due donne rimasero sconvolte a quell’affermazione, non dissero niente, semplicemente si limitarono a guardare il ragazzo dall’altro margine del tavolo.  
Quando Hongjoong alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò quello della madre farsi piuttosto furioso, decise di alzarsi da tavola ed andarsene, altrimenti sarebbe scoppiato di nuovo a piangere davanti a loro e non per Seoyun.  
Anche perché poi nel pomeriggio sarebbe stato di turno e sinceramente non sapeva neanche se fosse riuscito a concentrarsi nel suo lavoro.  
L’unica cosa che lo rassicurava fu che avrebbe passato del tempo insieme al suo migliore amico.

Solo che non aveva pensato che quest’ultimo potesse essere così tanto insistente quella volta, dato che non lo era mai stato.  
Si preoccupò principalmente per quanto si fosse torturato il collo ma sul suo volto non ci fu disgusto come in quello che aveva visto sulla faccia della sorella.  
Anche a lui disse inizialmente che un ragno lo aveva punto, ma Wooyoung lo beccò perché San era venuto a sapere da Jongho cosa fosse successo tra i loro hyungs, perciò poi il ragazzo del lilla gli aveva riferito tutto.  
Era per questo che insisteva.  
Allora aspettarono il momento di vuoto totale nel bar per potersi nascondere nel loro spogliatoio a parlare un po’. Hongjoong gli raccontò di quando aveva scoperto che Seoyun lo tradiva, di come si era sentito usato da lei nell’ultima settimana in cui aveva finto di essere ancora interessata a lui, e poi come Seonghwa magicamente era apparso per risolvere i suoi problemi, come erano finiti a letto insieme e come si era sentito apprezzato per tutte le attenzioni che gli aveva rivolto.  
E poi quando alla fine si era dichiarato dicendogli che lo amava, come non aveva mai provato niente di tutto ciò in vita sua, che era stata la sua prima volta nel fare l’amore con la persona di cui si era veramente innamorato.  
Ed alla fine come tutto era volato via in una nuvola di polvere il mattino dopo, quando si era svegliato senza Seonghwa al suo fianco.  
Allora poi gli aveva anche spiegato che quella crosta di sangue sul collo era stato un vano tentativo di far sparire uno dei tanti succhiotti che il ragazzo gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle.  
E Wooyoung semplicemente lo aveva abbracciato ed aveva cercato di consolarlo in un modo o nell’altro.  
Gli disse che sicuramente, se Seonghwa lo avesse amato davvero, avrebbe trovato il modo per farsi perdonare e sarebbe tornato.  
Si era perfino offerto di andare fino a casa sua per prenderlo a mazzate nei denti ed aveva aggiunto un “non m’importa se si tratta del migliore amico del mio ragazzo, tu vali di più”, allora avevano ridacchiato e poi Hongjoong aveva ringraziato il più piccolo, che non aveva potuto fare a meno di lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte.  
Forse, dopo la chiacchierata con il lilla riuscì a sentirsi leggermente meglio.  
Sapeva che, in qualsiasi modo sarebbe andata a finire la storia con Seonghwa, Hongjoong avrebbe sempre potuto contare sui suoi tre migliori amici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... mi dispiace perché anche questa volta l'angst è tornato.... 😗
> 
> Comunque se non ve ne siete accortx ho aggiunto anche il numero di parti che avrà la storia, e che quindi mancano solo 13 capitoli alla fine di tutto, poi inizierò a postare la woosan, sperando che non sia un flop totale dato che ci saranno diversi tw 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> Come sempre vi ringrazio per leggere la mia storia, vi voglio bene 🥺💗


	24. Ventiquattresimo

L’aria fredda di gennaio iniziava a dar fastidio anche a Seonghwa, che quella mattina, prima di uscire di casa per incontrarsi con San, aveva deciso di lasciare il suo giacchetto di pelle e mettersi un cappotto più pesante, il tutto con una sciarpa nera dove avrebbe potuto infilarci il naso se avesse provato troppo freddo.  
Quella notte era di nuovo nevicato anche se non molto, in ogni caso quando era uscito dalla porta di casa gli era tornato automaticamente alla memoria quando Hongjoong lo aveva preso a palle di neve la sera in cui l’aveva preso per portarlo a fare l’albero di Natale insieme a Jongho e Yeosang.  
Era stata quella la sera che aveva dato una svolta decisiva al loro rapporto, dove avevano iniziato a capire qualcosa di più sui loro sentimenti, soprattutto in loro aiuto era andata la lontananza che ne era derivata dalla discussione del mattino successivo.

“Hyung, mi stai ascoltando?”

La voce di San investì le orecchie dell’altro, tanto da fargli alzare lo sguardo dalla tazzina di caffè che aveva davanti.  
Erano seduti ad un tavolino in un bar piuttosto lontano da quello in cui lavorava Hongjoong. Quella mattina il suo migliore amico gli aveva chiesto se gli fosse andato di vedersi, così da parlare, in modo che San avrebbe provato ancora una volta a rendersi utile per lui. Jongho gli aveva spiegato la situazione tramite una chiamata telefonica ed in un primo momento ci era rimasto male nel sapere che se non fosse stato per quel ragazzo, da Seonghwa non avrebbe saputo niente dell’accaduto.  
Quando si guardarono negli occhi ed il più grande alzò le sopracciglia, San sospirò.

“Ho detto che dovresti scusarti con Hongjoong. Mi ha detto Jongho che ieri mattina eri disperato, non sembravi neanche tu, oggi sembri un po’ più calmo, no? Quindi potresti provare ad andare da lui, così cerchi di spiegargli la situazione. Ti consiglio di farlo il prima possibile hyung, perché più tardi è e peggio sarà dopo.”

Seonghwa abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo verso la sua tazzina e prese a torturare il manico del cucchiaino all’interno del caffè, mentre rimaneva in silenzio alle parole dell’amico.  
Sì, era riuscito a calmarsi del tipo che non si era più fatto prendere da delle crisi di pianto ma semplicemente perché durante la giornata precedente aveva represso tutte le emozioni e i sentimenti che aveva esposto troppo anche davanti al fratello, ciò non significava però che stesse meglio anzi, il cuore continuava a fargli male ogni volta che batteva e ad ogni respiro si sentiva un peso allo stomaco che gli impediva di riempirsi i polmoni totalmente.

“Non voglio andare a casa sua, non so se sarebbe una buona idea” rispose, continuando a dare attenzioni a ciò che aveva davanti.  
San abbassò le mani per farle stringere dalle proprie cosce in modo da riscaldarle, dal momento che anche all’interno del bar iniziava a percepire un certo ghiaccio addosso, tant’è che indossò di nuovo la sciarpa che si era tolto quando erano entrati.

“Allora va’ a trovarlo al locale. Hyung fidati di me, dovresti parlarci il prima possibile” ripeté, guardando il più grande negli occhi. Quest’ultimo finalmente si decise a rivolgere lo sguardo al migliore amico seduto davanti a sé, poi prese a mordersi insistentemente il labbro inferiore.  
Se Seonghwa avesse parlato con il sé del passato probabilmente quest’ultimo gli avrebbe detto che era un pappamolle a stare male per amore, per una persona. E lui se ne rendeva conto ma non poteva dicerto farne a meno, anche perché non era colpa sua se si sentiva in quel modo.  
Non credeva che soffrire per qualcuno sarebbe stato così doloroso, ma forse non era il soffrire per qualcuno, era il soffrire per lui, per Hongjoong.  
E Hongjoong non era uno qualunque.

“Pensi che se gli dicessi che mi serve del tempo lui me lo concederebbe?” chiese il moro, alzando di nuovo le sopracciglia. San storse il naso prima di scrollare le spalle ed annuire.

“Non vedo perché non dovrebbe” osservò. Allora Seonghwa sospirò ancora una volta, poi decise di finire quel povero caffè ormai sicuramente freddo, un po’ perché la temperatura era piuttosto bassa anche all’interno del locale, un po’ perché lo aveva lasciato nella tazzina per più di una decina di minuti.

“Sai quando ha il turno?”  
“Credo che sia di pomeriggio con Woo.”

E fu così che Seonghwa il pomeriggio di quel freddo nove gennaio si presentò davanti all’ingresso del locale in cui per la prima volta aveva avuto l’onore di incontrare quello che sarebbe diventato, di lì a pochi mesi, l’amore della sua vita.  
Quando lo vide attraverso la porta a vetri, passare con un vassoio in mano, il respiro gli si bloccò all’istante.  
Sorrideva al cliente appena servito ed istintivamente anche sul suo volto gli angoli delle labbra si sollevarono. Si rese conto che la felicità di Hongjoong sarebbe stata la sua e fu per questo che si decise finalmente a varcare la soglia. Aveva un bisogno matto di spiegargli il motivo per cui se n’era andato quella notte e che sicuramente quando poi lui si era svegliato e si era ritrovato da solo, il cuore gli si era rotto in mille pezzi.  
Al suono del cigolio della porta comunque il cameriere si voltò con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra, così da accogliere caldamente il prossimo cliente ma quell’espressione scomparve nel momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
Deglutì nervosamente Hongjoong nel trovare i suoi occhi e non si rese minimamente conto di aver allentato la presa sul vassoio e adesso quest’ultimo stava cadendo a terra insieme a ciò che c’era sopra, ovvero un bicchiere di vetro ormai vuoto ed un piatto, entrambi sporchi.  
Non sussultò quando sentì il rumore degli oggetti schiantarsi a terra, troppo preso a guardare Seonghwa, che rimaneva immobile proprio come lui.  
Wooyoung aveva visto tutta la scena, per questo motivo raggiunse velocemente Hongjoong per raccogliere il vassoio in acciaio e i cocci dei due oggetti ormai andati in mille pezzi.  
Non cercò neanche di scuoterlo, dal momento che capiva quanto si sentisse scosso nel ritrovarsi il ragazzo davanti. Quel ragazzo che lo aveva fatto innamorare senza rendersene conto, che era riuscito a portarselo a letto e poi se n’era andato, lasciandolo solo a se stesso e con il cuore allo stesso stato del bicchiere e del piatto frantumati sulle mattonelle del locale.

“Hongjoong” sussurrò Seonghwa quando finalmente riuscì a muoversi. Il ragazzo appena menzionato non si spostò neanche quando si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il più grande, rimasto troppo traumatizzato da quella visione.  
Non si aspettava di rivederlo sul proprio posto di lavoro, soprattutto dopo la giornata precedente in cui non si era fatto vivo neanche per sbaglio.  
Non gli aveva mandato alcun messaggio, non l’aveva chiamato.  
Niente, era come scomparso.  
Seonghwa sentì un groppo alla gola quando abbassò lo sguardo sul collo del più piccolo e notò il rossore e le crosticine di sangue sul punto in cui era sicuro di averlo marchiato. Cercò di non scoppiare a piangere al pensiero che avesse provato ad eliminare quel succhiotto dalla propria pelle con modi privi di gentilezza.  
Quando Seonghwa si era fatto la doccia il giorno precedente era stato attento ed aveva trattato con tanta premura i segni che Hongjoong gli aveva lasciato addosso, quasi come se avesse avuto paura che toccandoli sarebbero potuti scomparire, mentre invece l’altro aveva fatto tutto il contrario per provare a toglierseli, ad eliminarli come se non fossero mai esistiti. Si chiese se avesse provato a farlo anche sugli altri situati in varie parti del suo corpo e lo stomaco gli si torse ancora di più. Sapere che probabilmente si era massacrato in quel modo solo perché era stato lui a toccarlo, gli mise i brividi ed una grande voglia di vomitare.

“Piccolo” mormorò di nuovo quando tornò con la testa alla realtà. Provò a sfiorargli una mano con la propria, essendo intenzionato a far intrecciare le loro dita e fu proprio in quel momento che Hongjoong si svegliò da quello stato di trance.  
Ritrasse di scatto la mano ed alzò la testa per poterlo guardare; ora non c’era più la nota impaurita e sofferente che aveva visto poco prima. Adesso il suo sguardo era pieno di rabbia e delusione e Seonghwa non poté affatto biasimarlo.

“Non osare toccarmi neanche con la punta di un dito” sibilò. Il maggiore si accorse come il viso di Hongjoong stesse prendendo colorito, allora cercò di non farlo innervosire ed andò subito al punto.

“Mi dispiace per come me ne sono andato senza dirti niente, sono consapevole di aver fatto una cazzata. Ti prego, lasciami spiegare.”

Quelle parole vennero accompagnate dalla mano piccola di Hongjoong che si schiantava contro lo zigomo sinistro del più grande. Quest’ultimo si portò automaticamente la mano sul punto appena colpito ed assunse un’espressione dolorante.  
Il minore adesso percepiva il labbro inferiore tremare e le lacrime affiorare ai suoi occhi.

“Hai approfittato del mio cuore spezzato, del mio bisogno di conforto! Mi hai usato quando mi avevi rassicurato che di te avrei potuto fidarmi, che non mi avresti fatto del male, che cazzo c’è da spiegare?!” urlò a tal punto da farsi sentire addirittura dai clienti all’interno del bar, che si voltarono verso di loro ed improvvisamente calò il silenzio; sembravano tutti presi da quella scena.  
Hongjoong probabilmente in un altro momento si sarebbe vergognato ma quel pomeriggio, con tutta la rabbia che aveva addosso, gli importò poco di essere visto ed ascoltato da degli sconosciuti.

“Hongjoong ti prego, fammi parlare” cercò di dire l’altro. Si stava umiliando davanti a tutte quelle persone? Decisamente sì, ma neanche a lui importava più di tanto. L’unica cosa che Seonghwa desiderava era poter risolvere con Hongjoong ma non sembrava che il suo piano stesse funzionando.  
Era andato lì con l’intenzione di parlargli e di scusarsi per essersene andato, così poi gli avrebbe spiegato perché lo aveva fatto, Hongjoong avrebbe capito e tutto sarebbe tornato al posto giusto.  
Gli avrebbe addirittura detto quanto fosse innamorato di lui, se solo non fosse stato un problema per lui esprimersi a parole.  
Anche se era disperato, non sarebbe mai riuscito a far uscire quelle due parole dalla sua bocca. Questo lo faceva sentire frustrato e gli dava così tanto fastidio quel blocco che si portava dietro, che avrebbe volentieri sbattuto la testa al muro per vedere se fosse riuscito a tirare fuori qualcosa.

“Non c’è niente di cui parlare. Sei solo uno stronzo ma alla fine sono io quello che ha sbagliato, no? Sono troppo ingenuo ed immaturo e adesso finalmente ho capito che mi devo svegliare. Ora sparisci e non farti più vedere” concluse Hongjoong. Il modo in cui parlò questa volta probabilmente mise ancora più timore al più grande. Il tono era calmo ma freddo e distaccato, forse Seonghwa preferì quando all’inizio aveva urlato con estrema rabbia.  
Ancora una volta il più grande mormorò un “Hongjoong, per favore” ma quest’ultimo si era già allontanato, perciò non ebbe altre alternative se non andarsene.  
Lo zigomo sinistro continuava a martellare dal dolore ma non era niente a confronto con la pesantezza sul cuore che, dopo quella conversazione, si era raddoppiata.  
Quando Hongjoong tornò vicino al collega dai capelli lilla quest’ultimo gli rivolse uno sguardo, ed il più grande scrollò le spalle.

“Ops, abbiamo appena perso un cliente” commentò sarcasticamente, Wooyoung però notò gli occhi lucidi del suo hyung; per quanto provasse a fare il duro, erano entrambi consapevoli che quella maschera non avrebbe mai fatto al caso suo. 

[…]

Dopo quel pomeriggio i giorni continuarono a passare, Seonghwa cercava di distrarsi con i suoi incarichi e i casi da seguire. Si era incontrato con molti dei suoi clienti, si era fatto pagare per qualcosa che era riuscito portare a termine.  
Insomma, stava riuscendo piuttosto bene a non pensare ad Hongjoong, ma nonostante questo non l’aveva ancora dimenticato.  
Era difficile riuscirci, la notte si svegliava in preda alle lacrime talvolta, quando si rendeva conto di averlo sognato ma poi si calmava, tornava a dormire e la mattina dopo con un caffè si svegliava totalmente e ricominciava un’altra giornata.  
E quella volta fece proprio così.  
C’era ancora un caso irrisolto che aveva lasciato un po’ da parte ultimamente, avendone trovati altri molto più risolvibili.  
La sorella di Hongjoong.  
L’incarico che aveva deciso insieme al ragazzo riguardo il pedinare Yeji per capire se anche lei stesse tradendo il futuro marito, adesso era il momento giusto per portarlo a termine. Si convinse che se avesse scoperto la verità, sarebbe potuto tornare da Hongjoong e con la scusa di dovergli dare aggiornamenti a riguardo, avrebbe potuto cogliere l’occasione di parlargli.  
Forse aveva sbagliato a presentarsi subito il giorno dopo, forse Jongho e San gli avevano consigliato male ed in realtà avrebbe dovuto aspettare che ad entrambi fossero passate tutte quelle emozioni fin troppo negative.  
Uscì di casa dopo essersi nascosto in un golf di lana ed aver indossato una giacca di pelle più pesante rispetto alla solita che aveva portato fino alla settimana prima, poi indossò il casco e sfrecciò via con la sua moto, una volta salito su di essa.  
L’indirizzo di casa di Yeji e Seokjin ormai l’aveva impresso nella mente, non perché fosse un posto che frequentava spesso, ma perché faceva parte del suo mestiere avere una memoria di ferro.  
In poco tempo si ritrovò davanti alla residenza in orario. Hongjoong gli aveva lasciato tutti gli orari del lavoro e gli indirizzi che frequentava la sorella, proprio come aveva fatto con Seoyun in origine.  
Alle nove e mezza spaccate la porta di casa si aprì, rivelando la figura della ragazza che usciva e si dirigeva verso la macchina bianca appostata nel parcheggio a fianco della piccola villetta.  
Seonghwa fece finta di perder tempo col suo telefono, dal momento che si era avvicinato troppo e dunque poteva benissimo esser riconosciuto. Ma in ogni caso aveva la visiera del casco tirata giù, perciò Yeji non sarebbe riuscita a riconoscerlo, anche perché si erano visti solo una volta e da quella sera era passato poco più di un mese.  
E poi comunque non c’era solo la villetta dei due futuri sposi nel quartiere, perciò poteva sembrare anche un normale ragazzo che aspettava un conoscente.  
Appena sentì il rumore del motore dell’autovettura, Seonghwa alzò la testa ma continuò a fare finta di niente finché lei non fu uscita dal parcheggio e fu abbastanza lontana da poter iniziare a seguirla senza farla accorgere.  
Così rimise in tasca il cellulare ed una volta chiusa la zip, riprese la sua corsa.  
Yeji lavorava come manager in un’agenzia di moda, spesso organizzava sfilate o servizi fotografici a modelli e modelle.  
Per quanto Seonghwa la odiasse per come trattava il fratello, non poteva certo negare la sua bellezza allo stesso livello della sua cattiveria probabilmente, dunque non si sarebbe sorpreso se avesse tradito il suo sposo con un modello tra un servizio fotografico e l’altro.  
Quella mattina si diresse a lavoro perché scese di macchina dopo averla fermata nel parcheggio davanti all’edificio della sua agenzia. Seonghwa però sentiva che qualcosa non tornava e doveva per forza scendere e seguirla all’interno.  
Si tolse dunque il casco allacciandolo ad un manico del motociclo, dopodiché si passò indietro i capelli e sfilò da una delle tasche un paio di occhiali neri da sole, in modo che nessuno avrebbe potuto guardarlo negli occhi. Quando andava sul campo cercava sempre di coprirsi il più possibile in modo che nessuno potesse capire chi fosse, anche perché non gli piaceva farsi vedere nelle vesti di investigatore.  
Aspettò qualche secondo che Yeji varcasse la soglia d’ingresso, poi fece lo stesso e la seguì verso la scalinata. Si chiese perché non avesse preso l’ascensore ma pensò che forse gli avrebbe complicato le cose, dal momento che avrebbe dovuto per forza prenderlo con lei con il rischio di farsi riconoscere.  
In realtà fecero solo due rampe e Seonghwa a quel punto capì il motivo per cui avesse scelto di salire a piedi.  
Si fermò in cima alle scale quando vide la ragazza entrare nel bar dell’azienda e fu in quel momento che il moro riuscì a vedere più chiaramente.  
Ad aspettare Yeji seduto ad un tavolino e con un sorriso a trentadue denti, un ragazzo che sembrava molto più piccolo di lei, anche se Seonghwa non poteva esserne sicuro, dal momento che anche Hongjoong all’apparenza sembrava avere qualche anno meno dell’età che invece aveva.  
Al rammentarsi quel nome in testa non poté fare altro che darsi dell’idiota, non perché lo avesse appena ripensato, ma perché continuava ad essersi pentito per esser scappato improvvisamente ed averlo lasciato completamente solo dopo il dolore che aveva dovuto affrontare a causa di Seoyun.  
Comportandosi in quel modo aveva solo contribuito a buttare benzina sul fuoco, peggiorando quindi la situazione.  
Prese il cellulare appena lei si sedette davanti allo sconosciuto e quest’ultimo avvicinò una mano sul tavolo per prenderne una della ragazza. Il moro scattò subito delle foto, così da immortalare quelle prove che facevano capire molte cose.  
Seokjin sarebbe rimasto sicuramente spiazzato, forse anche più di Hongjoong dato che lui avrebbe dovuto sposarsi tra poco più di un mese.  
Comunque poi ci rifletté meglio e intuì che avrebbe potuto dedurre qualcosa solo se quei due si fossero scambiati effusioni in pubblico; uno sfioramento di mani poteva anche non significare niente, magari quello era un amico molto stretto o chissà cos’altro.  
Seonghwa si avvicinò di più per fermarsi all’entrata del bar, continuò a scattare foto anche dopo che i due si alzarono dal tavolo a colazione finita.  
Uscirono da un’altra parte del bar, così riprese a seguirli, restando però a debita distanza, finché non li vide entrare nei bagni maschili e prima che scomparissero del tutto riuscì a scattare delle foto che facevano capire chiaramente che si trattasse di Yeji.  
Aspettò qualche secondo prima di entrare e ciò che sentì gli fece salire un senso di nausea ma cercò di trattenersi.  
Si erano chiusi nel bagno più lontano, gli altri cinque sembravano tutti liberi invece. Gli unici ad occupare quel posto erano loro tre. Le prove le aveva certo, erano le foto che aveva scattato da quando l’aveva vista sedersi al bar, fino a che non era entrata nei bagni maschili con quel ragazzo, ma Seonghwa era molto pignolo nel suo lavoro e voleva qualunque prova possibile immaginabile. Fu per questo allora che entrò nel bagno affianco e salì sulla seggetta del gabinetto per tirarsi su ed affacciarsi all’altro.  
Non chiuse la porta, dal momento che se l’avesse fatto i due avrebbero capito che non erano più soli e comunque avrebbe fatto veloce, gli sarebbe bastato solo cinque secondi di video.  
Cercò di non pensare agli ansimi che sentiva uscire dalla bocca della ragazza mentre faceva partire il video per farlo sporgere subito dopo nel bagno accanto.  
Lui si trattenne dal guardare oppure avrebbe vomitato seduta stante. Gli bastarono davvero pochi secondi e si fidò dell’anteprima del video per capire che aveva ripreso le parti giuste, dunque scese dalla seggetta ma così facendo gli cadde il telefono per terra, questo provocò il rumore dello schianto e subito dopo un’imprecazione da parte di Seonghwa che, dopo aver ripreso il suo iPhone, uscì dal bagno velocemente, lasciando i due in preda all’agitazione e al dubbio di esser stati scoperti.  
Si diresse velocemente verso le scale sotto alcuni occhi confusi di persone che gli passavano accanto senza capire come mai un uomo tutto vestito di nero si stesse dirigendo verso l’uscita con così tanta fretta.  
Una volta uscito dall’edificio non si peritò nell’indossare il casco e partire subito dopo con la sua motocicletta.  
Seminò le poche persone che l’avevano seguito per i suoi strani atteggiamenti e dopo una ventina di minuti fu di nuovo a casa, con le prove schiaccianti della sorella di Hongjoong intenta a tradire quello che di lì a poco sarebbe dovuto diventare suo marito.  
Ora, l’unica cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare sarebbe stata quella di presentarsi di nuovo davanti la casa in cui quella fatidica notte ci aveva lasciato tutto il cuore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alloooora innanzitutto buonasera, oggi pomeriggio stavo scrivendo un capitolo della woosan che ho intenzione di pubblicare a fine di questa, just saying, spero che leggerete anche quella 👉🏻👈🏻🥺
> 
> Per quanto riguarda questi seongjoong maledetti che stanno facendo soffrire tutti,,, resistete ancora un altro capitolo più o meno (o forse meno 👁️👁️) poi potrete tirare un sospiro di sollievo uwu


	25. Venticinquesimo

Così fece.  
Il mattino dopo si presentò davanti la porta di casa di Hongjoong ma non fu subito deciso nel suonare.  
Aveva bisogno di prepararsi psicologicamente oppure sarebbe crollato appena lo avrebbe visto, soprattutto dopo ciò che era successo al locale, quando aveva provato a parlargli.  
Non aveva mai visto Hongjoong rabbioso in quel modo, gli aveva messo quasi paura e adesso non sapeva se avesse avuto una reazione simile nel vederlo, perciò cercò di prendersi del tempo per pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli.  
Si decise a premere il tasto del campanello solo una volta che si fu preparato il discorso ed in poco tempo la porta si aprì, rivelando un Hongjoong in pigiama, i capelli scompigliati e due occhi completamente assonnati.  
Erano le undici del mattino eppure il ragazzo probabilmente si era svegliato da poco.  
Quest’ultimo comunque non si aspettava dicerto di ritrovarsi Seonghwa davanti alla porta in quella fredda mattina di gennaio.  
I ricordi del pomeriggio in cui Seonghwa si era presentato al suo bar gli tornarono alla memoria come se niente fosse e di conseguenza anche ciò che era successo quella notte.  
Il cuore gli tremò, poi gli provocò un dolore simile ad una pugnalata e subito dopo le gambe quasi non cedettero.  
Voleva chiedergli cosa ci facesse lì, perché durante la notte se n’era andato dopo ciò che avevano fatto, era sparito per tutto il giorno seguente e poi era riapparso magicamente il pomeriggio prima e adesso anche quella mattina? Che cosa voleva? Non gli bastava avergli spezzato il cuore quando già soffriva per un altro motivo? Non gli bastava avergli rovinato la vita senza neanche pensarci?  
Non parlarono neanche ed Hongjoong semplicemente fece per richiudere la porta dopo aver assunto un’espressione arrabbiata verso l’altro ed avergli rivolto un’occhiata fulminante, ma Seonghwa fu più veloce e mise un piede tra lo stipite e la porta, in modo che questa non potesse chiudersi totalmente.

“Aspetta Hongjoong, devo parlarti di tua sorella” disse quindi senza pensarci. Inizialmente non aveva trovato le parole per esprimersi, troppo preso dagli occhi dell’altro per poter anche solo aprire bocca.  
Quella mattina, davanti alla sua dimora, Seonghwa provò un’insicurezza mai vissuta prima e si rese conto che era tutta colpa di quel piccolo ragazzetto che si trovava davanti a lui.  
Avrebbe voluto di nuovo sporgersi verso le sue labbra e lasciarci un bacio, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, tenerlo stretto al suo petto, riempirlo di complimenti ed accarezzargli i capelli.  
Dirgli che lo amava.  
Eppure non riusciva a farsi uscire quelle parole dalla bocca e adesso dicerto non poteva mostrargli affetto dal momento che se l’avesse fatto, sicuramente si sarebbe preso un altro schiaffo in piena guancia.  
Comunque a quelle parole l’espressione di Hongjoong sembrò rilassarsi, quindi incrociò le braccia al petto e fece un passo indietro dalla porta per permettergli di entrare.  
Il moro rimase interdetto ma non mostrò alcun cenno di sorpresa, semplicemente varcò l’ingresso e dopo aver chiuso la porta, si appoggiò con la schiena contro ad essa, o almeno inizialmente.  
Hongjoong si diresse verso il salotto, dunque il maggiore lo seguì in silenzio.

“Allora? Le nostre supposizioni sul fatto che vada a letto con qualcun altro erano giuste?” domandò il minore sedendosi sul divano. Accavallò le gambe e si strinse nelle spalle, percependo un certo freddo entrare sotto il pigiama e subito dopo anche sotto pelle.  
Seonghwa rimase ad osservarlo un istante, provando l’istinto di abbracciarlo per provare a scaldarlo.  
Si diede per l’ennesima volta di stupido per aver rovinato tutto. Adesso che sarebbero potuti essere felici insieme senza Seoyun di mezzo sarebbe stato perfetto per loro ma no, Seonghwa aveva dovuto buttare giù tutto il legame che in quei mesi aveva creato insieme ad Hongjoong, quel ragazzo così tanto speciale e meraviglioso che gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi e gli aveva fatto capire che non aveva bisogno di nessuna ragazza perché era solo suo, di Hongjoong e nessun altro.  
Era riuscito a far sciogliere quel cuore di ghiaccio che lo aveva sempre protetto ma alla fine si sa che il dolore è inevitabile, infatti adesso si ritrovava a soffrire tutto insieme per la prima ed unica persona di cui si era innamorato.

“Ieri l’ho seguita a lavoro. Si è incontrata al bar con un ragazzo all’apparenza molto più piccolo di lei di almeno una decina d’anni, non so se fosse un modello con cui lavora. In ogni caso quando si sono alzati si sono chiusi in bagno, li ho seguiti e beh… puoi immaginare cosa sia successo lì dentro ma per avere le prove ho fatto un video” spiegò Seonghwa, cercando di mantenere la solita aria professionale che portava con i suoi clienti. Si sedette sul divano accanto all’altro, al ché si scansò di poco ma il più grande gli avvicinò solo il telefono dopo aver selezionato il video nella sua galleria.  
Hongjoong spalancò gli occhi solo a vedere l’anteprima e sentì un senso di nausea nel petto.

“Sinceramente non so se voglio vedere mia sorella scopare” ammise Hongjoong alzando gli occhi verso l’altro, che sorrise leggermente e per un attimo entrambi si scordarono della faida che si era venuta a creare fra di loro.

“Non devi vederlo tu. L’ho fatto con l’intenzione di mostrarlo al suo futuro marito” spiegò il moro, prima di aggiungere un “è stato traumatizzante anche per me” ed Hongjoong alzò un angolo delle labbra per non dargliela vinta; doveva continuare a rimanere arrabbiato nei suoi confronti, dato che era stato del tutto sbagliato come si era comportato nei suoi confronti. Gli occhi di Seonghwa però sembravano sinceri mentre lo guardavano in quel momento, sembravano volergli dire qualcosa ma in ogni caso non si fece abbindolare.  
Dopo ciò che il ragazzo gli aveva fatto, Hongjoong si era messo in testa di cambiare per il suo bene, oppure avrebbe continuato a soffrire per chiunque.

“E come pensi di fare per farglielo vedere?” chiese il più piccolo, sollevando di poco le sopracciglia. Seonghwa scrollò le spalle prima di mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore. Rimase a guardare Hongjoong e solo quando si mosse leggermente, il colletto del pigiama si scostò un po’ dal collo, rivelando così le crosticine di sangue che aveva visto l’ultima volta al bar, solo che adesso erano meno evidenti e la ferita che si era fatto da solo si stava rimarginando.

“Pensavo che saremmo potuti andare insieme a casa sua, adesso. Ti aspetto in macchina se hai bisogno di prepararti” rispose prima di alzarsi dal divano, ma Hongjoong lo fermò subito mentre anche lui si metteva in piedi.

“No tranquillo puoi aspettarmi anche qui, tanto faccio veloce. Comunque spero che sia in casa, non ho idea dei suoi turni a lavoro ma al massimo possiamo incontrarlo nel suo ufficio.”

Seonghwa annuì solamente e si tentennò sui piedi dopo essersi portato le mani all’interno delle tasche dei suoi jeans neri.  
Hongjoong allora corse velocemente verso le scale in modo da fare il prima possibile ed il maggiore non poté fare a meno di guardarlo. Tutta quella meraviglia di ragazzo sarebbe potuta essere sua, avrebbe potuto tenerla fra le braccia e riempirla di coccole e baci, se solo non avesse fatto quello sbaglio madornale.  
Hongjoong non sembrava neanche soffrire più. A parte inizialmente che gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo fulminante, poi durante la loro breve conversazione era risultato del tutto tranquillo e Seonghwa non sapeva distinguere se fosse un bene o un male, perché reagendo in quel modo sembrava quasi che gli fosse passata completamente, forse si stava frequentando già con un’altra persona, anche se dubitava. Da quello che sapeva sull’amore, non si smetteva di provarlo così di punto in bianco per qualcuno di cui si era follemente innamorati.  
O forse Hongjoong non era stato così tanto preso da quel sentimento verso di lui che gli era bastato stargli lontano per qualche giorno per dimenticarlo.  
Il pensiero che lo avesse fatto gli fece stringere il cuore ma provò a distrarsi in qualsiasi modo possibile; quando stava in silenzio senza aver niente da fare la sua mente si faceva prendere dai pensieri e questo gli creava così tanta ansia ed agitazione che l’unica cosa in grado di calmarlo era pensare alla notte in cui aveva fatto l’amore con lui, senza aggiungere poi ciò che era successo dopo.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto rotolarsi di nuovo tra le coperte insieme ad Hongjoong, unirsi di nuovo in un unico corpo e lasciare che entrambi venissero investiti da tutto l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro.

“Sono pronto.”

La voce del ragazzo lo fece riportare alla realtà e solo quando alzò gli occhi una lacrima gli rigò lo zigomo sinistro.  
Hongjoong lo notò ma non disse niente e Seonghwa cercò di fare finta di niente mentre se l’asciugava con nonchalance.  
Mormorò un “d’accordo” prima di uscire di casa e dirigersi verso la propria jeep, salendo ed aspettando che l’altro facesse lo stesso.  
Una volta che anche Hongjoong si fu accomodato al posto del passeggero, Seonghwa mise in moto e presto furono davanti casa di Seokjin e Yeji, dove il giorno prima il moro si era appostato per seguire la ragazza.  
Durante il tragitto non volò una mosca e l’unico rumore fu quello dei loro respiri. Se stavano attenti avrebbero sentito anche il battito dei loro cuori.  
Comunque quando arrivarono parcheggiarono davanti alla villetta ed in un istante Hongjoong fu fuori dalla vettura a suonare il campanello. Nel frattempo che aspettava l’apertura della porta venne raggiunto da Seonghwa, Hongjoong si voltò verso di lui ed il più grande gli rivolse un timido sorriso.  
Quando poi il minore tornò a guardare la porta davanti a loro, l’altro si fece coraggio e cercò di sfiorare una delle piccole mani di Hongjoong con la sua.  
Entrambi percepirono una scarica di nervi in tutto il corpo a quel tocco ma le spalle del più basso si riempirono di brividi.  
Seonghwa rimase sollevato quando si rese conto che Hongjoong non aveva tolto la mano, quindi cercò ancora più contatto, di nascosto, quasi come se si vergognassero a fare un gesto del genere dove avrebbero potuto vederli chiunque.  
Le dita di Hongjoong si strinsero attorno all’indice del più grande e quest’ultimo sentì il labbro inferiore tremare a quel contatto, dal momento che non se lo aspettava minimamente.  
Gli avrebbe addirittura chiesto spiegazioni proprio in quell’istante, se solo non fossero stati ad aspettare un invito da parte di un terzo ad entrare in casa.  
Si decise dunque che gli avrebbe parlato dopo ed un attimo più tardi la porta si aprì, rivelando un sorriso smagliante da parte dell’uomo in perfette condizioni.

“Hongjoong! Che piacere averti qui, come mai da queste parti?”

Seokjin accolse i due ragazzi con totale cordialità mentre chinava la testa per educazione e rispetto verso Seonghwa, che ricambiò senza esitare.

“Yeji non c’è, puoi stare tranquillo” disse il padrone di casa quando si accorse che Hongjoong aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno.  
Il moro riportò le mani in tasca, l’indice a cui si erano strette le dita del più piccolo bruciava ancora e se ripensava a quel breve contatto percepiva il classico formicolio allo stomaco che solo Hongjoong gli aveva dato l’occasione per poterlo provare.

“Io e Seonghwa volevamo parlarti di una cosa proprio su mia sorella… ricordi chi è Seonghwa, no? Il ragazzo della festa, il mio… amico” parlò Hongjoong un po’ impacciato mentre presentava il più grande all’altro.  
Entrambi si sentirono a disagio quando Hongjoong definì Seonghwa come un amico ma non sapevano neanche loro come definirsi in quel momento, figuriamoci se avessero perso tempo per precisare il rapporto che li legava. Anche perché non erano né amici e neanche fidanzati, amanti o qualsiasi altra cosa… ultimamente erano diventati più conoscenti.  
Quando Seokjin annuì, il moro estrasse da una tasca del suo cappotto uno dei bigliettini da visita che aveva permesso ad Hongjoong di contattarlo per la prima volta, poi lo mostrò all’uomo, prima di parlare.

“Faccio l’investigatore privato e Hongjoong mi ha chiesto di indagare sulla sua futura moglie” spiegò Seonghwa mentre prendeva in mano anche il suo iPhone con l’intento di mostrargli il video.  
Seokjin rimase confuso a quelle parole e guardò il cognato per chiedere spiegazioni. Il più piccolo si strinse nelle spalle prima di parlare.

“Conosco mia sorella e l’atteggiamento che ha con te mi sembrava piuttosto… falso. Allora ho chiesto a Seonghwa se avesse potuto tenerla d’occhio per capire se c’era qualcosa che nascondeva e…”

Hongjoong si fermò, Seokjin in realtà era sempre più confuso mentre alternava lo sguardo dal cognato a Seonghwa in cerca di risposte. Quest’ultimo lasciò partire il video prima di rivolgere lo schermo del suo cellulare verso il volto dell’uomo.  
I versi osceni con cui iniziò il video fecero rivoltare subito lo stomaco ad Hongjoong e poco dopo anche Seokjin dovette trattenersi dallo scappare in bagno.  
Rimase a guardare sconvolto la scena ripresa nel video. Non disse niente e non si mosse neanche, non ebbe il coraggio di reagire, troppo sconvolto per ciò a cui aveva assistito.  
Quando il video giunse al termine Seonghwa ripose il telefono all’interno della tasca del cappotto e rimase ad osservare il povero Seokjin.  
Hongjoong si avvicinò a lui per toccargli una mano come a volerlo confortare, poi gli fece un piccolo sorriso.

“Avrei preferito non saperlo” disse in un sussurro il più grande fra tutti. Seonghwa sbuffò una risata e si portò le braccia al petto; la gelosia che provò nel momento in cui Hongjoong strinse una mano al cognato lo fece quasi andare fuori di testa, nonostante fosse consapevole del fatto che non aveva agito con secondi fini.

“E avresti preferito dunque sposare una stronza che va a letto con ragazzi più piccoli di lei? Beh, auguri allora.”

Hongjoong lanciò uno sguardo fulminante a Seonghwa che però lo ignorò totalmente, soprattutto quando sentì il nervosismo aumentare nel momento in cui vide il minore stringere un dito di Seokjin, proprio come poco prima aveva fatto a lui.  
Strinse le mani in due pugni, cercò di distogliere lo sguardo e resistere all’interno di quel salotto ma quando si accorse che Hongjoong non aveva intenzione di sciogliere quella presa, Seonghwa girò i tacchi ed uscì di casa, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Il minore rimase sorpreso da quella reazione, Seokjin invece era ancora troppo scosso da quella notizia per poter dar peso allo strano comportamento dell’investigatore.  
Hongjoong poi si rese conto della presa con cui si era aggrappato all’indice di Seokjin, proprio come aveva fatto con Seonghwa, dunque si affrettò ad allontanarsi. Provò un senso di colpa verso quest’ultimo che ebbe l’istinto di corrergli dietro per scusarsi ma allo stesso tempo voleva provare a consolare il suo povero cognato.

“Mi dispiace tanto. Seonghwa non ha modi molto carini per dire le cose ma penso che abbia ragione. Dovresti pensarci bene prima di sposarla perché non è la persona che credi che sia” fece una piccola pausa, non sapendo esattamente come poterlo tirare un po’ su e rassicurarlo. Era successo tutto così veloce che nessuno aveva avuto il tempo di elaborare la cosa.

“Mi dispiace avertelo detto così ma in realtà non c’è proprio un modo per dare queste notizie senza che queste siano dolorose.”

Seokjin sembrò sbloccarsi dopo quelle parole e dopo aver alzato lo sguardo verso il più piccolo, gli sorrise.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore prima di sospirare leggermente, poi lo attirò in un abbraccio e lo tenne stretto per qualche istante. In tutto ciò, Seonghwa aspettava impaziente nella sua jeep che Hongjoong uscisse di casa.

“Ti ringrazio per esserti accorto del suo atteggiamento. Io ero troppo accecato dall’amore per rendermene conto e in realtà avrei dovuto capirlo la prima volta in cui ci siamo presentati, quando ho visto come insieme a vostra madre ti trattavano.”

Si staccarono dall’abbraccio prima che Seokjin potesse parlare ed Hongjoong gli rivolse un dolce sorriso, prima di stringersi nelle spalle.

“Spero che tu possa trovare una persona migliore di Yeji” rispose il ragazzo. Il più grande annuì prima di passarsi una mano sulla fronte, quasi come a volersi riprendere da quella notizia scioccante.  
Dopo poco si salutarono ed Hongjoong fece ritorno verso la jeep di Seonghwa; per tutto il tempo, quando quest’ultimo era uscito di scena improvvisamente, il ragazzo più piccolo non aveva fatto altro che desiderare di seguirlo.  
Quando si accomodò nuovamente sul sedile accanto a quello del moro però non gli rivolse la parola in modo gentile.

“Mi spieghi perché te ne sei andato in quel modo? Saresti potuto essere anche un po’ più gentile dal momento che non è bello sapere di star venendo traditi dalla persona che ami!”

Seonghwa mise in moto ed ignorò le parole del minore ma l’ultima frase che disse lo colpì in pieno; sapeva che indirettamente si riferiva anche a ciò che era successo fra di loro.  
In ogni caso non rispose. Non aveva intenzione di ammettere la sua gelosia nel vederlo stringere un dito ad un altro, allo stesso modo di come aveva fatto con il suo.

“Seonghwa” lo ammonì Hongjoong. La tensione dentro ai loro corpi era così tanta che riempiva addirittura l’atmosfera all’interno dell’auto.

“Non ho niente da dirti” rispose l’altro, senza neanche rivolgergli un’occhiata. Hongjoong sbuffò e lasciò perdere. Il resto del viaggio fu silenzioso, nessuno dei due osò anche solo sospirare per non catturare l’attenzione dell’altro.  
Fu quando arrivarono davanti casa del minore che quest’ultimo mise una mano sulla leva per aprire lo sportello, ma Seonghwa azionò le sicure così da chiudersi dentro.  
Hongjoong allora intrecciò le braccia al petto e si voltò verso di lui, alzando le sopracciglia.

“Mi dispiace, d’accordo?” buttò fuori di colpo il più grande, senza però guardarlo, almeno inizialmente.  
Fece un sospiro mentre si leccava le labbra e poco dopo alzò finalmente gli occhi in direzione dell’altro, che adesso lo guardava sorpreso.

“Mi dispiace esser scappato come uno stronzo quella notte. Non l’avrei fatto se non mi fossi fatto prendere dal panico, credimi Hongjoong.”

Il tono di voce era calmo, dispiaciuto. Il ragazzo appena citato sbatté gli occhi per non crollare e scoppiare a piangere davanti a lui; non si erano ancora detti niente eppure era sul punto di farsi vedere ancora una volta vulnerabile. Odiava essere così emotivo.

“Non avevo mai provato prima le sensazioni che ho provato con te quella notte. Sono stato a letto con così tante ragazze che ho addirittura perso il conto ma con te è stato diverso e mi è piaciuto dannatamente tanto Hongjoong, che non credevo potessi meritarmela una cosa del genere. Non pensavo di meritarmi una persona meravigliosa come te al mio fianco, perché non ho mai amato nessuno e ho avuto paura di non poter essere all’altezza, di non riuscire a darti tutto l’affetto e le attenzioni di cui hai bisogno. Sono scappato, non lo so perché, d’accordo? Mi sentivo soffocare da tutti questi pensieri che adesso ti sto dicendo e ho pensato che sarebbe stata la cosa migliore allontanarsi. Ora mi rendo conto che sia stata una cazzata e avrei dovuto parlartene subito, ma credimi Hongjoong per favore, credimi se ti dico che è stata la notte più bella della mia vita.”

Hongjoong continuava a sbattere gli occhi. Gli si era improvvisamente formato un groppo alla gola che non riusciva neanche a mandare giù, gli era difficile anche solo respirare, muovere un arto o far uscire qualcosa di senso compiuto dalle sue labbra.

“Con questo non voglio dire che adesso dobbiamo uhm… stare insieme. Insomma, credo che entrambi abbiamo bisogno di tempo e forse andando a letto insieme abbiamo solo affrettato le cose. Magari è anche per questo che mi sono sentito male” continuò. Ad ogni pausa si prendeva il labbro inferiore fra i denti, pensando a cos’altro dire per non far cadere la conversazione e farsi sovrastare dal silenzio, dal momento che aveva capito che Hongjoong non aveva alcun’intenzione di dire niente.

“Perché te ne sei andato prima?”

Seonghwa rimase senza parole a quella domanda. Gli interessava sapere solo quello, di tutto ciò che gli aveva appena confessato?  
Scosse la testa il moro, prima di sbuffare una risata.

“Che diamine c’entra adesso? Ti ho spiegato il motivo per cui me ne sono andato la notte in cui abbiamo scopato e vuoi sapere perché l’ho fatto prima? Hai sentito almeno una parola di quello che ti ho detto?!” rispose agitandosi improvvisamente. Era così strano come le parole di Hongjoong influissero sul suo umore, eppure solo lui riusciva a farlo sentire così.  
Non erano solo le belle emozioni che gli faceva provare, ma anche quelle negative, rabbia, paura, nervosismo, ansia.

“Eri geloso, vero? Gli ho preso la mano nel modo in cui l’ho presa a te e ti sei infastidito” continuò il più piccolo, stringendo le piccole mani in due pugni. Seonghwa lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate prima di ridacchiare amaramente, poi sbloccò le sicure dell’auto, si sporse verso lo sportello dalla parte di Hongjoong e glielo aprì.

“Scendi, siamo arrivati” disse solamente; non riusciva neanche a dirgli quanto fosse innamorato di lui, figuriamoci se avesse ammesso di essere geloso.  
Ma Hongjoong non aveva intenzione di dargliela vinta. Questa volta avrebbe vinto lui.  
Così richiuse lo sportello, poi abbassò gli occhi sulla mano destra del ragazzo posata sul suo grembo ed avvicinò quella sinistra ad essa.  
Seonghwa trattenne un respiro al sentire il contatto con quella mano e percepì il labbro inferiore tremare, così come il suo cuore.  
Le loro mani si intrecciarono e le dita di Seonghwa si strinsero insieme a quelle più piccole di Hongjoong.  
Quest’ultimo sorrise, poi entrambi ripresero a respirare. Quel contatto li fece sentire finalmente completi e fu come se quei giorni di buio totale nelle loro vite, fossero stati riscattati solo in quel momento con la stretta.

“Ti amo Seonghwa” disse Hongjoong spontaneamente. Ormai non aveva più senso continuare a tenergli il muso e forse se lo avesse lasciato spiegare prima si sarebbe risolto tutto in minor tempo.  
Seonghwa alzò la testa verso di lui, gli occhi lucidi che lo guardavano con dolcezza.  
Poi il più piccolo si avvicinò al suo viso e in modo del tutto spontaneo gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra che il più grande non esitò a ricambiare.

“Avrai tutto il tempo che vuoi, sappi solo che io ti aspetto qui” continuò, lasciandogli una carezza sulla guancia sinistra con la mano libera; l’altra ancora rimaneva intrecciata a quella del più grande.  
Seonghwa sorrise a quelle parole. Nessuno dei due sapeva spiegare la sensazione di benessere e leggerezza che provarono dentro a quella macchina, semplicemente si resero conto di aver trovato di nuovo la felicità.  
Quando si salutarono le loro mani si sciolsero e poco dopo Hongjoong entrò in casa.  
Ad aspettarlo sul divano, c’era Seoyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHE SIA FINALMENTE BANDIERA BIANCA? uwu lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo, in ogni caso siamo a - 11, la fine si avvicina e si avvicina anche l'inizio della woosan (sono gasatissima per questa e spero che anche per voi sia così eheh)
> 
> Grazie come al solito per essere qui, lasciate anche un commentino se potete e volete, bye bye 🥺💗


End file.
